The Replacing Character
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Everyone's life is a different story. How the story is going to be simply depends on the choices we make and the decisions we take. One wrong decision and life could fall apart but one right decision and success would kiss your feet. Jacqueline is stuck with making some choices this time. But the problem is the existence of entire vampire race might be depending on her decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers. I am finally back. I hope you missed me and willing to read another story from me. So this is the beginning of third installment that I promised. I hope you like it. And of course you have to let me know what do you think because my writing is spineless without your opinions. Forgive me for spelling and grammatical mistakes, I am a little rusty for not writing for so long. And what else there is to say... enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 1: O Sweet Revenge**

I had no idea where I was. I was walking through a wood but the place wasn't familiar to me. All the trees of that wood were dried and not a single leaf hanging on the brunches. And not only that but also the whole place was covered with smoke, thick white smoke. It seemed like mist at first but it wasn't. I was too worked up about my whereabouts to realize why am I even here? What got me here in the first place? Because the last thing I remembered was getting into an accident with Elena. Which brought me to think, I should be dead because there was no way in hell I was going to survive the accident. So is this afterlife, I asked myself but no one answered me. I knew I was all alone and I knew this place wasn't real. Again I had to ask myself

"What is this place?" I asked out loud this time and like previous times I didn't expect anyone to answer my question

"Confused much Jacqueline" spoke up a voice from behind me. I was startled to say the least. I quickly turned around and came face to face with Amelia. A smile immediately spread over my lips. I was so happy to see her again. I never thought I would

"Amelia, I never thought I would see you again" I was about to pull her into an embrace but then stopped myself because there was something wrong with her.

"I am not Amelia" she said to me. And I knew she was saying the truth because even though she looked exactly like Amelia but she wasn't. And by then I realized who exactly she was

"Cassandra" as I whispered out the name I took a few steps back from her. The witch obviously noticed that and said

"You don't have to fear me Jacqueline. I am not going to hurt you" she said with a calm tone of voice that said otherwise to me

"Then why did you bring me here? What is this place?" I demanded answer

"This place is a nowhere. It's nothing but your imagination that is influenced by me. But of course there is a purpose for why I brought you here" Cassandra was speaking in riddles and it was giving me a very bad feeling about everything

"I am supposed to be dead, not be here with you" I said more to myself than to her

"Jacqueline you died long before you came into this world. It was your death that allowed you to come into this world in the first place. But you know that already, don't you? You also know that I am the one who brought you here" I nodded my head to that

"But I died in this world as well, so what happens to me now?" I asked wanting to know what I have in store for me this time

"You see Jacqueline; I never wanted you to live in this world longer than I needed for you to stay. Because I knew you would jeopardize everything for me and that's exactly what you did" I frowned at Cassandra with confusion as she said that. How the hell did I jeopardize her plans?

"But Markus is dead, isn't that what you wanted?" I asked making the witch narrow her eyes at me dangerously

"I wanted to free Prince Erik, the love of my life. I needed Amelia to kill him so that he and I could reunite on the other side and live eternity together. But because of your meddling, my love is still imprisoned and suffering in the living world and there is no way for me to free him now. It's because of you, I shall remain all alone forever" Cassandra's voice and expression gave away exactly how furious she was right now with me. And I realized that I had something horrible coming for me right away

"So you brought me here to punish me?" I asked but it was actually a statement because I knew that was the matter here. Cassandra calmed down a little means she didn't look violent anymore but that doesn't mean she didn't look dangerous that moment

"You made sure I never get to be with my true love again so I am going to return you the favor Jacqueline" horror clouded my face immediately as she said that

"You wouldn't dare to touch Damon" I knew I was in no position to threaten Cassandra and that's what made her laugh at me and sort of evilly because she knew I was helpless here

"I don't need to touch him, I can make him suffer just fine if I really want to but it's not him I want to punish" I nodded my head understanding what Cassandra was saying

"So what you are planning to do to me? Keep me here and make me wonder around all alone and stop me from passing on. Or are you planning on sending me back to my world where I will have to live a horrible life? Because as long as Damon and everyone else is alright, I am fine with anything" I said confidently not fearing Cassandra's punishment. A smirk slowly crawled the witch's lips

"I would rather do something more interesting" saying that Cassandra disappeared. I looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. And suddenly my surroundings also started spinning around me and in a very fast motion. Everything was moving so fast that it soon became a blur and started to give me a nasty headache and I had to close my eyes shut. Suddenly my knees got weak and I fell onto the ground. And before I knew it I was consumed by unconsciousness.

**AN: Don't worry more chapters are waiting for you to read. Lots of love and hugs and kisses :) Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and favorites. That was fast. However, I am not sure about what your reaction is going to be after reading this chapter but I have a plot line planned out and I wish to stick to it. This story might not match your expectations because I write for my own enjoyment. But I would really appreciate if you stay with the story. **

**Chapter 2: The New World **

I was slowly waking up but I didn't bother to open my eyes yet. What a weird dream I had? Cassandra was talking to me about taking revenge on me. I am most probably dead by now, what the hell she can do now to make me suffer? The mere thought made me snap open my eyes. I am not supposed to have dreams let alone wake up from deep slumber. I am supposed to be dead. But as I was able to open my eyes, it's pretty much confirmed that I am not really dead. Which made me ask myself how the hell did that happen and what the hell is going on? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even bother looking at my surroundings. But I was snapped out of my thoughts as a voice spoke up from nearby me

"Thank goodness you are finally wake;" came a woman's voice. I looked at the woman and a loud scream escaped my mouth as I bolted up into a sitting position immediately. Because standing in front of me was none other than Esther. My getting scared of her like that seemed to startle Esther to no limit and she looked worriedly at me

"Dear do not fear me, you are safe here" said Esther and she approached me slowly not wanting to scare me further as I was kind of having myself pressed up against the wall and trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Mother, what is happening here?" came another girl's voice and a voice that I knew very well. Soon Rebekah appeared at the doorway looking confused and worried. I realized then the way they were dressed. It confused me to no limits.

"The poor soul is scared to be with strangers Rebekah. Something horrible must have happened to her" replied Esther to Rebekah and they both looked at me with pity in their eyes. I looked around me and found the room very old fashioned. Definitely not like a modern age house. Soon I started to realize exactly what was going on with me and the more I understood about my situation the more I felt threatened that I might go insane suddenly. Because what I was thinking that might have happened with me was beyond my wildest imagination.

"Please do not feel threatened" said Rebekah softly and came close to me slowly "We mean no harm" her behavior confirmed my suspicion even more. This is not happening. This is not happening. There is no way in hell this is happening to me. Why? Why Cassandra has to screw me up like this? I unknowingly started breathing heavily. I was losing my mind. Yes, that has to be it, I lost my mind completely. Because there is no way in hell, that I am currently in 10th century and moreover with the original family. This is just too impossible.

"Mother she is having a panic attack. Please do something to help her" Rebekah requested her mother. She sounded so worried and full of care, she is still must be a human and I was correct in assuming that. Esther being a witch started chanting some spells to calm my nerves down. It actually helped me and I was able to think more properly. Then we all heard some noises outside

"Rebekah, attend our guest will you?" saying that Esther left the room or should I say sleeping chamber or whatever they call bedrooms these days. Suddenly my eyes fell on the dress I was wearing. I am sure I never saw the dress before and I didn't remember wearing it either. It was a long full sleeved light blue color dress that was hanging on my body loosely. I am definitely in the 10th century. Rebekah noticed me observing the dress carefully

"Do you like it?" she asked with interest. I could only nod my head. What else I could have said to her? That I wasn't exactly used to of wearing clothes of this age because I came from the future and that is over a thousand years ahead from this time. That wouldn't be a smart thing to say to her, would it? However, I didn't think that the small gesture from me would make Rebekah so happy and she smiled at me widely for that

"I am glad you liked it. Unfortunately your dress is completely destroyed somehow so I gave you one of mine. My name is Rebekah by the way. What is yours?" Rebekah asked me with a strange excitement in her that I never saw in her before. Should I tell her my real name or just make a name up? I decided to tell her my real name

"Jacqueline" I said to her and found my voice quite relaxed. But that's not how I was feeling though. However I understood that panicking isn't going to get me anywhere. I needed to know things. I needed to know what exactly is going on here. Even though in the past I knew from my knowledge that lots of important events took place during this time. I needed to know exactly what has already happened and what's going to happen in the near future. Rebekah is still human so I assumed others are still humans as well. But how long before Mikael and Esther turned their children into immortal beings? Apart from other information, I needed to know how did the original family find me and why did they bring me to their home?

"May I ask you something?" I asked before asking my main question. I was in the past. I realized people would be more formal and what to say fan of elaborate speech here.

"Of course you can, please ask me anything you wish to know" said Rebekah, speaking of elaborate speech. I said that in my mind and smirked inwardly however kept a straight face

"How did you exactly find me? Where was I?" Rebekah didn't look surprised or suspicious of me for asking that question to her. It also seemed that she was kind of expecting me to ask her that

"My brothers were hunting in the woods when they found you unconscious and brought you here. My mother is a witch. She healed your wounds and bruises. You looked terrible when you were found. I wonder what happened to you" Rebekah asked politely but her curiosity was showing quite obviously. Again I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't exactly tell her the truth but what kind of lies would be proper to tell? That wouldn't give me away to anyone easily.

"I got into an unfortunate accident. All I could remember is getting consumed in darkness" I said with a sigh of sadness to make it look believable. Rebekah was convinced immediately and moreover she looked at me with pity

"What about your family? Where are they?" asked Rebekah with more curiosity than before. I didn't need to think much about that as saying the truth was safer than making up lies about my family history

"I don't have any family. I am an orphan and I don't have any home either because I have been traveling my whole life" my lack of compassion surprised Rebekah for a moment but she let go of that. Probably thinking I accepted the bitter truth and became emotionless towards it to survive the reality. It made her look at me with more pity. She offered me a sad smile and said

"You shall always find me and my family very welcoming. In fact my brothers are impatiently looking forward to introduce themselves to you" I frowned in confusion at Rebekah as she said that and asked her like an idiot

"Why?" I had completely forgotten that in this time I haven't really met with the Mikaelson brothers and for them I was a stranger too. I inwardly smacked myself for asking a stupid question to Rebekah. The human Rebekah was looking at me with an amused expression on her face and god knows what she was wondering in her mind about me

"Well what can I say it's not every day a beautiful girl like you takes shelter in our home? It's about time Tatia gets competition" Rebekah said the last part more to herself than to me. I obviously knew who Tatia was and her history as well but I never thought I would get to see her one day and moreover compete with her in an official beauty contest.

"Who is Tatia?" I asked as I had to pretend that I didn't know anything about her or them. It seemed that my life in this other world has started from the beginning once again. I had to pretend to be oblivion to everything when I first came into the world of vampire diaries. I was still technically in that world but in different time.

"Tatia is considered the most beautiful girl in this village. Every man and boy of age wants to be her suitor even though she has a child from another man. Even two of my brothers are getting involved with her without even knowing about it" I knew who Rebkekah was speaking about, Elijah and Klaus. They fought with each other over Tatia for quite some time.

"I haven't seen Tatia before but I am sure she can't be more beautiful than you are. You must have numbers of boys chasing after you" I said casually but Rebekah sighed heavily as disappointment and sadness took over her face

"Only if my brothers would let any boy chase me, each time a boy shows interest in me one of my brothers would scare him away" said Rebekah with a pout and I couldn't help but smirk a little at that

"One of the sparks of being the only sister in the family I am sure" just as I said that Rebekah frowned at me with confusion

"How do you know I am the only daughter of this family?" I felt like slapping myself for being so careless while talking to one of the pre-original vampires. But I couldn't stutter or look panicked because that would increase her suspicion and give me away to her. So I put a smile on my face and confidently said

"It's not hard to guess Rebekah considering your situation that you just described. If you had another sister I am sure your brothers would be less protective of you then" Rebekah thought about it for a moment

"I suppose you are right" she said and I sighed in relief inwardly. Thank god she was easy to convince

"So how many brothers do you have Rebekah?" I asked and Rebekah got excited all on a sudden and started telling me all about her brothers. It's not hard to understand that Rebekah loves her brothers more than anything else

"My eldest brother is Elijah. He is more like a father figure to us. He takes care of us in a way that father never does. And my brother Finn is second eldest. He likes to follow mother around and is completely and unconditionally in love with a woman named Sage" said Rebekah and I remembered about the couple from my time. Finn and Sage were lovers since this time and thankfully because of the changes of events in Mystic Falls in 21st century they still live happily together. If not for the changes the couple would have died at the hand of modern people and their love story would have ended just like that. Rebekah was still talking so I concentrated back on her

"Niklaus is my third eldest brother. He is the one I am closest to and it's because he is always my partner in crime. But Niklaus fears father like no one. He is absolutely terrified of him. I mean we all fear father but Niklaus starts shivering even at the mention of his name. Father also gives him the hardest time among us" said Rebekah with sadness in her voice. It was clear that she dislikes Mikael for treating Klaus badly. Which made me wonder why Mikael was so hard on Klaus from the beginning? Because I knew that he didn't find out about Klaus's parentage until he turned for the first time. Was Mikael suspicious of him from before hand? Quite possible

"Is there anyone else?" I asked Rebekah knowing her answer already

"Yes, I have two more brothers. Kol is my older brother and Henrik is my younger brother and also the last member of our family. He has been insisting Elijah for quite some time to take him to the woods so that he could see them hunt. Elijah gave into his pleadings this morning and took him with them otherwise you would have already met him by now. He stays with me most of the time" said Rebekah and I realized that she didn't talk much about Kol. Only mentioned his name once which seemed kind of odd to me. Something must have happened and the curiosity made me ask her questions about Kol

"What about your brother Kol? How is he like?" just as I asked that Rebekah's expression changed immediately from excitement to anger. However the anger wasn't for me

"My dear brother Kol is nothing but trouble. The only thing he loves to do is annoy people around him. He cares about no one but himself and likes to torment me with a passion" said Rebekah with a pissed off tone of voice. I guess vampire Kol and human Kol didn't have much difference between them after all

"I am assuming that he did something very recently to bother you to this limit" Rebekah sighed heavily at my question and nodded her head with an upset looking face

"There is a boy in the village who likes me very much" said Rebekah and I was able to guess the rest of the story

"He beat that boy to stay away from you?" though I asked it as a question but it was more like a statement for me

"He slept with his sister to make him mad at me and my family" said Rebekah while fuming with anger. Of course, I said that in my mind "And the worst part is, he got away with it like always. Because their family isn't saying a word about it to anyone to save their reputation in the village but since then whenever I came across Dean the only thing I received from him is hateful glares" I felt sorry for Rebekah. She looked quite heartbroken over the matter

"I am sure he will learn his lesson one day" I said because there was nothing else for me to say

"I am sorry; you must be thinking how horrible of a family we are" said Rebekah worriedly

"Don't worry about it, I am not judging. I like you and your family and I don't think anything can change that" I said truthfully which kind of surprised Rebekah

"Well that's very kind of you" said Rebekah with soft tone of voice that I never heard vampire Rebekah use "We are the wealthiest family in this village that's why other families respects and fears us but some of them hardly like us and some families like Dean's downright hate us. But we live in peace no matter what" I nodded my head in understanding

"Rebekah would you mind if I sleep for a while, I am still feeling quite exhausted" I said to Rebekah hoping to have some alone time so that I could think properly. Rebekah nodded to me with a smile

"It is still noon outside, I shall wake you up in the evening then and help you get ready to meet the rest of the family" I nodded to her with a grateful smile but inwardly I was hyperventilating. God knows what is going to happen when I am going to meet the rest of the Mikaelson family. I knew how to deal with the vampire version of the family but I have no clue how to deal with the human version. I just hoped everything goes smoothly and without any trouble or mistake.

**AN: That's it for now. I will update soon. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again thank you for your reviews and responses to the story. This chapter is pretty much the episode but of course with some changes in it. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3: Growing Pains and Great Problems**

** Third Person's POV **

**Gilbert Residence**

There is a bright white light. And the sound of church bells ringing; sirens and yard work going on can be heard from distance. Suddenly Elena gasps for air and wakes up. Stefan is sitting on the end of her bed, watching her. She seemed confused about what is going on around her even though she found herself in her own room.

"Stefan" said Elena wanting him to tell her what is going on with her

"Hey I am right here, you have been in and out for hours" Elena was still breathing very heavily but she managed to ask

"What happened?" Stefan knew he had to answer that question as soon as Elena wakes up

"You were in an accident" said Stefan unsure about Elena's reaction to this sudden news. Elena suddenly remembered what happened and she gasped loudly because of that

"Oh my god….Jacq. Where is she? Is she…?" Elena couldn't ask the question completely because she feared the answer. Honestly Stefan didn't know how to answer her question either

"Elena when you were at the hospital; your injures were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice-" Elena spoke up before Stefan could finish

"I know Stefan, Meredith Fell used vampire blood to heal me" then it occurred to Elena and she got shocked "Am I dead? Stefan, Am I in transition right now? Oh my god…Oh my god…. Jacq told me, she warned about becoming a vampire. But I…no no no no….. This isn't suppose to happen" it was clear that Elena was too scared of becoming a vampire. She absolutely never wanted to become a vampire at least not like this

"May be it doesn't have to. Listen, I talked to Bonnie. She said she is stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you" said Stefan trying to assure her as much as possible so that she would calm down a little bit

"Stefan I don't want to be a vampire, I can't be a vampire. If there is something that Bonnie can do, we have to try it" Stefan nodded to that right away

"We will, we will try everything" Elena nodded her head but then she suddenly remembered about Jacqueline who she had forgot about for a moment and panicked even more

"Stefan, Jacq…. What happened to Jacq? Please tell me she is alright" Stefan sighed heavily before answering her question. He was trying to avoid that question because he really didn't know how in the world he would explain to Elena what happened with Jacqueline

"Elena there is something you didn't know and I think Jacq didn't know about either" it was making Elena more anxious and worried than she already was

"What is it Stefan?" she asked with horror in her voice, fearing the answer that she would get

"When you and Jacq got into the accident, it wasn't just you who had vampire blood in your system. Something had happened with Jacq while she was visiting you in the hospital. Dr. Fell was there and the only thing she could do to save her life was use vampire blood. So Jacq also had vampire blood in her system before she died in the accident" to say that Elena was shocked to hear that would be a huge understatement. She never thought something like this would ever happen to them

"Where is she Stefan? I need to see her right now" said Elena and she rushed out of the bed

"Jacq is in her room" informed Stefan meaning she was in Jacqueline Gilbert's room. Even though they were the same person but sometimes it's hard to think them indifferent. Elena ran towards the room where she found Jacq sleeping on the bed and Damon was waiting for her to wake up. Seeing Elena at the door Damon looked at her with concern. He already knew Elena was awake as he heard Stefan and Elena talk just a while ago. He wanted to go and see how she was doing but Damon didn't want to leave Jacqueline's side even for a moment.

"Elena" Damon walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. Elena couldn't help but sob a little however she pulled herself together because it wasn't a proper time for her to be weak. She needs to remain strong for Jacqueline

"Damon….. Jacq…" Damon knew what she was trying to say and nodded to her

"I know Elena, I know" considering the situation Damon was acting quite maturely

"She didn't wake up yet?" asked Stefan about Jacq while looking at her unconscious body with concern. Damon shook his head as he sighed heavily

"She just woke up once back at the hospital. Nothing after that, it's getting me worried now" informed Damon and it seemed odd to Stefan as well but he had to comfort his brother not make him more worried

"I am sure she will wake up soon" said Stefan and put a hand on Damon's shoulder to give him support and strength. Elena walked up to Jacqueline slowly and settled beside her

"I am so sorry Jacq, please forgive me….. I should have listened to you but I was just trying to save your life" tears started to roll down Elena's eyes as memories came flooding back to her of the accident. And how Jacq had congratulated her on becoming a vampire! Damon signed Stefan to go downstairs with him. Even though he didn't want to leave Jacqueline's side but he needed to talk to his brother immediately. Once both the Salvatore brothers were downstairs in the kitchen and completely out of Elena's earshot Damon spoke up in a rather pissed off voice

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing?" Damon's sudden confrontation seriously got Stefan confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan seriously being clueless about what Damon was accusing him of

"What I mean brother is why the hell are you getting Elena's hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism and never will" Damon obviously heard Stefan talking to Elena about a door number three that doesn't really exist. Stefan finally understood what Damon was saying and sighed heavily

"Damon Elena absolutely doesn't want to be a vampire. I have to try everything for her to prevent this from happening" said Stefan with determination in his voice

"You know there is no way out of it. Elena will eventually have to feed and complete the transition… of course unless she wants to die again" Damon couldn't help but be bitter with his brother for his stupidity.

"We have all day before she has to feed Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this. And as much as I remember Jacq didn't want to become a vampire either. I am sure when she wakes up she would want to escape becoming one as well and it's quite possible for Jacq to choose to die than become a vampire" Stefan paused a little to take a deep breath before continuing again

"I am gonna look for a way for Elena and Jacq to get out of this without becoming a vampire. So you can either do nothing or help me fix this problem. The choice is yours brother" saying that Stefan walked out of the Gilbert house to look for Bonnie.

On the other hand Elena was looking at herself in the mirror. She left Jacqueline's side because she couldn't stay still and felt quite disturbed. Elena was still breathing heavily and her head was hurting badly. She rubbed the sides of her face to make the pain go away but it didn't help her much. She touched her teeth to see if they have already spouted fangs because her gums were itching with pain. She couldn't focus on anything because her hearing has already intensified and she could even hear the electricity running through a bulb. She was looking at the bothersome light bulb with irritation when suddenly she noticed Jeremy at the doorway. Elena walks over to him quickly and engulfed him in a tight hug

"Jer" said Elena sighing heavily. She was happy to see him and wondered about others. Where are Alaric and Jenna? And others as well, they must be busy looking for a way for her. Elena thought to herself

"Are you okay Elena?" asked Jeremy looking at his sister with concern. He hated that both his sisters were going through this. Jeremy knew sooner or later his sisters would become vampires as they both are in love with vampires. But their becoming vampires shouldn't have to be like this. They are not turning on their choices therefore it's not right.

"I watched Viki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place" Jeremy continued but he also noticed Elena acting strangely

"I am fine Jeremy, I am not Viki" said Elena trying hard to focus on Jeremy and not the annoying light bulb

"No, you are not, you are you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help" Elena couldn't help but keep glancing at the light bulb. It was getting on her nerves and she took out her frustration on Jeremy

"I said I am fine okay" Elena snapped at Jeremy which made her feel bad instantly "I…I am sorry Jer. I…. Do you know where everyone is? And have you heard anything from Bonnie?"

"No but Stefan went to see her. He will let us know soon what is Bonnie planning on doing to help you out of this. I wonder why Jacq is taking so long to wake up" said Jeremy more to himself than to Elena. Jeremy doesn't know what to expect when Jacqueline wakes up. Everyone kind of knew how Elena would react to becoming a vampire so suddenly but no one can guess anything when it comes to Jacq. And inwardly Jeremy was more worried about her than he is about Elena. Because if Elena can't get out of this mess without becoming a vampire, she could be easily convinced to complete the transition but Jacqueline wouldn't give in if she doesn't want to become a vampire. Jeremy could only hope that Jacq would want to become a vampire and not chose to die in transition.

"Yeah, it's getting me worried too" said Elena. It didn't seem normal to them that Jacqueline was still unconscious. But they didn't know what to think of it either. Elena noticed the worried look on Jeremy's face and she cupped his cheek

"We are going to find a way out of this. Everything's gonna be okay" said Elena with assured tone of voice. Jeremy however sighed heavily

"I hope so" he said and left Elena to go and see Jacqueline. As Jeremy left Elena turned around and looked at the light bulb in the lamp again. She strides towards it angrily and pulls off the lamb shade and crushed the light bulb in her hand

**The Mikealson Mansion **

Klaus was hurling orders at his hybrids to pack his things up properly. He wanted to leave Mystic Falls before the end of the day. There is nothing left for him in this town. His doppelganger was turning into a vampire therefore she is no longer useful to him and none of his concern anymore. Klaus was surprised when he heard about Jacqueline but now all he could do and would do is wish her an adventurous vampire life. Jacq may not want to become a vampire but Klaus knew that Damon wouldn't spare her. He can even force her into completing the transition if he has to. But neither Elena nor Jacqueline was Klaus's concern anymore. All he wanted to do now is leave the town with his hybrids and settle down somewhere with his family. Rebekah was still there with him but Elijah and Kol were already out of town. But Klaus knew they will reunite soon enough. However suddenly the original hybrid stopped moving and it wasn't because someone attacked him from behind but because he just remembered something

_"Brother, come over here…. Quickly" _Klaus remembered calling out Elijah while they were on a hunt in the woods. And while they were still humans; means it was a memory from 10th century. Elijah came up to him and said

_"Niklaus, what is the matter? Did you find anything?" _asked Elijah with curiosity and looked at where Klaus was looking

_"What in spirits name a girl doing out here in the woods"_ said Elijah more to himself than to Klaus _"Is she dead?"_ asked Elijah and went to check the girl's body

_"I believe she is merely unconscious brother"_ said Klaus to Elijah and meanwhile their brother Kol joined them as well

_"What is going on?" _he asked his brothers but got the answer when he saw the unconscious girl. Klaus shook his head to get rid of the memory and stop thinking about it but it kept coming to him more forcefully.

_"We have to take her to mother" _said Elijah and picked up the girl in his arms

_"Elijah, are you sure about this? We don't even know who this girl is. What if father gets angry for bringing a stranger to home" _Klaus tried to reason with Elijah. He absolutely didn't want to displease Mikael in any way

_"We shall worry about that later. This girl needs immediate help or she would die. Would you let someone die just to keep father pleased? Besides, we don't know how father would react to this" _said Elijah deciding that they are taking the girl to their mother no matter what

_"Fine" _Klaus growled at Elijah angrily being impulsive as always _"But if father gets furious because of this, I better not be the one punished" _Klaus was about to walk away from there but something Kol said stopped him in this track

_"What a beautiful face, breathtaking" _Klaus remembered looking back at the girl and seeing her face for the first time. A gasp immediately escaped from Klaus at present time as he remembered the girl's face. The girl looked exactly like Jacqueline. What the hell is going on? Why is he remembering finding Jacq in the woods in the 10th century? Before Klaus could grasp the situation and figure out what the hell is happening to him, Rebekah stormed in the room and stood in front of him

"Nik, why the hell I am having memories of Jacq in my mind from when we were still humans. Are you having them too?" Rebekah wanted answers to her questions this instant

"Yes, but I have no idea what is going on. I think-" before he could finish the sentence, his cell phone went off. Klaus was expecting to receive calls because since Rebekah was having the memories of Jacqueline just like him then the others must be remembering those events as well. Klaus checked the caller ID and found it's Elijah just like he thought

"Brother, I am sure the reason of this phone call is the memories of a certain Jacqueline coming into your mind from our human days" said Klaus sounding very casual as if he wasn't bothered about it when in reality he was going insane trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Rebekah's cell phone went off as well at that time and it was Kol who was calling her. Rebekah received his call and started talking to him while Klaus continued his conversation with Elijah

"Do you have any idea why this is happening?" asked Elijah from the other side of the line. From the tone of his voice anyone could tell he was worried about what was going on.

"No brother I have no clue. I need you back in Mystic Falls as soon as possible" said Klaus knowing he needed his whole family together for this suddenly occurred problem. Rebekah came up to him as Klaus put down his cell phone

"I asked Kol to come back in Mystic Falls right away. He is already on his way here" informed Rebekah and got a call from Finn at that moment. Klaus noticed that and said

"Ask him to get his sorry self over here right away" Rebekah nodded to that and walked away from there to talk to Finn and explain things to him. Two days, just two days and they were back into another problem thought Klaus to himself bitterly and also angrily. After killing off Markus and getting rid of Mikael once and for all, Klaus thought it was finally time for him to live peacefully for a while but clearly it wasn't the time yet. And who knows what sort of problem they are up against now? Little did Klaus know this was only the beginning of a long list of problems?

**AN: That's it for now. The next update would come out soon. Please read and review. Love you all a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Adjusting With Time**

I was very happy about getting a decent amount of sleep before all hell will break loose on me. There are three things I am absolutely certain about unfortunately I should add. One I am in 10th century thanks to the wicked witch Cassandra. Two, I am going to stay with the Mikaelson family AKA the original vampire family from my time as long as I am here. Simply because there is no other place for me to go, the world doesn't have cities and towns at this age and neither any transport facility. The third thing is that no matter what happens I can't change anything about the events of this time. I know my simply being here would change many things but major events like turning the Mikaelson children into vampires shouldn't be one of those things. Because, if they aren't turned then everything in my time means the future would change drastically. Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Anna, Lexi, and I could go on and on none of them would exist.

And imagining the 21st century without them, even my imagination wasn't allowing it. Besides, I wanted the original family to exist in that time too. I can't imagine of a world where Rebekah wouldn't be worried about high school dances and Klaus wouldn't make death threats and dagger threats to everyone around him. A world without Elijah would be like a world without a father where there is no one who takes care of everyone. And a world where Kol doesn't exist would be like a world where no fun exists. I needed them all alive in the future and have the hope to return back there someday. And for that I needed to stay as inactive as possible in this time. I was well aware of the possibility that my existence here could change the fate of the entire vampire species. They simply could not exist in the world because of me. But I will never allow that to happen. Even though I remain trapped in this age forever but I will not jeopardize the future. Now that I am thinking of it, I should try to do something to get back to my time as fast as possible. There are witches out there even at this age. They could help me get back. And I had a feeling that they would want to help me willing because my being here was a great threat for the balance of the nature and the future.

However, I wouldn't ask Esther for any help even though she is a very powerful witch. Because if she gets to learn the truth about me that I am from future then she could force the knowledge of the future out of me and misuse that information. So letting Esther know anything about me was completely out of question. However I wasn't worried about finding a witch because I knew about another witch living in this time. The witch Ayana who was an ancestor of Bonnie, I guess she would be safe to take help from. Thinking of Bonnie reminded me of others as well. What they must be doing right now? What must have happened to me in their time? Did I magically disappear from there? Do they even remember me or did Cassandra made them forget about me? If not then what they must be thinking about what happened to me? All those thoughts were making me anxious and frustrated and for that I couldn't remain still anymore or pretend to be sleeping. I snapped open my eyes and decided it was time for me to get up and get ready to meet the Mikaelson family. However when I opened my eyes I found a small looking face hovering right above my face and staring at me with mild interest.

"Are you an angle?" asked the young boy with his soft voice which was full of curiosity. I didn't need to ask him his name to know who he is. Even though I have seen him only twice in the flash backs of the TV show but I knew he was Henrik Mikaelson. The youngest brother of the original family whose, death was the beginning of a great and also a very violent story. Realizing that this young little boy would face a brutal death made me feel horrible and the fact that death of Henrik wasn't just a story anymore but staring right into my eyes didn't help my feelings a bit. I smiled at the boy softly. He looked like a boy of around thirteen or fourteen of age.

"Were you wishing for me to be one?" I asked him back as I slowly got up into a sitting position on the bed or whatever they call it these days. The piece of furniture was made of soft fur therefore it was quite comfortable and warm to sleep in

"Who are you?" asked Henrik straight away but his curiosity wasn't lessened a bit

"My name is Jacqueline. May I ask yours?" I asked showing interest in the answer

"Henrik Mikaelson" the young boy said proudly

"I heard you went to hunting today with your brothers, did you enjoy?" I asked knowing his answer already. Henrik was a young teenager boy growing up with four brothers; he was bound to have attraction towards wild stuffs. And I was right in thinking that. Suddenly the young boy got excited and started to tell me all about his first hunting experience. Even though I was a stranger to him, he didn't seem to care about that. After his detailed description Henrik looked at me with expectation. He wanted me to say something to him. But I had no idea what to say. Should I congratulate him for having his first hunting experience? Or should I say best of luck for the future ones? Or should I simply tell him 'Kiddo, I have no idea what to say to you, sorry'

"I am assuming you wish to become a hunter when you are a grown up like your brothers" I asked out of nowhere but Henrik nodded his head

"I want to be the best hunter in Mysterious Land" said Henrik with strong determination

"But why do you want to be a hunter?" I asked and my question really caught young Henrik off guard. No one must have asked him this question before. I guess he was told since childhood that he has to become a hunter one day and didn't really let him think otherwise. After thinking for a while Henrik said

"My brothers are hunters and everyone expects me to be one when I am of age" I nodded my head to that understanding that people of this time didn't have too many life style choices.

"I am sure one day you shall be the best hunter in Mystic Falls" as I said that Henrik frowned at me with confusion and it confused me in return

"Mystic Falls?" I realized that they called it Mysterious land at this time and not Mystic Falls

"Um…when I arrived in your village, I came across the falls you have here and thought to call this place Mystic Falls" a smile appeared on Henrik's face as I said that

"Mystic Falls, I like the name. I shall call this place Mystic Falls from now on" right then Esther appeared at the doorway and both Henrik and I noticed her

"Mother, can we call our home Mystic Falls and not Mysterious land anymore" Henrik asked with excitement which made Esther smile at her boy

"Only if others like the name as much as you do" replied Esther to his youngest son

"I shall tell everyone the name and ask about it right now;" saying that Henrik ran out of the room. Once Henrik left Esther turned to look at me

"I deeply apologize for my behavior earlier. I don't know what possessed me" I said to Esther. It's better to apologize now than make Esther suspicious of me because of that

"There is no need to apologize dear. I understand you must be confused and scared at that time. As a witch I could tell something horrible happened with you" said Esther and I said in my mind 'You have no idea'

"I am really grateful for the hospitality you are providing me with" I said to change the subject and also to please the original witch, not that I wasn't feeling grateful, I was really. But the fact that Esther is the witch who tried to kill me and my friends on more than one occasion was kind of preventing me from feeling genuine gratefulness. But I was also aware of the fact that I shouldn't judge Esther or anyone else of this time for something they did in the future. Even though they were the same people but they were still very different at this age. The main difference was that they were still mortals, also weak and fragile just like any other human being. I was snapped out of my thought when Esther spoke up again

"I am sure you must be starving by now dear. The dinner is ready. Why don't you get ready and join us?" I nodded my head. Now that Esther mentioned about food I realized how hungry I was really. I stood up from the bed and started wondering what to do to get ready. Obviously I had no idea what getting ready means at this age. Should I change my clothes or something like that? Esther noticed me looking troubled and said

"Do you wish me to send Rebekah here to help you get ready?" asked Esther and I without feeling embarrassed nodded my head

"That would be very helpful. I am embarrassed to admit this but I am completely unaware of your customs" I said truthfully. And didn't really think that my saying that would cause any problem for me because in their eyes I was a traveler and came from somewhere else and it's very normal for me to not know anything about their lifestyle. Esther only nodded her head

"Rebekah will join you shortly. I shall see you at dinner," saying that Esther left me and I sighed out heavily. This was only the beginning but I was already feeling quite suffocated. This situation wasn't fun at all like it was when I was in season one of the vampire diaries. This time, this age, this world nothing felt welcoming to me. But then I realized I am not supposed to feel any positive feeling in this place at this time because this was my punishment not reward. Only if I can get back to my time, but that is a wish that might never come true? The thought made me sigh heavily once again. Rebekah entered the bed chamber at that moment and I stopped thinking about what I was thinking

"Mother said you need my assistance. So what you wish for me to help you with?" asked Rebekah eagerly and I smiled back at her for that

"Well, helping me with getting ready for dinner would save my life for now" I said jokingly which made Rebekah laugh

"Of course I shall help you, as your life is depending on it" said Rebekah joking back with me. She helped me get dressed and prepared me for joining the dinner. All the while I could only think about what would happen when I am going to face the Mikaelson brothers. How they are going to act around me at this age and how am I supposed to react to them? Everything was so puzzling and unnerving.

"Are you feeling nervous?" asked Rebekah suddenly which kind of surprised me but I nodded my head anyway

"There is nothing for you to feel nervous about. You shall see; everyone is going to welcome you warmly" said Rebekah with assured voice and I only nodded my head. Only if she knew why I was being so nervous? Rebekah was done combing my hair. She was admiring them this entire time. Obviously my hair quality was quite different from theirs or anyone else from this time and it caught Rebekah's attention in no time.

"I think I did a decent work here. You look beautiful" said Rebekah complimenting her own work and my beauty. I offered her a smile

"Thank you for your help Rebekah. I don't know what I would have done without you" Rebekah smiled widely at me for appreciating her help so modestly.

"We should leave now. Everyone must be waiting for us to join them" said Rebekah and I nodded my head. When she turned around to lead the way, I gulped down my nervousness silently. Oh god, please help me! Following Rebekah I got out of the chamber. And it was the first time I got to witness the world in 10th century even though just a small part of it but still it was too much for me. I had reasons to be both excited and nervous. Excited because come on how many people get a chance to time travel and nervous well for obvious reasons I need not repeating. I took another deep breath because my mind was threatening to start hyperventilating at any moment.

"Come on this way" said Rebekah with a smile. I could see her glancing at my way now and then. Perhaps she was worried about my being so nervous. I appreciated her concern because honestly I was feeling concern for myself as well. Suddenly out of nowhere someone ran past me and Rebekah and before we knew it both of us were drenched in water

"Niklaus you moron" I heard Rebekah shriek loudly. Hearing that, I looked up and found Klaus standing right in front of us, holding an ancient water container in his hand. Klaus obviously looked different with long shoulder length hair and wearing 10th century clothes. He was looking at us with wide eyes and gaping mouth and I guessed it wasn't because he got Rebekah soaked with water but because he accidentally got me drenched. I understood what just happened. Klaus must be chasing someone and wanted to attack him with cold water but unfortunately Rebekah and I came in the middle and got victimized instead. The realization made me laugh besides Klaus looked hilarious at that moment. I couldn't help but joke with Rebekah about it

"Rebekah I thought you told me I am going to get a warm welcome here, you forgot to mention that it's going to be wet as well" I said and laughed some more. My comment made Rebekah laugh as well. Klaus quickly jumped into apologizing mode

"Please forgive me for such insolent behavior. I was chasing my brother Kol, he was being a tease…. I am… I am really sorry…. I…." I had to snap at him to shut him up

"Cut it off Nik, for god's sake, you just got me drenched in water; you didn't set me on fire. Calm down okay" after saying that when I noticed the look on Klaus's face I immediately bit on my tongue. 'Cut is off Nik' why the hell did I speak like that? What is wrong with me? Have I officially become insane now? Klaus was looking at me weirdly; well I didn't blame him for that. Anyone would from this time if heard a girl talk in that manner. I looked at Rebekah and she seemed like she has just seen a ghost just a while ago. I cleared my throat feeling highly uncomfortable and nervous as well

"I should get changed before I get sick. I shall see you both in a while;" saying that I turned around and practically ran away from there, leaving the two highly confused and shocked siblings behind me. Once I got in the bedroom chamber and found myself all alone, I started cursing myself for my stupidity. How could I be so stupid? What would they think of me now? They are bound to get suspicious of me after that. What should I do now? Run away from here? But go where? I didn't know anything about this world. My head threatened to explode with worries. But I couldn't stay like that for long and eventually had to pull myself together. After all I had a dinner to attend. Thankfully Rebekah was kind enough to spare me more than one dress so I quickly changed and headed towards the opening where everyone was already settled to have dinner. I could see the whole family gathering there. The nervousness I was feeling earlier suddenly amplified and I stopped in my track without even realizing.

All these people sitting right in front of my eyes, I knew everyone of them but still I didn't really know them. Who are they? How are they? They are definitely not a thousand years old original vampire family. They are definitely not the most fearful creatures of the world. At the moment, they seemed nothing but a normal family to me and that's what they were at this age. By then everyone's eyes was on me and they were looking at me with interest. Elijah, Finn, Klaus and Kol even Henrik was looking at me with mild curiosity. I glanced at Klaus more particularly. He seemed to have a bruise on his face under the eye lashes of left side and I am pretty sure that it wasn't there just a while ago. What happened to him? He looked upset as well. Did someone hit him? Who could it be? I knew the answer already. Mikael must have hit him for unnecessary reason. I remembered Klaus's history with his father vividly. I could only shook my head inwardly and feel sorry for Klaus.

Rebekah thankfully came up to me and made me walk with her towards the table because I was really unable to do that on my own. She made me sit beside her. I was feeling too nervous to even look up at everyone and face them. However they considered that as my shyness. At the moment I couldn't care less about their opinions. I was too occupied controlling my own feelings and emotions. I didn't know who put a plate in front of me full of food and also a glass of water, it must be Rebekah or could be Esther as well

"Thank you" I said to the person but didn't bother looking up and face the reality with courage. Even though the food was right in front me, I had lost my apatite long time ago. But I knew I had to be grateful and mannered and therefore I had to eat because rejecting their food would be showing disrespect. However I wasn't sure if I could just start eating or wait for some pre-dinner customs. Right then someone cleared his throat and I knew it was Mikael. Obviously he wished to say something and wanted everyone's attention to him. I gathered up all my courage and looked up at the human Mikael for the first time.

"We are all aware that tonight we have a guest among us. Therefore before we start our supper tonight, I request our guest to tell us something about her. We are willing to learn about her, aren't we?" said Mikael like an announcement to his family and more importantly to me. I started to feel a lump in my throat. I never felt so nervous in my entire life. Why was I acting in this way? Did Cassandra take away my confidence and attitude as well? Or is it because I was clueless about how I should act here seemed to be the reason?

"We heard that your name is Jacqueline" spoke up Elijah and showing me mercy by doing so. He must have noticed how nervous and troubled I looked and decided to show me some pity. Well obviously I liked Elijah for a reason. I slowly nodded my head

"Yes, that is my name" I said and closed my mouth again not knowing what else to tell them

"And I have also heard that you have been traveling your whole life" said Elijah wanting me to keep talking at least by answering his questions

"That is also correct" I said and thought should I say more. No, I should stop here

"So where were you before you came to our village" this time it was Mikael who asked me that. I unknowingly gulped down the spit that suddenly got stuck in my throat. I really didn't know how to answer that question or what to say to him. Apparently I was clueless about geographical condition of the world of this time as well

"I am traveling from North for a long time and never really stopped anywhere to settle down" I replied politely and that's the only thing I could tell at the moment. However I knew Mikael was planning on throwing another question at me

"Correct me if I am wrong but you are homeless" Mikael said straight away and didn't bother to sound polite this time

"Mikael" came from Esther. Everyone including me understood that Mikael had asked that question particularly to insult me. I should have stayed quiet about it and take the insult without saying anything back. However suddenly I felt all my nervousness gone. The lack of confidence that I was feeling this entire time was gone as well. This time I didn't hesitate to look straight into Mikael's eyes and I replied smoothly but with strong voice

"No, I don't need to correct that information. You are absolutely right about that. I am homeless due to the fact that I don't have any family. My whole life I have been traveling for this one purpose, to find myself a home but because of my unfortunate luck, I think I still have a long journey ahead of me" my straight and frank answer seemed to have determined Mikael that he would humiliate me tonight as much as possible

"Well I must say, it is hard to believe that a girl like you is actually nothing but a savage. Your appearance is deceitful girl" I could feel that the rest of the family was getting tensed up slowly. They knew what Mikael was trying to do but even though they didn't approve of it but they couldn't defend me either. Well I wasn't asking for a knight in shining armor in the first place. I politely smiled at Mikael when I just wanted to smirk at him

"What can I say; I am just glad to find out that I am not the only one with deceitful appearance in this village. I take back what I have said earlier. It seems that I have finally found a place to settle down" my calm and polite and not to mention indirect insulting speech seemed to have quite an impact on Mikael's temper. Because it was clear that he was slowly losing his calm and wanted to just throw a fit of anger. Elijah quickly stepped into action

"It is getting late; we should finish our supper first and talk more later," I inwardly thanked Elijah for that but I was also prepared to give Mikael a piece of my mind if he had insisted much. I started eating the food without feeling any hesitation this time even though I just insulted the provider of the meal. But Mikael shouldn't have insulted me in the first place. Or is it that he hit Klaus the main reason I was pissed off at Mikael so much? I guess it's both.

Speaking of Klaus, I glanced at him and found him looking at me in a way that no one else would notice him doing that. I offered him a small smile before looking at Kol who was sitting right beside Klaus. Unlike his brother Kol was gawking at me openly with his trademark smirk plastered on his lips. I also noticed that he was the only one with short hair among his brothers. I rolled my eyes at Kol and shook my head in my mind before looking away from him much to his disappointment. I felt eyes on me and when I looked up I found Elijah looking at me with calculating eyes. Elijah's appearance was the same as I remembered from the show. He was trying to figure me out. Only if Elijah knew that he knew me very well just in another time. Thinking of that in my mind, I concentrated on my food. Who knows if I would get anything to eat tomorrow or not, because in this age, food was something that wasn't easy to have?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I am so happy that you are liking my story. I hope you like this chapter too. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistake. Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Growing Memories **

**Third Person's POV**

Kol was driving towards Mystic Falls at a fast speed but suddenly he pulled his car over at the side of the road. Kol needed to stop for a while. He couldn't concentrate on the road a bit because of the countless memories of Jacqueline creating a hurricane in his mind. All those memories were thousand years old but it seemed that he was just remembering them. As if a patient of memory loss suddenly remembering all about his past life, it was frustrating. Even though Kol was an original he was breathing in and out heavily and he wondered if his siblings were going through the same thing at the moment. There were so many memories buzzing through his mind that it was downright torturous. Kol wanted to shut them out of his mind but was unable to do that. Then he decided to focus on one memory and hoped to get rid of the nasty headache he was suffering from for quite some time now. He an original suffering from migraine, can anything else in this world be more embarrassing

_"Where may I ask you two lovely ladies are going to" _Kol suddenly remembered Elijah asking this to their sister Rebekah and the beautiful Jacqueline who was staying with them as a guest that time. They appeared to be going somewhere. He, Elijah and Klaus were working on their swords and other weapons that they used in their hunts

_"Jacqueline here wishes to meet with Ayana, so I am taking her there" _Rebekah had replied to Elijah with a smile. Kol remembered that Jacqueline was staring at the ground with such interest as if that's the only fascinating thing in this world. It had certainly made him smirk to himself. The girl was being shy for being forced to stand under the gazes of three most handsome males of the village. Well that's what Kol thought at that time. However 21st century Kol knew very well that Jacqueline would feel anything but shy in front of the Mikaelson brothers.

_"Is there any problem?" _Elijah had asked Jacqueline with concern in his voice _"You know you can tell us if you need anything" _Jacqueline looked up at Elijah as she had to answer him

_"Yes, I am aware of that and you have no idea how much I appreciate your helpful nature Elijah. I can assure you that there is no problem. I simply wish to meet Ayana because she is a distant relative of one of my friends who I was acquaintance with before coming here. I wish to find out if she is really as powerful as I have heard about her" _Kol remembered her smart answer to Elijah. Now that Kol thought about it, he figured out that Jacq must be talking about the Bennett witch from this time. They are indeed very good friends and Ayana is indeed the Bennett witch's ancestor. Jacqueline must be up to something in the past time thought Kol to himself. She must be trying to do something that required a witch. And Kol had a very clear idea what that could be.

_"Then you must not delay and fulfill your desire of meeting one of the most powerful witches of this world"_ Elijah had said to the girls however Kol remembered blocking their way

_"I do not think they need to rush brother" _Kol remembered saying to them and earning a roll of eyes from Elijah and a smirk from Klaus

_"As unfortunate as it is that I still have not got a chance to properly introduce myself to this lovely young lady here" _Kol remembered saying to Jacqueline while smirking mischievously at her. It was making Kol smirk even at the present time

_"Here we go again"_ Jacqueline had muttered under her breath that no one was supposed to hear but Kol heard that anyway and it had got him confused as well. However Kol now knew why she had said that. He now believed undoubtedly that somehow their Jacqueline has traveled through time and landed in the new world when they were still humans. Kol didn't have any idea how that happened but it's confirmed to him that that's the matter here. And it's definitely not a good thing

_"Oh Kol, no need to worry about introductions, I have already heard enough about you" _Jacq had said to him with a bitter sweet smile

_"All good things I am sure" _Kol had said with arrogance that he was used to carry with him at that time and still now sometimes. He also remembered Rebekah glaring daggers at him

_"Well given the fact that I heard them from your sister who you haven't exactly given any reason lately to say something nice about you, I would say no, not anything good about you at all" _Jacqueline had replied to Kol without any hesitation or shyness. She actually seemed very bold to the human Kol and he had liked it very much. She was indeed a pretty little thing with sharp tongue. And there was no reason for Kol not to get interested in her.

_"Well I can assure you darling that if you heard them from my sister; then they are nothing but bunch of lies" _Kol had said to Jacqueline who was staring at him with unblinking eyes. Rebekah on the other hand, Kol remembered her yelling at him like always.

_"How dare you call me a liar Kol!" _Rebekah had shrieked loudly at his face which irritated Kol even now as he remembered that

_"Oh shush sister and mind your own business" _Rebekah had glared at him angrily as he had said that to her moreover Kol was scolded by Elijah because of that

_"Kol! This is no way to talk to your sister" _Elijah had said to him using his fatherly tone that Kol always obeyed no matter what and even now, he never disrespects Elijah. In the past it was Elijah who could control Kol and actually make him listen to things and in the present time it is still Elijah who could make him co-operate with something

_"Jacqueline, if I am really a bad person I would have never put my own life in danger to save yours" _Rebekah had choked on nothing as Kol said that. Obviously Kol was lying to Jacq to impress her and make her swoon over him. Kol didn't need to look at his brothers to see them rolling their eyes at him. However Jacqueline had suddenly started to give him an intense look

_"It was you who saved my life" _Jacqueline had said sounding very grateful for it. It had seemed at that time that she would immediately get onto her knees and kiss his feet for saving her life. Rebekah had attempted to say something but Kol never gave her the chance. He was getting the girl without much trouble and there was no way in hell Kol would have let Rebekah ruin it for him

_"Who else do you think did?" _Kol had said proudly and also puffed up his chest a little

_"How can I ever repay you for saving my life?" _Jacqueline had sounded so genuine that time that no one could guess what was actually going on in her mind. However present time Kol knew very well that he was about to get whipped and big times

_"For starter you can go out with me for an evening walk in the woods" _Kol had said to Jacq and also noticed his sister rolling her eyes at him because Rebekah knew exactly what he was planning on doing. And the fact that Jacqueline had believed everything Kol was saying to her without any doubt was bothering Rebekah to no limit. According to Rebekah she should have known better than to trust Kol after learning everything about him so elaborately. Even Kol had thought that the girl was quite dumb that she was giving into him so easily

_"Of course that is the least I could do to return you the favor Kol. You saved my life when I was lying unconscious in the woods surrounded by wild dangerous animals. I wonder what kind of beast you must have had to fight with in order to rescue me"_ Kol was about to say it was a dangerous cougar but he never got the chance to say anything to her

_"Was it a deer? No…. it must be a rabbit…..couple of them actually. I really can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to save me Kol. Your young mind must have got scarred for life" _Jacqueline had said that to him with extremely pitiful voice. In the past it took Kol a moment or two to actually realize what was she saying and in what manner. However at present time Kol couldn't help but shake his head to himself. He should have known better than to get Jacq to hook up with him using such old ways. But at that time there was no way for him to tell what kind of a girl Jacqueline is. Jacq hadn't stopped there and continued to humiliate him

"_Not to make a grey cloud greyer but do you think you can handle going into the woods alone with me without your brothers by your sides. Frankly Kol I don't think you can... darling"_ Jacqueline had said to him and moreover called him darling but it was obviously to mock his flirting ways_  
_

_"But nothing to worry about I shall find a more suitable and safe way to return you the favor of saving my life" _Jacqueline had finished talking after saying that. If glares could kill then Jacqueline would have died back in 10th century right that moment. Kol remembered Rebekah and Klaus howling with laughter and even Elijah was laughing silently. But instead of his siblings Kol had his eyes fixed on the girl. A smirk was playing on Jacqueline's lips and her eyes were twinkling with mischief. Even though Kol remembered being furious at that time but the light Jacqueline was spreading around her, the glow that was radiating off her face, Kol was forced to stare at her with unblinking eyes. He had met many girls and women by that time but no one was like her. She was something else entirely. Only if he knew back then why the mysterious Jacqueline was so mysterious and different from others. The future Kol sighed heavily to himself and started his car again. He should get to Mystic Falls as fast as possible. But little did Kol know what was going on there?

**Lockwood Cellar**

Stefan entered the Lockwood cellar in rush. He found Bonnie and Jamie there. Bonnie was skimming through her Gilmore looking for a way to keep both Elena and Jacqueline humans. Jamie was there apparently helping her as much as he could.

"Bonnie, did you find anything yet?" asked Stefan with anxious voice

"I did find a way but I am not sure if it's really going to work" said Bonnie so that she wouldn't get Stefan's hopes up by mistake

"What is it?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"Amelia once told me that when she was trying to resurrect Jacqueline she had made some plea to the witch spirits to bring her back and apparently they listened" said Bonnie but Jamie interrupted her

"Yeah but there were horrible consequences. Ghosts from the other side started to walk around the world again and on vengeance mode" said Jamie and the other two couldn't disagree with him

"Bonnie what do you think? Is there any possibility that this could work?" asked Stefan with hopeful voice. Bonnie sighed heavily

"Like I said Stefan, I am not hundred percent sure but yes if the spirits listen to me then there is a possibility that I will be able to keep Elena and Jacqueline human. But Jamie is right, there will be consequences for that and it won't be anything good" Bonnie explained to Stefan and he nodded in understanding

"If it comes to that then we will deal with the consequences together" said Stefan indirectly telling Bonnie to do whatever she could do to keep Elena and Jacqueline human. Bonnie nodded her head to that.

"How is Elena doing?" asked Bonnie wishing she could be there for her. However Bonnie also knew that the most important thing she needed to do right now is find a way for her best friends and get them out of the mess as soon as possible

"Not good, she is trying to deal with the changes but it's putting her through hell" said Stefan sighing heavily and feeling horrible for Elena

"What about Jacq?" asked Bonnie with more concern

"She is still unconscious. Damon is getting worried about that" said Stefan more to himself than to Bonnie with furrowed brows because inwardly he was feeling that something was going on wrong with Jacq.

"But that's not supposed to happen. She should be awake by now" said Bonnie getting worried now

"Yeah, I know" said Stefan and thought about something for a second "I think you should look into the matter Bonnie. See if anything is wrong with her"

"Yes, I will as soon as I call upon the spirits and see if they want to help me keep Elena and Jacqueline human"

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Meredith Fell was walking down the hallway when Pastor Young one of the council members approached her along with some deputies. Meredith stopped when she saw him and they stood face to face

"Pastor Young! To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again" Meredith talked like the professional doctor she was however Pastor Young wasn't in the mood of a formal conversation

"Honestly Dr. Fell. I wish it were" he turned to the deputies standing behind him and ordered them with authority

"Blood bank in the basement and one of you sweep the rooms" the deputies got to work immediately but Meredith was feeling highly confused

"What are you doing?" asked Meredith demanding some answers right away and she got it too

"Adding a few security measures. The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves" said Pastor Young however he wasn't kidding a bit

"Who gave you that authority?" asked Meredith. She couldn't believe what was happening

"The council. They have entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our founding families I don't have conflicting interests" Pastor Young insulted Meredith right on her face

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Meredith angrily this time

"John Gilbert told us everything Meredith" of course Meredith thought to herself. When John Gilbert was living in his alter ego personality he must have blabbed everything to the council to increase trouble for them.

"Probably time to start looking for a new job" said Pastor Young before walking away from there, leaving a shocked looking Meredith behind. Little did Meredith Fell know that time that they still have a long day ahead of them?

**AN: That's it for now. I will update soon again. hugs and kisses**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey my wonderful readers. Thanks for your reviews. As always they make my day. I hope to get more though. Anyway, this chapter might seem confusing to you but don't worry everything will clear up on next chapters. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 6: Making New Histories**

"Come on it's almost done" said Rebekah to me with excitement in her voice. She was also urging me to complete the work that I had in my hands that moment. Rebekah and I were down in the tunnels. The same tunnels that Mason Lockwood had showed Damon in the show, the same tunnels that told the stories of the originals and it was the same tunnels where Elijah had kept Elena hostage with Rebekah when Esther tried to kill them. However at this age, those tunnels are used as shelters from the werewolves on a night of the full moon. It's been over three months since I came into this time. I had spoken to Ayana the third day of my arrival in this world. I didn't need to say anything to her or explain to her my situation. She was able to tell that I was in trouble just by holding my hands. Ayana had assured me that she would do everything within her power to help me out. I could tell she was trying her best but even after three months Ayana was unable to figure out a way for me to go back in my time. Time traveling spells weren't easy to come across neither simple to create. And slowly I was losing my hope of ever going back

"I wish my name wasn't so long. Why couldn't I just curve Jacq on it?" I complained to Rebekah who scowled at me in return. Rebekah had insisted me to write my name on the wall of the cave underneath the tunnels. Of course I knew that no vampires allowed cave very well but I never thought one day I would be forced by a human Rebekah to write my name on it along with theirs and moreover in Viking letters. I had to give into Rebekah's pleas otherwise the girl would have whined herself to death. Rebekah really knew how to get what she wants using her pout

"You are a girl Jacqueline and Jacq is not a proper name for a lady" said Rebekah and I could only shake my head at that. Thankfully Klaus let me call him Nik and I don't have to call him Niklaus every time. Even Rebekah and Henrik have started to call him that now. Another thing that changed because of me is that everyone calls this place Mystic Falls now and not mysterious land anymore like they used to. Mystic Falls, the place was slowly becoming my home even though I was living in the past. Staying with the Mikaelson family wasn't bad at all actually I was having quite an experience with them. Except for Mikael everyone liked me here. Well that man is not capable of liking anyone. If not that then he is simply unable to show people any love even though he may love them secretly.

However that wasn't the matter with me. Mikael hates my guts and the way I am. The only reason he didn't kick me out of his household the next day of my arrival is because his children had been very insistence about it and Ayana had told him that I would bring good luck for their family. I had a feeling that Ayana made that up so that I wouldn't become shelter less in a stranger time and village because seriously what kind of good luck could I possibly bring to the Mikaelson family or anyone else for the matter of fact. But I am grateful to her nonetheless. Looking for a place to stay wouldn't have been a pleasant job to do at this age. Since I started to live with the Mikaelson family, I kept getting close to them even though I wished to remain out of their business as much as possible. Rebekah was more than happy to share her room with me. Most nights after Henrik would fall asleep; Rebekah and I are used to have girl talks. Actually she talks and I listen to her with interest. Rebekah tells me everything, her opinion about something or someone and which boy she secretly admires and who she wishes to be with, in the near future. Apparently I was her only friend who wouldn't judge her no matter what she says. It seemed that Rebekah felt very safe to talk to me about anything that comes in her mind. However I was never able to tell her any of my secrets.

"Rebekah, mother is looking for you" said Henrik as he came there running with the news. Esther must need Rebekah for doing some household chores. With time I eventually learned to do things around here and now I could even help Rebekah in her chores. I must say it wasn't easy for me to learn how to cook, wash and work in the field without using any type of any technology but I got used to of it eventually. The last thing I wanted was to be just an extra mouth to feed in the Mikaelson household. Even though they were wealthy but I didn't want to be in debt of them anymore than I was already. So I contributed in household chores as best as I could.

"Do you want me to come along?" I asked Rebekah hoping she would say yes because I really didn't want to spend my day writing my name on the stone

"That will not be necessary Jacqueline but I do wish to see your name up there when I get back" she said giving me a charming smile to which I rolled my eyes

"You are such a pain Rebekah" I said which made Henrik chuckle. Speaking of Henrik, the young boy has created a unique friendship with me over time. He didn't exactly see me as his sister but something more than that. I was his secret keeper and also sanctuary. Whenever he couldn't get along with his brothers or Rebekah was getting on his nerves Henrik would come to me and seek my company desperately. And I was completely aware of the fact that I was getting attached with the boy. I have already experienced three full moon nights since I came here and every time I was scared like hell for the youngest Mikaelson son thinking that this full moon must be his last one. And over time my fear only increased for him. One part of me desperately wished to keep the boy safe and never let anything bad happen to him but there was another part in me that knew I had to let things happen in order to keep the future unchanged. And I hated that part of me that was willing to let an innocent die a brutal death. Speaking of full moon, I have searched for Markus ever since I came in this time. He was supposed to be here in Mystic Falls at this time. I have heard the name from Elijah already in one of our conversations which confirmed my suspect that Markus indeed lives in this village. However I haven't got a chance to see him yet. And I am not really sure if I really want to meet him at this time. What if it puts me in trouble? I snapped out of my thoughts when Rebekah remarked back to me

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about Jacqueline" said Rebekah with a smirk on her lips and she turned around to leave. Rebekah was walking away but Henrik remained still when he was supposed to follow his sister. He was watching me work with a blade with fascination.

"Henrik, I believe you have a few very hungry horses to feed right now" Rebekah said sweetly to her youngest brother knowing Henrik hated doing that chore. The young boy groaned unhappily

"Coming sister" he said and glancing at me one last time he started to run past Rebekah and soon his sister joined him in the race. Rebekah loves to race. She challenges me in a race all the time. I was concentrating on my work and wished to finish it up soon. Rebekah wouldn't spare me until I complete my name on the wall, so I better do it fast than keep hanging on it for a long time. I still needed to curve an n and an e in viking letters in order to complete my name. Suddenly a voice spoke up from the entrance of the cave

"Playing with a blade today, are we" Kol approached me while saying that. I didn't bother looking at him neither I had any wish to talk to him. I was mad at him therefore I was going to ignore him at all cost. Kol glanced at my work on the stone and commented

"Not very impressive, is it? Clearly you don't know how to handle a blade darling" Kol insulted my skills and hoped to get a rise out of me because he knew it very well that that was the only way he could get me to actually pay any attention to him at that moment. I only rolled my eyes to myself and remained silent as if I never heard him talk. I was giving him the cold attitude since the day before yesterday and for very good reasons. I could only imagine how desperate Kol must be getting to have me stop acting as if he didn't exist for me.

"I see you are still mad at me" said Kol when he didn't get response from me for his earlier comment. I kept pretending that he wasn't there. I heard Kol sighing out with frustration and before I knew it, Kol gripped my wrists, making the knife fall out of my hand and he turned me around to face him while pushing me up against the wall

"I hate to be ignored while I am talking and you have done that more than once" said Kol with aggressive tone of voice but I wasn't the one to get scared

"And I hate to be manhandled and you have done that countless times. Let go of me right now Kol" I demanded however it didn't have any effect on Kol like I expected. I was completely trapped in between the wall and Kol's body. I tried to waggle out of the cage but failed to do so. Even though Kol was a human that time but he was strong. Obviously a lot stronger than me.

"Only after you tell me for what reasons you are being cruel with me. I don't remember doing anything wrong with you" said Kol and he was really wondering about his mistakes and seemed to have no idea about why I was angry with him. That made me roll my eyes at him

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered under my breath which made Kol frown at me with confusion. I looked straight into his eyes before speaking up

"Well as you seem to have forgotten about your misdeeds, so let me remind you Kol Mikaelson. You deliberately got Niklaus into trouble for no reason at all. You have any idea what Mikael did to him. His back is covered with bruises and he is still out there serving punishment for something he never did" my outburst surprised Kol and gave me the chance to step out of the trapped position that I was in. But I wasn't going to leave him yet. He needed to have some sense knocked into him sooner rather than later

"I get it you enjoy tormenting people around you especially Niklaus but there is a limit to everything Kol. It hurts him; it hurts him every time he gets punished. He is not an immortal who can't be killed. You have any idea what it is doing to him. The punishments, the beatings, the tortures and your father's hate, it's having a horrible impact on his mind. It's destroying him bit by bit. And being his brother you should defend him, stand by him and even protect him when necessary but instead you are the one who gets him in trouble most of the time" I was breathing a little heavily when I finished yelling at Kol. The fourth Mikaelson son however was looking at me with unblinking eyes. We both stared at each other for a moment before Kol spoke up

"For what reasons I should care about Niklaus, he definitely has you for that. Your heart starts bleeding every time something happens to poor Nik. Tell me are you in love with him? You do know that he has his eyes for Tatia only" said Kol smirking but with bitterness in his voice this time. I could only chuckle darkly at his remark. He was being jealous which was quite clear. Kol has feelings for me and he doesn't bother to hide that a bit. However because of that I try to stay away from him as much as possible because it wasn't a secret that I had feelings for Kol in the future and in the past they were rapidly developing. And the fact that as much as I try to stay clear of Kol, he seemed to have me get involved with him one way or another and it certainly didn't help the matter a bit. I had no wish to romance anyone from the past because if I ever get to go back in the future, I would definitely get in serious troubles and mess because of that. Not to mention Damon is in the future for whom I still have strong feelings for.

"Yes I am well aware of that but who I have feelings for shouldn't be any of your concern because last time I checked we are not even friends. And you know what Kol, I am not surprised that you are simply incapable of understanding the concept of caring for someone. You just don't have it in you. You really are your father's son Kol. Congratulations for that" Kol glared at me angrily as I said that and approached me aggressively

"You are crossing your line Jacqueline" said Kol, his voice sounded dangerous but I wasn't the one to get scared of him no matter what

"And what are you going to do about it? Hit me? Hurt me? That will only prove me righ-" I was cut off by Kol's lips covering my mouth suddenly. He was grabbing onto my hair to keep me from moving away from him and kissing me forcefully. But Kol wasn't kissing me to actually kiss me. He was kissing me to shut me up and show his anger. And that's why the kiss was anything but gentle. After a while I pushed Kol away using all my strength. I was beyond furious myself so before I could think properly I pulled my hand back and slapped Kol right across his face

"Don't dare to come near me again" saying that with a heated glare at him I walked away from there; leaving Kol alone in the cave. When I got out of the tunnels I was greeted by Niklaus. However his smile dropped when he noticed the expression on my face

"Jacqueline, is everything alright?" asked Nik with concern. I took a deep breath and nodded my head to him

"Yes, everything is fine Nik. It seems you were looking for me. What is it?" I asked quickly so that Niklaus wouldn't think too much about what happened to me suddenly

"There are some things I wish to speak about with you. Are you busy right now?" he asked wondering. I smiled at him and shook my head

"No, I am free right now. Let's take a walk shall we?" Niklaus nodded and started to lead the way away from the tunnels. I didn't want Kol to come out of there and see me with Klaus right now. I wasn't worried about me but I feared Kol might stir more problems for Niklaus because of that. Once Klaus and I were at a decent distance from the tunnels I asked him

"Are you alright Nik?" I asked with concern that I was genuinely feeling for him. I have always cared about Klaus. Just that his future self didn't believe me but his human self greatly appreciate me for that. There is a huge huge difference between hybrid Klaus and human Klaus. Human Klaus is sweet, fun, obedient, hard working and caring. I never thought I would say these things to describe Klaus but he was more than just caring in the past. Klaus's human life was a great tragedy. His father hated him and punished him whenever he pleased. His mother couldn't protect him. His siblings couldn't defend him against Mikael. He was unable to stand up for him as well. Even though after living in a family Klaus was alone. And it hurt him more than the wounds on his body.

"You are always so concerned about me Jacqueline" he said in reply to my question. It meant he was trying to avoid answering my question because I knew he really wasn't alright

"Because I care about you Nik. Why? Do you dislike my concern for you?" I asked and made Niklaus worried right away

"No of course not. Why would you even think that? I am lucky to have you as my friend" it made me smile to myself. I wish hybrid Klaus was anything like human Klaus. But that is a thought never coming true

"So tell your precious friend, what is bothering you? Mikael didn't increase your punishment did he?" I asked worriedly. Klaus was punished to chop off all the wood logs in the household and he is not allowed any food until he finishes doing that. Of course Rebekah, Esther and I shared our foods with him when Mikael was asleep. I wish I could kill him in his sleep one day. Niklaus shook his head which made me sigh in relief

"It's about Tatia" he said. Of course I said in my mind while rolling my eyes inwardly. I have already met Tatia several times. She reminded me more of Elena than she did of Katherine. Or may be Katherine was like her too when she was human. I certainly liked the vampire Katherine. And I wondered how vampire Elena would be like. I may not be in the future right now but Elena certainly is and I am sure on her merry way to become a vampire. Anyway back to Tatia, she played the innocent card all the time. One moment she is whining to Elijah about something and the next she has Niklaus wrapped around her fingers. Rebekah hated her with a passion and I couldn't blame her. Elijah and Niklaus fought with each other on a weekly basis because of Tatia and it's been getting worse every day.

"What about her? Did she finally make a choice?" I asked knowing she didn't and she never would. Because just like Elena had been in the show saying that she didn't want to lose any of the Salvatore brothers, Tatia is the same with the Mikaelson brothers. It seemed like a curse to me for the originator and all Patrova doppelgangers. And why is it that they always have to fall in love with brothers and not stranger two people. It really seemed like a mystery to me.

"No she did not. And that's what is making me worried. Am I not good enough for her that she can't simply choose me? Do I love her any less? I do not understand what I am doing wrong. Why can't she just love me? Do you think there is something wrong with me or my love?" Niklaus asked worriedly

"Niklaus Mikaelson, don't you dare think like that about yourself. There is nothing wrong with you or your love. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that may be you are not getting her simply because she is not the one for you? May be you have yet to meet the girl made for you" that time thought of Klaus and Caroline came into my mind. I got rid of the thought quickly. Caroline would never choose Klaus over Tyler unless some miracle happens. Niklaus however shook his head

"No, Tatia is the one. I just know it" oh brother! I said in my mind with annoyance and sighed heavily

"Look Niklaus, if you truly believe that she is the one for you then you shall have her no matter how many other men you have to compete with. Just don't stress yourself too much about it. Things will work out on its own" Klaus nodded but there was something bothering his mind

"It's just I wish it wasn't my brother up against me. I do not like fighting with Elijah" Klaus said that with sad tone of voice. I offered him a small smile

"Of course you don't. Next time you see a falling star wish the feud between you brothers ends as soon as possible" it made Niklaus smile at me as I suggested that

"Do you think it will work Jacqueline?" he asked with interest and I shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly with a smirk playing on my lips

"It's worth a try"

**AN: This is it for now? Do you want longer chapters? Let me know and please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Growing attachment**

**Third Person's POV**

**Lockwood Mansion **

An officer just handcuffed Carol Lockwood while Pastor Young is standing near by

"What is going on?" asked Carol being completely clueless about what was going on. Apparently she wasn't updated about the latest changes yet. Therefore she had no idea. The officer started to lead Carol out of her house

"We just need to ask you a few questions about your son" said Pastor Young and Carol understood that Tyler was in trouble. Thankfully he wasn't home and she had no idea where he was either.

"You can't arrest me. I am the mayor of this town" Carol Lockwood tried to use the power of her position but it didn't work

"Not anymore you are not" said Pastor Young with cold tone of voice. He definitely has more jobs to do before cleaning up the town of vampire mess

**Mystic Falls Town Square **

Sheriff Forbes was walking towards the Police department when Pastor Young stopped her. After arresting Mayor Lockwood their next target was Sheriff Forbes. Because they were the humans who helped vampires and therefore more guilty in the council's eyes than the vampires besides they must know everything about the vampires of the town, Pastor Young was hoping to get all the information out of them before the end of the day

"Sorry Liz, you are not going to work today" said Pastor Young using his commanding tone

"What are you talking about?" obviously Liz Forbes was as clueless as Mayor Lockwood was. It's just everything happened so suddenly that no one could guess what was going on. Slowly the deputies surrounded the two which didn't go unnoticed by Sheriff Forbes

"What's going on?" Liz demanded answers knowing something is going on wrong

"They are taking your badge. You are not fit to protect us anymore" said Pastor Young with emotionless voice

"You have no idea what you are up against" said Sheriff Forbes sounding kind of pissed off

"On the contrary Liz, I have already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain including the stash found in the Salvatore house. We are making our move"

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Rebekah was alone in the mansion because Klaus has gone to meet the Bennett witch and also inform the others about the latest changes of events in their memories. It was clear that no one is going anywhere unless the current problem is solved therefore the packing was cancelled right away. Rebekah stayed behind as she wanted to be in the mansion when her other brothers arrive. She just hopes that they get over here as soon as possible.

Rebekah didn't know how they are going to get things sorted out this time but she has been feeling strange since the memories started coming in her mind. Yes, of course it was bothersome and it had made her throw a fit of rage just a while ago. And the result of that anger fit was several destroyed paintings of Klaus. However, apart from making Rebekah suffer the memories were doing something else with her. It was making her feel concerned about Jacqueline, getting her worried about the girl's well being. Rebekah was tempted to go over to the Gilbert house and see if Jacq was alright even though she was in transition. The female original really wanted to be there for her while Jacq goes through that particular phase. There is this strange attachment towards Jacqueline which was only getting strong every passing minute that Rebekah never felt before. Something terrible was going on. The memories of Jacqueline from their past weren't just messing up with their heads but it was also meddling with their feelings and emotions as well.

Speaking of memories, Rebekah suddenly started to particularly remember about one fine afternoon from their human days. Under the shade of the banyan tree of their yard, Rebekah remembered Elijah and Klaus sharpening their swords and Henrik her little brother was helping them like an obedient assistant. Her brother Kol however being the spoiled child that he was, he was sleeping peacefully under the same tree. Kol was out all night, obviously he must have been at the ale house where he got drunk and enjoyed an unknown woman's company. He was spoiled beyond believe. But father would never say anything to him Rebekah thought to herself. Either he was hopeless about Kol and thought punishing him wouldn't make a difference or he was Mikael's favorite son. Either way Kol never had any obstacle about enjoying his life in his human days. Rebekah remembered rolling her eyes at Kol's peacefully sleeping form while her other three brothers were working hard

_"How could someone be so…." _Rebekah remembered searching for a proper word to describe her brat of a brother Kol

_"Spoiled?... Selfish?... Self-centered?... Self-obsessed?... Narcissist?... Conceit?... Arrogant?... Annoying?...Lazy?...Reckless?...Skulk?..." _Jacqueline had suggested many other words to help her describe her brother. It had been almost one month since Jacqueline started staying with them. And Rebekah remembered how well they bonded together like best friends

_"All of them" _Rebekah had said which not only made the girls laugh but her brothers as well except for Kol that is who was still sleeping like a horse. Rebekah was tempted to wake him up and she had even started to walk towards Kol but Jacqueline stopped her

_"What are you going to do?" _Jacqueline had asked her with interest

_"Wake him up of course. He can't be so care free when we have to work so hard" _Jacqueline had rolled her eyes at Rebekah which confused her to no limit

_"Clearly Rebekah you don't know how to deal with a spoiled brat. But don't worry. Now you have me to watch and learn" _Rebekah had remembered Jacqueline saying that to her with a smirk on her lips. She was still very confused about what Jacq had planned to do. Rebekah remembered Jacqueline collecting a bird feather from around and also a ball of soft clay that they had for making pots and other stuffs. By then Elijah, Niklaus and Henrik had got interested too. Jacqueline had approached Kol without making any sound. She also managed to free Kol's right hand from under his head and carefully marred his palm with clay. Kol was so deeply asleep that he didn't do anything but stir a little bit. After that Jacqueline had started using the feather. She very lightly touched Kol's face with the feather. It had caused him irritation and he moved a little bit. Rebekah remembered that that rest of the siblings including her were gawking at them with mild interest. Jacqueline had tried again and teased Kol longer this time with the soft touch of the feather.

As Jacqueline had expected Kol used his clay covered hand to remove whatever it was bothering his face and in the process he got his whole face covered in mud. Feeling something wet on his face Kol had snapped open his eyes and woken up immediately. The look of cluelessness on Kol's face had been hilarious. By then everyone had burst out with laughter. Kol had looked at his hand and touched his face again and figured out what had happened and why his siblings were going crazy with laughter. Remembering the memory Rebekah unknowingly started laughing at present time. It was such a great afternoon. Jacqueline had made them laugh on more than one occasion like this. However that wasn't the end of the memory. Rebekah remembered Kol looking at Jacqueline who had her mouth covered with her hand as she tried to contain her laughter. Her brother immediately understood who the culprit was behind such a horrible crime and glared at Jacqueline heatedly. And the next thing Rebekah remembered was Kol chasing Jacqueline

_"Elijah" _with a loud shriek the girl had hidden behind her oldest brother Elijah and even Elijah had covered her from Kol who was dying to get his hands on her

_"Move out of my way brother" _Kol had been fuming with anger. He looked past Elijah and glared at Jacqueline more heatedly if that was even possible

"_You conniving fox, wait till I get my hands on you" _Kol had threatened Jacqueline shamelessly as he tried to get past Elijah. Hearing him speak in that manner Elijah had immediately scolded Kol which made Jacqueline more pleased. However everything changed within moments because Mikael had suddenly appeared there. Rebekah remembered everyone going silent just like that

_"What is this barbaric act that is going on here?" _Mikael had asked with silent rage in his voice. By then their mother and brother Finn had also appeared there

_"Mikael, they were just having fun" _Esther had said to Mikeal and received an angry look from her husband

_"Fun? You think this is the time for fun" _Mikael looked back at his children and Jacqueline angrily _"The full moon is in two days. You should be busy with making preparations but here you are, having fun. Well what else I can expect when I have a savage in my household" _Mikael had said glaring daggers at Jacqueline

_"Again with the savage insult" _Rebekah had heard Jacqueline mutter under her breath

_"What did you say girl?" _Mikael has asked furiously while he approached Jacqueline. Elijah tried to keep covering Jacq from Mikael but their father moved him out of the way and he didn't have any choice but to step away. Though he remained alert and was ready to save Jacqueline if necessary. Rebekah remembered being worried, she and Niklaus both. Henrik was watching his father with fearful eyes as Mikael stood right in front of Jacqueline. However the girl wasn't cowering away from him or even trying to

_"Nothing" _Jacqueline had said with strong voice making Mikael narrow his eyes at her

_"Do you know what happens here on a full moon girl?" _Mikael had asked Jacqueline with cold scaring voice which seemed to have no effect on her

_"Yes, I believe I have already learned enough about that" _again Jacqueline had spoken up without any fear in her voice. Rebekah remembered Klaus shaking a bit by her side and she had held his hand to support him even though he wasn't the one in danger that time

_"Listen to me carefully girl, I don't care if you live or die. But I shall not tolerate that you are distracting my children from their duties in a time like this-" _Mikael was going to say more but Jacqueline had cut him off

_"I respect your concern for your family. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again" _Jacqueline surrendered quite easily which had confused Rebekah in the past

_"You better keep your promise girl," _Mikael spat that on Jacqueline's face and left to mind his own business. Esther had followed her husband and left their children alone

_"Jacqueline I apologize to you for my father's behavior. You know-" _Jacqueline had cut off Elijah before he could speak more

_"There is no need for apology Elijah. Your father has the right to be concerned about his family's well being. It is entirely my fault that I got in the way of it" _Jacqueline had blamed herself without any hesitation

_"Well I must say, you never fail to surprise me Jacqueline" _saying that Elijah had left to finish his work with the swords. Jacqueline was leaving but Niklaus blocked her way

_"Jacqueline, are you sure you are alright? You look worried" _Niklaus had asked with concern in his voice. Jacqueline merely nodded her head

_"I am just worried about the full moon" _Jacqueline had replied and she really seemed worked up about it. Rebekah had thought back then that she was scared of the full moon night

_"No need to worry Jacqueline, we shall keep you safe" _Klaus promised her however it wasn't her safety Jacqueline was worried about. Rebekah vividly remembered her glancing at Henrik now and then. She didn't understand it back then but she realized it now why Jacqueline was worried about full moon night and why she was concerned about Henrik. Jacqueline in the past knew how Henrik died and she was worried about that.

_"Thank you Niklaus;"_ saying that Jacqueline had left them. Rebekah was feeling concern about her friend as it was getting dark so after a while she had started looking for Jacqueline. She knew Jacqueline must have gone to the cliff of the falls. She told Rebekah once in the past that she liked that place the most in Mystic Falls. Jacqueline was indeed there however she wasn't alone. Her brother Kol was there with her. Seeing the couple Rebekah had hid behind a tree and decided to eavesdrop

_"Go away Kol, I am in no mood for conversation right now" _Rebekah remembered hearing Jacq speak with her brother

_"Is this the after effect of my father's confrontation?" _Kol had tried to hide his concern with his mocking tone of voice. Even though Rebekah couldn't see Jacqueline's face that moment but she could tell the girl must be rolling her eyes at Kol

_"Think whatever you wish to think Kol, I really don't care" _Jacqueline had said with disinterest in her voice which got on Kol's nerve in no time

_"Well I would care if I were you darling especially after the trick you pulled this afternoon" _after that Rebekah remembered Jacqueline saying

_"Kol….. no….don't even think about it…. I am warning you…..aaaahhhhhh" _Rebekah couldn't stay hidden behind the tree anymore and came out running to see that her brother had jumped off the cliff and took down Jacqueline with him. They both landed in the fall water and created a huge splash. Rebekah felt her heart beating fast when they didn't come up for a while. But thankfully they did

_"Get off me you jerk" _Jacqueline had pushed Kol away from her but started to drown immediately because the long and heavy dress she was wearing was making it impossible for her to move in the water. Jacqueline had no choice but to hold onto Kol as they were in the middle of the water and the land was still very far away at least for Jacqueline. Kol couldn't help but smirk when Jacqueline wrapped her arms around him to save her dear life

_"Now I believe someone here has to apologize to me for a barbaric act this afternoon" _Kol had said to Jacq with a victorious smirk on his lips and also repeating Mikael's harsh words in a mocking way

_"Ha! In your dreams Kol" _said Jacqueline still being stubborn

_"Well I am sure it is going to happen in reality because I am not taking you to the shore unless you apologize to me first" _Jacqueline had no idea how stubborn Kol could be. Rebekah was tempted to go and get Elijah but she also wanted to watch the very interesting scene unfold in front of her eyes. By then Rebekah had also got down and got close to the couple so that she could hear them properly. Now that Rebekah remembered that memory, she has to admit they looked hot together back then trapped in the middle of the water and both completely wet and not to mention wrapped around each other

_"You think you can blackmail me into apologizing to you, clearly you don't know me Kol" _said Jacqueline but it didn't make Kol any less smug moreover he had said

_"Oh I am ready to learn all about you darling. Besides, I don't mind having you all pressed up against me"_ any other girl would have shied away hearing that but not Jacqueline. If possible it only got her more enraged

_"I doubt there is anyone out there more pervert and egotistical than you Kol and you can forget about getting an apology from me"_ Jacqueline was glaring daggers at Kol but it wasn't having any effect on him at all

_"We shall see about that but I must say you have quite a colorful mouth darling. I wonder what it tastes like" _Rebekah had gasped hearing her brother say something like that. She was turning red with shame and so was Jacqueline however for a very different reason

_"I swear I never felt such strong urge to dagger you before Kol. Where is Elijah when you need him?"_ Jacqueline had said the last part more to herself which irritated Kol to no limit that she was thinking about his brother when completely tangled with him. Even though Kol knew Elijah thought of her as another sister. Rebekah hadn't understood it then why Jacq wanted to dagger Kol and not wish to kill him in other ways. However at present Rebekah knew very well why.

_"Your knight in shining armor isn't anywhere near love. Better apologize than freeze to death" _Kol had said with a smirk and Jacqueline had smiled bitter sweetly at him

_"Better freeze to death than apologize to you" _they both were too stubborn for their own good.

_"As you wish darling"_ Kol had whispered to Jacqueline and began his next game. Rebekah had watched him leaning close to Jacqueline and planting a kiss against her throat. Kol had not only decided to have the girl trapped in the water but also torture her using seduction

_"Kol stop it"_ Jacqueline had snapped at him as Kol kept kissing her neck and collarbone. She looked both bothered and enraged. However it was not because she was absolutely disgusted by Kol's touch but because he was making her lose control on herself

_"Fine, I am apologizing" _Jacqueline had finally said however angrily. Hearing that Kol pulled away and looked at her with expecting eyes and the smirk on his lips got wider if that's even possible. Jacqueline took a deep breath to calm down her temper first

_"Sorry okay now let's go" _said Jacqueline and she actually thought Kol would let her get away with that crap apology

_"I think you can do better than that darling" _said Kol making Jacqueline more furious. She had gulped down her anger and said

_"Darling I am so sorry for thinking that I could actually teach a lesson to a spoiled brat like you"_ suddenly Jacqueline shriek loudly for something Kol did

_"Okay okay okay I am saying it….. Kol I am sorry. I apologize to you for what I did and I promise I shall never humiliate you again. Now please be a gentleman and swim me to the shore" _Rebekah had no idea back then what Kol did that made Jacqueline spout apology like that. However the future Rebekah had plenty of ideas and it made her smirk to herself. Kol was extremely happy for getting what he wanted. However Jacqueline was fuming with anger silently

_"That's my girl, now let's get you home" _

Rebekah sighed heavily as the memory ended. Suddenly she heard a noise from around her but before she could find out what made that sound someone suddenly started firing wooden bullets through the window. Rebekah got hit couple of times and before she could recover from that a wooden arrow pierced right through her heart and she fell on the ground as temporary death engulfed Rebekah.

**AN: All I am going to say is that the faster you review the faster I update because I have the next chapter ready *wink* *wink***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Crushing All Hope**

"I am seventeen summers old and soon I shall be eighteen. The other girls of my age in the village are already married or desperately looking for a suitor. I wonder why my parents are not even thinking about my marriage" said Rebekah. She had awoken me up in the middle of the night to talk about her worries concerning her marriage.

"I am sure your parents have thought about your marriage. They are just not telling anyone about it. May be waiting for the right time" I said the only thing I could say in that matter

"And when do you suppose the right time will come for me. I certainly do not wish to get married in old age" Rebekah said pouting her lips. I stopped the urge to roll my eyes at her. Why girls of this century so desperate to get married early? Well after living in the past for quite some time now I could guess the reason behind that. Girls of this time aren't allowed to touch a man unless they are married or wish to disgrace their family so the sooner they are married the sooner they can satisfy their physical needs without any social problem.

"Rebekah you are their only daughter. It's obvious they will want the best suitor for you. And trust me best suitors aren't so easy to find" Rebekah sighed heavily as I said that

"You are right I suppose. But I hope they find me a suitor soon because I don't want to be mocked by the other girls of the village" said Rebekah worriedly. I didn't hesitate to roll my eyes at her this time

"You know Rebekah no one would dare to mock you unless someone is not aware of the consequences" I said knowing what her brothers would do to someone if Rebekah is hurt in any way by that person

"May be not on my face but they will certainly whisper behind my back" when Rebekah said that being stubborn as always, I just decided to remain quiet about it. Seriously what to say to a girl frustrated with needs and full of fear of reputation? I certainly didn't know. Rebekah understood that I wasn't going to say anything so she started talking again however with a different topic

"You know I envy all the girls who are going to marry my brothers. Does that make me a horrible person?" asked Rebekah with wonderment

"No it doesn't make you a horrible person Rebekah. But I do wish to know your reasons for envying them" I was curious about why Rebekah thought like that

"I know my brothers better than anyone. They will love their wives, cherish them and keep them happy. What more could a girl ask for than to have a wonderful caring husband?" said Rebekah dreamily while sighing with contentment

"I am sure you shall have a wonderful caring husband too" I said to Rebekah even though knowing that if everything goes as happened before then she will never get a chance to get married even in her eternal life.

"Jacqueline, you never talked about how you want your husband to be" said Rebekah with mild curiosity. But I had only snorted at that

"Thanks Rebekah but no thanks. I have no wish to get married" Rebekah gasped loudly as I said that and bolted up in a sitting position

"What are you saying Jacqueline? You don't want a husband by your side and children in your arms" of course according to Rebekah how can any girl not want that

"Don't look so shocked Rebekah. Husband and children isn't exactly my cup of tea" even after I said that Rebekah looked quite bothered and troubled. She just couldn't comprehend the idea of not getting married and not having a family. Well I guess she will understand this when she gets to modern age. However right now she simply couldn't accept the idea.

"You know I was secretly hoping you shall become my sister-in-law one day" this time it was my turn to bolt up into a sitting position.

"What?" I asked while choked up on nothing

"You know Kol has his eyes for you, don't you?" said Rebekah casually as if that's the most obvious thing in this world. Yes, I was well aware of Kol's interest in me but I never thought they are going to drag it to marriage level. That's just insane. May be not for them but definitely for me. Speaking of Kol, we haven't talked to each other since that slap happened and it's been three days already. He did complete my name though on the cave wall I mean. That day when I returned back to the tunnels to complete the task I already found it done. And I knew it was Kol who did it. I thought things would get sorted out between us on its own but Kol has taken the slap quite seriously. I knew he wanted me to apologize to him but why should I when it was his fault. Kol shouldn't have behaved like that in the first place. As always we both were too stubborn to apologize to each other. Kol was avoiding me like plague ever since and I was perfectly okay with that. It saved me a lot of trouble actually

"Did you hear anyone say anything about it?" I asked with interest. I wanted to know how much I should be concerned about this marriage thing.

"I recently eavesdropped in a conversation between Elijah and Kol. I heard Kol saying that he wishes to make you his wife and Elijah had supported him and also wished him luck" said Rebekah again using a casual tone of voice. However I was feeling dizzy in my head by then. The Mikaelson brothers were talking about my marriage and moreover with one of them. Can things get any crazier for me here?

"I am sure your father wouldn't agree to this. For him I am just a savage girl. He would want his son to marry someone from a reputed family" I said and I prayed for that to happen. There is no chance in hell I am getting married in 10th century

"Jacqueline you know Kol. He gets what he wants. Even father's decision wouldn't matter. And now that I am thinking about it father might agree to this marriage on his own" said Rebekah with excitement in her voice

"And why would you think that Rebekah?" I asked not bothering to sound pleased

"Because he truly believes you are good for this family. Since you arrived here, we have found ourselves fortunate in more than one matter. Why else do you think he is letting you stay with us even after you have angered him on plenty of occasions?" I suppose Rebekah was right about that. That superstitious thought of Mikael has been quite useful to me but now it was getting me into trouble

"I can't marry your brother Rebekah" I said at once and it had shocked Rebekah to no limit. After she recovered from her shocked state she asked

"Why?" she even sounded heart broken

"Because I love someone" I said to her without hesitation

"Is he someone from our village?" Rebekah asked sounding more disappointed. I shook my head to answer her. Mystic Falls was Damon's home as well but he certainly didn't belong in the 10th century village

"Go to sleep Rebekah. We have works to do in the morning" both of us lay down again but neither of us could sleep. After a while Rebekah spoke up again. She was facing away from me though.

"What is his name? The man you love" she asked quietly. Rebekah was sounding very upset about it. She knew very well if Kol ever finds out about this how miserable he would be. Two of her brothers were already suffering from love issues and she just realized that her brother Kol is about to join their club. How could she be happy about that? Even though Rebekah has enough sibling arguments and fights with Kol but she still loves him. And she certainly doesn't want any of her brothers to be in pain. I just hoped that Rebekah won't start hating me now. I sighed heavily knowing that Rebekah was waiting for my answer

"Damon…..his name is Damon" I thought the answer would satisfy Rebekah's curiosity but it only increased more

"What happened between you and him?" she asked with mild interest. I couldn't help but sigh heavily. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing by answering her questions

"I just lost him" I said with sadness in my voice. Rebekah turned to face me this time. There was a frown of confusion on her face

"You mean he is dead?" said Rebekah in a questioning manner. I could be wrong but Rebekah sounded kind of hopeful to me about that matter

"No, he is not dead. He is just out of my reach. And I hope to meet him again one day" I said that more to myself than to Rebekah

"How long you are going to wait for him? What if he never comes back for you?" Rebekah asked with curiosity and again sadness in her voice. What she didn't know is that it isn't Damon who needs to find me but it's me who needs to find a way back to him. Thinking of that I decided to pay Ayana a visit tomorrow and see how much progress she made with time traveling spells so far. The things I heard from Rebekah tonight, after this I really think I should leave this time as soon as possible. I didn't want complicated relationships with the Mikaelson family members. I didn't want to torture Kol. I definitely didn't want to ruin my friendship with Rebekah. I would really despise if Niklaus and Elijah has to choose who to support me or Kol. Not to mention Mikael would kill me if he finds that I am hurting his favorite son. Yes, I consider Kol his favorite son because he forgives him for everything.

"To be honest Rebekah I don't know what to do" I answered her question truthfully

"Move on from him" suggested Rebekah easily as if that's the most obvious solution to this problem. I sighed heavily and said to her

"I wish it was so simple Rebekah" only I knew that my situation is anything but simple or normal actually it was beyond crazy. But I couldn't make Rebekah understand that and I had no wish to do that either. The only thing I could hope for is things not getting any worse for me than it already was.

The next day, I woke up at the dawn when everyone was sleeping peacefully. I got ready to visit Ayana and hoped that she wouldn't mind having a guest at this hour. I carefully got out of Rebekah's room without making any sound. However when I got out and walked a little further from the sleeping chambers I found Tatia sneaking out of the stable and Niklaus was by her side. It still bothered me to see Klaus and Elijah romancing Elena's carbon copy and the other way around is more mind bugging. I could never imagine Elena having feelings for Klaus or even Elijah. That's just impossible. However it wasn't impossible in the past. Tatia was apple of their eyes and vice versa. Klaus and Elijah's world revolved around Tatia just like Stefan and Damon's world revolved around Elena in the TV show. And it would have happened the same way if I hadn't interfered. As I watched Niklaus and Tatia carefully sneaking out with the fear of getting caught, I couldn't help but be a little mischief. I sneaked up behind them and loudly cleared my throat

"Oh my god" gasped out Tatia with fear in her voice as they both realized that someone just caught them. The couple turned around fast and found me standing there with arms crossed over my chest and looking at them with a smirk on my lips. Niklaus sighed out in relief seeing me there as he thought it was Mikael or worse Elijah in this matter

"Jacqueline what are you doing here?" asked Nik while looking around carefully to see if someone else was there with me

"For the love of gods Jacqueline, you scared us to death" complained Tatia. Even though we were not that close but she freely talks with me whenever we meet. I could only smirk more at them

"Well I couldn't resist myself. My deepest apology" I said and Nik rolled his eyes me "And to answer your question Nik, I was going to visit Ayana however it's your activity that is quite questionable here" Niklaus took a deep breath as I said that

"Listen Jacqueline, I shall explain everything to you later. But please do not tell anyone about this. You know what would happen if-" I cut him off before he could speak more

"Fine I shall not say anything to anyone. You have my word. But a little advise my precious friend, do not be so careless next time" saying that I was making my way towards Ayana however Tatia had stopped me

"Jacqueline you said you are going to visit Ayana. Can I come along with you? You know my house is on the way and I do not wish for Niklaus to get caught again by someone else" said Tatia with concern in her voice. I knew she feared getting caught by Elijah. I had no wish to help her in this matter but for Niklaus's sake I nodded my head to her. And we both started to walk along. After a while Tatia spoke up

"You must think I am a horrible person. Don't you Jacqueline" said Tatia while looking at the path and avoiding meeting my eyes. I sighed heavily before replying to her

"I wouldn't exactly use the term horrible to describe you Tatia but you must know that what you are doing is not right" Tatia silently accepted the accusation and nodded her head

"You must understand Jacqueline that I never wanted this to happen. I do not wish for them to fight over me. I do not want them to suffer" I couldn't help but snort inwardly as Tatia said that. She was so much like Elena or should I say Elena is so much like Tatia

"Then why aren't you taking a decision, make a choice?" I asked not bothering to use a friendly tone with her this time

"You shall not understand. It is not so easy for me to decide. If I choose one then I shall lose the other and I do not want to lose anyone" again Tatia was being Elena

"You don't want to lose anyone that's why you let them suffer for you and fight with each other. Tatia that is just being selfish. If you really love them then you have to choose one and let the other one go so that he could live happily with someone else" I said the truth to Tatia without any hesitation and didn't care that she was hurt by my honesty. What she was doing was wrong and she needed to know that.

"It is easy to say Jacqueline but if you ever fall in love with two person at once, you would understand then how hard it is to choose knowing your decision would crush one of them" saying that Tatia walked away from me. I looked at her way for a while before making my way towards Ayana. However all the way I could only think about what Tatia said. Is it really that difficult to choose? But one thing for sure, I never want to find that out. When I reached Ayana's place I found her waiting in the yard as if she already knew I was coming to visit her. She greeted me and asked for me to follow her inside

"Is everything alright Ayana?" I asked worriedly because suddenly I started to have a bad feeling inside me

"Jacqueline I was wondering when you would come to see me. There is something that I wish to talk to you about" the seriousness in Ayana's voice got me more tensed up

"What is it? Did you find a way for me-" Ayana interrupted me before I could say more

"Jacqueline dear I am afraid I failed to find a way for you to go back in your time. I cannot perform such spell. I am not strong enough. Even if I don't care about my life I shall not succeed in completing the spell" I could only nod to Ayana because suddenly I collapsed on the ground. Even though I knew that there is a possibility that I might have to live in this time forever well at least until I die naturally here but there was still a little hope in me. But with Ayana giving up on trying, I found all my hopes crushed into pieces. I was never going back again. I am never gonna see my friends again. Damon, I have really lost him. And then there is Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler. Bonnie, Matt, Alaric, Jenna oh my god so many people I would never see again. I didn't realize before that the little hope was working so strongly for me. It was helping me keep myself together and giving me strength to face my situation. But with reality came crushing down on me I completely fell apart. I couldn't hold myself together anymore and started crying without even knowing about it. Ayana was patting my back to comfort me

"Do not cry my child" she said to me in a soft voice. Ayana was feeling bad for me. I could tell but I didn't have the strength to talk to her anymore.

"I am so sorry that I failed to help you dear but if there is anything else I can do for you please let me know" said Ayana and I found myself nodding to her. I wiped away my tears and stood up slowly

"I should take my leave now" I said slowly and started to walk towards the door but stopped in my track and turned around to face Ayana again

"You must know that I am still grateful to you for all your effort" I said really meaning it. Ayana nodded her head with a soft smile

"Just remember what I said" Ayana was talking about her offer to help with other things. I nodded to her and turned to leave again. However when I got to the door I heard Ayana saying

"Jacqueline this isn't the end for you" I turned around to see Ayana again but found the witch just smiling at me sadly as if she didn't just say anything to me. I frowned in confusion but then thought I must have heard something wrong. Shaking my head to myself I started to walk away finally. All my way back to the Mikaelson household I kept thinking. Now that I am stuck here should I really let the Mikaelson family turn into vampires? I know if I interfere I would change the future drastically. But I am never going back to the future again? So should I care about it? Can I be that selfish?

But then again just for the sake of the future if I let Henrik and Tatia die brutal deaths then would I be any less selfish? And to think about all the innocent people who wouldn't die at the hands of vampires throughout the centuries if the originals aren't created this time. My humanity was telling me to stop the fatality from happening. What would happen if the Mikaelsons aren't turned into monsters? They are all going to live a long human life and wouldn't it be enough for them? Rebekah would get to get married and have a husband and kids, a complete and happy family. The Mikaelson brothers would grow old and create their own families eventually that they will never have if they are turned. However there wouldn't be a Katherine Pierce or Elena Gilbert because they were born because Tatia was sacrificed in the ritual and therefore nature needed to find a balance by having her doppelgangers. But Stefan and Damon would live and die in their time in the eighties. May be they will get married to two honorable ladies of that century and live a happy normal life. Of course there won't be any fight between them because a certain Katherine wouldn't appear in their lives.

So many things could go right if I stop only one event from happening. I was almost tempted to make that decision however then I remembered about Markus. He would do anything to turn Niklaus into a hybrid. And there is no one out there strong enough to put him down at this age. Should I start looking for a descendant witch of Cassandra because I knew where the tomb of Price Erik is? I could take them there and then they could kill him. By doing so Prince Erik would finally get peace and Markus would die without any problem and even Cassandra would get what she wanted which is being with Prince Erik on the other side for eternity. And may be she would even free me of this tortures. Yes this is it. That's what I am going to do. I finally found a purpose of being here. I will end Markus in this age and stop Esther from turning her children into vampires. A thousand years from now, the world would be free from all supernatural curses. It's finally time to change the world for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Growing Confusions**

**Third Peron's POV**

**The Lockwood Cellar**

Stefan, Bonnie and Jamie were discussing about ways to keep Elena and Jacqueline human when Matt had appeared at the Lockwood cellar. He was there to inform them that the council member Pastor Young was making his moves against every vampire in the town and obviously it was to kill them off for good. Hearing that, Stefan left to go back to the Gilbert house as fast as possible leaving Matt, Bonnie and Jamie behind. Even though Elena wasn't a vampire but she was in transition therefore very vulnerable and Jacq was still unconscious. Damon would never be able to protect himself and them on his own.

Bonnie started to go through her Gilmore once again but at a fast pace this time. Jamie wasn't going to leave Bonnie on her own so he stayed by her side. However Matt was clueless about magical stuffs therefore he couldn't help her in anyway even though he wanted to. Right then Matt remembered about the cave that is situated right under the tunnels where vampires can't enter. For no particular reason, he started to walk towards the cave. He was just curious about it and wanted to see the cave as he never got the chance to see it before. When Matt finally got there he was unable to see anything because of the darkness down there. So he took out his phone and turned the flashlight on. To say the least Matt was amused to see all the ancient writings on the walls. And every picture on the wall was a different story. Matt remembered hearing once that the originals wrote their names on the wall of this cave back when they were humans. The cave was kind of their diary.

That made Matt look at the names particularly which were written in Viking letters. First he saw Rebekah's name. Thanks to Alaric that he taught them Vikings in his history class Matt was able to read the names without any problem. Then he saw Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Henrik and even Mikael's name. In the end Matt came across a name that not only confused him but shocked him as well. Because the name was Jacqueline and it was written in Viking letters.

"When did Jacq write her name on this wall?" Matt asked himself and wondered if someone else did it. Even though it was nothing serious but Matt couldn't help but feel bothered about it. Why would anyone write her name on the cave wall? Matt decided that he has seen enough and returned back to the cellar. Seeing Matt's troubled expression Jamie asked him

"You good man?" hearing Jamie ask that Bonnie looked up at Matt too. She frowned at him with confusion as she saw Matt looking kind of puzzled

"Matt what's going on?" Bonnie asked with concern

"Nothing, it's just… do you know when Jacq wrote her name on the cave wall?" Matt asked pointing his thumb behind him towards the cave

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked with confusion and approached Matt

"I went down to the cave just a moment ago and saw Jacq's name there in Viking letters written on the wall with the other names of the originals" explained Matt. It wasn't that Bonnie didn't believe him but she wanted to see for herself. Bonnie led the way down to the cave and Jamie and Matt followed her behind. Once they got there Matt showed her the name

"See its right there" Matt pointed the name to Bonnie. The young witch walked closer to the wall and she touched the name with her fingers. The writing seemed ancient and no way a few days old only. And if Bonnie remembered correctly the last time she was here with Abby when opening the locked coffin that contained Esther, there was no such name curved on the wall. Then how did it appear there and why does it seem like a thousand years old writing. What the hell is going on? Bonnie found herself whispering in a low tone of voice

"This is not possible"

**The Mystic Grill**

Jeremy Gilbert was looking around searching for a certain vampire among the crowd. Suddenly someone grabbed him and in a blink of an eye Jeremy was in the rest room of the Grill and Anna was standing right in front of him. They both stared at each other before Anna wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and crushed her lips onto his. Jeremy immediately pulled her closer to him and kissed her back with equal passion. After a few moments of being in cloud nine Jeremy and Anna pulled away from the kiss.

"Jeremy" Anna whispered and buried her face in his chest. Jeremy closed his eyes to enjoy the moment with her but he couldn't live the moment for long. He was looking for Anna for a reason. Matt has informed him earlier that the council is planning on taking out all vampires of the town. Being in Mystic Falls for a vampire wasn't safe at all at the moment

"Anna, listen to me" said Jeremy pulling her away from him and making her look into his eyes

"You have to leave Mystic Falls right now" said Jeremy with serious tone of voice. Concern and worry dripping out of his voice which made Anna frown at him with confusion

"What is going on Jeremy?" she asked oblivion to the town's current situation

"John told the council everything before dying about the vampires of this town. The council has planned on taking out all the vampires within the next twenty four hours. The town isn't safe anymore. You have to leave as soon as you can" Anna was shocked to hear this. But she knew that if the situation wasn't too serious then Jeremy would have never asked her to leave like this

"Would you come with me?" asked Anna however she knew the answer already

"I am sorry Anna but I have to stay here for my sisters" said Jeremy with sadness in his voice. He wanted to go with Anna but he can't leave Elena and Jacqueline behind in a situation like this. Anna nodded her head in understanding

"I understand Jeremy. Don't worry about me. I will be alright and I will contact you as soon as I can. Just promise me that you will take care of yourself" said Anna cupping Jeremy's face. Jeremy took her hand and kissed it softly

"I promise Anna and I promise that we will see each other soon" said Jeremy and felt Anna pressing her lips on his for the last time before disappearing from there. Right then the restroom door opened and an officer looked inside. He found Jeremy standing alone

"Can I help you?" asked Jeremy knowing why the officer was there. Thankfully he got to Anna before they did.

"Sorry" the officer said to him and gets on his dispatch "All good here"

As the officer left Jeremy sighed in relief. He must get to Elena before the council get to their house and find her and Jacqueline out.

**Forbes House **

Caroline was about to leave her house with bags on both of her shoulders. She is going to meet up with Tyler at the school and then they are going to run away from Mystic Falls as fast as possible. Caroline was supposed to leave town hours ago but she was caught up with making the right decision. She surely didn't want to leave her friends behind when their lives were in danger. Caroline wanted to help her friends because it was the right thing to do. However her mother was insistence that she must leave town. And Sheriff Forbes was quite good at making Caroline listen to her. Besides, Tyler also thought that leaving town is the best option right now. So after thinking for an hour or two Caroline decided to leave town with Tyler

The blonde vampire was approaching the door when her cell phone went off. She quickly picked it up without looking at the caller ID

"Mom, hey!" she said cheerfully

"Caroline where are you and tell me it's far away" came from Liz with stern and concerned voice

"Where am I? Uh... good question…Uh…. There's just a whole lot of boring highways. Why? Is everything okay?" asked Caroline as she opened the front door and got out of the house. She was about to lock the front door when an officer came up from behind her and stabbed a shot of vervain into her neck. Caroline dropped her cell phone that allowed Sheriff Forbes to hear all the commotions going on there

"Caroline, what's going on?" yelled Liz but no one answered because by then Caroline was almost going unconscious. She really should have listened to her mother.

**In A Flight**

Elijah would be in Mystic Falls within an hour or two. The entire flight Elijah was living every thousand years old memory of Jacqueline in his mind. Some memories made him laugh and smile, some made him amused and most of them made him confused. Because in the past when they were still humans Elijah didn't know that Jacqueline was a girl from the future therefore her ways of thinking and behavior and nature were extremely different from theirs or others around them. So most of the time Elijah was used to get confused by Jacqueline's actions however the present time Elijah knew why she did what she did back then. There is one memory that started coming to Elijah which doesn't have Jacqueline in it however it was certainly about her

_"Elijah, my deepest apology for awaiting you, my love" _Elijah remembered Tatia saying to him. She had asked him to meet her by the falls and he was waiting for her for a while

_"There is no need for apology, waiting for you, has its own pleasure" _Elijah was never the one to use nicknames unlike Klaus and Kol. He was more like Finn in the romance department both the brother loves with intensity and less cheesiness.

_"Thank you Elijah. You are always so kind" _Tatia had said to him while caressing his face

_"Is everything alright Tatia?"_ Elijah had asked with concern

_"Yes, everything is alright. I just wished to meet you today" _said Tatia and she had looked at her hands which made Elijah glance at her hands too and he found a ring on her finger that wasn't there before. It was a ring with blue stone. The 21st century Elijah recognized the ring as the resurrect ring that drove John Gilbert crazy. And it was the same ring that Esther used to create the ultimate weapon so that Mikael could kill all of them with one stake. The second resurrect ring however still exists and currently in the possession of Jeremy Gilbert who still uses it

_"What is this?" _Elijah remembered asking Tatia _"Did Niklaus give this to you?" _Elijah had asked with cold tone of voice and it had made Tatia gasp. Elijah remembered Tatia looking at him with wide eyes because of his earlier statement

_"No….. no Elijah…. You misunderstood this… it wasn't Niklaus who gave me this ring. It was Jacqueline. She gave me this a while ago and that is also the reason I arrived here late" _Tatia had explained to him with pleading eyes, wanting him to believe her desperately

_"Why would Jacqueline give you a ring?" _Elijah remembered asking Tatia

_"Forgive me Elijah but I do not know the reason. However she made me promise that I never take it off. Would you let me keep my promise Elijah?"_ Tatia had asked him with an innocent look on her face and with that look Elijah could never deny her anything

_"Of course besides the ring looks beautiful on your finger" _Elijah had said to Tatia however he was still troubled about why would Jacqueline give Tatia a ring and insist her to never take it off. In the future Elijah knew why Jacqueline did that. She knew Tatia was sacrificed in the ritual by Esther. She gave Tatia a resurrect ring so that after she is killed by their witch mother she comes back to life again. With that thought Elijah understood that Jacqueline was up to something in the past. And he feared what she was planning on doing.

_"I wonder why Jacqueline suddenly chose to present you a gift" _Elijah had said more to himself than to Tatia

_"I am sure it is not just me. I have seen another ring in her hand and I believe it is for Rebekah. Perhaps Jacqueline is feeling generous today" _Tatia had said not worrying too much about why Jacqueline suddenly gave her a present. However Elijah was very curious about it and wanted to know more

_"Did she say anything to you when she gave you this ring?" _Elijah had inquired about it

_"I certainly asked her why she was giving me a ring but the answer she gave me was quite puzzling. I was unable to understand it" _Tatia had replied Elijah

_"What did she say to you?" _Elijah remembered being mildly curious by then and insisted Tatia to tell him everything

_"She said that if everything happens how she wishes it to go then I shall never know the secret of this ring. But I must wear it no matter what" _Tatia had said to Elijah and also asked _"Does it not seem puzzling to you love?" _Elijah remembered nodding to Tatia

_"Yes, this is quite puzzling" _

Elijah took a deep breath and exhaled heavily even though he doesn't really need to breathe. He remembered Henrik wearing the other ring when Tatia had assumed that the other ring was for Rebekah. Certainly the other ring wasn't for Rebekah because she didn't die back then. It was Henrik who was attacked by the wolves. Henrik and Tatia were two people who were involved directly in the creation of the vampires. Henrik's death started the madness and sacrificing Tatia completed the curse.

It was clear that Jacqueline found a way to keep both of them alive even after their deaths. Elijah wasn't sure but she must have taken help from Ayana to make those rings. Elijah didn't know how those rings were created in the first place before all of this craziness started to happen but this time it seems that Jacqueline is the one who created those rings with help of Ayana for Tatia and Henrik. And they passed down the ring from generation after generation.

However Jacqueline also said that if everything goes according to her plan Tatia would never learn the secret of the ring which means she would never die and come back to life again. And it also meant that Jacqueline in the past is planning on changing everything. She is planning on changing Henrik's death and the creation of vampires on this earth and even Tatia's death who she didn't like much. In one word Jacqueline is planning on changing the entire face of the world in 21st century. Elijah feared that if they don't do something fast then there is a huge possibility that they won't exist in this time very soon.

**The Gilbert House**

Elena and Damon were in the kitchen. While Damon was helping himself with a glass of drink Elena on the other hand took a bite out of a sandwich and chews

"Don't expect it to be mouthwatering" said Damon while looking at her way

"No, it's um…." Elena tried to say with her mouth full

"Spit it out Elena" Damon snapped while rolling his eyes at her

"Yeah I am gonna puke. It's disgusting" Elena spited out the sandwich into a napkin and Damon rolled his eyes at her again

"Kids these days, never listens to a wise advice" said Damon to himself but he meant for Elena to hear that as well. He was referring to the fact that Stefan and Elena were just being stupid and stubborn about something that's never going happen

"I never thought I would be saying this but I can't stop thinking about blood" said Elena not minding Damon's earlier comment

"You are in transition Elena. What else do you expect to think about at this time?" said Damon rudely not caring about hurting her feelings

"Damon I know you think there isn't any way out of it but-" Elena was cut off immediately

"Elena there isn't anything that can help you right now. The only thing that can help is for you to feed and complete the transition" Damon said at once knowing the harshness of reality

"I have to wait for Bonnie" said Elena more to herself than to Damon

"Your choice Elena but do tell what you are going to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you?" asked Damon "Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire"

"Well then I will just have to cross that bridge when I come to it" after saying that Elena suddenly pauses and laughs

"Oh my god, did… did I just say cross that bridge?" suddenly Elena started laughing maniacally for no reason at all. Damon groaned unpleasantly knowing what exactly is going on with Elena

"Why can't I stop?" asked Elena while laughing more

"Heightened emotions... one of the perks of being a vampire" said Damon sarcastically while Elena laughed more. But soon her laughter turned into sobs and Elena suddenly started crying. Damon felt bad for her and pulled her into an embrace

"Hey it's okay….. shh. It's okay" Elena cried more while wrapping her arms around Damon

"I am… I am so sorry Damon… I am sorry that I got Jacq…. I killed her Damon and now…. now she is going to turn into a vampire…. But…. But she didn't want to… Damon. What is she going to do?" Damon was worried about that the most. Only reason he was glad that Jacqueline hasn't woken up yet. However he was indeed confused about why she isn't getting up yet?

"We will find that out when she wakes up" said Damon to Elena who pulled away and looked into his eyes

"What would you do if she chooses to die?" asked Elena curiously even though she has a hint of the answer already

"I will most probably force feed her" answered Damon nonchalantly and making Elena scowl at him with irritation "What? I am not Stefan Elena and you know that" Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's remark

"But it is Jacq's choice Damon. You shouldn't take it away" before they could continue the argument sunlight fell on Elena's face and she squints her eyes due to the brightness of the light.

"Go back to your bedroom and close the curtains" said Damon in ordering tone of voice. Elena simply nodded her head knowing that that would be the best thing to do at the moment. She started to walk away however Elena had to shield her eyes from the sun on her way upstairs. She was really getting worse every minute. As Elena left, Damon finished his drink in one gulp. He was about to retrieve to Jacq's room when someone knocked on the door. Rolling his eyes Damon walked up to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Klaus standing there and moreover with a very serious expression plastered on his face

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Damon with irritation in his voice "I thought you and the original family extension are finally leaving us in peace. Or did you come here to collect Elena? You do know that Elena is turning into a vampire and therefore no use to you" said Damon with a bitter smirk on his lips. He wanted Klaus gone like right now. The hybrid however didn't find Damon's attitude funny at all moreover it got on his already firing nerves. If Damon wasn't standing on the other side of the door then Klaus would have ripped out his heart already

"Well Damon as much as I would like to leave Mystic Falls, I am unable to do so" said Klaus making Damon frown at him with confusion

"We have a problem regarding our existence"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love Conquers All**

I don't know how to start describing all the things that have happened in the past few days. After learning from Ayana that my return to the future is impossible I decided to change everything in the past. And I meant making extraordinary changes. I already have a plan and I was working on it every day. As Ayana was ready to help me with anything I asked for I really decided to take her help in a few matters. I asked her to make two resurrecting rings first one for Tatia and another one for Henrik. In case I fail to change things because I knew from experience that there is a huge possibility that things could still go just the way it happened even after I tried everything to change it. The last thing I wanted was to risk the lives of the innocents of this age. And as Henrik and Tatia's deaths were confirmed in the future I had to keep them under strict protection all the time. I was determined not to compromise their lives no matter what.

I even asked Ayana that if they ever dies unfortunately and come back to life again because of the rings, she is the one who has to take care of them and keep them hidden from the rest of the world so that no one would try to kill them again and also to avoid suspicious questions. After failing me once Ayana was willing to do anything for me. It wasn't because she owed me or anything but because she knew I was planning on doing something right and wanted to help me as much as possible. I had also asked the helpful witch to contact with a descendant witch of Cassandra. At this age contacting someone or finding someone out wasn't an easy job to do. But magic can make things happen. Even though it was a difficult task but Ayana was confident that she would be able to do it. However she asked for a little time which I gave her gladly. She was doing so much for me and I was really grateful to her for that. The last thing I wanted was to put pressure on her

Now until Ayana could find anyone of Cassandra's bloodline, all I had to do was keep Henrik from getting killed by the werewolves on the next full moon which was only a day after. I wasn't really sure if the upcoming full moon was that particular legendary unfortunate dark night but I couldn't be any less caution about it. After the full moon I will simply wait to get in touch with the descendants of Cassandra. When I will succeed in doing so that's when my main plan would begin to roll. However little did I know that a lot of things were yet to happen with me before that?

Rebekah and I were sewing garments to make dresses for everyone in the family. Esther was cooking food for us. Mikael, Elijah and Finn went to the tunnels to complete all preparations while Niklaus and Kol were working within the household. Young Henrik was trying to help his elder two brothers as much as possible. I was glancing at Kol now and then. He was chopping off wood logs. But that wasn't the matter that got my attention. The fact that he was striking so hard and moved so aggressively it seemed that he wanted to inflect pain upon them rather than just chop off the wood logs. It had been going on for a while now.

"Easy brother, you would want to be a little bit more careful with the axe" came from Niklaus however it only made Kol hit more strongly. He was taking out all his anger and frustration on the wood logs. Rebekah noticed me glancing at Kol now and then as she sat close enough to me to see that.

"You know I didn't mean for him to find out about Damon" said Rebekah regretfully. She had accidentally told Kol one day that I was in love with someone named Damon and therefore I will never return his feelings for me. The slap had started the silent feud between me and Kol and Rebekah's slip of tongue only intensified it. Kol barely looked at me nowadays let alone talk to me or hang around me.

"It is alright Rebekah. I am glad that he found out. It is always better to let someone know the truth than keep him in the dark especially about matters such as this" I said to Rebekah making her sigh heavily to herself

"I just hate to see you two miserable" Rebekah said that more to herself than to me. I didn't bother objecting her statement because what she said was true. I never thought I would be saying this but I missed Kol. I missed his annoying smirks, his irritating tactics of flirting with me and his playfulness. I missed Kol trying to get under my skin all the time. At first I thought I could handle it, his hate for me but with passing days it started to get to me eventually. His anger and hate towards me started to hurt me slowly. Every night Kol would get drunk and bring a strumpet with him to get laid. At first I was able to ignore it but eventually seeing him like that started to put me through hell. Because I was the reason he was destroying himself in that way. My pain increased with his hate. Sometimes I thought it would be so much better if Kol had just confronted me instead of showing me such cruelty. But anyone could tell that he was not only being hateful but he was miserable as well and I was no less miserable than him. Everything good and simple between us suddenly turned into something bitter and complicated. And there was nothing I could do about it which was the worst part of the situation.

I thought about it more than once to talk to Kol about it and sort things out between us. Seriously how long are we gonna stay this way? And the fact that I had to live around him twenty four seven and watch him suffer didn't help the situation a bit for me moreover my heartache kept increasing with each passing days. At least I should try to talk to him even though knowing he didn't want to let me explain myself. I even thought that many times too. But then again why should I explain myself to him? I didn't owe him one for sure. Yes, I was in love with someone and still am as much as I knew and it was definitely not his business that who I am in love with and whatnot. However the problem was Kol wasn't minding in my matter a bit, he was simply despising me for it. And living under his hateful gazes was really getting on my nerves day by day. I desperately wanted to fix things between me and Kol but I didn't have any clue how to do it. And the fact that I suddenly became invisible for Kol didn't help the matter a bit moreover made it more difficult and complicated. Every time in past few days I tried to approach Kol to talk to him, he would find an excuse to get away from me. I was also feeling guilty because it seemed that I have literary murdered the playful carefree Kol and turned him into something monstrous who knows nothing but loath, anger and destruction. Yes Kol was completely up to destroying himself and it seemed like he wouldn't stop until he finishes ruining himself completely.

"I wish I could do something to mend everything between us" I said that to myself but out loud and Rebekah obviously heard that. I couldn't help but sigh heavily as Kol chopped off another wood log using all his strength and anger

"You can fall in love with him" said Rebekah in a matter of fact tone of voice and it definitely made me look at her with surprised eyes

"Kol hates me now Rebekah" I said to her and felt a string in my heart immediately

"Only because he loves you" as Rebekah said that I didn't hesitate to look at Kol again. She sounded so confident about it. However I wasn't.

"How my falling in love with him would make peace between us again?" I asked Rebekah really wanting to know what exactly she was thinking

"I know my brother Jacqueline. He is more hurt than angry and it is only because you said you shall never love him back. But if you change that then things are bound to get normal again between you and him" what Rebekah said made sense and perhaps she was right about it as well but was I allowed to fall in love with Kol?

"But Rebekah, you know-" I tried to say but was cut off by Rebekah before I could speak more

"I know you said you are in love with Damon and do not wish to move on from him. But you also said that you are never meeting him again. So why are you holding onto him? Let him go Jacqueline. Damon was your past and Kol is your present. You must decide which one to embrace. And if you ask for my opinion I would say it is wise to move on with life rather than stay behind with the past" Rebekah said to me frankly obviously telling me to accept her brother without any hesitation

Only if she knew that Damon is actually in the future. But does that matter anymore? Ayana made it clear that I am never going back. She can't send me back and if she can't do it then there is no one else out there who can besides it's not like I can tell anyone that I am from the future and ask them to help me out. Hell, I can't even tell Esther about this. I asked myself again, am I really allowed to move on from Damon? Could I really fall in love with Kol? There was a little voice in the back of my mind that told me I am already in love with him. I was just denying it all this time. So should I accept it? I am going to live and die at this age anyway. Why not start a new life here? Why not start a life with Kol in the past? Would that make me unfaithful? Should I feel guilty about thinking about moving on from Damon? But he is completely out of my reach now. And what if I don't exist for him anymore in the future? Besides, if I am going to change the past and stop Esther from creating vampires then Damon would never live till 21st century. Like I said before he would live a human life and die naturally on the right time. May be even leave a family behind him who would continue the Salvatore surname. Damon would never be my Damon if he is not turned into a vampire because his human self was quite different from his vampire self. And I don't think I would have fallen in love with a human Damon.

Sighing heavily to myself, I glanced at Kol again but this time with different kind of look in my eyes. Because this time I wasn't just seeing Kol but the man I think I am in love with. No, I am in love with him otherwise I wouldn't be so hurt to see him in pain. I wouldn't be so miserable seeing him hateful and enraged towards me. I wouldn't be bothered to see him with other girls even if they meant nothing to him. I definitely wouldn't have felt so empty from inside because of his ignorance if I wasn't in love with Kol. I must stop him from destroying himself before it's too late to save him. What's the point in keeping him human when all he will do is live miserably? I must make sure that he lives in peace and with happiness. After the full moon I decided to get things settled down with Kol once and for all. I didn't know yet what I will do exactly but I knew that I will do something to knock some sense into that insufferable Mikaelson. Deciding that I looked back at Rebekah who was attentively sewing the garments that moment

"Thank you Rebekah" I said which made her look at me "I needed to hear what you just said to me. I already made my decision" I said to her. I didn't precisely say to her what exactly my decision is but it made Rebekah smile at me anyway as if she heard something I never said out loud. I smiled back at her and resumed my work again. It's only a matter of time now before I begin a new romance in my life.

**The Night of Full Moon**

Everyone was heading towards the tunnels as it was almost dark and very soon the werewolves would start turning. Since the talk with Rebekah I tried to speak with Kol every chance I got. However getting to kol seemed to be impossible as whenever I tried to go near him he would just walk away from there without saying a word to me. He did that before many times but today he was being extra cruel with me and it hurt me more than I would admit to myself. Kol was being Kol which is being immature and stubborn. And honestly I was losing my patience with him as well. I didn't know how long I will be able to keep myself together and not just explode.

"Jacqueline, are you feeling alright?" asked Niklaus with concern who was walking beside me "You look lost and troubled" he stated observing my face carefully

"I am fine Nik" I said even though that was anything but true

"Jacqueline I know you a lot better than you think I do. Tell me what is it? It is about Kol, right?" stated Niklaus with confidence in his voice. I wanted to deny it at first but then simply nodded my head

"I….. I don't know what to do Nik. He is been so angry with me ever since-" I didn't need to explain to Niklaus what got Kol so mad at me as he already knew what happened. Niklaus nodded his head in understanding

"I shall tell Elijah to talk to him as he won't listen to me obviously" said Nik and I appreciated his help

"Thank you Nik. You truly are a great friend" I said to him really meaning it which earned me a smile from Niklaus.

"Only because I learn from you how to be a good friend" said Nik and I couldn't help but smile back at him. But my smile soon faltered because I remembered about Henrik and I haven't seen him for a while now

"Nik where is Henrik? Shouldn't he be with you right now?" I asked worriedly while looking around for the youngest Mikaelson

"I believe I have seen him with Rebekah earlier" said Niklaus. Surely Rebekah wouldn't take Henrik out to watch the werewolves turn but I had to make sure that he is really with his sister and didn't just run off somewhere alone.

"Nik, would you please make sure that he is really with Rebekah? And take care of yourself too" Niklaus nodded his head and headed ahead of me to check up on Henrik and Rebekah. Later I found out that Henrik was completely safe and he was hearing stories from Rebekah. Everyone was already under the tunnels and any moment now the howling of the werewolves would begin like every other times. The full moons are pretty scary at this age. Suddenly I heard Elijah talking to Finn. Being curious I listened to them talk carefully

"Finn, have you seen Kol anywhere?" asked Elijah with worried tone of voice

"No I haven't. The last time I saw him we were still back at the house" replied Finn and getting worried himself

"I have searched for him everywhere under the tunnels but it seems he is not there" said Elijah now with serious anxiousness

"Kol wouldn't be foolish enough to remain outside at this hour" said Finn not wanting to believe that the wolves were turning outside and their brother was in the midst of it

"On the contrary Finn, he is foolish enough nowadays. We must search for him" stated Elijah with firm tone of voice

"We shouldn't go alone. We must gather people first" said Finn and both brothers went off to gather people and also inform Mikael about it. I on the other hand already rushed out of the tunnels. Kol was still out there. What the hell is he thinking? He is gonna get himself killed with all the werewolves running around the village. Or maybe that's what he is trying to achieve. God I am gonna kill him myself after I find him out. With that thought I also realized that it's not necessary for Markus to kill Henrik. He could kill Kol too and force Esther and Mikael to turn the rest of their children into vampires. Kol's death would have the same impact on the family as Henrik's did. What if that's what is about to happen this time? What if Kol dies instead of Henrik? And he is not even wearing a resurrecting ring that's going to bring him back.

The mere thought made me run so fast as if death itself was chasing me. But I was clueless about where to look for him. He could be anywhere in the village. I would have searched the ale house first but the local bar stays close on full moon nights as no one dares to come outside of the tunnels. As I ran towards the house I heard the howling of the wolves began. I was half way to the Mikaelson household when I heard a sound of glass breaking against a stone. I stopped and looked around myself. For a while I didn't see anyone and also feared coming across a werewolf. However after looking around every direction around me I finally saw a figure leaning against a tree. And when I recognized the person my heart beat increased to a maddening level

"What in god's name are you doing here Kol?" I asked approaching him with long steps. I also noticed that the broken liquor bottle that was lying on the ground in pieces and Kol's hand was bleeding as well. He looked drunk too. Kol didn't acknowledge my presence even though he knew I was there like usual. I tried to hold his wounded hand but he slapped my hand away from him

"Don't touch me" he growled at me angrily. Tears forced to fill my eyes but I held them back. How could he hate me so much?

"People are searching for you Kol. Please let's get back. You are going to put everyone in danger" I said with concern in my voice however Kol was fuming with anger for no reason at all

"I didn't ask anyone to look for me. Leave me alone" Kol snapped at me while looking away from my face. How in god's name can he possess such strong hatred for me? Any other moment I would have left him alone right away but considering the circumstance I had to stay with him and plead until he agrees to come along with me. The howling of the wolves was increasing every passing moment. Any minute and we would be under attack

"Please Kol for god's sake…. don't be like this. I can never forgive myself if something happens to you tonight" I said begging Kol to stop being stubborn and reckless. Kol looked at me this time however with narrowed eyes that was filled with anger and hatred

"Good, I wish for you to suffer anyway" he spat at me angrily. I had no idea what to do and I didn't have any time to think either because suddenly my eyes fell on a pair of yellow eyes standing at a little distance from us. I froze on the spot I was standing. Seeing me stunted Kol looked at the direction I was looking and found a werewolf staring right at us. He got out of the drunken state instantly as realization came down to him. I felt him holding onto my arm and pulling me away slowly from the wolf along with him. The wolf wasn't making any move yet however it can jump on us anytime and tear us off into pieces.

"Run" he whispered at me but I wasn't gonna leave him there

"Only if you come with me" I said with determination. Kol didn't argue with me and we both started to run away as fast as we could however the wolf also started to come after us and as the wolf was extremely fast it blocked our way in no time. By then Kol and I were holding each other closely and the wolf was about to jump on us. Both of us closed our eyes and prepared for the impact from the wolf however it never came. When we opened our eyes we saw the wolf running away and Elijah, Finn and Niklaus and other few villagers were standing there with fire torches and weapons in their hands. They approached us with worried expressions

"Are you both alright?" asked Elijah and I could barely nod. Kol nodded too in order to say he is fine as well. We all heard the wolves howling louder now. Clearly they realized that some people were amongst them and they were going to attack very soon

"We have to go back immediately" hurried Niklaus and we all started to run towards the tunnels. Kol was still holding my hand with one hand and got a fire torch in another hand. We all were running straight towards the tunnels however the werewolves were also closing in on us from around us. Suddenly one of the wolves jumped on us out of nowhere and it made everyone split from each other. I was running with Kol in a direction opposite from others. But there was no time for us to stop and think or change our way. Every moment was dangerous and life threatening. Any moment a werewolf can jump on us and kill us both. We came to an opening where there was a small hill. The place looked kind of familiar to me. Kol was running towards the place and taking me with him. We both reached a cave like place there. I then realized that it was the same place where the tomb vampires from season one of vampire diaries show were all desiccated and where Katherine stayed imprisoned for a while as well. The tomb wasn't a tomb yet and definitely looked different this age but still there were some similarities.

Kol and I took shelter in the cave there. The place wasn't as safe as the tunnels but it will do the work for now. Both Kol and I were breathing heavily because of all the fast life saving running. I was worried about others. But the only thing I could do right now is pray for them to be alright. Kol placed the torch in between the stones so that we wouldn't be in the dark the rest of the long night. When I calmed down enough I realized that Kol was still holding my hand protectively. Now that he was safe and out of life threatening danger I started to feel enraged instantly and my blood was literary boiling in my veins that moment. I snatched my hand out of his grip and stepped away from him. Kol noticed that and also noticed the glare I was giving him that time

"Listen I-" before Kol could say one more word, my hand collided with his face hard. I then grabbed onto his garment and pulled him closer to me

"What do you think of yourself?" I growled at him angrily "What were you trying to prove Kol? That you can do whatever you please. Have you not ever thought what your reckless behavior does to the people around you? What if someone dies out there tonight? But I think you don't care about that because Kol you are really that selfish" I said bitterly and I was nowhere finish there

"You hate me Kol, don't you? You wish for me to suffer. Fine then hate me all you want. Punish me, torture me and if that's not enough for you then kill me and see if that satisfies you. But don't play with lives of other innocent people" I said and then laughed darkly a little

"But who am I kidding with here? Kol Mikaelson and care for someone else other than himself. They simply don't fit together in a sentence. God, I can't believe I am in love with such a selfish bastard like you…. I must be out of my freaking mind that….-" I wanted to say a lot of other things but couldn't say so as I was cut off by Kol pressing his lips onto mine. It definitely had me startled for a while. But when I over came the shocked state I immediately pushed him away. I know I am in love with him but I didn't want to go so fast. Besides what if he just kissed me to shut me up and not out of love. The first option seemed more logical here. But I was shocked when Kol suddenly started to walk out of the cave leaving me behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked out loud but Kol didn't answer me neither he stopped walking away "Kol?" by then I found myself running after him as he was about to get out of the cave completely

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?" Kol avoided listening to me and kept going. I finally stood in his way blocking his path in the process "Stop... for god's sake Kol. You are unbelievable" Kol tried to get past me but I didn't let him

"I am not letting you go outside" I said strongly and was determined to do anything for stopping Kol from doing such madness

"Don't pretend that you care for me. Just move out of my way woman" Kol snapped at me angrily and I glared at him in return. Kol was really taking it too far now

"Fine I don't care for you. I was just pretending this entire time. Happy now. But I am not letting you go outside" as I said that Kol smirked at me bitterly which I didn't like a bit

"You are really a wonder Jacqueline. You really think I don't know why you want me safe and alive" said Kol and for a moment I got scared. Did he find out anything about me? Does he know that I am from the future? No he couldn't possibly know anything

"What do you mean?" I asked fearing his answer

"I know the only reason you are caring for me now is because you want to save yourself from feeling guilty. Everyone knows as well as you that if something happens to me tonight it would be your fault. You are the one who brought me to this state where I don't know anything but pain and suffering" Kol turned away from me saying that and I was simply standing there feeling horrible because what he was saying was true to some level

"Kol, I-" I was going to apologize to him for that but he cut me off before I could speak a word

"You say I am selfish. You should see yourself. I never met anyone so cruel as you. You enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you? You enjoyed seeing me pinning after you for all these days and get tortured every moment of everyday for being crazily in love with you and here you are claiming to care for me" accused Kol venomously and I had nothing to say to defend myself in this matter.

"Kol I never wanted for you to suffer" I said really wishing he would stop being so bitter and hateful

"Lies" Kol growled at me "You wanted to put me in hell from the beginning. That's why you led me on and made me fall in love with you so that in the end you could stomp on my heart again and again" this time I had to defend myself

"Led you on? It was never my intention to lead you to anything" I said with seriousness and firmness in my voice however Kol scoffed at me darkly

"Of course, you are so innocent Jacqueline. Then do tell me, why didn't you keep me away from you from the beginning? Why did you sneak out of the house with me at nights? Why did you show affection towards me on plenty of occasions? Why did you laugh at my jokes? Why did you choose to tease me only? Why did you flirt back with me every time I flirted with you? Why did you hold my hand while we walked together in the woods? Why you wanted me by your side while watching the stars under the open sky? Why you loved being in my embrace while worried about something or feeling sad? Why you tried to make me smile with you, laugh with you and be careless with you? Why were you used to smile at me whenever you saw me happy about something?" before Kol could speak more I interrupted him. He was understanding everything wrong

"That was just friendship Kol. I did all those things with you because we were friends. I wasn't trying to make you fall in love with me. You just misunderstood everything" I said suddenly feeling out of breath because of all the confrontation

"In what world you do those things with a friend" asked Kol bitterly and his anger was increasing too however he was trying to remain calm. I sighed out heavily while closing my eyes shut. I realized then that it was indeed my fault that Kol fell in love with me. This was 10th century I was living in. Girls here don't do those stuffs unless in love with someone. At this age the girls here don't even look at male population let alone make friends with them. Apart from father and brothers a girl was only allowed to be in husband's company. I realized now that according to the century my actions were not suitable. But the damage was already done and there was no point regretting it. I sighed heavily again

"Listen Kol, I had no idea about the consequences of my actions. And I am sorry for everything. I am sorry that you had to suffer so much because of me. I wish I could take it all back because I really do care for you. And I love you too" as I said that Kol looked sharply at me again. He wasn't anywhere near calm neither forgiving

"What if I say I don't believe you" said Kol calmly but seriously. I nodded my head to myself and thought of doing something for effective

"Then I hope this makes you believe me" saying that I confidently got closer to Kol and softly pressed my lips against his. I kissed him however he did nothing and remained completely still. Kol neither kissed me back nor pulled me closer. I pulled away from his lips after a moment and sighed heavily

"I guess it wasn't enough to make you believe me" I said and thought about stepping away from Kol slowly. I was feeling hurt and my heart for an unknown reason was crushing inside my chest

"Not quite but you can always do better" came from Kol and before I knew it I was attached back with his lips again. It took me a moment to realize what just happened and then I started to kiss him back. Our lips moved together in sync for a while before Kol pulled away from me and looked straight into my eyes. May be he wanted to say something but he couldn't and neither could I. And before I knew it I found myself pressed up against a stone wall and Kol had my lips captured once again. There was so much desperation and passion in his kiss that it threatened to take my breath away. Kol acted like a thirsty traveler who hasn't drunk water for days and finally came across a well which saved his dear life.

I tried to wrap my arms around him but Kol grabbed my wrists and pinned them on the wall. Clearly he wanted to be in control of me and dominate me in every possible way. I willingly let him do that and kissed him back with as much love as I was feeling for him and it was growing every passing moment. I felt Kol nibbling with my bottom lip and understood that he wanted access in my mouth. I hesitated for a moment. Because I knew neither of us will be able to stop if we started going any deeper tonight. But my feelings won over my rational thoughts and I found myself opening up my lips for Kol. He immediately pushed his tongue in my mouth and deepened the kiss more. I moaned lightly and gave in completely. The kiss had urgency and a bit of roughness in it. It soon made me run out of air. Thankfully Kol left my mouth and I gasped in much needed oxygen. However Kol wasn't taking any break in his seduction. He kept on kissing my neck and collarbone. I found my hands free from his grips and immediately wrapped them around Kol and pulled him closer to me more. Kol started roaming his hands on my body as well. It started sending shivers down my spine every time he touched a sensitive spot. A moan escaped my throat once again when his hand touched my breast lightly. I held onto his hand and tried to remove it from there simply because I couldn't handle the burning sensation that his touch was making me feel.

Kol snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me more closer to his body as if he wanted to feel every bit of me against him. His other hand went through my hair and he grabbed onto it to title my face a little. Now in better position Kol crushed his lips onto me once again. When our lips moved together I started to run my fingers through Kol's soft hair. I was feeling as if thousands of butterflies flipping their wings inside my stomach. My need was increasing every passing second and I started craving for more before I started realizing anything. Kol was already turned on immensely hearing me moan now and then for what he was doing to my body. I felt the bulge through his pants and couldn't help but bit onto my lips. I felt my bottom getting wet as well. May be I should have thought about it for a moment but my mind wasn't functioning properly at all. Actually at that moment I didn't have a mind at all. And the urges were driving me insane. Without debating much I leaned in closer to Kol's ear and whispered seductively

"Make love to me Kol"

And it seemed that that is what he had to hear. The next thing I knew I was turned around against the wall and Kol was tearing off my dress from my body. In 10th century girls didn't wear a lot of undergarments actually they had none so when Kol tore off my dress I was standing completely naked in front of him only my hair worked as my little cover. Kol stepped away from me a little to look at my body properly. His eyes were full of admiration. However lust and longing were also presence among the emotions his eyes were reflecting. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and had my chest covered with my hands but soon Kol removed them and exposed my naked breasts to him

"You are so beautiful" he whispered to himself which made me blush immediately. I was suddenly feeling shy to meet his eyes. I acted on my instinct and buried my face in Kol's chest and inhaled deeply. His scent clouding up my mind instantly and I felt myself getting lost for a while

"And here I thought I would never see you blush" Kol said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I could only sigh in contentment at that moment.

"Look at me" Kol said in an ordering tone of voice and made me face him again. He was cupping my face gently. His thumb brushing against my bottom lip lightly. Kol was looking at me with such intensity this time that I felt my inside shaking suddenly

"Did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me?" Kol asked in a way as if the answer meant everything to him and his life was depending on it. I looked straight into his eyes this time without any hesitation

"Yes, Kol I meant what I said. I am in love with you" I sighed a little before continuing "Honestly speaking I don't know how it happened or why or when it happened. All I know is that I love you. Perhaps I fell in love with you a long time ago. It's just I have decided to accept it now" Kol and I looked at each other for a while before I spoke up again

"But you must know it Kol that you are not the first person I fell in love with. There was someone before you. Someone I loved for a long time. And it is also true that if I hadn't lost him I would still be with him. And I would understand if you don't want me because of that" I finished what I wanted to say and for that moment I really feared Kol's answer. What if he rejects me and worse starts hating me again? But he had to know the truth.

"As much as I hate this truth Jacqueline, but you are mine now;" saying that Kol softly kissed my lips before speaking up again

"And I shall never let you go…. never"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the reviews my friends. Your support to the story means a lot to me. I may write the story but you wonderful readers keep it alive till the end. So my deepest appreciation to you all. Here is another chapter for you to read.  
**

** WARNING: This chapter is rated M so you know what to expect. If you don't like reading lemons then please skip the chapter. You are warned. **

**Let's get on with the story then...**

**Chapter 11: Love You Unconditionally**

I was feeling very strange but in a good way. My whole body was arching in pain but still I felt fresh and new. Sighing heavily I slowly opened my eyes. When I looked around I realized that it is already morning but being in a cave it didn't make much difference. Only the darkness wasn't as blinding as it was in the night. I focused my gaze on myself and found Kol wrapped up around me. His arm was holding me close to him and his face was resting on my chest. Half of his body was resting on me and I was relishing my moments under his weight. We both were sleeping on the ground of the cave however I wasn't feeling that cold because Kol's body kept me warm. I also realized that I was wearing Kol's garment however he was lying completely nude, not that I mind or anything. I sighed in contentment feeling very peaceful suddenly. The memories of last night brought a smile on my lips. At first it was all sweet and romantic. Kol wasn't just making love with me, it seemed as if he was worshiping me. Then the second time it was full of passion and longing. The way Kol loved me it made me feel as if I was his everything, his entire world. I never expected him to make me feel so especial. May it was the age or the century or something else I didn't know for sure but there was something especial in his touches. The last time however it went downright rough and heavy and to some level wild as well. No wonder why I was completely exhausted just before I fell asleep and so was Kol. I sighed once again and looked down at Kol. He was sleeping so peacefully. He looked so breathtaking. Kol was always a handsome lad but at that moment he looked magnificent. I ran my fingers through his hair and suddenly started feeling a strong urge to love him with everything I had. Kol moaned a little in his sleep because of that as he must be feeling nice about my touch.

I traveled my hand down his shoulder slowly and then his arm and finally reached his hand. I took his hand in mine gently and intertwined our fingers. Even though I was lying on the ground but I never felt more comfortable in my life. I carefully brought Kol's hand up to my lips and kissed it passionately. I noticed that he got a few cuts on his hands. He must have got them when he was throwing an anger tantrum in the woods last night and broke a liquor bottle in rage. Kol could really be difficult when he wants to be. I looked at the cuts and I kissed each one of them with care and love. I didn't know where this affection was coming from but I couldn't stop myself from loving him

"If you are going to love me so much, I shall have to take you all over again" came from Kol who was still pretending to be asleep and even had his eyes closed

"And what is it that's stopping you darling?" I asked him teasingly while I started caressing his beautiful face. Kol finally opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were full of love and devotion. He gently cup my face with his hand and started to brush his thumb against my bottom lip very lightly. Kol stared at me in a way as if memorizing every inch of my face

"I can't believe you are really mine" he said in a husky whisper that made chills run down my body and I shivered a little unknowingly however visibly and Kol obviously noticed that. It brought a smiled on his lips

"Do I really affect you so strongly?" Kol asked looking deep into my eyes. Even though he knew the answer already but I still nodded my head as there was no denying it. His touch was like life. It can sent waves after waves of pleasure sparks through my body. His touches were addictive as well. The more I got the more I wanted and craved for. It was indeed a dangerous combination

"You have no idea" I whispered back to him in reply and felt goose bumps underneath my skin

"I would certainly like to have a few ideas darling" Kol said smirking at me this time. Kol came closer to my lips more and captured them with his. He intertwined our fingers again as our lips moved together. Kol was absolutely dominating and his kiss proved that clearly. Soon our tongues touched each other and we both deepened the kiss. Before I knew it Kol started planting kisses against my jaw line and then left a trail of hot kisses down my throat and then my collarbone. There must be a few love bites here and there from last night. Kol found that he loved to mark me as his. Kol kept kissing down my body but stopped when he came across the bothersome robe that had my body covered from him.

"As much as I love to see you wearing my cloth love but I need you to take it off" demanded Kol and I found myself complying with his wishes. He didn't do it himself because Kol loved to see me undress myself for him. The ancient shirt got strings instead of buttons. I slowly started to open them taking my time and making Kol frustrated as well. I loved teasing Kol every chance I get. There was also a smirk gracing my lips that moment because I knew what exactly the anticipation was doing to Kol.

"Darling you know I don't like to be teased" said Kol growling a bit in my ear which only made me smirk more at him. However his hot breath against my skin also made me shook a little with pleasure

"I am sure I don't know what are you talking about" I said playing coy with him. Kol was anything but a patience man so he was about to grab the garment and tear if off of my body himself but I stopped him and un-string the piece of cloth quickly and in the process exposed my bare chest to Kol. He immediately started kissing my breasts hungrily. I arched my back a little to get close to him more. I could only moan when I felt him taking a nipple in his mouth and suck on it softly. I felt them getting hard against his touches. The pleasure was getting too much for me to handle. I grabbed onto Kol for support so that I wouldn't fall apart. As he continued kissing my breasts and pleasuring them I also felt Kol's hand traveling down my side and reaching my pelvic bone. He was boldly approaching my core. I felt his hand getting in between my thighs. A deep moan escaped my throat as I felt his fingers touching me. There Kol obviously found me wet as hell and it made him groan a little out of pleasure as well. I was arching my back to get close to his touches once again. It felt like I will never get enough of Kol ever. Kol left my breasts and looked straight into my eyes

"Is this the kind of affect I have on you Jacqueline?" Kol asked as his thumb worked on my clitoris and two fingers entered my womanhood. A sound escaped my lips that was both a pleasure moan and a painful groan. I arched my back into his touch as my breathing became uneven. My chest was rapidly rising and falling and I started to get sweaty as well. I couldn't response to Kol by answering him instead I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him down for a heated passionate kiss. I captured his lips and let him have his way with me. I opened my mouth for him immediately once again and let our tongues fight for dominance with each other for a while that time. By then Kol placed himself in between my legs. I felt his hard manhood against me. I just wanted to feel him inside me, no I needed to feel him fill me in and nothing else. Kol fulfilled my desire for him in no time. His first thrust was gentle and careful. He didn't want to hurt me and was worried if I could take on another round so early. Kol was looking straight into my eyes for any sign of pain or discouragement. However he found none

"I am alright Kol" I said to him and kissed his lips to prove that. Kol started to kiss my face affectionately and then whispered in my ear

"You are amazing my love" saying that Kol started to increase his pace and started to move faster and harder. I was kissing his neck and shoulder while he focused on pleasuring me. After a while I started moving with him and met his every thrust with equal need and passion. We had our foreheads pressed against each other as we relished in the moment. I closed my eyes and threw my head back when he hit the deepest and weakest spot inside me

"Kol" his name poured out of my lips like a sacred prayer. I felt my walls closing in already as Kol was thrusting hardest and fastest now. I dug my nails on his back, putting scratches that would surely stay behind for days. Kol hissed in pain because of that and moved more faster in me and also started to make my lips swollen with rough kisses. We were getting on the verge of release. His hand was paying attention to my breast and all I could do is; enjoy everything that he was doing to my body.

"Come for me Jacqueline" Kol whispered in my ear and that's all I needed to hear to have my first morning orgasm. I rode my climax while screaming Kol's name. However he had yet to find his release. I was completely out of breath that moment and about to go all numb but I held myself together. I started to plant hot and wet kisses on Kol's shoulder blade and nip and bit now and then. I kissed his neck and jaw line and stroked his hair lovingly while he came on the verge of his release. I felt his essence filling up my inside as he climaxed inside me. Kol went numb after that and collapsed on my body. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I felt him inhaling my scent and run his hand through my hair. We both were sweating like hell and both breathing heavily. And that was the only sound that could be heard within the cave. After relaxing a little bit Kol pulled out of me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. I never thought Kol could be so sweet. But as a human I guess he was. I was supposed to nod in reply to Kol but instead I suddenly froze in the moment. Suddenly I realized something that got me shocked beyond limit. I had completely forgotten that I was sleeping with a human Kol and not a vampire Kol and rather in a unsafe way. We have already coupled more than once actually quite a few times already and if I don't do something about it quickly then I will get knocked off in no time. Besides, the time was quite risky for me as well.

"Jacqueline, what is it?" asked Kol getting worried now seeing my shocked expression. I focused on him but I had no idea what to say to him. Well if it was 21st century I could have easily told him that I am freaking out right now because we just had unprotected sex but I couldn't tell him that in this age because it would surely create misunderstandings between us. Besides I doubted Kol even knew what unprotected sex means. At this century there is just sex, no such thing as safe sex and unsafe sex. If I told Kol that I was worried that I will get pregnant at such a young age he would just assume that I didn't love him enough that's why I didn't want to have kids with him and therefore I am being paranoid about it. And god forbid if he believed that Kol would also assume that whatever happened between us was nothing but meaningless coupling for me and not love making really. I knew one thing for sure that Kol would never understand that being a modern age woman I was rather bothered about the idea of suddenly becoming a mother at the age of seventeen when most girls of my age in this century are already mother of more than one child. I wish they had condoms in this century or pregnancy control pills however they didn't have anything of that sort and the proof of that is at this age most of the families had almost a dozen of children in their household. I gulped down my nervousness that I suddenly started to feel. Kol was looking at me, expecting an answer. I sighed heavily and said

"We need to go back" I stated making Kol confused obviously. I quickly thought of something "Last night…. We don't know what happened with others after we parted away from them…. We need to go back and see if everyone is alright" I said to Kol and now that I thought about it I would really like to go back and find out about the situation. It got me worried nonetheless than my previous problem. I hoped everyone was fine and most importantly alive. Thankfully Kol nodded his head agreeing with me

"Yes, you are right. You should go back now" said Kol and got off of me without wasting anymore time. I understood he got worried about his family and wanted to know about them as soon as possible. Kol started getting dressed quickly however I had to interrupt him in his work. Because there was a little problem

"Kol" I called him and he stopped to look at me "I don't have anything to wear" I said holding up my ruined dress in my hand that was laying on the ground helplessly all night. It definitely made Kol proud of his mischief and a smirk appeared on his perfect lips immediately. However it annoyed me to not limit and also made me throw the destroyed garment at him. I glared at him though not seriously.

"Now is that a way to treat your lover" said Kol smirking more at me. Even though I huffed angrily and crossed my arms over my chest I suddenly realized how much I missed his playful smirks. I missed his naughtiness so much how come I didn't realize it before now. However it didn't stop me from rolling my eyes at him. Because what am I going to do now with nothing to wear anywhere near me.

"I guess there is nothing else to do but for me to go back and fetch you another dress" said Kol putting on his shirt finally and complete getting dressed. I was tempted to wear his clothes and leave him behind but if anyone saw me wearing a man's clothes it would surely create a lot of issues at this century

"Oh really, I thought you wouldn't mind me going back to the house naked considering the fact that, you didn't think for a second before destroying my dress" I said sarcastically with angry undertone in my voice. Kol came over to me as I said that and hovered over me

"You could walk back to the village undressed only if you wish to turn me into a murderer because darling… I swear I shall kill anyone who looks at your….. well after last night I am allowed to say my assets" said Kol smirking at me however there was seriousness in his voice as well and I understood he meant what he said. However I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him and his possessiveness

"Oh please" I said mocking his threat openly

"What? You said so yourself last night and you were right about it. I am a selfish bastard and extremely possessive as well. So you better be careful darling" saying that Kol grabbed my chin and pressed a kiss on my lips and before leaving he said

"I shall be back soon, my angel"

Kol indeed came back with another new dress and also informed me that everyone was well and unharmed back home. Which meant no one got killed last night? Hearing that I wondered if I already changed the future or that horrible incident is yet to happen. Last night was the fourth full moon night for me in the 10th century. I didn't even realize when so much time has passed away. I guess I was too occupied with spending time with human Mikaelson family. Later that day I went to Ayana to ask her about her progress in finding the witches and also to ask her for another rather awkward favor. As always Ayana wasn't surprised to see me at her nook and rather expecting me

"Ayana, how are you today?" I asked wondering as usual. Ayana didn't take shelter under tunnels last night. I wondered what she was up to in the full moon. Was she doing some kind of magic? Most spells required some natural energy source to draw powers from it

"I am well Jacqueline" saying that she stared at me for a moment and said "I am glad that you have finally realized that living in the past can bring happiness to you as well" the way Ayana said that it got me really confused because I had no idea how she found that out before I said anything to her

"I have decided to give this life a chance Ayana. If I am going to live here for the rest of my life then why live miserably" I said to Ayana which only proved her correct however she didn't need any proof in the first place

"Wise decision Jacqueline" said Ayana and looked straight into my eyes "Now I believe you are here for a purpose" said Ayana and I had to think for a moment about which matter to discuss first. I decided to talk about finding Cassandra's descendant witches first then about the other matter. Because I was certainly not comfortable to talk about that with Ayana

"Have you found out anyone from Cassandra's bloodline?" I asked with curiosity and anxiously wanted to hear the witch's answer

"I am certain this news will make you pleased Jacqueline. Yes, I have already found one warlock of Cassandra's bloodline. His name is Lazarus. I have already contacted him and I believe he has already started his journey to come to this land and meet with you. However I am afraid that it is going to take time for him to get here as the warlock has to travel a long away first" I nodded my head to Ayana. I was beyond pleased and relieved

"No problem, I will wait for him" I said and found Ayana looking at me with raised eye brows. I realized that I just spoke like modern age people. I immediately cleared my throat and said

"What I mean to say is, that will not be a problem and I am willing to wait for him" I sighed out heavily after saying that. Why do people need to speak so elaborately in this age? Ayana smiled at me and said

"You must be careful about your behavior Jacqueline. You shall not want the Mikaelson family to find out the truth about your being from the future. Not to mention they will be furious if they ever find out that you have been keeping them in the dark about yourself for such long time now" Ayana warned me and I knew she was saying the truth. I nodded my head to that and prepared to talk about the awkward subject

"Yes, Ayana, I shall be careful about that" I said and hesitated a little bit which made the witch look at me carefully

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern and I shook my head

"No nothing is wrong but there is something I need your help with" I was struggling to find a proper way to ask Ayana for help in the matter

"Jacqueline, you are getting me worried" said Ayana and also encouraged me to speak about what I had in my mind. I sighed heavily. This is now or never.

"I coupled with Kol Mikaelson" I blurted out at once. Ayana frowned at me with confusion first then said

"Do you regret it?" asked Ayana not knowing what was bothering me

"No, Oh my god no, I don't regret it. What I am troubled about is….. actually... the thing is...I- I am worried about getting pregnant" I blurted out again. Ayana stared at me for a while and sighed heavily perhaps finally understanding what kind of help I needed from her

"You should bring this to young Kol's attention that he and you should get married soon" said Ayana and I felt like slapping my own forehead that time

"I can't marry him Ayana" I said sighing heavily

"Do you not love him?" asked Ayana with stern voice this time

"Yes, I do but I am not prepared for marriage" I said truthfully. Ayana turned around from me and started to crush some herbs in a pot

"Then how were you prepared for intimacy with him?" asked Ayana clearly not understanding my situation because she didn't know that in my time making love with someone doesn't require getting married first. I just hoped that Ayana wouldn't think of me as an immoral girl. That wouldn't be a good thing for me. However according to this decade sleeping with someone before marriage is considered highly disgraceful. And the girls who do it by mistake are disowned by family most of the time or out cast from the village or worse sold to a trader who forced the girl to turn into a professional prostitute. At the moment Ayana could think of me a highly indecent girl if she wished to and I wouldn't be able to even defend myself because it was not my time where things were very different

"Ayana I don't know how to explain this to you-" the witch interrupted me before I could speak more

"I am assuming this is one of your future aspects about life. But I must say I am not impressed Jacqueline. What is it that you need from me?" asked Ayana without wasting any more time and getting straight to the business

"I need something from you that would stop me from conceiving a child" I said to Ayana feeling more awkward and uncomfortable now. Ayana sighed heavily and said

"You do know Jacqueline that we believe stopping someone from coming into this world is a sin that is never forgiven. However I think you don't agree with that as you are willing to prevent a chance of birth without feeling guilty for doing it" said Ayana making me feel more embarrassed. However what she said wasn't going to change my mind

"Ayana would you help me?" I asked wanting to know her final answer. Ayana sighed heavily again

"I do remember promising to help you with anything you need. Wait for a moment here" saying that Ayana went inside to retrieve something. I sighed in relief that Ayana agreed to help me otherwise I would be in deep trouble. Because I was no where near ready to be a mother. Getting married or having children they never mattered to me. Heck, I never even thought about them before coming to this century where those things seemed to be the only purposes of life here for people. The kind witch returned with a small jar which had herbs in it. They seemed like roots of a tree to me. Ayana gave me the container and said

"This should help you. As long as you take it you shall not bear a child in your womb" I nodded to the witch and said gratefully

"Thank you Ayana. I can never repay you for all the help you are providing me with. I am really grateful to you" I said to the witch, meaning every word

"I wish you would stop using this herb soon" said Ayana which was the only thing she said to me and walked away from there to do her chores in the other room. I sighed heavily to myself and walked out of the cottage with the herb container in my hands. I was glad that Ayana helped me even though she didn't understand me neither liked helping me. Anyway on a more important matter, Lazarus is coming to Mystic Falls. And when he gets here, I will tell him about Prince Erik's location so that he could kill him off and rid the world of Markus for good. All I needed to do is wait for him to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Once again thanks everyone for your reviews. I am surprised that readers who don't like Jacq and Kol are also reading the story. I am thankful to them. I guess the story lost many readers when I turned it into Kol/Oc. I just want to say to them thanks a lot for giving the previous stories your support. I hope you enjoyed reading those two stories. However I would say that if you are looking for a good story to read and not just romance then you won't be disappointed if you stick to the story for a while longer. Like my other two stories, I have big plans for this one as well. But I would understand if you can't read the story anymore. Anyway, always looking forward for your reviews and opinions. The story continues from here... **

**Chapter 12: Growing Danger **

**Third Person's POV**

**The Gilbert House**

Elena was in her room. She picked up a photo of her with her parents and stared at it for a bit. As her hearing was heightened Elena heard a commotion downstairs. She started walking down the stairs wondering what is going on

"Damon?" she called for him. Suddenly something came from outside with speed and opened the front door with force. It created a loud banging noise that hit Elena in the ear as she heard it quite loudly.

"Elena, go upstairs now" Damon spoke up from somewhere but she couldn't see him from where she was standing

"Damon what is going on?" Elena demanded answer and she got it immediately as Klaus appeared at the door.

"Klaus?" Elena whispered to herself as horror clouded her eyes. Klaus obviously noticed her

"Just the person I wanted to see. Now love I want you to invite me inside. If you don't want me to burn down your house that is" said Klaus threateningly. He needed to get to Jacqueline as fast as possible and take her to the Bennett witch or any witch who can get Jacq out of the past. Elena's fear turned into anger suddenly and she approached Klaus with angry steps

"What do you want now Klaus? You know that I am in transition" Elena thought Klaus found out that Bonnie is trying to find a way to keep her human and she would probably succeed and therefore Klaus again came to take her away

"I am not here for you love. I am here for Jacqueline. Now please be obedient and invite me in" Klaus growled the last part and tried to get inside forcefully but an invisible barrier stopped him which made him more furious than he already was. Damon by then came forward and stood in front of Elena protectively

"What do you want with Jacq? She is in transition too" said Damon bitterly

"Explain to us first then you will consider letting you in" said Elena from behind Damon. Klaus was really losing control on himself. He gritted his teeth angrily. Klaus would gladly explain things to them but he was running out of time and the hybrid knew for a matter of fact that neither Elena nor Damon would believe him if he tells them what the problem is and why he wants to get to Jacqueline so anxiously.

"I said let me get to Jacqueline or I will kill both of you without thinking about it for a second" Klaus barked threats at them. However neither was ready to comply with his wishes

"Elena go upstairs and see if Jacq is okay and stay there with her" said Damon without taking his eyes off of Klaus. Elena nodded and was about to go upstairs when someone started shooting at Klaus from distance. Being faster than an average vampire Klaus escaped using his inhuman speed. Before Damon and Elena could understand what is going on, Damon found himself surrounded by officers and Pastor Young was standing in front of him. The officers all have their guns pointed towards Damon. Obviously the guns were loaded with wooden bullets so Damon remained still with his hands up in the air. Elena was going to reach Damon but he stopped her

"Elena, don't move" and soon Elena found an officer pointing a gun at her as well. She looked at Pastor Young with confused eyes and then back at Damon. Something terrible is going on around. However Elena didn't know it was only the beginning.

**Mystic Falls High School **

Tyler was pacing impatiently and waiting up for Caroline at the parking of the Mystic Falls high school. Caroline was supposed to meet up with him by now but she wasn't here yet and moreover she wasn't picking up his calls. It was getting Tyler restless. He was well aware of the situation in the town currently and therefore extremely worried about Caroline. Tyler was about to call his girlfriend again when someone called him.

"Mom, is everything alright?" asked Tyler worriedly as he answered his phone

"Tyler, thank god. Are…. Are you okay?" Carol asked her son worriedly

"Yes mom I am fine. Why? Did something happen with you?" Tyler asked with concern. He knew about the council taking actions against all the vampires of the town however Tyler was yet to know that his mother was arrested not long ago

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better" said Carol even though she was anxious and worried inwardly the Mayor tried to maintain her calm demeanor and sound less panicked so that she wouldn't freak out Tyler

"Mom, I am okay. I will leave town as soon as possible" informed Tyler so that his mother wouldn't worry about him so much

"You didn't answer your phone honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline" said Carol not knowing what kind of impact that had on Tyler

"What happened to Caroline mom?" asked Tyler shaking lightly with both anger and fear for Caroline. She can't be in danger. It's impossible

"The council took her" informed Carol sighing heavily. Carol didn't hear anything else from Tyler and the line was cut off immediately. How could he be so stupid? Tyler thought to himself. He should have never left Caroline alone

**The Gilbert House**

The council took Damon and Elena to god knows where. Klaus had escaped that time because even though he could have killed all the council members easily, he didn't want to risk getting caught up in the council drama when he had more serious issues to attend. However Klaus did come back to the Gilbert house after a while. He knew a certain Jacqueline was resting upstairs in her room. Klaus was so tempted to burn the house down and get to her however if he had burned down the house Jacqueline would have turned into ashes before he would be able to get to her because Klaus wouldn't be allowed within the perimeter of the house unless the house is completely gone. Therefore the hybrid restrained himself from doing so. Jacqueline's safety was more important to him than getting to her.

Klaus however did something he never did before and never thought he would do in his eternal life. The hybrid climbed a three that was standing beside the Gilbert house hold. Getting to the middle branches of the tree that allowed perfect view of Jacqueline's room from outside. Klaus looked inside and saw Jacq sleeping peacefully on her bed. Even though Klaus knew that Jacqueline was unconscious that time but to him it seemed like she was merely sleeping and having wonderful dreams. Speaking of sleep and dreams, Klaus remembered one painful night when he neither could sleep nor dream. Actually dreaming was impossible for him that night. Klaus was still human back then along with the rest of his family

_"Niklaus" _Klaus remembered someone calling him _"Nikluas" _and he remembered it as Jacqueline's voice. It had been over one week since an enigmatic and mysterious girl named Jacqueline started to stay with them in the Mikaelson household. They knew very little about her even though she had answered every question that they asked her. There was something about her that was very captivating and consuming. Even though she appeared as a normal girl but Niklaus never considered her ordinary.

_"Niklaus can you hear me?" _Jacqueline had asked him with worry and concern in her voice. Klaus remembered that he could only groan in response to her. He was brutally punished by Mikael for accidentally dropping a fine sword in their house well while he was practicing with it. The sword had suddenly slipped out of his hands and went straight into the well water as he was standing near by. Later he and Elijah did retrieve the sword however it didn't save Klaus from getting punished by his so called father. Klaus shook a little in the present as he remembered how he was beaten up that time. Klaus despised remembering those memories however this time he couldn't stop them from coming into his mind. And the shocking thing was that they were coming to him with different scenarios.

_"Oh my god" _came from Jacqueline. Klaus had slept in the stable that night as ordered by his father. Mikael even forbid his mother and his siblings to show any kindness to Klaus all night. The memory tasted so bitter to Klaus that he grimaced unknowingly in the present

_"I can't believe he was so cruel with you" _Klaus remembered Jacqueline saying that to herself. Klaus wanted to ask her what was she doing there but he was too weak and tired to speak even a word out to her. Klaus remembered Jacq sighing heavily before saying

_"Don't worry Nik, you will be alright. Just try to stay quiet" _Klaus could barely hear what she was saying let alone understand the meaning of it. But he understood what she was saying to him when something touched his fresh wound and he felt a burning string through his body. A painful scream was about to escape his lungs but Jacqueline had put her hand on his mouth to keep him silent.

_"I know Nik….. I know it hurts. But your wounds must be taken care of otherwise you will get infections. Please….. Please try not to scream" _Jacqueline had requested with shaking voice as it seemed that she was crying silently for him. Klaus remembered nodding his head. He was too caught up with his pain to realize that Jacqueline was rather speaking quite strangely to him. The way she spoke Klaus had never heard anyone speak like that. And why was she crying for him? She only knew him for a little time. Well that's what Klaus had thought back then. However at present Klaus knew how attached Jacqueline was with him and the other originals.

_"Don't worry the pain would go away soon. This is….. well I don't exactly know what it's called but I stole it from your mother's stock of… well lets say magical medicines. You should be good as new in no time….." _Jacqueline had been intentionally talking to him so that Klaus could divert his attention a little bit from the burning pain. Jacq had attended to all his wounds with extra care that no one showed him before. She was right about the ointment because soon Klaus had started to feel comfortable and healed. Klaus even remembered moaning with relaxation and his eyes threatened to close so that he could fall asleep peacefully and no longer writhing in pain.

_"Is the pain lessening? How are you feeling now?" _Jacqueline had asked him with concern in her voice. She was definitely feeling bad for him. It was evident in her voice. Even though Klaus wanted nothing but to fall asleep at that moment, he had to talk to Jacq because he wanted to know why she was being so kind to him when Jacqueline knew very well that getting caught by Mikael for disobeying his orders would get her in grave danger.

_"Jacqueline, you should not have come here. If father finds out, he will punish you too. He can even throw you out of the house" _Klaus was terribly scared of Mikael finding out about Jacqueline's kindness towards him and the consequences of it

_"Don't worry yourself about that Niklaus. If Mikael finds out about this then I shall deal with him. I am not scared of Mikael. Besides, I am already feeling ashamed that I let him do this to you. I should have stopped him somehow. The least I can do now is give you proper treatment so that you would heal and feel better"_ saying that she sighed heavily "_I really should have done something to save you" _Jacqueline had said that more to herself than to Klaus

_"Jacqueline I appreciate your concern for me but you must understand that my father is a very rough man and cruel at times. You must never anger him enough to make him hurt you. And there is no need for you to feel ashamed. There was nothing you could have done to stop him" _Klaus remembered trying to make Jacqueline understand how dangerous Mikael is and about his nature. Jacqueline hadn't argued with him about the matter that time however her face told entirely different thing. Her expression was saying it out loud that the next time if Mikael does something like this to anyone especially Niklaus then he wouldn't be spared and suffer equally.

_"Niklaus, I said don't worry yourself. Now I am sure you must be very hungry" _said Jacqueline which was completely true. Jacqueline had brought him food and water as well. It turned out that she managed to save her dinner for him. Mikael was keeping a close eye on Rebekah and Esther therefore they couldn't do anything but to eat silently at the dinner that night. However Jacqueline had escaped his watchful eyes and was able to make some foods disappear from her plate without eating them.

_"You didn't need to do this for me" _Klaus remembered saying this to Jacqueline with emotional voice. He was obviously grateful to her but he simply didn't understand why this stranger girl was showing so much kindness to him for no reason at all

_"You can't expect me to let you starve Nik….. I mean Niklaus. And as long as I am here, you can forget about being deprived from food" _Jacqueline had said to him with a small smile that made Niklaus shred a few drop of tears that moment. They spent a while in complete silence which was only a few moments. After Niklaus finished eating the food the girl decided to let him rest

_"I shall leave you to get some sleep" _saying that Jacqueline had prepared to leave Klaus, however she suddenly stopped and turned to face him again

_"Just a small request Niklaus, don't let your father come in your dreams and frighten you to death. The more you shall fear him the more he will scare you. Don't let him do this to you" _Jacqueline had turned around again and started walking away from Klaus. But Klaus remembered stopping her

_"Jacqueline" _he had called her back which made Jacq stop in her track. She turned to face him again while wondering what he wanted to say to her

_"Thank you….. for everything" _Klaus had said while looking at Jacqueline with intense eyes. He wished he could say more to her to express his gratitude but there was no such word that Klaus knew that could have properly expressed his gratefulness to the kind heart girl. Jacqueline had only nodded to him with a smile on her lips. The girl wasn't expecting anything in return from Klaus that was for sure. She was just happy to help

_"And I like it when you call me Nik" _Klaus had said to Jacqueline which widened her smile immediately. And no, he was no way flirting with her. Klaus was simply being genuine

_"Good night…. Nik" _and saying that Jacqueline retrieved back to Rebekah's sleeping chamber which was her place to sleep as well. In the present Klaus sighed out a breath as he was feeling quite emotional suddenly. He looked more carefully at the sleeping Jacq through the window and suddenly he felt an urge to just go over to her and wake her up. However Klaus knew waking her up wouldn't be so easy as Jacqueline was trapped in a time prison. But Klaus promised himself that he would do anything no matter what it is to bring her back. Jacqueline will come back to her time.

**On The Road **

A black van was being escorted by two police cars, one in the front and the other one in the back. Inside the black van was two captured vampires. Rebekah wakes up groaning at little. The arrow really hurt her when it pierced its way through her heart. The other vampire was none other than Caroline who was watching Rebekah as she came back from the temporary death. Rebekah realized that she was tied down by ropes and she struggles to free herself but couldn't succeed

"Vervain ropes" said Caroline informing the original vampire "Looks like you had no idea that John outed us all to the council"

"The council?" said Rebekah feeling confused about what was going on "What exactly do they think they can do to me?

Before Caroline could say anything suddenly the wheels of the van started to screech. The van flipped over which had a great impact on Caroline and Rebekah as they go flying in the car. It was a good thing that they were tied down to their sits. The van stopped rolling when landed on its side. Being vampires both the girls were fine however in a shocking state

"What the hell happened?" asked Rebekah wondering. She was quite breathless that moment

Out side of the van one of the police cars had been completely destroyed and another silver SUV had its front completely smashed in. The other police car that was escorting the van which was further up the road whips around and started to drive back towards the black van obviously to make sure that the prisoners can't get away. However, before the car could reach the van, Tyler breaks off the back door of the van and goes into rescue Caroline.

"Tyler?" said Caroline in shock. She couldn't believe her own eyes that he was there "Tyler how did you find me here?"

"I am better at tracking than you think Caroline" said Tyler as he ripped off the vervain ropes that had Caroline tied down. Tyler got Caroline free in no time and helped her get out of the van.

"Hurry up Tyler or they are going to get both of us this time" said Caroline rushing Tyler to start running already into the forest.

"Wait what about me?" said Rebekah looking at Tyler with expectancy and hopefulness in her eyes that he would free her as well. Tyler looks down at Rebekah

"Tyler they are almost here" Caroline said from behind him with panicked voice. Tyler sighed heavily and entered the van again to free Rebekah. He ripped off her robes in one swift motion however didn't help her get out of the van as she was capable of doing that herself. Tyler grabbed Caroline's hand

"Let's go" and they started running just in time. The cops almost got to them and they barely escaped them by a few seconds only. Caroline and Tyler got into the woods as staying on the road wasn't safe for them. Soon Rebekah joined them and was running with them

"Thanks" she said to Tyler feeling more grateful than showing it

"You owe me one" said Tyler back to Rebekah and started running faster with Caroline

**The Gilbert House**

Stefan entered the Gilbert house in vampire speed however when he got in there Stefan stopped dead in his track because he noticed all the mess of stuffs in the room immediately. Stefan understood that he is too late and the council already got to Damon and Elena. He wondered about Jacqueline and decided to go upstairs to check if the council took her as well but before he could go to her Stefan saw Meredith getting downstairs. He wondered what the doctor was doing there

"Dr. Fell what are you doing here?" asked Stefan with a frown of confusion on his face. Meredith sighed a little before answering his questions

"Damon called me earlier. He wanted me to come over here and check up on Jacq. But when I got here I found that the council already took him and Elena" explained Meredith and Stefan nodded to her

"Is everything alright with Jacq?" asked Stefan worriedly. Yes, he was worried sick about Elena and Damon too but he needed to know about Jacq as well

"Well I am no transition expert but everything seemed to be alright with her. I don't see a reason for her not to wake up already" said Meredith feeling confused about that herself

"Alright, would you do me a favor Dr. Fell?" Stefan asked and Meredith nodded "Please keep Jacq safe until she wakes up and help her complete the transition if needed. I need to go look for Damon and Elena" said Stefan and Meredith agreed immediately

"Yeah sure, besides I don't have a job at the hospital anymore" said Meredith with sad undertone in her voice even though she tried to sound casual about it. Stefan frowned at her with confusion

"Why what happened?" he asked wondering if there is something else he needed to know about the council and their actions

"Pastor Young sort of fired me for keeping alliance with vampires. John Gilbert had told him about me as well" said Meredith sighing heavily

"They are really prepared this time" said Stefan more to himself than to the doctor. He was about to leave when Meredith spoke up again

"Have you got any idea where the council took Damon and Elena? I heard that they took Caroline too" said Meredith and Stefan realized that he actually didn't have any clue where to look for them or from where to begin the search. However before Stefan could start brooding over that matter Sheriff Forbes appeared at the doorway. Stefan found a little hope at that

"Sheriff Forbes please tell me you know something, anything about where the council took everyone" asked Stefan with desperation in his voice. He was really getting worried now. What the council would do to them? Or worse what if they already did something with them

"I can't Stefan. The council locked Carol and me out of our offices, files, computers, everything" informed Liz Forbes regretfully. Stefan sighed out in frustration and ran a hand through his hair

"They took Caroline too didn't they?" asked Meredith speaking up this time

"Yes, they took her but she managed to escape already" said Sheriff Forbes and it surprised both Stefan and Meredith

"Wasn't Damon and Elena with her?" asked Stefan with anxiousness but the Sheriff shook her head

"I think the council is taking every vampire to different places" said Liz more to herself than to others and sounded quite worried about it

"When Caroline call to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?" asked Meredith with curiosity because that might give them a start because at the moment no one knew about anything. However Sheriff gave a negative answer which sank all their hopes immediately

"No, just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape" replied Liz feeling equally helpless about the whole situation. Stefan was trying to figure out a way in his mind when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Everyone looked towards the doorway and was shocked to see the person standing there

"I apologize for eavesdropping but it seems you could use a little help" came from the person

"Elijah" Stefan said out while feeling very confused about the original's presence there. Didn't Elijah already leave town? Why is he back? Only if Stefan knew why

"I believe the council not only got your friends but my sister as well" said Elijah while he entered the house gracefully. As he was once invited before in the Gilbert house Elijah wasn't stopped by any invisible barrier. Stefan however was shocked to learn about the latest news about Rebekah. Obviously he had no idea about that

"Rebekah? How do you know the council took her?" inquired Stefan clearly he couldn't really believe that the council is indeed strong enough this time and that they were able to take down an original even

"I went to the mansion first and found out the reason for my sister's disappearance in no time" said Elijah to the wondering trio however he was looking at upstairs while he spoke this time. Elijah realized that Jacqueline was upstairs. In a blink of an eye the original went to her room and found that the girl was sleeping in unconsciousness. Elijah didn't hesitate to caress her face affectionately however it was purely brotherly affection. Stefan came to the room as well and saw Elijah looking at Jacq with many emotions in his eyes even though his demeanor was calm and perfect like always. Stefan felt a little confused at Elijah's so blunt show of affection towards Jacq but then again everyone knew that the original cared for Jacqueline very much. So Stefan shrugged off any curious thought about it

"Elijah we must hurry up" said Stefan wanting to start looking for Elena and Damon as soon as possible. If Elijah didn't need to rescue Rebekah he would have never left Jacqueline's side in this condition. But he needed to go as duty calls. Obviously Elijah didn't know that his sister already managed to escape the council.

"Let's leave" said Elijah and both him and Stefan got out of the Gilbert house in search of Damon, Elena and Rebekah

**AN: This is it for now. More is coming up soon. Please read and review. Love you all very much :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I had thought I would stop getting any review when I changed the pairing. Thanks for liking the story. Now this chapter might bore you because it's not very interesting but it's was necessary for the plot. And it's a long chapter so I hope you survive till the end of it and hopefully review. Okay, here goes the story...**

**Chapter 13: Lost in Stories**

It's been a week since everything between me and Kol settled down. Actually we did more than just solving our problems. We fell in love with each other and everyday the love seems to increase and grow more between us. I have never seen Kol so happy before and it was the same for me as well. Our happiness was soon noticed by the rest of the family members however no one complained rather Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were very happy for us. Rebekah especially as she always wanted me to fall in love with her brother. However every love story has it's own problems and so did ours. And our problem was that Kol and I barely got any time to spend with each other. It wasn't modern age so we couldn't show affection towards each other in public, we couldn't even hold hands in front of everyone. So even though we were staying in the same household and stayed close to each other all the time and also have each other right in front of eyes but still we had to stay separate the entire day. It was no less than getting tortured. The only thing we could do was glance at each other now and then. And the only time we could spend with each other was at night when everyone would fall asleep. I swear 21st century love stories don't have half the complications that 10th century loves stories have. However there was a different kind of thrill to it. The secrecy, the hide and seek game with people around, the frustrating separation and the desperate waiting of the time when we would be finally able to love each other without any worries, those things had different kind of passion and magic in it.

"Today Ayana is going to tell us stories after dinner" informed me Rebekah at the dinner table. It sounded interesting to me so I questioned Rebekah about it more

"What kind of stories?" I asked curiously

"It is different every time. Most of the time she tells us stories about ancient witches and warlocks and what they did and how they were in their time. It is really fascinating" said Rebekah and it was clear that she was really looking forward to the story time. And after hearing about it from her I was looking forward to it as well. It also seemed a form of entertainment for the villagers at that century

"How do you know Ayana is going to tell stories tonight? Was there an announcement? I surely haven't heard of any the entire day" I asked Rebekah causally

"No there was no announcement. Whenever Ayana wants to gather the villagers to tell stories at night she just lights a torch in front of her house in the early evening however with red flames. And we all understand what it means. It's unfortunate that this happens only once in a long time. Ayana is a really great story teller" said Rebekah and paused to look at me

"You would join us, wouldn't you Jacqueline?" asked Rebekah with somewhat anxious voice. I could tell she really wanted me to go with her and I would go for sure

"Of course, like you said it only happens once in a long time. I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity" I said with assured tone of voice however Rebekah still had her doubts

"Be careful about a certain charmer changing your mind in the last moments" said Rebekah with a smirk on her lips which made me smirk back at her

"You shall see that charms only work on me when I want it to work on me not otherwise" my smirk increased more as I said that and Rebekah beamed at me happily.

"I am certainly going to hold onto that" Rebekah said but before she could speak more someone interrupted her

"Bekah, your presence is wished by our soon to be sister in law" said Kol informing Rebekah of that which earned him a confused look from his sister

"Who? Sage or Tatia?" asked Rebekah being very clueless at the moment. I however shook my head to myself knowing what exactly was happening here

"Sage" replied Kol quickly without any smart ass remark

"I didn't even know she was here tonight. What does she want with me?" asked Rebekah getting more confused about it which made Kol roll his eyes at her

"Well you need to go to her to find that out sister, don't you? Now hurry up, you wouldn't want to keep your sister in law waiting for you" Rebekah glared at Kol for rushing her that way

"I can do what ever I wish Kol" Rebekah snapped at her brother however got up anyway and went to look for Sage. Kol quickly occupied the vacated seat beside me. I shook my head to myself once again. It was clear that Kol lied to Rebekah to get her off of the seat so that he could sit beside me. Kol smirked at me widely and I rolled my eyes at him right away

"You do know Kol that your father wouldn't be very excited to see us sitting next to each other at dinner table" I said to Kol which increased his smugness even more

"Of course I know darling but the thing is I don't care" said Kol carelessly making me roll my eyes at him once again

"Obviously" I said and that moment I knew that tonight the dinner is going to be quite eventful. Mikael came over to the table and everyone settled down properly. Rebekah arrived by then and threw a glare at Kol. Her brother obviously didn't bother with that a bit. As Mikael was already there that's why Rebekah didn't come over to Kol to fight with him and instead she just quietly settled beside Niklaus where Kol was supposed to be. Everyone started eating their dinner. Mikael obviously noticed the changes of sitting arrangement at the table but thankfully he remained oblivious to it. Everyone was eating silently like every other time however I on the other hand was busy trying to get away from Kol.

No one had any idea what he was doing with me at the moment. And I swear keeping a normal posture and sitting straight moreover pretending to eat food are quite impossible tasks to do when someone is literary trying to drive you crazy. At first Kol was holding my hand under the table which prevented me from eating. I couldn't just sit at the table like that so I yanked my wrist out of his grip. Later, I felt Kol brushing his fingers against my side and I had almost jumped for that because it was really tickling me terribly. The more I grew uncomfortable the more his smirk grew. He was really enjoying tormenting me like that. Kol obviously loved me but that doesn't mean he stopped annoying me to death every opportunity he got. If possible it only increased more. I tried to react as less as possible however it was quite difficult for me achieve. Kol suddenly put his unoccupied hand on the small of my back and started to roam his hand seductively. It was giving me goose bumps and I could barely stay still. Thankfully I managed to remove his hand from my body without anyone noticing it. I threw a heated glare at his way that he returned with a smug smirk. After a while, I suddenly felt Kol grabbing my dress under the table and he slowly started to lift it up. I inhaled deeply and for a moment I stopped breathing as I felt every little touch of Kol against my skin.

I felt Kol running his hand over my knee. My heart indeed escaped a beat when I felt his hand on my naked thigh as he was slowly taking it further towards my core. I tried to get away from him and his wondering hand but there wasn't enough space for me to move away. Unknowingly my breathing increased when I felt Kol almost touching me. My body shook a little that thankfully no one noticed, no one but Kol and he was taking immense pleasure in seeing me getting vulnerable like that under his touches. I bet I was turning red as well. I knew if I let Kol do this to me for longer now then I wouldn't be able to keep myself together and might do something embarrassing in front of everyone. Thinking of something quickly I looked at Elijah

"Elijah, I apologize I completely forgot that you asked me to remind you at the dinner table that you wish to discuss some matters with Kol" I said to him and looked at him with pleading eyes. Elijah frowned at me with confusion at first then he looked at Kol who was obviously shaking his head. Elijah understood what was going on and couldn't help but smirk. I pleaded with him more with my eyes and thankfully he decided to rescue me from Kol and his tortures.

"Yes of course, thank you Jacqueline for reminding me of that. I wanted to talk to him about manners and control issues" said Elijah and found Kol glaring at him angrily however I couldn't help but smirk to myself

"Jacqueline would you mind coming over here so that I could have a little chat with my brother" said Elijah asking me to change seats which was exactly what I wanted him to do

"That is no problem Elijah" I said and was about to get up when Kol spoke up

"I think we should talk about that after dinner brother" said Kol to Elijah immediately

"I might get busy after dinner Kol. It is better to talk now" said Elijah and got off from his seat and started coming towards me. Happy about the situation I gladly let Elijah sit in my place as I started to walk around the table to get to the current vacant seat. I felt Kol's eyes on me the entire time. He was obviously glaring at me and I was definitely smirking to myself because of that. What did he think, I would let him get his way with me? Not a chance in hell.

In the new seat I had Esther in one side and Finn on the other side. I looked at Kol who now had a sour expression on his face. It only made me smirk more. I started eating peacefully this time. However someone at the table just didn't want to see me in peace tonight. Suddenly I felt a foot caressing my leg. At first it shocked me but then I realized that Kol was up to his mischief even from the other side of the table. Even though I was sitting in front of him and not beside him but clearly I was still within his reach. Kol however had a very innocent look on his face that time and not smirking anymore. What a rascal! No one would know that he was doing something, not even Elijah would realize it who was sitting right beside him. Kol again started harassing me in a different way.

I decided that it was time for him to taste his own medicine. This time instead of changing my seat again I simply removed my legs further away towards Finn. So that if Kol does something indecent this time it would be Finn who would get victimized and Kol would definitely have severe consequences to suffer in the near future. May be Finn would be able to glare him to death. That would certainly be an entertaining thing to see. The mere thought that Kol tormenting Finn romantically threatened to make me laugh out loud instantly but I contained myself. I impatiently waited this time for Kol to make his next move again. But he did nothing. Did he figured out my plan somehow? No, how would he? However suddenly Esther who was sitting on my other side cleared her throat loudly. She seemed uncomfortable as well. I frowned in confusion as she cleared her throat again and moved a little in her seat. She seemed to be feeling quite awkward then. Mikael noticed that and asked in his stern voice

"Is something wrong?" he asked his wife. Esther shook her head even though her expression said otherwise to me

"No everything is alright" said Esther and Mikael went back to eating his food. Esther however sighed heavily and looked at me first. By then I started to realize what was going on and I was fighting hard not to start laughing then and there. Esther shook her head to herself and then looked at Kol directly. He was still looking innocent and seemed detach from the world. Esther leaned forward a little and said

"Son, I am afraid you got the wrong person" just as his mother said that Kol jumped back in his seat and turned red immediately with embarrassment. Elijah looked between his mother and Kol for a moment then threw Kol a disapproving look and shook his head to himself. The others were pretty clueless about what was going on though and why Kol suddenly looked like a ripe tomato. However, I on the other hand could barely say

"Excuse me" putting a hand on my mouth I ran away from there as fast as possible. When I was far away enough I burst out laughing. That was simply hilarious. I could never forget the face Kol made when he found out it wasn't me but his mother who he was teasing in an improper way. Kol not only looked embarrassed but scared as well for his actions. Things definitely turned better than I had planned. Finn wouldn't be able to make him feel so embarrassed. I felt tears coming out of my eyes due to the laughter. Gosh, what a lesson Kol learned today. Well serves him right. He deserved nothing less. However I couldn't enjoy the moment longer because suddenly I noticed Kol coming towards me. A loud shriek escaped my lungs as I started running away from him. There was a tree near by and I quickly got on the other side of the tree so that Kol wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Come here you... If you think you can get away from me you are up for severe disappointment" said Kol as he tried to get to me "You are laughing out here while I faced humiliation. How nice of you darling"

"Well thank you sweet heart. And you definitely deserved what you got for being such a pervert" I said laughing at him which made Kol growl at me angrily

"And you shall find out soon what you deserve" said Kol threateningly. Thankfully he still couldn't get to me as he chased me around the tree

"I surely don't deserve anything from you darling. It's not my fault you are an idiot Kol. I always doubted god didn't bless you with any brain. And tonight I got the proof of it as well" just as I said that it pissed off Kol to no limit and he finally stopped playing around and got to me before I could do anything about it

"Kol... aaaa... stop it... stop" within moments I found myself pinned on the ground by Kol. He was hovering over me and had me completely trapped. I struggled a little to get away from him at first but it was completely useless. After immobilizing me Kol spoke up

"Now, what was it that you were saying about me love?" asked Kol while smirking at me menacingly knowing I was totally helpless that moment

"The truth" I replied not fearing him a bit and not caring he had me completely trapped with him

"Oh really! now don't you deserve reward for that darling" saying that Kol started to tickle me all over my body. I screamed and squirmed under him but he didn't show any mercy to me. Finally I had to surrender

"Okay stop stop stop please... I am taking back what I said" hearing that Kol finally stopped. I was feeling completely out of breath by then.

"What exactly are you taking back darling?" asked Kol smirking more at me and being unbelievably smug about my situation. I stopped myself from glaring at him otherwise it would have got me into more trouble with Kol. Have I ever mentioned that Kol is simply painful to handle most of the time? He really was a skillful troublemaker and knew how to annoy the hell out of people.

"Everything I said about you just now" I said and tried to sound convincing

"So what do you think about me now?" Kol asked obviously wanting to hear good things about him from me. I really wished to choke him to death that time

"Kol, you are the most decent person I have ever come across. You are sweet, charming, funny and niceness constantly drip out of your personality. You are also the wisest person I have ever met. You have got more brains and cleverness than the rest of the world population together. How fortunate I am that I got an opportunity to be your companion... Happy now" I finished my exaggerate untrue praise with that. Kol and I were staring at each other. Actually Kol was boring his gaze into mine and it was quite unnerving

"It would be better if you really meant them" came from Kol and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at him this time

"Let go of me right now Kol. You are such a-" I shut up my mouth as Kol narrowed his eyes at me. Suddenly Kol turned us around so I was on top of him but he had his arms wrapped around me so I couldn't get away from him

"Kiss me and I shall let you go" said Kol at once however I snorted at that

"I am not kissing you. Not when you are blackmailing me" I stated with determination and Kol shrugged his shoulders at me nonchalantly

"Fine by me, we shall just spend the night here then" said Kol and fastened his hold on me so that I can't get away from him anyhow. I don't understand how come he always gets what he wants and how come I can't win against him even for once. I am really losing my touch of being the achiever at this century. And I certainly hate it. No one had ever sabotage me the way Kol can do it. I could have acted stubbornly but I wanted to go to Ayana's to hear her stories. And for that I needed to make Kol let go of me. Sighing heavily to myself I said

"Fine, you won" saying that I peaked on his lips quickly and tried to get away but Kol didn't release me yet

"That wasn't a kiss darling, that was just tease. I know you can do better than that" said Kol smirking this time as he was getting me to comply with his every wish so easily. I glared at him heatedly before cupping his face and pressing my lips against his. It was more like an angry kiss than a love kiss. I kissed him once and was about to break off from his lips but Kol grabbed onto my hair and kept me attached with his lips. He started to kiss me back and after a while I found my lips moving with his. The kiss of anger and aggression turned into a kiss of love and passion within moments. Instead of using force and dominance our lips started to move together in sync and slowly. Kol put his tongue in my mouth to deepen the kiss more meanwhile drew a moan from me as well. I had my eyes closed while I let the taste of Kol enchant me in the most amazing way. Kol turned us over slowly once again and got on top of me. I ran one hand through his hair and another hand started to roam over his chest and shoulder. I didn't want the moment to end any time soon but unfortunately I felt the need to breath. I broke up the kiss and Kol didn't protest as he understood why. I inhaled deep breaths while Kol kept kissing my face affectionately. He started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from my cheek to my curve of neck. I suddenly realized that I had a story time to attend. I felt Kol tugging at my dress but I stopped him. It made him look into my eyes. Kol was obviously wondering why I stopped him

"I wish to go to Ayana's. I heard from Rebekah that she is going to tell the villagers stories tonight" I was surprised when Kol simply nodded his head. For a moment I thought he was doing it out of displeased mood

"Why do you look surprised?" asked Kol with confusion in his eyes as he noticed my surprised expression

"You agreed so easily. I thought you were going to make me beg you" I stated truthfully what I thought. Kol however wasn't happy to hear that. He cupped my face and made me look deeply into his eyes as if wanting to compel me.

"I know what do to to keep you happy. And I want to keep you happy because your happiness matters to me" said Kol and he kissed my forehead lovingly "And right now my heart that only beats for you is telling me that my Jacqueline wants to go to Ayana's to hear some fascinating stories and that is what is going to make her happy. And as I always listen to my heart therefore we are going to Ayana's right away" by then Kol had stood up and also helped me up as well and we both were standing close to each other. The next thing I did was completely out of feelings and emotions. I wrapped both my arms around Kol and embraced him with all the love I had for him. I even felt tears in my eyes. I guess I had yet to figure out Kol Mikaelson completely. He just kept surprising me when I least expect it

"I love you Kol" I said without any hesitation "I love you so much" I felt Kol kissing the top of my head and hold me more closely

"I love you too my angel" whispered Kol softly in my ear. I was feeling so peaceful in his embrace that I really wish I didn't have to go anywhere. I was about to pull away from Kol when suddenly a voice spoke up

"What are you two doing?" asked Henrik who appeared there out of nowhere. I stepped back from Kol quickly feeling flushed instantly. Henrik was looking at us with curious eyes and a fine scowl graced his forehead. Thank god Kol and I weren't making out right now. The sight wouldn't be good for young Henrik

"Henrik, what you doing here?" I asked walking up to him

"Rebekah sent me to look for you. Ayana is about to start telling stories" Henrik informed us however he was still frowning

"Then we must not delay. Is everyone else already there?" I asked so that the awkwardness I was feeling would go away. Henrik nodded to my question

"Yes, we should hurry up" said Henrik and extended his hand towards me expecting me to take it. I took his hand without a second thought. However when I looked back at Kol who was following behind us, I saw him shaking his head to himself. I frowned to myself with confusion. When Henrik and I got a little further from Kol, the youngest Mikaelson asked me with low tone of voice

"Are you really in love with Kol?" he asked straight away and I was kind of taken aback by that. Why would Henrik inquire about that?

"Why do you ask Henrik?" I asked being really curious about it. Henrik sighed heavily as if upset about something. It increased my confusion more

"You shall stop being my friend now, shan't you? As you are his lover now. I shall not get to spend time with you anymore" said Henrik with a pout on his lips. Before I could say anything Kol spoke up. Obviously he heard our conversation

"Yes, that's correct and you better accept that sooner rather than later little brother" said Kol with a smirk on his lips as he was clearly teasing Henrik. The young boy on the other hand got more depressed. I sighed out in hopelessness and rolled my eyes to myself

"Kol what the hell did you tell him?" I demanded answer immediately while crossing my arms over my chest

"I didn't tell him anything. It was him complaining that I stole his best friend" said Kol innocently and also defending himself as well

"And he also told me that you no longer wish to be my friend" said Henrik glaring at Kol angrily. Hearing that I also glared at Kol who was looking everywhere else but us. Kol was such an immature being, it's unbelievable really. Sighing heavily I looked at Henrik who was still glaring daggers at Kol

"Henrik, don't listen to what Kol says. I was your friend and I am still your best friend and I shall always be your friend. You shall always have me with you, I promise" Henrik nodded to that and smiled at me a little however he was still mad at Kol for tormenting him over this matter. I looked back at Kol who had an unhappy expression on his face.

"You" I said and did something very childish. I pulled at his ear and not so gently either "You can't even spare Henrik from your harassment, can you? Apologize to him right now. You should be ashamed of yourself"

"Ouch... Jacqueline...I think you are the one who should be ashamed right now... beating up your innocent lover in front of his younger brother... oww" Kol kept complaining about being woman handled. Even Henrik started enjoying this and laughed at him

"I said apologize now darling" I said the darling bitter sweetly and pulled at his ear more.

"Okay fine, I am sorry little brother. Jacqueline is still your best friend" I let go of his ear after Kol apologized nicely

"That's better" I looked back at Henrik and said "If he again tells you anything stupid, you shall come straight to me alright. And remember that I am always there for you whenever you need me" Henrik nodded to that happily and also poked his tongue out at Kol who was rubbing his ear to soothe the pain away. However he didn't hesitate to glare back at both of us

"Now let's get going" I said and took Henrik's hand and started to walk towards Ayana's. Suddenly I felt Kol whisper in my ear

"You know if Henrik wasn't so young I would have assumed you are deliberately trying to make me jealous by being with another man" I couldn't help but smirk at that. I leaned closer to Kol and whispered back to him

"Well I can still smell something burning so I would say you are indeed jealous" hearing that Kol smirked back at me mischievously

"You shall learn soon darling that it is not a good thing to make me jealous" saying that Kol walked ahead of us increasing his walking pace. I could only sigh to myself knowing I am not going to get any sleep tonight. Henrik and I soon arrived at Ayana's house. Everyone was already there and they were all sitting around a bonfire. Ayana was sitting in the middle so that everyone could hear her voice. I noticed Kol sitting with Elijah and Niklaus. Henrik and I took our seats beside Rebekah who seemed to be waiting for us.

"Jacqueline finally... I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come" said Rebekah kind of relieved to see me there and happy as well. Before I could reply to her or say something Ayana's voice reached our ears. Everyone was paying attention to her at that time. Ayana finally began to tell her story

"It is certainly a great pleasure to see the entire village gathering together for a wonderful evening" begin Ayana by greeting everyone there "Tonight I am going to tell you all a story" I was really getting interested every passing moments

"The story is no ordinary tale neither a fantasized legend but it is a story of a true history" said Ayana with great seriousness in her voice. It only increased the suspense for me. She was indeed a good narrator

"Almost a thousand year ago from this moment lived in this world an extremely powerful warlock named Silas. He is also known to be an immortal being. His powers were unlimited and fearsome as well. It is said that Silas can never die and he is still alive in this world. However Silas wasn't an immortal being since birth. The journey of his immortal life started with a simple love story" Ayana paused a little before continuing

"In the village where Silas lived since childhood, there also lived a girl. Even though the girl had no magical power and very simple and ordinary but she managed to capture the young warlock's heart" Silas? I have never heard the name before in the vampire diaries show. Is he another new character who appeared in this world because of the changes I made? In the real world they must have continued the show and got to season four. Is he a character from season four? Does this world still has any connection with the real world? I wondered to myself.

"Silas was so deeply in love with the girl that he wished to spend eternity with his lover and thus the warlock decided to create an immortality spell. However it was not possible for Silas to create such a complicated spell all by himself. Therefore he went to seek assistance to his friend and companion whose name was Qetsiyah, Qetsiyah was the most powerful witch of all time" said Ayana and paused a little. Another new character whom I haven't heard about before. I noticed Ayana fumbling with a locket in her hands. It was a white square shaped locket. Ayana noticed me staring at the locket with curiosity and wonderment

"This locket is made out of human bones" said Ayana out loud and a few gasps were heard "Qetsiyah used to wear this thousand years ago. She drew on it for power and strength" described Ayana

"Where did you find it Ayana?" asked Esther with a gleam of fascination in her eyes

"As a descendant of Qetsiyah, I got the opportunity to possess such an extraordinary belonging of hers" replied Ayana to Esther's question. If Qetsiyah is Ayana's ancestor then she is Bonnie's ancestor as well. Now isn't that another twist.

"When Silas had asked Qetsiyah for help, the powerful witch agreed to assist him willingly. They created the immortality spell together. Qetsiyah was secretly hoping that when the spell is completed Silas would offer her to take it with him as she was in love with him for a long time. Qetsiyah wished to live forever with Silas just the way Silas wished to live eternity with his true love" said Ayana and I couldn't help but roll my eyes to myself. Here goes triangle complications. I really despise this love triangle thing. I thought to myself before I focused back on Ayana

"The day the spell completed Qetsiyah found out that Silas had no wish to make her immortal instead he wanted to give the immortality to another woman whom he loved. The powerful witch got jealous and became vengeful with rage and anger. She at first let Silas become immortal and then she killed the girl so that the warlock would spend eternity all alone" everyone was horrified to hear about such cruelty. I however remained calm about it and only felt pity for poor Silas

"Qetsiyah had thought that after losing his lover Silas would eventually start to fall in love with her. But that's not what happened. Silas no longer wished to live and started looking for a way to become mortal again so that he could die and reunite with his lover in the afterlife" well that wasn't unexpected I thought to myself

"Qetsiyah wished to be with Silas anyhow. She found out a way for Silas to become mortal again but also made sure that even if Silas kills himself after becoming a mortal, he doesn't reunite with his true love but instead stay with her forever even in his death" Ayana continued the story. Honestly Qetsiyah seemed selfish to me. She didn't care about what Silas wanted and certainly didn't care about his happiness. Qetsiyah's love for Silas was one sided, she should have let him go instead of doing every wicked thing possible to have him with her.

"Silas found out about the witch's intention and refused to do as she said. It angered Qetsiyah again and she desiccated Silas and kept him imprisoned in an isolated island where no one can find him. It is already been a thousand year since Silas fell into never waking sleep. And it is must that he never wakes up. Such immortal being like Silas shouldn't live among mortals as he would be a grave danger for everyone. It is said that if Silas ever rises he would unleash hell on earth and destroy everything that is beautiful in this world" Ayana finished her story and everyone seemed to believe every word she said. I on the other hand had my doubts. Is Silas really real? Even if he is, why would anyone want to raise him?

"Ayana did anyone ever try to wake him up?" asked someone among the crowd. The voice was laced with fear

"No one knows where he is buried. Qetsiyah made sure no one finds Silas ever. It is impossible to get to him let alone wake him up. But we should still fear him because Silas wants to be free and who knows he isn't trying to do something to make people find him and set him free" replied Ayana to the question. I felt that she was exaggerating the whole thing. May be because vampires didn't exist this decade and the thought of an immortal being really frightened her. However it wasn't just Ayana who was intimidate by the idea of Silas, everyone else there seemed scared as well. Imagine the originals scared of an immortal being when in my time they were all thousand years old immortal creatures themselves, the irony of the situation. Rebekah suddenly whispered to me

"Jacqueline what would you do if you ever come face to face with Silas?" asked Rebekah with scared tone of voice

"I would do exactly the opposite thing you would do" I replied to her question with sincerity. However it made her frown at me with confusion anyway

"I would run away from him what else" said Rebekah without thinking for a second. I knew she would definitely do that. However I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I thought what I would really do if Silas ever comes across me

"Well then I shall give him a welcome back kiss"

**AN: This is it for now. Let me know what you are thinking of the story so far. Please your opinion matters a lot. Love you all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Your continuous support is what keeping me going with this story. And I can't tell you how grateful I am to you all. Here is another chapter for you to read. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

**Chapter 14: Growing Adventure **

**Third Person's POV**

**Pastor Young's Cattle Ranch**

Everything happened so fast that Elena was still having trouble figuring out what exactly was going on. One minute she was in her house waiting up for Bonnie to find a solution for her and now she is sitting at the table in a small house owned by Pastor Young. Apart from the complications around Elena, she was feeling horrible physically as her transition period was slowly coming to an end and she hasn't fed yet. While Elena kept chewing on her finger nails to keep herself busy and keep herself from thinking, Pastor Young who was in the same room turns the fire on the stove to cook something

"You still want to be a writer? I remember how you would read your short stories to my daughter when you would babysit her. She still loves writing because of you" said Pastor Young to Elena as he worked around in the kitchen

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Elena straight away and not bothering to be formal

"My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in. Look Elena I know it sounds crazy but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we would actually have to use it" explained Pastor Young however Elena was more focused on the ticking clock. Realizing the time she panicked a little. She doesn't have much time left

"Elena, are you okay?" asked Pastor Young noticing that the girl was looking rather pale and sick

"Where's Damon?" asked Elena collecting herself together

"Where he can't hurt you" replied Pastor Young clearly not understanding Elena's relation with the Salvatore brothers

"You have no idea what you are talking about" Elena kind of snapped at him

"Well I know that the Salvatore brothers have interest in you, at least one of them. Are you hungry?" asked Pastor Young

"No" Elena replied quickly. Pastor Young kept working in the kitchen as he talked

"So we will hold Damon until Stefan comes searching for you two. And my deputies should be here soon with Rebekah and your vampire friend Caroline" if Elena was thinking straight then she would have got shocked to hear that but at the moment she couldn't think of anything but her headache and pain and of course blood. Pastor Young however clearly didn't know yet that the two vampires he just mentioned about have already escaped. And he was also unaware of the fact that Elena was in transition at the moment.

"We will use Rebekah to lure the rest of the originals back in town. And Caroline will help us get to Mayor Lockwood's son Tyler. You will give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good" Pastor Young puts a giant steak in front of Elena even though she said she wasn't hungry. Seeing the stake Elena started to breath heavily

"Is something wrong Elena? Are you okay" but Elena couldn't hear him and could only focus on his neck and think about the blood flowing underneath

"Yeah" Elena could barely say that. All the sounds around the room started to intensify for her and Elena suddenly panicked because of that

"No I have got to get out of here" saying that Elena gets up from the chair and ran out of the house. Elena started running across the yard while shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Pastor Young followed her outside however he stays on the porch though.

"Get her" he yelled from behind as Elena kept running away. Elena was blinded by the sunlight that's why when someone came in front of her she didn't notice from beforehand. Suddenly a man hit her in the face with a wooden object and she blacks out immediately.

**The woods **

"I think we should manage a ride somehow and get the hell out of town as soon as possible" said Caroline as she, Tyler and Rebekah walked through the woods in human speed. They were safe for that moment, just didn't know what to do next

"No, we have to get back" spoke up Rebekah even though no one asked her. Caroline sighed out in frustration and rolled her eyes to herself

"I was talking about me and Tyler. You can go back as you please" said Caroline with unfriendly sarcastic tone of voice then she looked at Tyler and said

"Why did you have to save her?" Tyler in return just shrugged his shoulders at Caroline. Rebekah threw Caroline a heated glare. They were never on good terms for no reason at all. Rebekah was about to snap back at Caroline but stopped talking and also stopped in her tracks as suddenly a memory started to surface up in her mind

_"Where the hell is it?" _Rebekah remembered Jacqueline crazily searching for something in their bed chamber back in the 10th century

_"What are you looking for?" _Rebekah had asked wondering what Jacqueline was looking for so anxiously and she was confused as well

_"I put it right here and now it's gone" _Jacqueline had said to herself instead of answering Rebekah's question. In the present time Caroline suddenly notice that Rebekah was standing still and her eyes seemed unfocused as well. Seeing that Caroline frowned in confusion and stopped walking herself

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked wondering. By then Tyler noticed the look on Rebekah's face as well and frown in confusion to himself. Caroline realized that Rebekah didn't hear her talk so she walked up to her and said again

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rebekah still didn't response to Caroline. Having no other choice Caroline shook Rebekah a little that brought her back to reality from the wonderland where Rebekah suddenly went to venture. Rebekah looked back at Caroline and saw the young vampire staring at her with confused and curious eyes. Rebekah shook her head immediately

"Nothing, I am fine" replied Rebekah as she wasn't sure if she should tell them yet about Jacqueline being in the past with them. Caroline gave her a strange look that said that she didn't quite believe her but she remained quiet about it and started walking again with Tyler. Rebekah was following them behind but she couldn't keep the memories from coming into her head

_"Looking for this" _Rebekah remembered Kol suddenly appearing at the door of the room. He was holding a little bottle with some herb roots in it. Seeing that Rebekah remembered Jacqueline getting all shocked and worried

_"How did you find that?" _Jacqueline had asked Kol with fear laced voice

_"Way to easily" _Kol had replied her. However there was no characteristic smirk playing on his lips like usual. He rather looked serious which was quite unlikely of Kol. Rebekah remembered Kol looking at her and he had said

_"Give us a moment sister. Jacqueline and I have some important things to discuss in private" _Rebekah remembered nodding her head and walking out of the room silently however that didn't mean she left them alone or gave them privacy. Rebekah had walked around the room and started eavesdropping in on their conversation

_"What is this?" _Rebekah remembered Kol asking Jacqueline with stern voice that he didn't usually use but it seemed that the matter was quite serious even for Kol

_"It's a herb I got from Ayana" _Jacqueline had replied Kol with uneasy tone of voice

_"I know what kind of herb it is" _Kol had said sounding a bit pissed off as well. Jacqueline had sighed heavily and said

_"Well it's a good thing that you are so educated. Now give it back" _Jacqueline had seemed unaffected by Kol's seriousness and tried to play cool

_"Why do you have it with you Jacqueline? Is it because we are not married yet? You know I can speak with father any time about that and I am sure he wouldn't complain and even if he does it will not matter to me" _Rebekah remembered Kol saying that to Jacqueline who in return just sighed heavily. There was something wrong with her. Rebekah had wondered why isn't Jacqueline being happy about what Kol just said.

_"Yes Kol, I am well aware of the fact that you are quite good at dealing with your father. However that is not the problem here" _Jacqueline had said which made Kol confused to no limit

_"Then what is it?" _Kol had asked getting impatient slowly however no reply came from Jacqueline

_"I asked you a question Jacqueline" _Kol had asked more forcefully. Rebekah in the present time understood that it must not be easy for Jacqueline to think about marriage and family, kids at such a young age however back then it had confused Rebekah as well. Because that time Jacqueline was of age according to the century. Actually she should have already had a husband and kids.

_"You wouldn't understand even if I tell you" _finally came a response from Jacqueline

_"Try me, what could it possibly be?" _Kol insisted on and he was in no mood to spare her

_"Look Kol, I need to do something, succeed in a task that is very important for me. And please don't ask anything about that because I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that as long as I don't complete my purpose of being here neither I could marry you nor have family with you" _Jacqueline had given Kol a rather puzzling answer. At present Rebekah knew what that purpose must be however in the past Rebekah was going insane thinking about what is it that Jacqueline had to do. What kind of task could it possibly be?

_"And how long will it take for the task to complete? Can you promise me that we shall get married right away after that?"_ Kol had asked sounding not so pleased at all. Jacqueline hadn't answer him for a while. Not only Kol but it was getting Rebekah tensed up as well

_"Kol, I can't make that decision so easily and so fast. I can't promise you anything in this manner. I shall make a choice when I get to that point not before that" _again Jacqueline didn't give a straight answer to Kol. There was a moment of silence between them that Rebekah remembered vividly

_"I get it. I can see it now. I can't believe I let you make a fool out of myself so easily" _Rebekah had heard Kol saying that with disbelieve in his voice

_"What are you talking about?" _Jacqueline had asked him with confused tone of voice

_"You never wanted to be with me from the beginning. It was never your wish to get married with me. You never desired to spend your life with me or have a family with me. How come I didn't see that before. Why I didn't realize it before that you are just playing with me" _Kol was keeping his calm but Rebekah could tell that any moment now and he would lash out

_"Kol no you are getting it wrong. I-"_ Kol had cut off Jacqueline before she could speak another word to him

_"Am I? You really want me to believe that you are in love with me but you just simply don't want to be with me. Jacqueline neither of us is naive here. And now that I think about it I wonder what are you exactly doing with me. Am I just a temporary entertainment for you? In replacement of your true love….. Damon right? Isn't that his name?" _Rebekah couldn't see his face but she was sure that Kol must be glaring daggers at Jacqueline that moment. And he sounded so bitter as well.

_"You are still waiting up for him, aren't you? You never wanted any deep and strong relation with me so that whenever he comes back in your life you could abandon me without thinking for a second and go running back to him. There won't be any responsibilities holding you back then" _Kol had spat bitterly at Jacqueline

_"Kol"_ Jacqueline had lashed out that moment as she had enough already _"It's absolutely not like that. You are misunderstanding everything"_

_"No, I am not" _Kol had yelled out _"For the first time I am understanding everything about you. You think you have me wrapped around your fingers. That I shall do whatever you wish, I shall be whatever you please. You think I am your puppet who you could play with whenever you want to and throw away when you need to" _Rebekah never saw Kol being so harsh before and towards a girl that is and who he loves madly. Kol must be very hurt that time. He only behaves that way when he is hurt beyond limit.

_"Kol stop it, you are crossing your limits" _came from Jacqueline but Kol wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"_Honestly, now I doubt you were even in love with Damon. Seeing as how you are he also must have left you for some good reason. What did you do with him? Let me guess slept with someone else while claimed to be in love with him. Really Jacqueline suddenly I can't seem to differ you from a prostitute" _Rebekah remembered the next thing she heard was a loud slapping noise coming from inside. It made Rebekah sigh heavily in present time as well and it earned her a confusing glare from Caroline immediately

_"I don't know what hurt me more the fact that you bluntly abused my love or how easily you thought I am a characterless girl. And you know what you are right Kol. I am still in love with Damon. You can never take his place no matter how hard you try. And if he ever comes back in my life, I will go back to him in a heartbeat. And from this moment you are nothing to me Kol, nothing. Now leave" _it was clear Jacqueline was furious and she didn't really mean what she said. However that doesn't mean it didn't hurt Kol beyond any limit. And he was as furious and enraged as Jacqueline was that moment if not more. Rebekah remembered hearing something break. Kol had thrown the herb jar at the wall and it broke into pieces in a blink of an eye. After that he had left the house looking all murderous. Rebekah sighed heavily once again in the present not caring what her two companions were thinking about that.

Rebekah also remembered that that night at dinner table Kol had said to their father that he wishes to get married as soon as possible. However it wasn't with Jacqueline obviously after what happened between them. Kol had asked Mikael to look for a suitor for him. It had shocked everyone. Esther had tried to reason with Kol that he should wait until his older brothers are married off first but Kol wasn't ready to listen to anyone. He even threatened to leave house if not complied with his wish. Mikeal surely didn't want his son to leave his family behind therefore agreed to look for a suitor for Kol immediately. Besides, in Mikael's opinion his son just wishes get married and he needed to find a suitor for him sooner or later anyway. Only if Mikael knew why Kol wanted to get married so urgently. However it wouldn't have mattered to their father anyway even if he knew about the real reason, thought Rebekah to herself

"You are such an impulsive moron Kol" Rebekah whispered to herself and she was immediately stopped by a scowling Caroline standing in front of her with crossed arms over her chest and in the process blocking her way as well

"Okay I have waited long enough. What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Caroline with strong tone of voice. Rebekah immediately shot a glare at her

"I told you I am alright. Mind your own business" Rebekah snapped at her but Caroline didn't back down. She could sense something interesting was going on with Rebekah and she wanted to know what. Thankfully Tyler came at her rescue once again

"We heard you talking to yourself more than once. What is going on?" demanded Tyler this time and Rebekah couldn't snap at him because not long ago he just saved her and Rebekah owed him for that.

"And why are you suddenly missing your brother Kol?" added Caroline getting annoyed now. Rebekah rolled her eyes at Caroline and sighed heavily to herself. Should she really tell them? They would probably find out anyway that Jacq is in the past with them

"Fine I am telling you what's going on however I highly doubt you would believe me" said Rebekah earning curious glances from the two

"We would believe you if you tell the truth" said Tyler and waited patiently for Rebekah to spill her secret. Caroline however wasn't as patience as Tyler and rushed the original

"Start talking already" said Caroline groaning in frustration and received a glare from Rebekah as well. The original sighed heavily as she thought of how to explain the situation in the best way

"Okay, I know this is going to sound ridiculous and crazy and downright impossible but it seems that Jacqueline has somehow travelled time after dying in the present and ended up in the 10th century. I and others means Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Finn we all are having memories of Jacq living with us in the past when we were still humans. Something happened with Jacqueline after she got into transition" finished Rebekah and looked at Caroline and Tyler expecting some kind of reaction. However those two were simply just staring at her

"What?" asked Rebekah feeling confused about their expressions

"It's confirmed that you have officially gone crazy. Don't tell me it's because you are still feeling traumatized because of getting kidnapped by the council" said Caroline with cold tone of voice. Clearly she didn't believe Rebekah a bit. Tyler remained silent however it seemed that he didn't believe the original either

"Look I know it's hard to believe but that's what is going on right now" Rebekah said hoping they would at least consider believing her

"Oh please Rebekah, we have a lot of other things to do than let you drive us crazy" said Caroline scoffing at Rebekah sarcastically . The original rolled her eyes to herself and thought of giving up on trying to make them believe her. But then Tyler spoke up

"If what you are saying is true then prove it to us. Prove that you are not playing any game with us and we will believe you" said Tyler but Caroline protested immediately

"Come on Tyler don't give into her. She is just being insane" said Caroline but she was ignored that moment

"Okay tell me if everything is alright with Jacqueline then why she hasn't woken up yet?" asked Rebekah to both of them. Tyler and Caroline looked at each other

"I am sure she is up by now" said Caroline however she wasn't confident about that

"She isn't and she won't wake up until a witch brings her back to this time again" said Rebekah confidently

"This is impossible" came from Tyler however Caroline immediately started to make phone calls from Tyler's cell phone. She tried Damon's number but he didn't pick up. Then she tried Stefan and he picked up on the second ring

"Tyler?" came from the speaker

"No, it's Caroline" spoke up Caroline and heard Stefan sighing in relief

"Caroline where are you?" asked Stefan with concern in his voice

"I am not really sure. Listen Stefan, has Jacq woken up yet?" asked Caroline straight away and heard Stefan sighing heavily this time

"No, she hasn't. Something happened Caroline" Stefan started saying but he didn't need to tell more than that

"I know Jacq is stuck in the 10th century. How did this happen Stefan? This is insane" by then Caroline was pacing and being all restless

"I don't know Caroline. I just heard it from Elijah…. Wait how do you know about this?" asked Stefan wondering. Caroline sighed heavily

"Rebekah told us" she replied still feeling a little dazzled because of what she just learned

"Wait what? Rebekah is with you guys" Stefan asked to confirm what he heard was correct

"Yes, Tyler rescued her as well along with me" after Caroline said that the other side went silent for a moment suddenly

"Caroline I would call you later. The council got Damon and Elena. I need to get to them as soon as possible" Caroline was shocked to hear that.

"Let me know if you need any help" Caroline managed to say before Stefan hanged up. Caroline sighed heavily to herself. It seemed the day is more eventful than she thought

"Elijah is already in town. The others will come soon. We need to get back" said Rebekah more to herself than to others

"And we need to get to Bonnie" said Tyler and the three of them started running in vampire speed once again. Little did they know they still have a long day ahead of them

**On The Road**

Stefan, Elijah and Jeremy were in Damon's car. Stefan had it parked at the side of the road when Caroline called him. Stefan sighed heavily and looked at Elijah

"Rebekah escaped the council with Caroline. She is no longer in danger" said Stefan to Elijah who already learned that from the conversation

"So you are not gonna help us anymore?" asked Jeremy to Elijah from the back seat. His voice got anxiousness and it was the same question Stefan wanted to ask

"I believe it would be easier for you to rescue Elena and Damon if I go with you. Besides it is the least I could do after having one of your friends killed" said Elijah and he was speaking about Amelia who he let Klaus kill so easily. Stefan nodded his head feeling relieved that he still has the original's support. The Salvatore brother was about to start driving again when his cell phone went off once again. This time it was Sheriff Forbes

"Sheriff Forbes you got any clue for me" asked Stefan with anxiousness in his voice as he answered his phone call

"Not clue only bad news. Alaric called a while ago. The council took all his weapons and have him arrested as well" informed Liz with frustrated tone of voice "With your vervain and Alaric's weapons, they could be anywhere"

"Well we are still looking around. Let me know if you find out anything" said Stefan and ended the call. A heavy sigh escaped his breath. At first Elena and Damon got abducted by the council then he found out that Jacqueline is stuck in the past and moreover in 10th century. Altogether Stefan was finding it hard to keep calm

"I would suggest to search the remote and secluded places first" Elijah voiced his opinion

"It takes a lot to hold a vampire, reinforced steels, iron doors. Where the council would get that kind of arrangements?" Stefan said out loud while thinking to himself

"I think Pastor Young owns a cattle ranch far away from town. Those pens could easily be modified" informed Jeremy. He tagged along with Stefan and Elijah the moment he learned that the council took Elena. At first Stefan didn't want to bring Jeremy into this but then Elijah suggested they might need a human in case they need to go in a house where no vampire was invited before. Besides, Jeremy was being stubborn as well. Thus he joined the search and rescue mission.

"Well I guess bringing you with us was a smart thing to do after all" said Stefan and started the engine of the car right away.

**Abandon Witch House**

Bonnie, Matt and Jamie were all looking at Klaus with stunted expressions. Klaus was looking for Bonnie and found her in the witch house in no time.

"I am assuming that you don't believe me" said Klaus to the trio. He just told them about Jacqueline being in the past with him and his family while they were still humans and that's the reason why she isn't waking up yet

"If we hadn't seen Jacqueline's name down at the cave in the Lockwood cellar, we would have never believed you. But now I guess there is no choice for us but to believe in this madness" said Bonnie breathing a little heavily. The truth was so shocking that it simply left her breathless

"How the hell did that happened?" asked Matt still couldn't wrap his head around the idea properly

"I believe a witch is involved here however not quite sure which one" said Klaus. He wasn't concern about how Jacqueline got in the past but worried about how to get her out of there. Klaus clearly knew that Jacqueline was planning on changing the entire history of vampires therefore he wanted her back in present without wasting anymore time. He surely didn't want to just vanish from the future which will certainly happen if Jacqueline stopped Esther and Mikael from turning them into immortal beings.

"I have never heard of any time traveling spells before. And even if such spell exists it must require huge amount of power and energy from the witch who performs it" said Bonnie more to herself than to others

"Do you think your mom could help you in this matter? I mean I know she is a vampire now but she still has knowledge of magic. May be she could provide you with an idea" suggested Jamie while trying to help Bonnie as much as he could. Bonnie looked at her boyfriend and said

"Would you please contact her for me while I look for a way myself?" Jamie nodded to that and walked away from there to call Abby and tell her what is going on

"Bonnie, you haven't found a way for Elena yet. And she can't even complete her transition now as the council took her. I don't think you are powerful enough to pull off both things Bonnie?" asked Matt worriedly. He knew rescuing Jacq was important but keeping Elena alive was as much important to him and others as well. When he brought the matter to light it even got Bonnie worried. What should she do now? Look for a way to keep Elena human or look for a way to bring Jacqueline back to the present time. And even if she finds solutions to both problems would she be able to accomplish both tasks. Bonnie was horribly stuck with making choices. Who she should help first?

"I think I should help Elena first as she doesn't have much time left to feed" said Bonnie realizing the time

"No, you are not going to waste your time and energy in doing something unnecessary today witch. You are going to bring Jacqueline back right now or I will gladly rip your tongue out. And then I will kill your lover and all your loved ones one by one" said Klaus hovering over Bonnie and trying to intimidating her as well. The way Klaus spoke it even scared Matt even though he wasn't the one being threatened at the moment.

"If I can keep Elena human you will still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids, isn't that what you really want" said Bonnie glaring at Klaus hatefully. Klaus leaned more closer to Bonnie so close that she could feel his breath against her cheek

"I wouldn't need any hybrid if I don't exist anymore, now would I? Jacqueline in the past is planning on extincting the entire vampire race. So if you don't hurry up Bonnie Bennett, there won't be anyone named Elena for you to keep human" said Klaus and moved away from Bonnie leaving her shocked and troubled. Klaus had no wish to threaten the witch but they weren't thinking smart otherwise. Klaus only hoped that they could solve this problem before things get out of control. Anyhow they must bring Jacqueline back to the future before she changes their fate and sentence them all to a mortal life.

**AN: This is it for now. Please read and review. Love, hugs and Kisses**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews friends. This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you don't get bored. And Jacqueline would be back to future in next chapter. So I hope you start liking the story more. Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 15: Is this really goodbye?**

Kaya, it was the name of the girl Kol was getting married to. It seemed like forever since this marriage drama started in the Mikaelson household. Mikael had chosen the girl for his son. Obviously Kaya was from a wealthy family like the Mikaelsons. May be not as wealthy as them but still Kaya's family was well known and reputed in the village. She was obedient, polite, well mannered, brilliantly aware of every custom, and certainly knew how to please people around her with her scenic behavior. And of course she was sweet and beautiful. Kaya seemed perfect for Kol. She was willing to get married to him and have his children and create a perfect family with him. She was offering everything Kol wanted from me. No doubt she would be a great housewife. And it seemed that Kaya also had a crush on Kol. The girl was beyond happy to get married with Kol. She considered herself simply fortunate. And I guess she was.

Mikael had proposed the girl's family right on the second day after Kol demanded to get married off as soon as possible. Kaya's family was more than willing to accept that offer. May be they were hoping for it from beforehand. After all Mikaelson family was the most reputed family among the other families of the village. Any family would want to create friendly relation with them. Before anyone could properly understand the situation or realize what was going on, the girl became Kol's fiancé and they were going to get married right after the next full moon. Days started to pass by at a rapid speed and before I knew it that legendary full moon arrived and it is happen to be tonight. After this night everyone is going to start making arrangements for the marriage ceremony and soon the couple would be wedded off just as planned.

Everyone's life was going on and flowing with time and also in a very normal manner. Everyone's life but mine. My life seemed to have stopped suddenly. Somehow it wasn't moving forward anymore. Yes, I was getting up early in the morning everyday, doing my chores properly, having interactions with people like usual and after finishing one long tiring day, I would go to sleep. It had become my routine since Kaya became Kol's fiance. I was doing everything that I did before and supposed to do to look normal and unaffected. However I knew that I wasn't living anymore. I was breathing properly but still felt constant suffocation in my chest. My misery never seemed to lessen and if possible it increased everyday more and more. There was this strange pain in my heart that I wanted to get rid of more than anything else. I have thought about leaving the village and even killing myself for several times but I couldn't do it for more than one reason. Only I knew the future of the Mikaelson family and I had planned on changing it and save them all from becoming monsters. So if I really wanted that to happen the first thing I needed to do is stay alive. Besides, I had to put an end to Markus as well and free the world of him sooner rather than one thousand year later.

So even though staying in the Mikaelson household was slowly and painfully killing me from inside but I still remained there. And I was suffering not only because Kol was getting married with someone else but because the rest of the family grew distant from me as well. Rebekah, my best friend of 10th century was mad at me for rejecting her brother at first. She became normal after a few days however our friendship didn't remain the same. Rebekah was being judgmental which was quite expected of her. She knew that I was suffering but she also truly believed that I was the one who brought this on me therefore she wasn't feeling any pity for me. Not that I was asking for any in the first place but I was devastated to loose my friendship with Rebekah. Somehow I had thought and hoped that she would understand me but I was proved wrong soon enough. And I couldn't blame her for that either because that's how she grew up, with completely different believes, thoughts and morals. She couldn't just change them over nights and only because of me. Rebekah had showed her anger towards me by accepting her soon to be sister in law with open arms. And all I did was accepted that punishment.

I remembered the night vividly when Mikael had announced Kaya as his soon to be daughter in law and Kol's wife at the dinner. The only thing that kept me from breaking down and falling apart was my anger at that moment. I was furious at Kol for his behavior with me the day we broke up.

**Flash Back**

_Everyone was eating and having conversations with each other at the dinner table. Mikael already made his announcements and he and Esther were chattering away with Kaya's parents. It was kind of a small celebration for the family. Kaya's brothers and sisters were there too and they were talking with the rest of the Mikaelson family apparently getting to know each other well as they are soon going to be in a relation. The girl was sitting right beside Kol. She was being shy and nervous as expected. Kaya couldn't even look at Kol properly due to her shyness. However I caught her stealing glances at Kol once or twice. I was sitting at the same table silently. I had no wish to eat anything therefore I was just playing with the food in my plate. One or two people tried to have conversations with me from Kaya's family but seeing my disinterest they had left me soon enough. _

_My eyes traveled to Kol without my permission. I had planned on not looking at him the entire night. But apparently my body parts weren't functioning according to my wish and will. The moment I looked at Kol it seemed that he also thought about looking at me because our eyes met with each other instantly. We both glared at each other and Kol turned back to Kaya immediately. He suddenly took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm lightly. Kaya started blushing terribly. Kol even started whispering things into her ear and whatever he said obviously made the girl happy as she couldn't help but smile dreamily. I rolled my eyes to myself. I had no grudge against the girl neither I hated her. It wasn't her fault that Kol was deliberately trying to make me jealous. Actually the poor girl had no idea what was going on with her. She didn't know that Kol was simply using her to get under my skin and torture me in his own wicked way. Then suddenly Kol got up and pulled Kaya up with him. It seemed that they were going somewhere. _

_"I am taking Kaya for a walk in the woods. I hope that's alright" said Kol to one of Kaya's brothers. He had agreed without any objection_

_"Of course, she is going to be your wife soon. It is indeed a good thing to know each other well from beforehand" said the brother and Kol nodded to him, feeling relieved that it wasn't very difficult to take Kaya away from the crowd. Kol took the girl's hand and started to walk away from everyone. As I watched them walk away suddenly images started to create in my mind about what sort of things they could do in the woods as the two were all alone. I shuddered from inside unknowingly. It wasn't possible for me to stay at the table anymore so I got up and left as fast as possible without drawing any attention to me. I was thinking about going to Rebekah's bed chamber and hide myself there. However someone blocked my way while I was walking towards the room. _

_"Elijah, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised that he was here and not attending the guests at the dinner table_

_"Jacqueline what is going on?" Elijah asked with stern and demanding tone of voice. I knew what he was talking about but still I frowned at him with confusion and asked as if I had no idea what he was talking about  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Elijah gave me a stern look before speaking up again_

_"You know what I am talking about Jacqueline. One day Kol and you are in love with each other and the next day he is getting married to someone else. How did that happen?" asked Elijah with calm but damn serious voice. I was quite pissed off that moment therefore didn't hesitate to snap at Elijah _

_"Why don't you ask your brother that question?" suddenly I was fuming with anger and perhaps hurt as well. Elijah remained calm for a moment then said_

_"I did and he told me to ask you. Jacqueline, please tell me what happened between you and him. I can clearly see that you both are up to destroying each other and I want it to stop before it's too late" said Elijah as he requested me to tell him everything. But it wasn't something I could share with him and that moment I didn't want to either_

_"It's already too late Elijah. All I can tell you is that Kol and I can't be together. We have way too many differences which would never let us understand each other properly" my answer increased Elijah's confusion and curiosity more_

_"Well the differences didn't stop you two from falling for each other" said Elijah and I couldn't disagree with him_

_"True but that love is over now. Kol doesn't understand me or even try to understand me. And I can't be with someone like that" I stated firmly which made Elijah sigh heavily_

_"I see you both have made your decisions and it seems that I am unable to change your minds. I hope you and Kol know what exactly you are getting yourselves into. Because believe me when I say this Jacqueline, love doesn't go away that easily"_

**End of Flashback **

Each day that passed by after that night I started to understand more and more what Elijah actually meant. After that conversation Elijah had kept himself away from this matter. It wasn't because he was offended or anything but simply because he knew there is nothing he could do to fix the situation even if he wanted to. At least he felt bad for me whenever he realized that I was feeling hurt and miserable. It was more than I expected and I was grateful for that.

Finn as usual kept himself away from all kind of dramas however I knew that in his mind Finn was on Kol's side on this matter. In his eyes I was the one who did something wrong and terrible here. Therefore he showed me no sympathy. And Henrik was too young to understand the whole situation. He just knew that his brother Kol was getting married soon with a girl named Kaya and I was no longer his lover. Even though young but Henrik understood that I was suffering in pain and crushing from inside with heartache. He wanted to comfort me and be there for me but I couldn't really share my thoughts and feelings with him, could I? But I liked spending my time with him. Henrik could distract me from thinking about Kol and his romance with his soon to be bride even though momentarily. I had a huge hollow in my chest that was filled with nothing but sorrow, loss and many other things.

Niklaus was my savior during this difficult time. I could both talk to him, share my feeling with him and find comfort in him. He gave me a shoulder to cry on. He also talked to me whenever I needed support and consolation as well as listened to me when I felt like talking about my broken heart. Somehow Niklaus understood me better than anyone. I have no idea why but it was the truth. Well I always knew that Klaus and I have more than one thing in common in each other. But that was with his hybrid self and I really didn't expect him to be so open minded towards me even in the 10th century. For that reason he was very especial to me. Nik tried to understand me when no one else did and to some level he did understand me. Niklaus hated Kol for putting me through hell and he wanted to confront him countless times. However I made him promise that he wouldn't do such thing no matter what. Because if Nik confronted Kol, and Kol decided to get back to him for that, which he would do for sure, Niklaus would end up getting punished for sure. And I wanted nothing like that to happen to him.

"May I help?" a voice spoke up that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find Kaya standing in front of me. I was making baskets that moment and she wished to help me. Kaya came to visit her in laws about two hours ago. Actually her mother and sisters made fine dresses for everyone to wear on the wedding day and she came to deliver them along with her oldest brother. I had no wish to have conversation with her but if I simply reject her offer of help me, it would be rude and then issues would be created for sure. And that was the last thing I wanted. I nodded to Kaya who happily took a place beside me

"Are you alright Jacqueline? You look pale and tired" said Kaya with concern in her voice

"Yes, I am fine" I replied to her shortly

"You know it's just today that I realized we haven't really talked to each other yet" said Kaya obviously she was trying to get to know me as she never got the chance before.

"We both were busy I guess" I said to her with monotonous voice

"I suppose, Rebekah and I are going to the jewelry emporium. Would you like to come with us?" asked Kaya with hopeful and happy voice

"I can't. It's a full moon tonight. I have to finish all my chores by the afternoon" I said crushing her hopes and making Kaya disappointed.

"You work all the time Jacqueline. Don't you ever wish to have fun?" asked Kaya with curiosity and I couldn't help but sigh heavily

"Fun is for fortunate ones Kaya" my answer made Kaya frown in confusion at me

"Why do you think you are unfortunate and not allowed to have a good time?" before I could say anything to her someone appeared there. Someone who managed to make me tensed up and rigid immediately.

"Kaya, I didn't know you would come to visit today" said Kol. He had gone to the tunnels along with his brothers early in the morning to make all the preparations for tonight. Seeing Kol there a smile spread across Kaya's lips right away. While I was solely concentrating on my work. Trying to imagine they were not there and I was completely alone.

"I thought I would surprise you" said Kaya shyly as she blushed brightly because Kol was staring at her with an impish grin gracing his lips as usual. It was probably making Kaya nervous because she was positively flushed

"Well I am very pleased to receive this pleasant surprise darling" said Kol. He was ignoring my presence there as I was his. It seemed like forever to me since we started ignoring each other at all cost. Yes, at first I was absolutely furious at Kol for his accusations and behavior towards me. And then when he started being romantic with Kaya just to give me hell, I started to even hate him. But slowly and eventually my anger started to ease off and hate subsided which were being replaced by regret and sadness. Every moment of happiness was leeched away from me by this cruel game of fate. I surely started to realize that according to this age what I did was wrong indeed. My actions were immoral and to some level considered as sin as well. I realized then that I shouldn't have thought and acted like a modern age woman while I was literary living in the past for god's sake. But my realization didn't do me any favor as I was too late to save my love relation with Kol. I doubted that he even started to really fall in love with Kaya. Kol's anger was understandable to me. Any man in his place would have reacted the same way he did. Okay may be they would have been less impulsive about it but it was Kol who was involved in the situation. And he was anything but a forgiving man. But the fact that Kol was intentionally making me suffer, wounded my feelings deeply even though it was expected of him. However I knew for a reason that by making me suffer, Kol wasn't too happy either. He pretended to be normal and happy but he was far from being his usual self. Kol was being punished as well but his stubbornness and egotistical nature kept him from giving up on making my life a living hell.

"I hope you shall spend the night with me" said Kol as he took her hand and make her stand up. They were standing close to each other which obviously and unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by me. Sometimes I wished I was blind and deaf.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't do that before marriage" said Kaya being all mushy with her soon to be husband. I grimaced inwardly seeing their romance

"But I am certain we can do this" said Kol and crushed his lips on kaya's. The girl was taken aback and I felt like collapsing there seeing Kol kiss her. When Kaya got her senses back, she pulled away from Kol immediately

"Kol, what are you doing?" she asked with shocked and tensed up expression on her face. Kol however smirked at her and said

"Loving my wife" just as Kol said those words, my eyes immediately closed up due to feeling horrible at the moment. Why? Why is this happening with me? Why my sufferings never seemed to end? At first I lost Damon. But Kol took that pain away. But then again I lost the love of my life. I had nothing left in my life but torture, sufferings and pain. I wish I could go back to my time. I wish I could go back to the future. I didn't want to live in the past anymore. Yes, I had thought about building a life here, a life with Kol. But now nothing like that would ever happen. I would just have to live my life all alone here. I wish Lazarus would arrive in Mystic Falls soon. At least then I would have a mission to complete. Perhaps I would even have a chance to get away from everything that kept hurting me constantly. It's an extraordinary thing really how things could get from good to bad to worse and even to worst so soon and so fast. Not long before Kol and I were so happily in love with each other. Each moment of that time seemed like treasure to me now

**Flash Back**

_"Kol" I screamed out his name as I hit my climax hard. I was breathing very heavily and so was Kol. After relaxing for a while Kol rolled over me and laid beside. We were by the falls that time. The sky was clear and the stars were twinkling brightly. It felt great to be under the open sky especially while making love with your lover. I covered myself up with the blanket we had brought with us. I glanced at Kol who was still breathing heavily. However an unreadable expression was masking his face. I sighed heavily and asked him_

_"Any particular reason you were being a beast tonight?" I asked him bluntly. Kol was being very rough and wild this time. Not that I minded but I knew he was doing it for a reason and I wanted to know what the reason was._

_"You care too much for Niklaus. And I happen to hate it" said Kol with a sarcastic cheerful voice while giving me a straight answer. I understood immediately what the matter is. I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed out a little. I looked at Kol right into his eyes while hovering over him_

_"Don't be jealous Kol. Nik was hurt by something Tatia said to him. I was just comforting him about that. Niklaus is like a brother to me and you know that" I said and it definitely made Kol smirk happily_

_"Now that is something my ears liked hearing very much" said Kol smirking more widely and sounded pleased as well. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him "But still I don't like it that he gets your attention so much. Actually I don't want anyone to have your attention, not Niklaus, not Henrik and not even Rebekah. You are mine and I want you all to myself" said Kol sounding damn possessive while saying that. It was kind of sexy really  
_

_"Wow Kol, can you be anymore selfish and territorial?" I asked getting a little pissed off that moment_

_"Yes, I believe I can" said Kol arrogantly which made me glare at him_

_"You know this cocky attitude of yours Kol, I really despise it and I hate you for possessing that" I said sounding angry about it. Kol however smirked at me _

_"No, you don't darling. You love it. You love me. You love everything about me" said Kol confidently that only made me glare at him more. Can anyone be more cocky than him? Kol was spoiled beyond believe and completely full of himself_

_"You are impossible" I said shaking my head at him in hopelessness. I was about to get away from him but Kol grabbed my arms and turned us over so that he could get on top of me. Before I knew it Kol captured my lips with his and started kissing me hungrily. I protested against his mouth at first but he didn't stop and soon I found myself kissing him back. Our tongues met with each other and the kiss became more passionate. I moaned in the kiss while getting lost in ecstasy. Kol pulled away when we ran out of air. He started ravishing my neck and collarbone with kisses. I felt delightful as his tongue made contact with my skin. Suddenly Kol whispered in my ear_

_"You know I have always wondered why you fell in love with me" said Kol and he sounded serious about it. I thought about it for a moment before speaking up _

_"Why did you fall in love with me?" I asked instead of answering his question_

_"I have more than one reason to fall for you Jacqueline. You are intriguing, mysterious, and different than any girl I have met before. You have this fire in you that's attractive to me. No matter how hard I try, it seemed that I could never figure you out completely. And the list goes on and on. It was simply impossible for me not to fall in love with you" when Kol finished talking we could do nothing but stare into each other's eyes as if stuck in that moment. _

_"I know you love me Jacqueline" said Kol breaking the silence and the staring contest between us "But I don't know why and I want to know"_

_"Well" I said and thought about it for a moment "I fell in love with you because I felt pity for you" Kol was taken aback hearing that "I realized that if I don't love you, you would be all alone your whole life because seriously who is out there dumb enough to fall in love with you. So basically I am just doing you a favor" I finished talking shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly as well. Kol was staring at me with a look of disbelieve on his face. For once he was completely speechless. Seeing Kol's face like that I couldn't keep a straight face for long and cracked up laughing. Kol understood immediately that I was pulling his leg. He glared at me heatedly_

_"You are going to pay for this" said Kol and attacked me with kisses and playful bites. His touches were extremely ticklish so I couldn't stop myself from laughing and screaming_

_"Stop….. stop…. Stop…..Kol…..aaaa…. I am sorry. I am sorry….. stop it... aaaa..." I shrieked with pleasure as I felt Kol biting my nipple teasingly. Kol pressed his lips on mine to prevent me from screaming more. Our lips soon started to move together, molding into each other perfectly. At first the kiss was strong and urgent but gradually it became slow and soft. Kol cupped my face with one hand and pressed his forehead against mine as he kept peaking on my lips now and then. Our breathing was quite uneven that moment because the sexual tension between us suddenly increased and we both were feeling very hot and heavy _

_"I fell in love with you because you are unpredictable Kol" I said with genuine seriousness this time. Kol gazed deeply into my eyes. It gave me goose bumps but I continued saying what I wanted to say_

_"You can surprise me when I least expect it. With you I can never guess anything and always wondering about you. Before meeting with you everyone who came in my life, I knew them like the back of my own hand. I knew everything about them. I knew their feelings and thoughts. Actually I knew them more than they knew about themselves. They could never surprise me the way you do it. Back then it was the other way around. With them I was the one who used to give surprises" I stated every word truthfully. It was true that Kol was unpredictable for me and a mystery as well. And the reason was obvious. The vampire diaries show told us very little about him, almost nothing in season three episodes. I had no idea about Kol's story and history. On the other hand I knew everyone else very well because there were a lot of background history about them. Even Damon could hardly surprise me by his actions even though a lot had changed about his story for example he wasn't pinning after Elena this time. _

_"Another reason I got attracted to you is because you could control me like no one else. Not many dared to make me submissive and whenever they did they failed miserably. But you, you not only dared to tame me down for more than once but also succeeded in doing so" I said but it made Kol frown in confusion at me_

_"But I thought you hated to be controlled" said Kol while boring his gaze into mine_

_"I certainly hate it. I am just saying that you have the ability to dominate me. And it was something new for me as no one ever dared to do it before" Kol was listening to me very attentively as if memorizing every word I was saying. I sighed out a little_

_"However those things only got me attracted to you. The reason I fell in love with you is because you have touched my soul Kol. You gave meaning to my existence in this world. Something that was supposed to be my punishment, you turned it into a blessing. Your love is simply consuming and I adore it, crave for it. Thank you for coming into my life Kol. I wish I could love you more because no amount of love would be enough for you" I felt Kol's lips back on mine once again. We kissed in a way we never kissed before. I could taste all his emotions and feelings in that kiss and it was the same for Kol. But the magical kiss ended tragically _

_"Bloody hell" came a voice and both Kol and I looked up to find Finn standing there in front of us. Sage was right behind him. She was looking away from us feeling highly uncomfortable. Finn however was looking at us with disapproving eyes. I was feeling so embarrassed. I simply wanted to run away from there but due to my nude state I couldn't do that either. All I could do was hide my face in my hands. However Kol being the obnoxious one faced his brother proudly_

_"Finn would you mind taking your girl elsewhere to romance with. As you can see we are currently occupying this spot" said Kol smirking as Finn glared at him for his blunt remark. He looked at Sage and said_

_"May I take you in the woods for a walk?" asked Finn in a gentleman way_

_"Or mating" said Kol grinning at the embarrassed couple. I smacked Kol's arm for saying that as Finn tried to kill him with his glares. Sage took her lover's hand and dragged him away from there as Finn seemed to really want to punch Kol in the face that moment. As the couple left Kol turned back to face me with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as always _

_"Well that was fun" he said and snaked his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him once again "Now where were we"_

**End Of Flash Back**

The journey to the memory lane ended soon and I came back to reality because I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and found a guy with mid back length hair standing just outside the premise of the Mikaelson house. He not only got my attention but drew other's attention as well. Elijah walked up to him and asked

"May I ask who you are?" Elijah was curious to know as the guy was looking for me. I wondered myself as well

"My name is Lazarus. I am a warlock. I am here to meet up with a girl named Jacqueline. The witch Ayana told me she lives here" Lazarus introduced himself and I recognized the name immediately. I was beside Elijah right away

"I am Jacqueline. Thank you for coming to this town Lazarus. I was desperately looking forward to meet you" I informed him with a small smile. Elijah was confused and I believed so was others. They obviously didn't know what I was talking about and why the warlock was here?

"I believe we have a lot of things to discuss Jacqueline" said Lazarus looking deep into my eyes. I nodded my head

"Yes, indeed. Why don't you go back to Ayana's and I shall go over there as soon as possible. I need to finish all my business here before I come along with you" I said to Lazarus and he nodded without asking any question and walked away. I looked back at Elijah who was looking at me with confused and wondering eyes

"Jacqueline what is going on here?" he asked with his calm voice that has a certain edge to it this time. I looked at other members of the family and saw that they were all looking at me with confused and expecting eyes. They obviously wanted explanation. Kol even had his eyes narrowed at me. I looked back at Elijah and spoke up

"Elijah you remember once I told you that a time will come when I shall have to leave you all. I am afraid that the time has arrived. I need to go" I said as Elijah kept staring at my face not believing his own ears

"What do you mean you need to go? Aren't you coming back?" it was Niklaus who asked the question and I slowly shook my head to answer his question "No, you are not going anywhere" Niklaus stated firmly. I glanced at Rebekah who was staring at me with shocked eyes. My eyes then traveled to Kol who was looking at me rather angrily. It seemed he was on the verge of lashing out.

"I don't have a choice Nik. I must go. Besides everything must come to an end. My stay over here is no exception" I said and Niklaus was about to argue back with me but a voice stopped him from saying anything

"Let her leave boy. She has over stayed with us anyway" came Mikael's stern and cold voice. I wasn't offended by his insult and only agreed with him

"Father how can-" Elijah was about to talk back to his father but I cut him off

"You are right and I am extremely sorry for that. I can assure you that this is the last time you would be seeing me" I said to Mikael and headed towards Rebekah's bed chamber to collect a few things that belonged to me. Once I was alone in the room I felt tears escaping my eyes but I wiped them away quickly. I didn't want to look all upset and weak. Suddenly someone entered the room. I turned around and found Rebekah standing there. We both wanted to talk but neither of us could say anything to each other. Before I knew it Rebekah was hugging me and I was hugging her back. She sobbed on my shoulder as well and I felt tears gathering in my eyes as well.

"Please don't go Jacqueline. I need my best friend. I am so sorry for being rude with you on more than one occasion. I am sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I promise everything shall be back to normal between us. Just don't go away" said Rebekah while crying miserably

"I was never angry with you Rebekah. And you shall always be my best friend. But you have to understand that I must leave. My life is depending on it. You may not have me but you shall have my memories. And I shall cherish my memories with you and everyone else till the end of my life" I said with heavy tone of voice. I never thought this good bye would be so heart breaking. Rebekah was about to speak up and say something against what I said when someone interrupted her

"Rebekah, leave us alone for a moment" came Kol's voice. We both looked up to find him standing at the doorway. Rebekah looked back at me and gave me a small sad smile before getting out of the bed chamber. Once she was gone Kol came up to me and stood very close. This was the first time we were all alone after the fight we had with each other. Kol was staring down at me with unreadable expression. And suddenly I was feeling quite nervous under his gaze

"If you think I have come here to plead you to stay then you are up for a great disappointment" said Kol with venomous voice "Actually I am glad that you are leaving" he spat at me bitterly. I could only listen to him and didn't dare to say a word

"My life would be so much easier with you gone from here" said Kol with visible anger and rage. He was furious for sure.

"And don't ever think that I shall miss you. I shall forget about you the moment you leave and I shall live a happy life with a girl who loves me" said Kol and he came closer to me. So close that our bodies were almost touching. I didn't step back and let him take out his anger on me. It was the least I could do after hurting him terribly by not accepting his proposal of living a life together. I still remained completely silent

"You never really loved me Jacqueline, did you? It was all a game to you. And I was a fool to believe everything you said to me" said Kol and I couldn't stay quiet anymore and spoke up with soft tone of voice

"Is that what your heart really believes?" I asked knowing very well that it doesn't. Kol grabbed on my arms firmly and made me look straight into his eyes

"Yes" he growled at me angrily "What right you had to play with me? Play with my life and emotions. How dare you break my heart? I shall never forgive you for that Jacqueline. Never" and suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine. Our lips started to mold together before I knew it. There was so much pain and sadness in his kiss that I was really taken aback. I could feel his anger too in that kiss. The kiss was reflecting so many emotions that I felt like breaking down in his arms. It was wrong of us to kiss each other but at that moment neither he cared nor I. This was our good bye kiss after all. I had to pull away from Kol before the kiss could change my mind about leaving because I had to go and there wasn't another option.

"Good bye Kol" saying that I walked away from him before he could stop me. Outside everyone was waiting for me. I couldn't say anything to them. Saying good bye to those people whom I spent so much time with, it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. I left quietly as everyone kept looking at me with sad eyes. Well everyone except Mikael. But I guess he wasn't too happy either even though he would never admit it out loud. My heart was crushing in my chest as I took each step away from the Mikaelson family and towards Ayana's. Knowing there is a huge possibility that I would never see them again in my life time here. Once I reached Ayana's I found Lazarus waiting for me along with two other people, another man and a woman

"Is she the girl?" asked the woman I didn't know

"Yes, her name is Jacqueline" introduced Lazarus to his companion and turned to look at me "They are my friends Gaius and Marilla" I nodded at them showing courtesy. And they did the same. Ayana was there as well with them.

"Ayana told us that you know the history of werewolves. I would like to know how you come to possess the knowledge because only descendants of Cassandra knew about that and you are not one" said Lazarus straight away. I looked at Ayana and wondered if she already told them that I was from future. But if she had told them then they wouldn't be asking me this question. I decided to let Lazarus know the truth about me because no other explanation would make any sense.

"Let us take a walk in the woods, shall we? It's a long tale to tell" I said and Lazarus nodded. I told him everything that he needed to know but of course kept quite a few secrets from him. Lazarus was both shocked and amazed to hear about me. I also told him the location of Price Erik. However I requested that I must come along with them. Lazarus agreed to that easily. He even arranged a horse for me as that was the only way to travel so far in fast speed.

"We shall leave early in the dawn" said Lazarus. It was almost dark outside and the werewolves would start turning soon. I didn't go to the tunnels unlike every other full moon instead I stayed at Ayana's along with the other three witches. They had the place protected with spells so it was quite safe. I had asked Lazarus to do me a favor as well. I was obviously worried about Henrik like other full moon nights. I had asked him to do a protection spell on the villagers in case the wolves try to attack someone innocent. And the warlock was kind enough to comply with my wish

"How long would it take for us to reach our destination?" I asked out loud wondering about the time span of my adventure

"We should be able to reach our destination before next full moon" replied Gaius means it will take almost a month to get there. It's going to be one hell of a journey

"I would like to achieve our goal as soon as possible. I have waited long enough" said Marilla more to herself than others

"Be patience Marilla. With help of Jacqueline here, we shall finally be able to find Prince Erik and rid the world of werewolf species" said Lazarus with calm tone of voice however it hit me like thunder bolt

"What do you mean by rid the world of werewolf species? I thought Killing Prince Erik would kill Markus only" I said with unsure tone of voice this time. I wanted to believe I heard wrong.

"Indeed it will kill Markus but ending Prince Erik will also end the curse completely and extinct every werewolf from this world" explained Lazarus with casual tone of voice however I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Of course if killing original vampires could kill the entire race then why not killing original werewolf would extinct the entire species. I looked at Lazarus and asked with shaking tone of voice

"Would it also kill the ones who haven't triggered the werewolf curse yet?" I wanted to know if I have unknowingly put Niklaus's life in grave danger. I noticed Marilla giving me a strange look as I was obviously looking pale by then

"Of course, anyone with werewolf curse triggered or not shall die with Price Erik" informed Lazarus however with confused tone of voice because he too noticed by then that I was breathing heavily and looked terrified. The three of them exchanged looks among each other

"Jacqueline, are you alright?" asked Lazarus but I was too shocked to answer him right away

"No" I said breathing more heavily. I have already told Lazarus about Prince Erik's location. Now even if I plead him not to kill the original werewolf, he wouldn't listen to me and probably kill me for preventing him. I whispered to myself unknowingly

"What have I done"

**AN: Please please please read and review. I am looking forward to it as always. Love you all a lot :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am sure this is the chapter you all were waiting for eagerly. I have finally wrote it and posting it for you to read. Thanks a lot for your reviews for the previous chapter. They are always inspiring for me. I hope you like this chapter. And please read the AN in the end I have an important question there for you. Enjoy**

**Chapter 16: Growing Hope For The Dead**

**Third Person's POV**

**Flash Back**

_"Kol where are you taking me?" Jacqueline asked as Kol dragged her with him while running towards somewhere. It was in the middle of the night and everyone in the village was sleeping peacefully. Everyone except for those two night explorers. Like most nights Jacqueline and Kol sneaked out of the house to roam around the village and other places around the village. They enjoyed doing that as it had a certain thrill to it. The darkness of the night gives them huge advantage because no one could see them together at night as most people fall asleep by the time they start their adventure. And as no one sees them, no one gossips about them and no one gets to know about their secret meetings as well. Even though it was nothing romantic yet but it was best to keep it a secret anyway. _

_"I want to show you a place Jacqueline. You shall love it" said Kol and started running faster as he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Jacqueline was trying her best to keep up with him_

_"What kind of place is it Kol?" Jacqueline asked with interest and curiosity_

_"Be patience darling" came from Kol and a smirk immediately appeared on his lips_

_"You are the one to talk about patience" said Jacqueline scoffing at Kol. It seemed like they would never come to their destination but finally Kol stopped. Jacqueline was panting heavily by then. She has been running for a long time now. Kol was breathing heavily as well but he was not as exhausted as Jacqueline was at that moment. _

_"We are here" said Kol while staring ahead of him somewhere  
_

_"Where?" asked Jacqueline but Kol didn't need to answer her question. Because Jacqueline looked up and found out what Kol was talking about. In front of their eyes was a huge meadow and it was filled with flowers. However not just any flower but glowing flowers. Little blue colored flowers were glowing so magnificently in the dark that the sight was a wonder itself. _

_"Good graces of god, this is so beautiful" said Jacqueline while walking further in the meadow. She seemed hypnotized by the beauty of that place_

_"I knew you would like it" spoke up Kol confidently as he followed her slowly _

_"When did you find this place?" Jacqueline inquired curiously _

_"When I was of Henrik's age" replied Kol but the answer didn't please Jacqueline. She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes_

_"It's been two months since I started living with your family and you are bringing me here now. It's not fair" accused Jacqueline while crossing her arms over her chest. But her anger was nothing serious anyone could tell that  
_

_"Well if you have forgotten about it, we weren't exactly on friendly terms with each other since the beginning of your stay, and all credit goes to you for that" said Kol bitter sarcastically that made Jacqueline roll her eyes at him. Kol never lets go of a chance to remind her how she used to humiliate him since they got introduced with each other. Sometimes Kol could get back to her but sometimes he couldn't._

_"Yeah whatever" Jacqueline muttered under her breath and looked away from Kol. A silence suddenly fell on them but it wasn't an uncomfortable one_

_"I never told anyone about this place before. This is my secret place" said Kol breaking up the silence between them. Jacqueline looked back at him with confusing eyes this time_

_"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked while trying to figure out the reason herself_

_"Because you are especial to me, just like this place" said Kol straight away without any hesitation. Jacqueline sighed heavily after receiving the answer from her companion. _

_"Kol I appreciate that you give me so much priority in your life but I don't deserve that. It's your family who should get importance from you first. Because in the end you shall have them with you, not me" Kol frowned at Jacqueline as she said that_

_"What do you mean?" he asked with unsure tone of voice. It made Jacqueline sigh once again_

_"Kol this isn't my place. I don't belong here. Therefore I shall have to leave one day and go away from your lives as well" hearing that Kol suddenly came up to Jacqueline and stood very close to her. It made Jacqueline step back a little in order to increase the distance between them_

_"Where would you go?" asked Kol with sharp tone of voice_

_"Where I belong" replied Jacqueline and she didn't have to think about it as well_

_"You belong here. With us. I shall never let you leave. You can't go away Jacqueline" said Kol with aggressive attitude and seriousness. Jacqueline understood that arguing with Kol on this matter would get her nowhere. So she decided to drop it immediately and for good_

_"Okay, I get your point. There is no need to ruin this beautiful moment for something that will certainly not happen tomorrow" said Jacqueline and hoped Kol would forget about this conversation without any trouble. _

_"That tomorrow will never come" stated Kol firmly and decided to stop talking about that subject as well. The stubbornness Kol showed that moment, it surprised Jacqueline. And that made her say something more to him about that matter_

_"Even if I leave Kol" Jacqueline started saying and Kol intended to cut her off immediately however he couldn't say a word because Jacqueline suddenly put her hand on his mouth to keep him from talking and let her finish what she wanted to say_

_"One day I shall leave Kol but I am promising you something tonight. I promise you that we shall meet again" Kol held Jacqueline's hand and removed it from his mouth slowly. He was boring his gaze into hers intensely_

_"And when shall we meet again Jacqueline" asked Kol with unpleasant and stern voice. Jacqueline however smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly before whispering into his ear_

_"After a thousand year"_

**End of Flash back**

Within half an hour the dawn of a new day would arrive in the land of supernatural. At that period of time a black BMW pulled over in front of the abandon witch house and Kol Mikaelson stepped outside from the car. He finally reached Mystic Falls. At first he went to Klaus's mansion but there he found out that everyone was at the old witch house. And when Kol observed the place he found that everyone indeed was there. Rebekah noticed him first and came up to him in vampire speed

"Kol finally" she said rolling her eyes at him for being so late

"What is going on here?" Kol asked in his thick British accent. He glanced at everyone for once. It seemed that half the population of Mystic Falls was standing in front of the haunted witch house. His noticed his siblings at first. Even Finn was there along with his wife Sage. Kol looked at Klaus and their eyes met with each other for a moment and they both nodded at each other in a greeting manner. He looked positively tensed and for Klaus it was not a normal thing at all. Elijah looked very worried as well. The others were tensed up without any doubt. But their concern didn't matter to Kol. However when his eyes fell on none other than Damon Salvatore, Kol felt a burning urge to rip out his heart or drive a wooden stake through it.

"The Bennett witch is trying to bring Jacqueline back to the future. She hasn't woken up since she fainted in her transition for the first time" informed Rebekah knowing exactly how much her brother must want to know about Jacqueline at that moment. Kol focused his hearing inside the witch house and heard Bonnie chanting spells continuously

"Is she in there?" asked Kol obviously asking about Jacqueline. Rebekah only nodded her head. Kol tried to get inside the place in vampire speed but an invisible energy prevented him from entering the witch house as if he wasn't invited in

"No vampire can go inside. Why else do you think I am standing outside?" came Damon's sarcastic voice. The image of Damon holding Jacqueline in his arms was enough to make Kol go on a blood rampage. Kol glared at space and avoided looking at Damon just so that he wouldn't lose control. He looked back at Rebekah and asked

"Why is the witch keeping us outside?" Kol asked with obvious anger in his voice

"Bonnie couldn't perform any spell at first with so many vampires surrounding her. She had to keep us out so that our presence won't affect her magic" even though Kol had asked Rebekah it was Caroline who answered Kol's question. The original vampire didn't mind that however the information certainly upset his mood

"Some witch she is. Is this Bennett witch even capable of doing such magic?" asked Kol to no one particularly with detectable amount of bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Damon rudely while grimacing at the original. Damon didn't know in detail exactly what kind of history Jacqueline had with the original family in the past neither he had any clue about Jacq and Kol's involvement with each other but still Damon despised the originals concern for Jacqueline and especially Kol's. What Damon didn't know is that he was on Kol's last nerve at the moment and the original wanted to kill him in the most brutal and cruel way. If not kill Damon right now Kol thought about at least breaking a few important bones in his body that would keep from talking. Kol turned around to face Damon with a devilish smirk that would make anyone shiver with fear however Damon only glared at the original heatedly. Kol was about to reach him and teach Damon a proper lesson but his oldest brother had already anticipated his move therefore Kol found Elijah blocking his way before he could get close to Damon

"Kol you are not getting yourself into trouble in this situation" said Elijah and it was like a direct order from him. Kol had no choice but to obey him. But obviously he wasn't happy about it. Before walking away, Kol glared at Damon who returned him the favor with equal hatred. Once Kol left Elijah turned to Damon and said

"Try to keep your mouth inactive for the time being Damon. You would be doing yourself a favor" said Elijah and walked back to stand beside his siblings once again. That little drama was seen by others as well and it created a lot of question

"What is wrong with the originals?" asked Elena in a whisper to Stefan. Elena already completed her transition after being rescued from the Young farm. There was no way Bonnie could help her stay human when she had to focus on bringing Jacqueline back to the present. Therefore in the end Elena drank blood and became a fully functioning vampire previous day in the evening.

"May be it has something to do with Jacqueline living with the original family in the past" replied Stefan to Elena which was the only explanation anyway. Everyone from 21st century wanted to know what exactly happened in the past when Jacqueline traveled time somehow and landed in 10th century. However none of the originals was willing to share their knowledge with them. But everyone will find out everything eventually for sure.

"Caroline, have you received any news from your mom or Alaric lately about the council?" asked Tyler with concern in his voice. He was worried that the council would arrive here and attack them and create a chaos in this place. They would certainly survive but it was Jacqueline who was at risk at the moment

"No, I haven't but I don't think the council would dare to come here" said Caroline reading Tyler's inner worries. The council was still very active and wanted to end the vampire species for good however no council could face the entire original vampire family and the other vampires and hybrids on their own or even with any help. So the council was the least of everyone's worry at the moment.

"Did you smell that?" said Elena out loud as strong smell of blood suddenly hit her senses with force. Being a new vampire she picked up the smell faster than others there. It certainly increased her craving for blood but she held her thirst back

"It's blood" said Stefan. The originals also smelled that and got worried immediately

"And it's coming from inside" said Damon walking up closer to the entrance of the witch house. Elena quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jeremy's number. As he was human, Jeremy was allowed to stay inside the witch house with Bonnie and Jacqueline. And for the same reason Matt and Jamie could also accompany them. Jeremy picked up the call on first ring

"Elena" came Jeremy tensed up voice through the speaker

"Jeremy what the hell is going on inside? Why do we smell blood? Is everyone alright?" asked Elena while pacing restlessly. She was worried like hell for everyone inside. And as she just became a vampire all her emotions were heightened and Elena felt her worries threatening to turn into paranoia before she knew it. Jeremy sighed heavily before answering her questions

"It's Bonnie. She started bleeding from nose while performing the spells. She stopped her heart to die momentarily so that she could go to the other side. Bonnie said that going to the other side is the only way to travel through time" hearing that from Jeremy, Elena panicked even more

"Oh my god, Jeremy what if she can't come back. Why didn't you guys stop her from doing that?" asked Elena while being terrified. Stefan wanted to tell her to calm down but at the moment he could do nothing but watch Elena pace restlessly in front of him

"We tried to convince her not to take the risk but Bonnie said it is the only way to bring Jacq back to us" said Jeremy making Elena sigh heavily. Bonnie already took the risk and there is no going back for her. Elena just hoped that everything goes well and both her sister and best friend comes back to them.

"Okay, Jeremy call me if something happens" saying that Elena ended the phone call. She looked at Stefan who gave her a sad look and extended his hand towards her. Elena found herself in his arms in a blink of an eye. Stefan wanted to tell Elena that everything will be alright but he couldn't bring himself to say that to her because he honestly didn't know if everything is really going to be alright this time. When they have a problem as weird and crazy as this one how could anyone predict anything. So he just held Elena closely to him. The originals on the other hand listened to the conversation between Jeremy and Elena very carefully and they were quite tensed up about it for obvious reasons

"I think we should involve more witches in this matter" spoke up Finn who usually remained silent. But his idea was rejected right away and by none other than Sage

"No we shouldn't. The less people know about this the better. Someone might try to take advantage of this situation" spoke up Sage freely

"Besides, no other witch would willingly die for Jacqueline" said Elijah obviously supporting Sage's opinion in a way

"But what if she can't succeed?" asked Kol with impatience in his voice

"Then we will figure out another way but not before the Bennett witch gives up on this" said Elijah and no one discussed further about the topic. However Rebekah's voice drew everyone's attention to her

"Nik, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked as Klaus seemed to be shaking lightly. The others noticed that right away and got frightened to death.

"Niklaus what is it?" Elijah asked while holding Klaus firmly to give him support

"Elijah you remember the day Jacqueline left us with that warlock Lazarus, it was the night of full moon. I am having memories of that night right now" said Klaus while looking straight into Elijah's eyes. No one else would know what happened that night because it was only Klaus and Henrik who isn't alive anymore.

"I remember seeing you and Henrik sneaking out of the tunnels even after it got dark outside. But I didn't say anything to anyone knowing father would punish you for that" said Rebekah and wondered what else Klaus remembered. The hybrid closed his eyes for a moment before speaking up again

"Henrik and I went to Ayana's that night. We wanted to tell Jacqueline that Kol broke off his engagement with that girl Kaya hoping that Jacqueline would change her mind about leaving after hearing that" said Klaus and more memories started to fill up his mind

_"Jacqueline" _Klaus remembered calling her name loudly while standing in front of Ayana's cottage. He didn't need to call twice as Jacqueline had come running outside within moments

_"Nik, what are you doing here? And why Henrik is with you? Are you two completely insane" _Klaus remembered Jacqueline yelling at them due to concern and worry for them. He could also tell that it was his last memory of Jacqueline. He didn't know what happened after that. There aren't any memory created yet after that.

_"Jacqueline, we came here to tell you something" _Klaus had said to her while breathing heavily. He had run very fast to get to Ayana's

_"I don't want to listen to anything. Come inside first. It's dangerous to remain outside at this hour" _Klaus and Henrik had listened to Jacqueline obediently and got inside the cottage without wasting any time

_"The Mikaelson brothers, what urgency brought you here at this dangerous hour" _Klaus remembered the witch Ayana asking them the question with shocked expression on her face

_"They came here for me" _Jacqueline had replied on behalf of them. She had turned to face them with not so pleased look. Klaus remembered that she looked tensed up as well for some unknown reason and fear was evident in her eyes

_"What is it Nik?" _Jacqueline had asked but before Klaus could say anything he remembered that a woman came into that room with ferocious expression on her face

_"Beast" _the woman had growled out loudly. Klaus didn't know who she was but he was positively scared of seeing her like that _"There is a beast in here"_

_"No, Marilla, you have mistaken. It's only the Mikaelson brothers and they are no beast" _Ayana had said but Klaus remembered the woman Marilla looking at him sharply and then pointed her finger at him

_"He, he is the beast" _said the woman while making a horrific expression on her face. Hearing all the commotion the warlock Lazarus and another man had come into the room as well. The woman turned to them immediately and said

_"This girl kept a beast as her companion" _the woman had said. Klaus remembered being very confused about the strange woman's accusation. Surely he couldn't be a beast. Even Henrik was confused about what was going. Lazarus had looked at Jacqueline sharply

_"Did you know about him from beforehand?" _Klaus remembered Lazarus asking that question to a very tensed up and worried Jacqueline. She however remained silent which wasn't liked by those stranger people

_"We are asking you a question girl" _the other man had yelled loudly

_"Gaius, her silence answered everything" _the woman Marilla had said. Klaus remembered the three of them looking at each other before looking back at Jacqueline

_"Jacqueline we are thankful to you for providing us the information of Prince Erik's whereabouts" _the warlock Lazarus had said to Jacqueline _"But it seems now that you could become a problem for us very soon as you have a friend of their kind" _the warlock paused a little before stating _"We don't have a choice but to kill you now"_

_"And the beast too" _shouted the woman and before Klaus or Jacqueline could understand what was going on, they were attacked by a powerful magical force which caused them severe headache. Klaus remembered both of them screaming in pain. It made him shiver in the present which didn't go unnoticed by his siblings. And it definitely got them more worried

"Nik, what do you remember?" asked Rebekah with mild concern in her voice but Klaus was in no position to answer her question in detail

"Ayana saved us from those witches" was the only thing Klaus could say

_"Run Nik, they are coming after us… run faster" _Jacqueline was telling Klaus to save himself by running faster as he was running with her, it was slowing the three of them down. Jacqueline obviously couldn't run as fast as Klaus even though he was human back then.

_"They have horses. We could never escape them by running" _Klaus remembered thinking of a way to save all of their lives but he didn't have any plan at all

_"Brother, the wolf men are turning" _Henrik had yelled out at them bringing the matter to their attention.

_"Oh my god" _came from Jacqueline _"Nik we have to split. You and Hernik run towards the tunnels. I will lead the witches to another way" _Jacqueline had said but Klaus remembered rejecting the offer immediately

_"No, we stick together" _Jacqueline didn't get any chance to argue back because suddenly they heard a horse coming right towards them. Any moment and the witch Marilla would catch up with them and kill them. She was already preparing to say her spells. However before she could strike them Klaus remembered a wolf jumping over the horse and attacking the witch. The three of them had stopped frozen seeing the sight in front of them. The wolf was tearing apart the witch's body into pieces. It was quite a gruesome sight that none could handle. Klaus remembered Hernik getting wrapped around Jacqueline immediately. And Jacqueline was shaking badly herself

_"Markus" _the name had escaped her lips in a whisper before she told them to run like wind. While running towards the tunnels Klaus remembered finding the other two warlock's dead body as well. Both the bodies looked terrifying. The wolf that had killed them clearly however it wasn't done for the night. He was still thirsty for blood and his next preys were them. Klaus remembered Hernik suddenly tripping and falling over the ground. They had stopped to help him up but that moment of accident brought them face to face with death itself. The beast was standing right in front of them. Even if they start running they could never escape it. The wolf jumped in the air as high as possible to launch at them. Holding each other the three of them had closed their eyes and prepared for the impact of the attack as death was inevitable for them. However right before getting killed horribly a miracle happened. Jacqueline suddenly disappeared from the spot leaving Klaus and Henrik alone. Poor Henrik though couldn't escape his fate as the beast had butchered him horribly. Klaus remembered being confused about Jacqueline but he couldn't spend much time thinking on that as his brother's dead body was resting in his arms. The werewolf has magically left him alive. However the way Klaus felt that moment, death would have caused him less pain for sure.

"Henrik was wearing the resurrecting ring when he was attacked by Markus" said Klaus more to himself than to the others. Hearing that Elijah said

"I suspected right I assume. Our brother Henrik didn't die that night. He grew up somewhere else far away from us" it was quite a shock for the original family. This also revealed another secret

"It means Tatia also remained alive after mother sacrificed her" said Klaus looking at Elijah straight in his eyes. Yes, Tatia was sacrifices by Esther and everything from the point of Henrik's death happened just like it happened before. Jacqueline was gone from their lives forever. After realizing that no one could say anything because suddenly they heard two persons coming back to life and breathing heavily inside the witch house. And followed by an air piercing scream that came from no other than Jacqueline. Damon immediately tried to get inside but bounced back just like before. He cursed under his breath angrily

"Damn it, let us in Bonnie" he said out loud but it didn't work

"Jacq, it's okay… you are alright….. it's okay. We got you" they heard Jeremy's voice while he tried to calm Jacqueline down. How many people there wished it was him instead of Jeremy Gilbert. They heard another voice

"Bonnie, are you okay?" asked Jamie as he gathered Bonnie in his arms. Matt was paying both the girls attention as much as he could

"Yes, I am alright" came Bonnie's voice to the vampires waiting outside the witch house "Jacq, oh my god" the witch gasped out loud suddenly

"Bonnie what is happening to her?" asked Jeremy with fear and confusion in his voice. The way they spoke, it made everyone alert outside. They didn't fail to understand that something was going on horribly wrong inside. And the vampires were just going crazy to get inside

"She is dying" came Matt's horrified voice

"What no" gasped Elena from outside not believing her own ears

"Bonnie let us in" yelled Caroline while holding Tyler's hand tightly who was panicking himself

"She spend too much time in transition" stated Bonnie understanding the problem instantly

"Bonnie do something, save her" Jeremy yelled sounding terrified

"If she feeds before she takes her last breath then there is still hope but" said Bonnie and paused a little "We shouldn't make this decision for her"

"Bonnie have you gone crazy" yelled Damon from outside. Klaus looked at the gang and said

"If Jacqueline isn't walking out of there, I will make sure none of them will" threatened Klaus and it was a threat that was anything but ignorable. Kol however looked simply murderous that moment seemed that he would burn down the witch house right away. The only reason he was in control and not doing anything terrible was because of Elijah.

"Bonnie, she isn't in the state of making a decision and I am not letting her die in my arms" came Jeremy's firm voice and very soon they smelled a different kind of blood that obviously belonged to the Gilbert son

"Come on Jacq, feed" said Jeremy while pressing his bleeding wrist on her mouth. At first there was no response and their heart was sinking slowly in hopelessness and sorrow. What if they are too late to save her? What if she was never meant to come back from the past? But someone listened to their prayers and Jacqueline slowly started to swallow the blood that was getting in her mouth. She was feeling but she still had her eyes closed. As if too weak to wake up completely. That moment dawn came up and a thin ray of sunlight suddenly hit Jacqueline's face and it burned her skin immediately. It made her snap open her red eyes and she ran in a shadowed corner in vampire speed instantly as a whisper escaped her lips

"What the hell"

**Pastor Young's House **

Pastor Young released the gas hose from the back of his stove just before the rest of the council members started to enter his house

"Folks by now you know that the vampires have escaped" said Pastor with great disappointment. The vervain stash from the Salvatore house was lying on the dinner table and the council members started to pass around each other that valuable herb

"And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not" said Pastor Young as he locked the front door of his house

"For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement" what Pastor said clearly confused the council members and they asked

"What are you talking about?" one of the council members voiced this question

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon you will be free to pass through the gates" while saying that Pastor Young pulled out a lighter out of his pocket "And we will all reunite in eternity"

"Seriously Pastor what's going on here" the council members were positively freaking out by then.

"Friends we are the beginning" that was the last thing Pastor Young said before lighting the lighter and setting the kitchen ablaze. The fearful screams of the council members could be heard for while before everything clamed down except for the burning fire.

**AN: This is it for now. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. The question I was talking about is 'Do you want Jacqueline sired to Kol or do you want her pregnant with Kol's child?' I have plot line for both of it. But it is depending on you now what do you want to read. So if I get more than 10 votes for which ever option then I will go with that. The faster you give me your decision the faster I will start writing the next chapter and the story will continue. Love you all :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay readers, a long chapter just like you asked. Thanks for answering my question from the previous chapter through reviews and PMs. It was really helpful for me to decide the story plot. Thanks a lot once again. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter because I surely enjoyed writing this chapter more than the other ones. And I can assure you from now on the chapters are going to be quite long. I hope you like that. Anyway, lets continue with the story... **

**Chapter 17: The New Beginning**

_It wasn't an unknown matter that I was pretty used to of handing weird and crazy things. For that reason alone when I found myself back in my apartment from the real world, I was neither confused nor shocked. One moment I was about to get attacked by Markus in the 10__th__ century along with Niklaus and Henrik and the next minute I was sitting on the couch of my living room. To say the least I wasn't surprised at all because I realized by then that my being here must be a certain wicked witch's work. However I did wonder about why I was back to the real world instead of in another horrible situation. My trail of thoughts were broken instantly when I saw Cassandra walking out of the bedroom door of that apartment. I stood up from the couch immediately and faced her without any fear. I even crossed my arms over my chest to look strong and glared at Cassandra heatedly_

_"I guess you are up for another sick game with me" I said with thick bitterness in my voice that made the witch frown at me with confusion as if she had no idea what I was talking about. I felt a strong urge to roll my eyes at Cassandra for playing innocent in that situation_

_"Why would I play games with you Jacq?" said the witch softly and with disappointment lacing her voice. The way she talked to me it was definitely different than how Cassandra spoke with me the last time we met. Cassandra was hateful and vengeful however this witch standing in front of me seemed positively friendly. I frowned in confusion to myself while looking straight at the Cassandra look alike witch. Realization came to me quite easily and fast_

_"Amelia?" I asked with unsure tone of voice because what if Cassandra was just posing as Amelia. However the witch nodded her head with a smile on her lips. Seeing that smile I had no doubt that it was Amelia indeed because Cassandra could never muster up a smile like that and especially for me. _

_"Oh my god, I can't believe it is really you Amelia" I said and before I knew it we were hugging each other tightly "I am so sorry I couldn't save you Amelia. I am so sorry. I miss you a lot" I said while shedding painful tears for my friend _

_"I miss talking to you Jacq because I am able to see you anytime I want. I wish you could see me too" said Amelia with sorrowful voice. I pulled away from her a little to look at her in the eye  
_

_"Are you all alone on the other side? Are you in pain Amelia?" I asked frowning at my witch friend with concern and care_

_"I am alone but I am happy Jacq. Don't worry about me" Amelia said with assuring tone of voice however I still doubted it. But there was nothing I could do about it. And I felt horrible for that  
_

_"Amelia did you bring me here?" I asked her with curiosity and confusion. However I knew one thing for sure that if it's Amelia who brought me back to the real world and not Cassandra then it's definitely for a good reason. Amelia nodded her head in confirmation  
_

_"Yes, Jacq. I brought you here. But you have to go back Jacq... to Mystic Falls once again. However before you do that I want you to know something. Something that I won't get another chance to tell you about" said Amelia which clearly left me confused _

_"What is it Amelia? Is something wrong?" I asked immediately getting worried about what she wanted me to know. _

_"Listen to me carefully Jacq, problems in Mystic Falls are far away from being over. Moreover you are going to face a greater evil this time" said Amelia with seriousness that was quite concerning_

_"Who?" I asked however before Amelia could open her mouth and give me a name suddenly she started to shake from inside. Her veins turned black under her skin and she looked in horrible pain_

_"Amelia what is going on?" I asked holding her firmly but I had no idea what to do to help her or stop the pain. All I could do was see her suffer_

_"I wasn't supposed to say anything to you. Now I am being punished for that" said Amelia and her shaking increased more violently _

_"Oh my god Amelia" by then I was screaming for Amelia as she was screaming in pain. She looked terrifying writhing in pain_

_"Don't let Pastor Young perform the sacrifice. Stop the beginning Jacq. Stop the beginning" after that air piercing screams escaped both our lungs. I had no idea what happened to Amelia but I remembered seeing Bonnie for a brief moment._

**Third Person's POV**

Jacqueline was standing in a shadowed corner of the room, firmly pressed up against the wall. She obviously wanted to save herself from getting burned again by the sunlight that started to spread everywhere slowly. Jacqueline was looking very puzzled and confused about what was happening with her. She looked at everyone standing in the same room with her. A gasp of horror escaped her lips immediately. Seeing Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Jamie in front of her eyes Jacqueline didn't fail to understand immediately that she was indeed back in the future again. Even though it was supposed to be an impossible thing to do according to the witch Ayana. But it seemed Bonnie somehow managed to bring her back from the past and as it happened already so there is no doubt that achieving something like this was indeed possible. May be Ayana wasn't strong like Bonnie or may be she didn't know exactly what to do to get the job done. However what Jacqueline didn't understand is that why the sunlight burned her

"Bonnie" the name barely escaped her lips. Jacqueline wanted to know what is wrong with her but she could only say the name. Bonnie glanced at others who nodded back to her. She inhaled a deep breath before she started talking

"Listen Jacq when you and Elena got into that accident, it wasn't just Elena who got vampire blood in her system" said Bonnie which made Jacqueline frown at her with confusion at first. Bonnie didn't stop though and continued explaining

"When you went to visit Elena at the hospital, something happened to you. You almost died. Meredith Fell used Kol's blood to keep you alive. And when you died in that accident with Elena, you too had vampire blood in your system Jacq" said Bonnie however she was growing worried slowly because Jacq had neither said anything nor showed any expression or emotion while Bonnie gave her the explanation. She didn't panic like Elena did. Jacqueline was simply standing there like a statue with stoned eyes fixed towards the space in front of her sight. She wasn't even blinking neither her gaze was focused on them anymore. Not only Bonnie but it made others concerned as well.

"Why Jacq is being so calm about it?" asked Caroline more to herself than to others. She really wanted to go inside but unfortunately they still weren't allowed to.

"Too calm for my liking" said Damon giving his own opinion

"While in the transition somehow you went to the past Jacq. Do you remember anything about it?" asked Jeremy with curiosity but he didn't get any answer or even a simple response like nod from Jacqueline. Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged tensed up looks before Bonnie continued talking

"I brought you back from the past just a while ago but you had spent too much time in your transition even though in unconsciousness. If we hadn't fed you blood right away, you would have died Jacq" spoke up Bonnie and at that time she sounded more uncomfortable while talking to Jacq. And the lack of response from Jacq was the cause of it.

"I think she is too shocked to express her feelings" said Elena to Stefan with concern in her voice. She wanted to be with Jacq and help her through everything like the big sister she was.

"I don't know. It's not in Jacq's nature to get shocked like this. Something else is going on with her" said Stefan with brooding face as he was getting highly worried now. The originals on the other hand weren't discussing things among them like the others were however that didn't mean that they were any less worried about Jacqueline. The silence that suddenly fell inside started to make everyone more anxious

"I made you a day light ring already" came Bonnie's voice as she broke the silence. Jacqueline however didn't even glance at the ring that Bonnie was holding in front of her. However her eyes were finally moving from side to side and it seemed that she was thinking of something very deeply. Jeremy sighed out in frustration as he finally ran out of patience. Matt tried to stop Jeremy but he didn't stop and walked right up to Jacq. Jeremy held onto her arms and shook her forcefully as if she was still a human and hoped to get her out of whatever kind of trance she was in at the moment

"Jacq, say something for god's sake. You are freaking us out" Jeremy sort of yelled at Jacq out of concern

"Jeremy" came Bonnie's warned voice. It wouldn't take Jacq a second to kill Jeremy if she wished to. Jacqueline was a new vampire and no one had any idea how she is going to be now. It is always better not to take any risk. Finally Jacqueline opened up her mouth and said something that surprised everyone to no limit

"Pastor Young" she said the name out loud and clearly.

"What?" asked Bonnie frowning at Jacq with mild confusion. Jeremy and Matt obviously knew that name but the thing that out of all the people Jacq said his name, seemed highly puzzling to them. Jacq obviously noticed that Jeremy and Matt recognized that name right away so she looked at them straight in their eyes but not to compel them, just to ask them

"You guys know him, don't you? Where does he live?" asked Jacq with firm tone of voice that really caught them off guard and surprised them to no limit. It made Jeremy and Matt look at each other however neither answered her question straight away

"Why do you want to know?" came from Jeremy. As always Jacq was asked a question before getting a proper answer out of them. Only if they knew that she was in no mood of playing games with them at the moment

"Jeremy I asked you a question. Don't make me compel it out of you" said Jacqueline with amazing threatening voice that actually worked on Jeremy.

"Wow she is already acting like a fully functioning vampire" said Rebekah to herself as a smirk appeared on her lips. She could only imagine how Jacqueline is going to become as a vampire eventually. Everyone outside heard Jeremy giving Jacq the address of the Young farm and correctly so

"Thanks Jeremy" came Jacq's soft voice this time. Hearing that tone of voice no one could tell that a moment ago she literary threatened to compel the information out of him

"I need to go" came from Jacqueline and just a few seconds later the other vampires heard the sound of glass breaking on the other side of the building. And they also heard someone moving very fast for a second before everything became silent again. Kol and Damon both ran in vampire speed to get to the other side of the building however they found that Jacqueline has already escaped from there. They came back to the others. Bonnie just stepped outside of the witch house and she immediately found herself pinned up against a wall by her throat and Kol Mikaelson was hovering over her dangerously

"What the hell happened in there witch?" Kol asked while looking positively furious. The three boys were right there and Jamie yelled in protest right away

"Let go of her" but Kol ignored that as if he never heard anything coming from the boy

"I don't know" said Bonnie with difficulty as she couldn't even breath properly. Her friends wanted to save Bonnie but seeing Kol's rage no one dared to as that could cause her more problem. Thankfully Elijah came to her rescue and pulled Kol away from Bonnie. But Kol didn't walk away from there instead kept glaring daggers at the witch.

"Will anyone please enlighten me what exactly happened in there?" asked Damon bitter sarcastically to the four people who were inside the witch house that time with Jacqueline

"Jacq asked Pastor Young's address, took her day light ring and ran away" explained Matt in one simple sentence

"Why was she asking about that creepy psycho vampire hater guy out of all people?" asked Damon more to himself than to others

"I doubt she even knows anything about Pastor Young" said Stefan who was still very confused about what was going on there.

"Did she say anything else to you?" asked Damon like a fool which made Jeremy roll his eyes at him right away

"Don't you think you would have heard if Jacq had said anything else to us" said Jeremy sarcastically that earned him a glare from Damon immediately. Right then Caroline spoke up and got everyone's attention to her

"The council still must be looking for vampires around the town. If Jacq comes across them and they find out about her being a vampire now, they are gonna kill her right away" said Caroline with horror in her eyes and fear in her voice.

"We need to get to the Young Farm before Jacq" stated Elena and within moments most of the vampires left the abandoned witch house. Damon, Stefan and Elena got into Damon's car and started driving towards the Young firm in fast speed. Caroline and Tyler got into Tyler's SUV. Among the originals, Klaus started running through the woods in hope of catching up with her in the way. Elijah and Rebekah got into Kol's car in a blink of an eye. The others however were left behind. Bonnie and Jeremy didn't tag along because they would have slowed them down for sure and Finn and Sage thought about staying behind in case the others needed any help from afar. What no one knew that moment is that they were up for a great shock?

**The Young Farm**

Jacqueline was running as fast as possible in her vampire speed. Klaus almost caught up with her three times but before he could stop her, Jacq tricked him and disappeared from his sight. It was really frustrating for Klaus. He really wanted to know what Jacqueline was up to. In the end Klaus simply decided to follow her and find out why she was going towards the Young Farm all on a sudden. Of course he was capable of protecting Jacq if she got into any danger and that's why Klaus actually let her run towards the place even though after knowing what exactly happened to that farm not so long ago.

Jacqueline finally reached the Young Farm. If she wasn't a vampire Jacq would be panting crazily at that moment but she wasn't even sweating a little. Jacq was about to approach the house in vampire speed when the house blew up from inside and caught fire within moments. Screams of people could be heard from inside very clearly. Before the force of the blast could have hit Jacqueline properly, someone had grabbed her and took her away from near the house in vampire speed and got her in safe distance. Jacq didn't bother looking at her savior that moment

"No" she screamed in defeat and frustration. Only if she had arrived a few moments earlier. This explosion wouldn't have happened.

"Shit" Jacq muttered under her breath as she sighed out heavily while shaking her head to herself. In all honestly Jacqueline wanted to throw a fit of rage that moment because of not succeeding in the task which would get them in serious trouble for sure in the near future. But somehow she managed to remain calm and collected. It wasn't because she had turned off her humanity switch or anything. But for some unknown reason Jacqueline was doing a great job at handling her heightened emotions since she turned. May be it was because she always liked controlling things around her and about her as well. With becoming a vampire her that nature intensified a lot and she could even control her own emotions.

"What is going on Jacqueline?" came Klaus's voice. So obviously it was Klaus who had saved Jacqueline from getting burned in the fire. Not that she couldn't have healed herself but still why let her get hurt in the first place?

"What do you think Nik?" asked Jacq in return to Klaus while finally looking at him. By then others arrived there as well and was shocked to see the burning house.

"What the hell happened here?" Tyler's voice reached Jacq's ears and she decided to answer the question out loud so that everyone could hear her

"Pastor Young just blew himself up along with god knows how many other people. It was kind of a sacrifice" said Jacqueline while staring at the burning house with narrowed eyes

"Are you sure about that?" came Rebekah's voice as she stood closer to Jacq and Klaus

"Exactly how many times I gave you guys wrong information about something like this" said Jacq sarcastically however there was a little rudeness in her voice as well that confused Rebekah to no limit but she chose to remain quiet about it.

"And exactly how did you get to learn about this explosion from beforehand Jacqueline?" asked Klaus with light but still stern tone of voice. He had noticed the changes in Jacq's behavior as well which was towards the originals only and he didn't like it at all.

"Amelia told me" replied Jacqueline bluntly with a shrug off her shoulders

"Amelia?" asked Klaus wondering how the hell Jacq met up with her

"Yes, Amelia. You must remember her Nik. My other witch friend you had murdered for nothing due to feeling paranoid about Markus" Jacqueline even flashed Klaus a sweet smile after saying that. Her smile was sweet indeed however like a sweet poison. Klaus looked away from her after that. At least he understood now why Jacq was behaving oddly with the originals. Even if they had forgot about the girl Amelia but Jacqueline clearly hasn't especially not after meeting her not long ago. Her memories were still fresh in Jacq's mind and especially the night of her murder. Jacqueline ignored Klaus's sudden discomfort and continued talking

"While Bonnie was bringing me back to the future I had a chance to meet with Amelia for a short time. She had warned me about this explosion and wanted me to stop it from happening but it's obvious I didn't succeed" said Jacq with nonchalant voice and looked down at her feet suddenly "And I definitely need to buy more expensive shoes" while saying that she started to take off her almost destroyed converses from her feet. Jacqueline was wearing pretty simple clothes that time. Black jeans and a white v neck t-shirt with normal brown color designs in front of it. However she was looking more amazing and attractive than ever. There was this certain confidence of power in her that she didn't possess before.

"What we must expect after this Jacqueline?" asked Elijah who spoke up for the first time since they arrived at the farm. Jacqueline sighed heavily

"I don't know Elijah. Amelia was only able to tell me about this one but it seems that more sacrifices will happen because this was just the beginning of whatever it is. She also mentioned something about a great evil. But I don't know anything about that either" replied Jacq to Elijah and she sounded more normal while talking to him. It was obviously because of the respect Jacqueline had for Elijah since the time they met. Suddenly Jacq's eyes fell on Elena

"My advise start finding out about what is going on in this town this time sooner rather than later" saying that Jacqueline walked up to Elena in human speed. Elena smiled seeing Jacq approaching her. She immediately pulled her into an embrace. After staying quiet for a minute Elena spoke up with regretful voice

"I am so sorry Jacq for getting you killed with me. You are a vampire now because of me" said Elena and started crying immediately. Her heightened emotions got the blame for it.

"Hey it's okay. You know how much I am used to of dealing with shits. I will be alright. And you have nothing to feel guilty about" said Jacq and slowly pulled away from Elena

"Thank you Jacq for accepting being a vampire. I don't know what I would have done if you chose not to complete the transition" said Elena with seriousness in her voice but Jacq chuckled a little at that

"If I remember correctly I didn't exactly get to chose anything about my transition. But what's done is done. It's not up for discussion anymore" said Jacqueline and paused a little before speaking up again "Sorry about running away like that. I had to get here as soon as possible. Not that it did any good to me"

"Yeah, I understand" said Elena nodding her head vehemently

"So we finally have vampire Elena. How are you dealing with this?" asked Jacq with interest and curiosity as she had no idea about how Elena was going to become as a vampire in the show. And truth to be told Jacqueline was quite excited about it.

"I will survive" said Elena still not so thrilled about becoming a vampire

"Yeah, I am sure you will. After all, you have Stefan with you. The world's best teacher when it comes to teach new vampires about feeding" said Jacqueline and someone scoffed immediately. She didn't bother to look around as she already knew it was none other than Damon. Elena laughed shyly and Stefan smiled at Jacq for the compliment

"Well you are welcome to join my classes anytime Jacq" said Stefan while wrapping an arm around Elena and pulling her closer to him. Jacq smiled at them and said

"Thanks for the offer Stefan but I would rather give you two privacy. Besides, I am sure Caroline would be very happy to help me with that, what do you say Care? We all know how good you are at being a vampire" said Jacq and Caroline grinned as widely as she could.

"Of course, from now on I am your official baby sitter" said Caroline excitedly which made them laugh a little "Remember the first day of my vampire life. You stayed glued to me the entire day and kept me from killing anyone and also saved me from getting killed"

"Of course I do. How can I forget?" said Jacq and unknowingly started to remember those events with new vampire Caroline

"Well now it's my turn to return you the favor" said Caroline with intensity in her voice that was kind of surprising. Jacqueline smiled at her for that

"Okay Caroline, you can start your duties by taking me home first. I can't wait to get a shower" said Jacqueline while intertwining arms with Caroline

"Sure, Tyler start the car please" requested Caroline while giving him a wink. Tyler nodded and got in the driver seat of his car in super speed and started the SUV immediately

"Is it only me or you also think she is acting a little weird?" said Rebekah in a whisper to Kol who was looking at Jacqueline with unblinking eyes.

"I heard that" came from Jacq as she got in the car with Tyler and Caroline and the hybrid drove away from there. They also heard her say

"I am loving it, seriously" and followed by laughter from the car. This entire time Jacqueline hadn't looked at Kol for once as if he wasn't even there. It was clear that she was deliberately ignoring him and Kol obviously hated that fact and he would definitely do something about it. However the original was kind of pleased because Jacqueline hadn't spared Damon Salvatore a glance as well. Kol didn't know what he would have done if Jacqueline had given Damon any attention while ignoring him. He probably would have ripped his head off. Right that moment the very person Kol was thinking about and hating with passion in his mind, came up to face him

"It's not a secret that I loath you more than anything else in this world. And I really don't appreciate your or your family's concern for Jacq" said Damon and stepped closer to Kol to look more intimidating "I see you giving Jacq longing looks one more time and I will sure as hell make you pay for that. If you know what is best for you then you will stay the hell away from my girl" said Damon venomously with certain amount of possessiveness in his voice for Jacq while glaring at the original brother hatefully. Stefan and Elena who were still there immediately tensed up sensing the tension in the air.

"Damon, have you gone insane?" Stefan said to his brother in low but serious tone of voice. It wasn't impossible for Kol to kill Damon within seconds and Stefan feared for his brother's life that moment. How could Damon be so stupid to stand up against an original that way and threatened him? On the other hand Kol even though wanted nothing more than to rip Damon's heart out and shove it down his throat, he decided to hit his nerve instead. Kol smirked at Damon evilly and said

"Well she certainly didn't act like your girl right now. And you know what that means? It means that she is no longer yours. Consider this as my kindness that I am bothering to give you a little warning first" said Kol and he grabbed Damon's throat to lift him off the ground a little to level with his eyes. The smirk from the original's face was long gone and only a ferocious glare in his eyes "You dare to threaten me one more time and I will rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat. And if I see you anywhere near my Jacqueline, I will make you wish you were never born" said Kol dangerously that should have knocked some sense into Damon but it obviously didn't work. Damon was struggling to get out of his hold but couldn't succeed however it didn't keep him from saying another stupid thing

"And just to let you know, Jacq and I had been through a lot but in the end we always end up together. Always" by saying that Damon had crossed his limits. Kol stared at the insolent creature called Damon Salvatore for a moment. His threat was anything but empty however the Salvatore brother had a tendency of underestimating Kol. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Kol's lips and his hand started to crush Damon's throat slowly and painfully. Kol was indeed about to rip Damon's heart out but right then Elijah stepped between them once again. That was the second time Elijah stopped Kol from beating the hell out of Damon and he was hating his big brother for that.

"You two won't start something that I will have to finish" said Elijah to both of them and gave them stern looks as well. It certainly made them back down from the fight

"As of Jacqueline, after seeing everything that happened right now it's safe to say that she is avoiding both of you. And I am not surprised a bit that she is doing that. Both of you had hurt her and put her through hell while you had her with you. If you two lose Jacqueline it would be only because of your charming personalities and behaviors. The least you two could do is apologize to her before claiming her as yours like she is some kind of a winning prize to you"

**Jacqueline's POV**

"You fell in love with Kol" said Caroline again and this time I really rolled my eyes at her

"Seriously Caroline, how many times are you going to repeat that?" I asked giving her a stern look. I was in the Holmes residence along with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. We were like having a girl's night there. I was missing Rebekah too but the recent meeting with Amelia had left me very upset. I was grieving her death all over again and it certainly made me mad at the originals. I had decided to deal as less with them as possible till I get over the grieve and anger. I was relieved to find out that I had changed nothing major in the future by my past actions and everything was just as I left. However there were some changes for sure. The original's concern for me was one of them.

"Caroline, you promised not to judge her" came from Bonnie in a scolding tone of voice. It wasn't that Bonnie was a huge fan of Kol either but for my sake she and Elena were giving him a chance

"I am not judging her. It's just….. it's kind of hard for me to swallow this" said Caroline sighing heavily "Seriously I think it would be easier for me to digest this if you were romantically involved with Klaus instead. Like you said he was a very different being when he was still human" said Caroline blurting out her opinion like always

"Klaus was in love with Tatia back then Caroline" said Elena with bored tone of voice. She was bored of Caroline's incapability of accepting things easily

"Besides, I couldn't bring myself to mess up with the possibilities of Klaroline in 21st century" I said with serious tone of voice and innocent looking face. However Caroline shrieked and threw something at me that I easily dodged

"Jacq, I told you not to crack up jokes about Klaroline. I am with Tyler" she said loudly while the rest of us laughed at her expression

"Well it certainly didn't stop you from favoring Klaus" I taunted Caroline more

"Jacq if you don't stop teasing me, I will make you feed from a smelly squirrel tomorrow morning" said Caroline threateningly while crossing her arms over her chest and we laughed some more

"Okay fun time over, Jacq have you decided anything yet about what to do now?" asked Elena with seriousness in her voice. She was obviously talking about choosing between Damon and Kol. And she was positively worried about me for that.

"Is there anything that I can possibly do Elena about this whole situation. Even my making a choice wouldn't matter here. None of them are like Stefan or even close to anything like him. I would be an idiot to believe that they are simply going to respect my choice" I said sighing heavily knowing how true that is and probably more worse

"Come on Jacq, they love you. May be not right away but eventually they will come in terms with you and whatever you decide. But you have to make a choice first" said Bonnie and I didn't hesitate to roll my eyes at her

"Bonnie don't talk as if you don't know how they are. They both are kings of the jerk department. They would rather kill each other than lose a fight or competition or in this case me" I pointed out the fact that no one could deny. The first time I had realized this after coming back to the future that now I have both Kol and Damon to face, I was about to collapse. I had no idea what to do. The indecision and worries were making my head explode from inside. After going through hell for a while I simply stopped thinking about it. I thought about dealing with them when I have to. There was no point wrecking my nerves over that matter. And it was after taking that decision, I could actually start functioning properly back at the witch house

"I totally agree with that. They are the dangerous bad boys. But I have to differentiate a little bit from your opinion Jacq. For some reasons I think Kol is more superior than Damon in the jerk department. I mean come on he was going to get married just to get back to you" said Caroline and she had a strong point indeed

"I can't agree with you more Caroline" I said really meaning it. Of course I was still pissed off at Kol and big times for what he did "You know what I think it's actually my fault" I said making the three girls furrowed their brows at me

"What? No" came from Bonnie immediately misunderstanding my cue

"Of course it's my fault Bonnie. I am like a malfunctioning magnet that is capable of attracting all kind of possessive freaks and assholes to me. And for that reason only I am never going to search for another guy to fall in love with, I swear otherwise I would have really thought about it seriously" I said huffing out with frustration. Caroline and Elena started giggling and Bonnie raised her eye brows at me

"You seriously think Damon and Kol would let you bring a third person in their competition. As ridiculous as it sounds but they could actually team up together to kill that other guy" said Bonnie and I couldn't help but sigh heavily and shook my head to myself

"Jacq, you do know that if you choose Damon over Kol, he would seriously kill him" said Elena getting serious once again. I nodded my head to her

"Yeah, I am well aware of that Elena. One of the reasons I am not going to go back to Damon" I stated truthfully. Elena looked at me with scowling face

"One of the reasons? What are the other ones?" she asked curiously making me sigh to myself. It was kind of hard for me to explain things like this to someone else

"Elena, I love Damon. I will always love him. But things have changed" I said and stopped for a moment to think of a proper way to say this

"But you are not in love with him anymore" said Caroline and I found myself shaking my head agreeing with her on the matter. I ran my hands through my hair before speaking up again

"I know this makes me a horrible person. But I had moved on from Damon. I can't go back to him just like that. And I am not the kind of girl who could be in love with two people at once" I said feeling extremely guilty suddenly. The emotion was so strong that I felt like throwing and breaking things within the house. Elena being a new vampire understood how I was feeling at the moment and she came over to me quickly

"Jacq, listen to me. You are not a horrible person. You had to move on from Damon and you did. There is no reason for you to feel guilty about that" said Elena and exhaled a deep breath after that. She took my hand in hers and said "I know Jacq that no matter what I say to you now but you are still going to feel guilty about it. When I broke up with Matt, I felt horrible too. But later I realized that even though I broke his heart, I made a right choice. I couldn't be happy with him if I had dragged our relation longer because I was no longer in love with him. And it's not selfishness because if you are forcefully being with someone you could never make your partner happy. So it was best for both of us" said Elena reasoning with me which was quite sensible. I smiled at her a little

"I think you should talk to Damon about it instead of avoiding him" said Elena as a suggestion. Before I could say anything Caroline spoke up and said exactly the things I wanted to tell

"But Elena, Damon is not Matt. He would never understand the situation. And I am certain that he wouldn't want to be just friends with Jacq neither he is going to let go of her so easily. For god's sake this is Damon Salvatore we are talking about. As much as I know him, he won't hesitate to drive that white oak stake through Kol's heart just to get rid of him" said Caroline in a rant. I had completely forgot about the ultimate weapon Esther had made to kill all her children. The indestructible white oak stake. I wondered who possessed it now

"Who got the white oak stake?" I asked to the three of them

"Unfortunately Damon" replied Caroline which definitely got me tensed up.

"How the hell did he got that? Last time I saw it, Klaus had it with him" I said worriedly and already started thinking of a way to take it away from Damon. He would definitely act crazily from now on and him having the white oak stake was really not a good thing at all

"I don't know how Damon managed to get that but I saw it with him" said Caroline with confirmed voice.

"Hold on a minute, Damon can't kill Kol" said Bonnie drawing our attention to her "It's Kol's blood that turned Jacq and Elena. So if he dies, they die. Damon would never do that" I had literary sighed in relief when I realized that. Of course I knew about blood line and the rules of it as well but for a moment I had forgotten about it. Thank god Kol made that little donation of his blood to Meredith to get my forgiveness for hurting Matt.

"Yeah but that wouldn't stop Damon from getting Kol daggered somehow and throw his copse in the ocean. He could do anything to get rid of Kol and get Jacq back. Because if you girls don't remember about it Damon and Jacq had created a blood bond between them. And as much knowledge as I have about blood bond, it certainly has a lot of side effects to it" said Caroline and I realized that that was indeed a matter of concern. Gosh it seemed that the problems would never stop increasing for me

"Kol is an original Caroline. I think he would be able to keep himself safe and protect Jacq at the same time. Beside, he would have his family's support as well and no one can stand up against Klaus for sure" said Bonnie trying to make positive points about the situation

"I don't need his protection" I grumbled under my breath that everyone heard. I was obviously talking about Kol that time

"But you are in love with him Jacq. Aren't you going to be with him?" asked Elena with confusion in her voice and a frown appearing on her face

"Yes, I am in love with him and that's why I am not going to be with him. He seriously hurt me. And I would be damned if I go running back to him without making him suffer first. If he thinks getting me back would be an easy job then he is up for severe disappointment" I said with determination while crossing my arms over my chest

"Now that was what I was talking about" said Caroline happily this time and I couldn't help but smirk to myself as well. Elena and Bonnie however shook their heads.

"Besides, I don't want to crush Damon by being with Kol right away. I have decided to wait until Damon finds someone else and moves on from me like he moved on from Katherine after he found me. I am sure there is someone out there for him better than me" I said it really meaning it and I have indeed decided to do that. It was the least I could do for Damon anyway.

"Yeah" said Caroline sighing a little "Remember you were used to of saying, there is always someone better out there" it made both of smirk

"But Jacq, it could take years for Damon to move on from you. Not to mention there is a huge possibility that he will never move on from you. Are you going to stay away from Kol for eternity then?" said Bonnie not liking the idea a bit knowing the decision would definitely make me suffer in the long run. I sighed heavily to myself and said

"Seriously I don't know what I am going to if it really comes to it. But I have to give this idea a chance" Before we could say anything else the door bell suddenly rang making us all look at the front door at once. It was quite late. I wondered who could possibly come to visit us at this hour. But whoever it was, definitely wasn't a human as there was no heart beat outside the door. We all looked at each other before Elena spoke up

"May be it's Stefan, came to see if I am doing alright" said Elena and we all nodded our heads to that however I felt otherwise. Elena went to get the door. She opened the door hoping to find Stefan on the porch. But it wasn't Stefan standing at the door. Elena was really shocked and taken aback to see Kol in front of her. Kol could have easily walked inside the house as he was invited in before. Besides, no vampire needs invitation anymore to enter the house now because I was dead or undead and the house didn't have a human owner anymore. Caroline and Bonnie were shocked too just like Elena however I was feeling positively enraged to see Kol at my house. The nerve of him. Didn't I make it clear in the morning that I wanted nothing to do with him? Kol didn't bothered looking at my glaring face yet instead he smiled devilishly at Elena who was staring at him with uncomfortable looks. She was surely feeling fear that moment

"You would think after living for over a thousand year I would learn some manners but I couldn't stop myself from coming over here" said Kol while smirking impishly. It was meant for me even though he had said it to Elena. Huh, I wouldn't expect him to learn manners even if he was alive for over five thousand years. Kol finally entered the house and looked straight at me. I didn't looked away from him neither hesitated to glare daggers at him

"I see you are still angry with me" he said in a husky tone of voice and dropping his characteristic smirk for once

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover. What are you doing here?" I asked sounding as hateful and bitter as possible. Kol sighed out a little before speaking up again

"Tell your friends to leave, this is something we should discuss in private" said Kol and don't make a mistake to think that he was requesting for it. No, he was ordering for it. And it surely started to make my blood boil immediately. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline the three of them were looking at each other not sure about what they should do. I looked at them and said

"No one is going anywhere" I said strongly before looking back at an unhappy Kol "And I have no wish to have private conversations with another woman's husband" I said with poison filled voice and looked away from Kol after saying that. It hurt me to look at him that moment. Kol aggressively approached me and stood very close to me but thankfully kept personal space between us.

"I never got married" he said defending himself right away. I sharply turned my face to look at him again

"And you think that is going to make me forgive you" I said narrowing my eyes at him dangerously "And what did you do to Kaya?" Kol stayed silent for a few seconds before answering that question

"I don't know what happened to her after I broke off the marriage" at least he was being truthful about it. I shook my head at him

"Now isn't that great of you" I said to him bitter sarcastically "You simply can't do it, can you? You can't care about anyone else but yourself" I said shaking my head at him

"I waited over a thousand year for you. Proves that I care about you" said Kol and he tried to touch my face but I stepped away from him instantly

"Well my wounds are still fresh, which proves that you didn't care about me back then and it's really hard for me to believe that you have actual concern for me now" I breathed in deeply before continuing again as I was feeling quite over whelmed with my emotions that time and I was slowly losing my control as well

"It is always about you, isn't it? Your happiness, your desires, your pain, getting what you want. I seriously doubt you actually felt anything real for me. Because if you had really loved me, you wouldn't have enjoyed seeing me suffer. You couldn't have let me be miserable" my accusations were obviously making Kol feel guilty. And as much as I knew him, Kol was terrible at handling guilt. And most of the time he dealt with it by getting mad and throwing a fit of rage. The girls were obviously getting tensed up sensing the danger of the situation

"I never enjoyed seeing you in pain" Kol snapped at me while boring his gaze into mine as if wanted to compel me but he had no wish to compel me that time

"But still you never hesitated to hurt me. Please tell me what exactly are your feelings for me Kol, really? What do you feel for me? Because I know it's not love. It can't be" if I say that our argument was heated than it would be a huge underestimate

"I feel that you are mine, I feel you belong to me. That's all I feel" said Kol with strong and stern voice and I sighed in hopelessness

"Again it's only about you" suddenly Kol grabbed onto my arms and pulled me closer to him more. So close that our bodies were touching. I suddenly felt like being on seductive fire and every fiber in my body was screaming at me to let Kol feel me and touch my body as he pleased. I could barely control my urge to just give into him and kept glaring at him hatefully. I tried to get out of his hold but being an original Kol was obviously a lot stronger than me

"This is lovely, you are speaking as if I am the only one who did something horrible when we were together. Need I remind you of all the times you have hurt me and caused me pain. Now that we are talking about accusations and faults here, why not discuss about your part as well Jacq" Kol said with anger in his voice and he was glaring at me too this time

"But I am not going to do that" said Kol suddenly turning his voice calm "Because I promised myself that I will never hurt you again" said Kol in his thick British accent. He was looking at me with intense eyes. If I were a human still my heart would have beat out of my chest by now. His eyes were so full of silent emotions that I couldn't look away from him right away. We both stared at each other for a while before I found my voice again

"Go away from here Kol" I said softly and hoped that he would leave soon. I really needed to get away from him as my control was slipping out of my hands at a fast speed. Kol caressed my cheek lightly and said

"As you wish darling" he really let go of my arms and stepped away. He looked at Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and smirked at them

"Sorry about crashing in your sleep over ladies" Kol said making me roll my eyes to myself. Now he was trying to get on good terms with my friends as well. I gaped at Caroline when she smiled at Kol and said

"That's fine" and even Bonnie and Elena nodded to that. Kol started walking towards the front door. He opened it but instead of leaving he suddenly stopped in his track. Before anyone could understand anything, Kol came over to me in vampire speed and stole a kiss from me before I could comprehend anything at all

"I will have you forgive me. Because I always get what I want" I heard him whisper into my ear and within a blink of an eye Kol was gone from there. And he even closed the door behind him. Everyone remained stunned for a while. No one expected anything like that to happen, not even me. I am sure Kol must be smirking like a wolf at the moment. Caroline was the first one to speak up and breath the silence

"Well that was an epic way of apologizing" I wasn't sure if she really meant it or just being sarcastic. Because I really couldn't concentrate on her. All I could think about that moment was the burning sensational feeling on my lips that Kol's kiss left behind. Gosh I really hate him. I could already tell that I am going to have a hell of a vampire life. And Kol is just going to make it more difficult for me.

**AN: I know I know a huge chapter. Hope you didn't get bored till the end. So how was it? I am really excited to know your opinions. Please review and I want a lot of them for this chapter. LOL. Love you all kisses and hugs. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay, this is going to be a huge boring chapter but please bear with me. Thanks a lot for your reviews to the previous chapter. I seriously love you readers. This chapter might not make any sense to you but everything will be explained eventually. Okay so lets continue with the story...**

**Chapter 18: Questions With No Answer **

**Third Person's POV**

"Okay I am freaking out now" said Caroline while holding Jacqueline from behind as she threw up blood once again. Both the girls were in the woods that time. It's been four days since Jacqueline became a vampire. Caroline was helping her with feeding process like she had promised to do however there were some very unusual complications.

**Flash Back**

**Day One**

_Caroline and Jacq were walking through the woods trying to find a suitable animal for Jacq to feed on. It was Jacqueline's first feed ever. _

_"Are you feeling nervous?" asked Caroline glancing at Jacq for once before saying that_

_"Why would I be nervous?" asked Jacq putting extra pressure on the I in the sentence and instead of answering the question in a simple response she said "I am definitely not an animal of this wood" _

_"Right" said Caroline rolling her eyes to herself_

_"Is it going to taste too horrible at first?" asked Jacq wondering about it_

_"I am afraid yes but eventually your stomach would get used to of the blood" said Caroline and Jacq nodded. Jacqueline was doing this only because she wanted to learn how to feed from animals just for the sake of it. She didn't plan on sticking with this diet for longer than necessary. Besides, as a new vampire it's better to take chances with animals first than humans in case Jacq loses control and kills her prey. She would definitely feel horrible and guilty if she did something like that to a human and Jacq really didn't wish to feel anything like that anytime soon._

_"Have you heard anything about Damon?" asked Jacq with a bit hesitation in her voice. Caroline sighed heavily before speaking up_

_"Well Damon is being Damon. Apparently he heard about your history with Kol in the past and he is acting as expected. When I talked to Stefan earlier he said Damon seemed to be planning to do something. Don't know what though" said Caroline and Jacqueline shook her head to herself while sighing heavily  
_

_"He is so not giving up on me easily" said Jacq and they both knew it was true_

_"I don't know about you but it seems to me that Tatia has cursed you for criticizing her love triangle" said Caroline bluntly and Jacq couldn't help but agree with her_

_"Honestly I indeed feel like a Petrova doppelganger now. The only difference is that I didn't make two brothers fall in love with me but eternal enemies. Which is why my problems are a little higher in numbers. Tatia at least didn't have to worry about Elijah and Klaus killing each other off to get her" suddenly the girls stopped in their track because they both spotted a large bunny right in front of them_

_"Well there is your first prey" said Caroline "Go for it. It's quite easy" Jacq nodded and in a blink of an eye she went to the bunny and grabbed it. The poor animal was caged in her palms, trying to get out of the hold. Jacq stared at it for a moment. She suddenly realized that she liked holding the animal like that, holding a life in her hand and only she gets to decide what to do, spare it or take it. The power she had over her prey, it felt kind of amazing. There was a certain thrill to it that was attractive. _

_"It's really cute" Jacq said while caressing the bunny softly. Caroline came up to her in vampire speed and rolled her eyes at the new vampire_

_"Jacq you are about to eat it. The last thing you wanna do right now is develop attachment to it" said Caroline making Jacq smirk at her_

_"Yes ma'am" said Jacq laughing as Caroline scowled at her. Caroline then show her how to feed from the bunny. Jacqueline did a good job for a first timer which is, she didn't create any mess of blood however the bunny didn't survive in the end. _

_"What did it taste like?" asked Caroline looking carefully at Jacq. Jacqueline did answer her question however not with words but by action. Because suddenly she threw up all the blood that she had just consumed from the animal. Jacq looked up at Caroline for some answers about why she couldn't keep the blood down_

_"It's not a thing to worry about. Animal blood is disgusting and it takes time to get adjusted with it. But I think after a couple of feed more, you would be able to at least keep the blood down" Jacqueline had agreed with Caroline and they hunted more animals through out the day. However in the end of the day Caroline declared that animal blood was really not Jacqueline's thing. And they decided to try human blood the following day _

**Day Two**

_"Here you go" said Caroline giving Jacqueline a blood bag. They were in Forbes residence that time. Tyler had come to visit them as well_

_"I know the whole animal blood diet plan was totally awful for you but this blood bag is satisfying enough and completely safe" said Caroline as Jacq tore off the cap of the blood bag quickly. She was starving and all she could think about was drinking blood_

_"How is Elena doing with the animal blood?" asked Tyler to Caroline as he watched Jacq drinking the blood as if she was starving for a thousand years. Jacq may be drinking the blood crazily out of feeling immense hunger but it surely didn't taste as satisfying as Caroline said it would. For Jacq it actually tasted like thrash. But she drank it anyway in hope of getting rid of the burning thirst. It's actually funny that blood tasted better to Jacq when she was human. _

_"She is doing fine, at least better then Jacq. Stefan said they are coming back tomorrow. I think it's better if Stefan teaches Jacq how to feed. Because I definitely suck at the job" said Caroline sounding upset about it. She really wanted to help Jacq. Even though it was none of Caroline's fault that Jacq couldn't keep the animal blood down, the vampire Barbie was still feeling guilty about it. _

_"Jacq, are you alright?" asked Tyler with concern because Jacq suddenly stopped feeding from the blood bag and she was sitting on the couch like a stone. However it was clear that she was struggling inwardly. Before Caroline or Tyler could realize anything Jacqueline rushed into the kitchen and threw up the blood right away. It hurt her so much that Jacq felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. The blood physically caused her pain this time. And it seemed that every time she fed, her condition was worsening more and more. Not to mention the hunger seemed unbearable at that point. Instead of being strong and fast just like any other vampire in the world Jacqueline was growing weak every passing hour. It was not only problematic but also pathetic as well. _

_"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Tyler to himself as he held Jacq firmly to give her support as she continued vomiting. Caroline wanted to know the same thing but there was simply no explanation to all of this. But one thing for sure, Jacqueline was indeed in trouble. And this time there is no solution to this problem. _

**Day Three**

_Jacqueline and Caroline were again back in the woods. However this time they weren't there to hunt animals. It was going to be Jacq's third attempt at feeding blood and Caroline had no option but to let Jacq feed direct from humans_

_"I don't think this is going to work either Caroline" said Jacq sighing heavily due to feeling weak "I mean what's the difference between blood from blood bags and blood from veins. They both are from humans" _

_"No Jacq, there is a huge difference between them. You will find out when you drink from a human" said Caroline making Jacq raise her eye brows to herself_

_"I heard it's warm and the most delicious thing for a vampire" said Jacq and wondered if it's going to taste as mouthwatering to her as it does to other vampires_

_"Yes it's the best thing for a vampire indeed and I think that's exactly what you need" said Caroline and became alert immediately. Jacqueline too was staring at a certain direction. Someone was approaching them. Their vampire senses picked up another beings presence around them quite easily. After a while a guy came into their sights. _

_"There's your first human prey Jacq" said Caroline. Earlier they had seen a small group of middle aged men going inside the woods and obviously they decided to follow them up. They hoped to get what they want without going through much trouble_

_"Why is he alone?" asked Jacq wondering about his friends_

_"May be they are somewhere around" said Caroline while trying to locate another human around them however there wasn't any. May be this one decided to take a long walk alone in the woods. Caroline looked Jacq and asked_

_"Are you ready?" Jacq nodded her head however there was a bit of hesitation in her_

_"Don't worry I won't let you kill anyone. I promise" said Caroline with assuring tone of voice. Jacq nodded to her however she was more worried about killing her hunger than killing a human accidentally. Jacqueline already went on long without feeding blood after turning. Any other vampire would have massacred the entire town by now. Jacq was trying to control herself as much as possible however she was losing it which wasn't surprising at all. Jacq walked up to the human normally. The guy was surprised to see her obviously _

_"Hey" said Jacq to the guy "Thank god I found someone. I think I am lost" said Jacq with helpless tone of voice. Caroline was standing at a little distance from where she could see them but they couldn't see her. And she had no idea what Jacq was doing there. She was supposed to compel him to stay quiet and feed. But clearly that wasn't what Jacq had in her mind_

_"Are you all alone?" asked the guy not out of concern though. His eyes were checking up Jacq's body quite boldly. And they especially lingered longer on her chest. _

_"Yes, unfortunately" said Jacq with a smirk on her lips and then she whispered in his ear "I really need your help" _

_"Of course I will help you" said the guy panting heavily as Jacq was roaming her hand over his body in a seductive way and it was arousing the guy quite badly. Jacq was clearly playing with her victim to have a little fun before enjoying the real thrill _

_"I must show you how thankful I am for your kindness" said Jacq and in a blink she was no longer in front of the guy but behind him. It obviously startled him and the guy wanted to turn around but Jacq didn't let him. She held onto him tightly and made it impossible for the guy to move a muscle. _

_"What are you doing? What are you? What do you want from me?" by then the guy started to panic and fight back but it was no use. Seeing him helpless and completely on her mercy Jacqueline felt something inside her. A feeling that was quite pleasurable. Something that she never experienced before_

_"I thought you said you are going to help me" said Jacq pouting a little "Sorry, you don't have another option now sweetheart" saying that Jacq finally sank her fangs in his throat. The guy wasn't compelled to stay silent so he started shouting and screaming. Jacq didn't bother with that and kept sucking blood. However in five seconds Jacq pulled away from the guy with bloodied lips. She pushed him away that made the guy fall on the ground and she ran away from there in vampire speed. Caroline rushed to the guy and compelled him to forget everything and made him believe a false story about his wound on the neck. After that Caroline found Jacq and she was again throwing up. Caroline wanted to confront Jacqueline about playing a little game with her prey however seeing her sight Caroline forgot about that immediately. Jacq was a mess and this time it was a huge mess_

**End of Flash Back**

"See I told you it's not going to work" said Jacqueline after she finally stopped throwing up. She thought vampires don't get exhausted but Jacq was. And it was not funny at all

"Yeah but for what reason" asked Caroline with frustration as she paced restlessly

"Obviously something is wrong with me" said Jacq taking in a deep breath "As usual"

"Do you think Cassandra is still screwing up with you?" asked Caroline trying to figure out where it was going wrong

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is" came a nonchalant response from Jacq. Her hunger has crossed it's limit long ago. The pain, the thirst, the bloodlust, and the lack of strength everything was telling Jacqueline to shut off her emotions and not feel anything at all. But turning off emotions meant turning off humanity switch and Jacq didn't want to do that. Not yet at least. It was true that she was drying up and that she was suffering horribly but that wasn't enough for her to became a monster over nights.

"I think we should talk to Bonnie about this. May be she would be able to help you. Because I already spoke with Stefan and he never heard about anything like this before" said Caroline desperate to find a solution to this problem because Jacq was really going through hell. She was trying to look okay and pretend that she is handling everything just fine but Jacq was anything but fine in the time being

"At least if she could find out why is this happening, then perhaps we could think of a solution. We have nothing right now because we have no idea about this" said Jacqueline and even though she tried not to but couldn't help but sound a little desperate. However inwardly she was a lot frustrated than she let on that moment

"And I also think we should talk to the originals about it. May be they already know about this" Caroline suggested the idea nervously knowing that Jacq wouldn't like it a bit and she indeed rejected the idea immediately

"No" Jacq stated at once "I am not getting the originals involved into this. I don't want their help" said Jacq firmly. It was clear that Jacq still wanted to give the originals a hard time for long list of reasons. Besides, they rather look into the matter of the sacrifice than worry about her weird feeding problems. Beside, Jacq believed that Bonnie would be able to help her. Even if it's Cassandra who is doing something evil with Jacq then Bonnie would know.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I tried sitting at home alone and not remind myself of the fact that I can't feed any blood and starving to death slowly. However sitting home alone was more traumatizing than walking through the crowd. Caroline had went to talk to Bonnie about my feeding problems. I could have tagged along with Caroline and should have but I guess I just needed to be alone for a while. However after half an hour, I couldn't handle staying inside the empty house anymore. So I got ready and decided to go to the Grill. By doing that I am probably taking a huge risk because I could seriously kill the entire population of the town because of the amount of hunger I was feeling constantly and also risk exposing myself and other vampires living in Mystic Falls. However there was a little chance that nothing would happen wrong. Because, I have noticed that when I drank from the human, his blood neither tasted good to me nor it made me crave for it. Even the smell didn't attract me. I couldn't differentiate that human's blood from water. And I am assuming that it's the same for all other humans. So if I don't want their blood then why would I attack anyone.

My body was craving for something. That's for sure. As a vampire it should be blood. But seeing how my body is rejecting all kind of blood I have begun to believe it's something else that my hunger is for and not really blood. I know it's weird and completely freakish but that's the only explanation to this whole madness. But what could it possibly be? What is it that's going to satisfy my thirst? I really hoped that Bonnie would come up with answers for me. Because I can't keep going on like this. The hunger was killing me. It was destroying me bit by bit. And unlike other times, I actually wanted to live now.

"I wish you weren't a vampire Damon" I heard Alaric's voice as I walked through the Grill entrance "Perhaps then it would be easy for you to let go and move on with your life"

"Letting go is never easy Ric neither moving on" said Damon. He was right in front of my eyes. Sitting at the bar with Alaric and drinking away his sorrows. He looked miserable and I felt horrible knowing I caused him that pain

"If Jenna hadn't come in your life, you could have never moved on from Isobel. Lucky you that Jenna stayed in your life unlike the girl I love" said Damon with both anger and hurt. I sighed heavily to myself. I had thought about not talking to Damon but seeing him like that I couldn't keep myself away. I walked up to the bar slowly while feeling a bit nervous. Alaric noticed me first and he immediately straightened up

"Jacq" he said my name out loud surprised of course. Damon however didn't look up to see me. I understood that he was ignoring me intentionally. Well it was fair enough. After all I did treat him poorly

"How are you Ric? And how is Jenna doing?" I asked giving him a small smile

"I am good. Jenna is good too. She worries about you a lot" he replied and looked at me with concern "How are you dealing with everything?" Ric asked. He obviously didn't know about my feeding problems and he didn't need to know as well

"Honestly I am not dealing with anything. I am just letting things happen to me" I said and Alaric nodded in understanding. He also realized that I wanted to speak with Damon and decided to give us privacy

"I have to make a call to Jenna. Excuse me" said Alaric and walked away from there leaving Damon and I alone. I took a seat beside Damon and we both remained in silence for a while. Damon kept drinking and I kept thinking about how to begin the conversation

"If you are thinking about how to start talking then I would suggest you begin with an apology" said Damon without looking at me or even sparing me a glance. But I smiled anyway. And seriously took his advice

"There isn't an apology that would be good enough for what I did to you but still as you have asked, I am sorry Damon. I wanted to talk to you earlier but I had no idea what to say to you" I said truthfully and waited for Damon to throw another remark at me

"Hey Damon, how are you? I know this is going to break your heart into pieces but guess what, I fell in love with an evil cocky ass original" said Damon bitter sarcastically. I stared at him for a moment before I burst out laughing. I know I shouldn't have laughed. Actually I should have felt hurt and insulted because it was certainly an attempt of offending me. But the way Damon said it, I couldn't stop myself. I noticed Damon glaring at me from the corner of his eyes

"Sorry" I said as giggles escaped my throat and my laughter died down slowly "But seriously Damon, have you ever thought about it that the way you and Kol hate each other with passion, one day you two might suddenly realize that you have actually fallen in love. Can't imagine what I am going to do then" I said with worried tone of voice which was obviously fake. Damon's face crunched up immediately in disgust

"I would drive a stake through my heart that day" said Damon and the expression on his face made me laugh again

"I am really surprised that you are doing nothing else but drowning yourself in booze. I expected a lot more action from you" I said about Damon being not going overly crazy about my falling in love with Kol. Because seriously by the time I thought Damon perhaps tried to kill Kol couple of times already however he did nothing like that and it was quite unexpected from Damon

"Well thank my baby brother for that" said Damon and I understood that Stefan kept him in check. God bless that Salvatore. Otherwise Damon would have got into serious trouble by now because Kol was no way a patient man. Before I could say anything else Sheriff Forbes came up to us. She put a newspaper in front of Damon. Damon takes the paper and read the headline out loud

"Faulty gas line leads tragic explosion at Young Farm" Damon threw the paper down and said "Really?"

"Better than 'Town council blown up. Police have no suspect' or something like that" said Sheriff Forbes sighing heavily

"Thankfully we already know how the explosion happened otherwise you would have suspected me as the perpetrator" said Damon smirking at Liz who stared at Damon with stern eyes. Obviously she didn't like the fact that Damon was being so ignorant of the incident.

"How many people died in the explosion?" I asked with curiosity. With all the feeding problems I had completely forgotten about the sacrifice

"Twelve people and they burned all the vervain stock of the town as well" informed me Liz with worried and sad tone of voice. With no vervain in town and so many vampires roaming around Mystic Falls at the time, the humans were in grave danger.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" said Damon in his drunken voice and not an ounce of compassion. I rolled my eyes at him as Sheriff Forbes threw him a glare. Suddenly my eyes fell on the entrance of the Grill and I saw a tall dark built and mysterious looking guy walking inside. He looked around first and then focused his eyes on Sheriff Forbes who was still talking to Damon

"The council is dead Liz, I see that as a win" said Damon with humor in his voice that Sheriff Forbes didn't appreciate a bit

"I have known some of the council since I was a kid. They were my friends" said Liz with an angry under tone in her voice

"Well your friends tried to kill your daughter" stated Damon looking straight at Sheriff Forbes. I however was concentrating on the guy who was approaching us

"Someone is coming here" I said to Damon and Sheriff Forbes so that they would stop talking about the explosion.

"Excuse me, Sheriff Hi" said the guy and both Damon and I looked at each other and wondered the same thing. Who is he?

"Hello" said Sheriff Forbes like a professional cop

"Um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young Farm" said the guy and I couldn't help but wonder why was he interested

"I am sorry, Mr...?" Liz asked for his name

"Oh, Connor Jordan" said the guy and he held his hand out at Sheriff Forbes. His hand was covered in black gloves. Liz took his hand and shook it. For a moment it seemed like he was anticipating something. But I could be wrong

"Are you with the insurance investigator?" asked Sheriff Forbes inquiring about it.

"No, no I am more of an independent contractor" replied Connor. I have never heard the name before for sure. Which means another new character in the show. Connor looked at Damon and said

"Can we speak in private?" he said to Liz who agreed to that

"Sure" Sheriff Forbes glanced back at Damon for a second after saying that

"Thanks" came from Connor. I noticed his eyes falling on me this time. I smiled at him a little and he nodded towards me. After that he and Liz both walked way from there. Damon went back to his drink however not before saying

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Busybody guy"

**Third Person's POV**

**Mystic Falls High School**

Matt and Jeremy are putting boxes at the back of a car. They were making preparations for the funeral

"So, what are these again?" asked Matt about the boxes

"They are paper lanterns" answered Jeremy "The student council made them for after the memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead"

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate" said Matt as he and Jeremy loaded in more boxes

"Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena" said Jeremy which made Matt ask him

"How is she doing?" Matt was obviously concerned about her as Elena never wanted to be a vampire in the first place

"I guess, she is fine. She can be with Stefan forever now and she is happy about it" replied Jeremy and he sighed heavily. Matt understood why

"You are missing Anna" stated Matt and Jeremy nodded his head

"Everything is okay now. Tell her to come back" said Matt and Jeremy agreed to it

"Yeah, I will when she contacts me" said Jeremy and right then a young girl approached them and both Jeremy and Matt stopped their work to look at her

"Jeremy?" the girl said making Jeremy frown in confusion at her because he didn't recognize her

"Picture an emo, pixie cut and braces" said the girl with a smile as she gave Jeremy a clue. It was then Jeremy recognized her

"April?" he said out loud and the girl nodded grinning

"Yeah" said the girl confirming it. Jeremy put the box down that he was holding in his hands and walked over to her

"You look great" said Jeremy and looked at Matt "You remember April. Elena used to-"

"Elena used to babysit you. Yeah I remember" said Matt while smiling at April

"Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad" said April and suddenly realization came down to Jeremy

"Your dad, oh my god. I am so sorry about your dad" said Jeremy feeling bad for April

"Thank you, I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that" said April feeling embarrassed

"Your dad was Pastor Young, right?" asked Matt and April nodded to that

"He had the faulty gas line" blurted out April. Matt looked down at her awkwardly

"Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say about that yet either" April was positively feeling weird at that moment "Wow, I am being a freak. I am just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think" April started walking away from there saying that

"Stupid" she muttered under her breath as Matt and Jeremy watched her go away.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan and Elena were resting on the bed wrapped in blanket while holding each other lovingly. Stefan kissed Elena and she moaned in contentment.

"I will be right back" said Stefan and Elena nodded even though she didn't want Stefan to leave her. Stefan got off the bed and rushed out of the room in vampire speed. Elena sighed in deeply. True Elena never wanted to be a vampire but now after spending quality time with Stefan as a vampire, she started loving the idea of being a vampire. Stefan doesn't need to hold back anymore with her while making love. And it seemed to increase the passion of their love more. Stefan came back with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses in his hands. Elena smiled at him while frowning with confusion

"What's that for?" she asked wondering

"This is from the year you were born. I think we should celebrate" replied Stefan and Elena got off the bed too while putting on her nightie

"Celebrate what?" asked Elena as she walked up to Stefan and stood very close to him

"Your vampire life Elena. I know you never wanted this to happen to you. But you have accepted it and you are happy now" said Stefan looking straight into her eyes. The closeness between them was driving Elena crazy

"It's only because of you Stefan. I am happy because of you" said Elena and crushed her lips on Stefan's and kissed him passionately "I love you"

"I love you too" Stefan said back to her "So, would you do the honors?"

"Okay" saying that Elena took the bottle in hand and popped out the cork which flew across the room. It made her scream and laugh. Stefan laughed with her. He was so cheerful to see Elena happy.

"Oh my gosh" said Elena as the champagne started overflowing. Stefan poured the liquor in their glasses and they clinked them together

"Cheers" said Stefan and they began to kiss again after taking small gulps from their glasses. Suddenly Elena's phone went off and they had to break off the kiss. Elena read the ID and it was from Caroline

"Hey, Care. What is going on?" asked Elena with concern in her voice. She was obviously wondering about Jacqueline. Last time she heard about Jacq, she wasn't doing good at all.

"It's a disaster Elena. Jacq couldn't even feed from human. She is starving" came Caroline's panicked voice. It was clear that she was hyperventilating. It got both Elena and Stefan worried

"Tell me what happened" Elena demanded explanation. Her voice sounded anxious

"I am at Bonnie's right now. Hoping she could figure out a way for Jacq. Could you and Stefan please come over there? I can't do it alone anymore" said Caroline and they heard her sighing heavily

"We are on our way" said Elena and ended the call. Elena and Stefan looked at each other. Both looking tensed up and worried. Elena even felt like crying that moment

"What is wrong with her Stefan?" asked Elena as tear threatened to come out of her eyes. Stefan pulled her into an embrace

"I don't know Elena but I promise you that I will find out"

**Jacqueline's POV**

I gulped down another shot of Tequila. I didn't plan on getting drunk so early in the evening or anytime soon but it turned out that the alcohol helped with the cravings. It dulled down the hunger and pain to some level.

"Hey take it easy" said Damon as I started filling up the empty glass again

"I am a vampire now Damon. And getting drunk is the only way for a vampire to lessen their pain. But you know all about that don't you" I said to Damon and gulped down another shot

"Of course I do" I heard Damon saying under his breath as he drank from his glass. I sighed heavily hearing that

"I shouldn't have turned Damon" I said leaning in close to him and putting my head on his shoulder. Damon didn't complain and remained silent "I am going to die anyway. At least if I had died a human, I wouldn't be stuck on the other side for eternity" I said but no response came from Damon. And at that time I knew exactly what was he thinking

"And it's hurting you too, isn't it?" I said to Damon and felt his eyes on me. I looked up at him this time and he was boring his gaze into mine "I know it's hurting you to see me suffer, Damon. And you are angry that you can't do anything to help me" I said confidently and Damon couldn't deny it a bit. He stared at me for a moment before he said

"May be there is something I could do" he said and suddenly Damon grabbed my hand and started to drag me with him. Before I could ask him where was he taking me Damon entered the bathroom of the grill, taking me with him. He locked the door behind him

"Damon?" I asked wondering what he was doing. He suddenly bit onto his palm and let it bleed

"What are you doing?" I asked confused by his action

"Giving you what you need? Drink this" said Damon holding his bleeding hand out to me

"Damon, I am not sure if this is going to work. I don't want to drink blood again just to throw it up later. It hurts every time" I said to Damon besides taking his blood didn't seem alright to me either

"Listen Jacq, we had blood bond between us because we shared each other's blood. May be even after you turned, it's my blood that you are craving for" explained Damon and I couldn't help but think about it. May be that's what the matter is here. May be it's another side effect of the blood bond. May be Damon's blood is what I needed to survive. As crazy as it sounds but it could be true.

"Jacq drink" Damon ordered as his bite was closing up fast. I acted on my instinct and started drinking his blood. When his warm blood entered my mouth, at first it felt okay. But it didn't taste like blood to me. When I gulped the blood down and it started to get into my system, I started to feel uncomfortable. I understood immediately that Damon's blood isn't going to help me. I literary felt the blood getting absorbed in my body cells and then getting rejected. And when that happened I started to feel sick and disgusted. I pulled away instantly and wiped the access blood from my mouth

"No" I said to Damon while shaking my head "It's not working"

Before I could say anything else the little amount of blood that got into my stomach came right out. Thankfully we were already in the bathroom and I didn't need to go anywhere to throw up. As expected I got more sick and the pain increased once again. The hunger that the alcohol had dulled down a little bit came back with full force. This time I couldn't stop myself and sobs escaped my lips. Damon gathered me in his arms immediately and I also hugged him back

"Since the beginning I tried to sacrifice myself, kill myself and get rid of this life but I failed every time. Every time I died, I came back to life again. And I hated it. I hated that life wasn't letting go of me. But this time I thought about living and giving life a chance. I want to live now. But my cursed luck, life has now decided to let go of me. I am going to die Damon. I am dying and there is nothing I can do about it" I said sighing heavily and trying to control my overwhelmed emotions

"Sssshhhh, you are not going to die. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Damon said while stroking my hair slowly. I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him closer to me more

"I am so sorry Damon" I said crying again. I didn't know what got into me. Why was I crying so much?

"I am sorry for hurting you. And not just for this time but for all the time I caused you pain. You should hate me. You should leave me to rot in hell. And not make promises to save me and protect me. I don't deserve this from you" I said really meaning them and feeling a bit angry as well but at myself. Why I had to cause Damon so much pain? I should have never made him fall in love with me in the first place. I am just like Katherine. Or even worse than her. It doesn't matter if I meant to hurt Damon or not. The fact is I did hurt him. He was suffering because of me and completely up to destroying himself

"I can't hate you even if I want to Jacq. And I am gonna be there for you, no matter what" said Damon with determination in his voice. I pulled away from him to look him in the eye. His blue eyes looked more clear and it still has the same dazzling charm to it. I used to swoon over those eyes. I cupped his face with one hand and caressed his cheek softly. I probably shouldn't be doing this with Damon. But I leaned in and planted a kiss on his other cheek softly

"Thank you Damon" I said to him while pulling away. When I looked into his eyes again, I found a different kind of emotion there. Damon was gazing at me like old times when we were in love with each other. There was this thick intensity in his eyes. I suddenly started to grow uncomfortable and alert because I didn't want Damon to give me that kind of look now. No matter how guilty I feel for hurting him and no matter how sorry I am for that but in all honesty I was in love with Kol now. I wanted to get out of there right away and leave Damon behind but before I could do anything Damon crushed his lips on mine. I was completely taken aback. Damon was kissing me and I was thinking about how to handle the situation without creating too much drama. I wanted Damon to stop right away but on his own because shoving him away from me didn't feel the right thing to do at the moment when I just thanked him for being there for me.

Damon did stopped, not because he felt like stopping but because someone burst through the door. At the door was standing the last person I wanted to see that moment, Kol Mikaelson. Seeing me wrapped around in Damon's arms I couldn't imagine what Kol must be thinking of doing at that moment. His expression was completely unreadable and it scared me to death. Even my dead heart seemed to be beating madly. Kol approached us like a predator. I found myself putting in between Damon and Kol. I didn't want either of them getting hurt or in Damon's case killed. I was pleading with Kol with my eyes not to start anything. He glanced at Damon once before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of there. Kol led me out of the Grill through the back door. Once outside he threw me into a wall and without saying a word he crushed his lips on mine. He was kissing my lips as if trying to erase Damon's touch from there and claiming my lips as his. The kiss was full of aggression. And his grips on my arms were literary breaking my bones and I even heard cracking sounds. I had flinched but Kol didn't stop. I protested against his mouth when Kol deliberately bit my bottom lip hard to inflect more pain upon me. It even started to bleed

"Stop it Kol. You are hurting me" I shouted at him and pushed him away with whatever shitty strength I had in me. It only made him go back a couple of steps. Even though a vampire I was panting heavily. I touched my lips and there was blood there, my blood. I looked at Kol with shocked eyes. His rage had made him so blind that he didn't even hesitate to hurt me. Along with my other powers, my healing powers sucked too. And it got into Kol's notice immediately. His brows furrowed as the bruises he created on my arms didn't heal right away. This made him snap out his anger and he looked shocked for a moment. Obviously Kol realized then what he did. He tried to touch me again but this time carefully. But I slapped his hand away from me before he could touch me

"Don't" I snapped at him angrily and started to walk away from there. Kol threw a punch at the wall and the bricks cracked immediately under his strength. I really should have followed my earlier plan about staying the hell away from both Kol and Damon. They are nothing but trouble for me.

**Third Person's POV **

**Lockwood Mansion**

"What did Bonnie say?" asked Tyler over his phone. He was talking to Caroline. He was as worried as everyone else about Jacqueline. God knows what is wrong with her. But whatever it is they needed a solution for it, and fast

"She said she needs time. Bonnie tried talking to the spirits about it but they didn't response to her. Since she brought Jacq back from the past, the spirits have shut her out as it was black magic. Bonnie has to look for other ways and it's going to take time" came from Caroline. She sounded torn up and tired

"But Jacq doesn't have time. If she doesn't feed soon, she would-" Tyler couldn't say the words at first as it hurt him to say "She would soon start to dry up"

"I know Tyler" said Caroline sighing heavily "That's why I am pulling over my car at the Mikealson mansion right now" said Caroline

"I know Jacq asked me not say anything to the originals but I have a feeling they might be able to help her. So even though she kills me later because of this but I am going to talk to them about it" said Caroline and Tyler heard her closing the car door

"Do you need me over there? You know I want to be with you right now" said Tyler getting worried about his girlfriend

"As much as I want you here with me, I would rather have you as far away from Klaus as possible" said Caroline with certain amount of concern for Tyler

"What he is going to do? Kill me? He knows he can't make anymore hybrids and Klaus can't go on without an army of them" said Tyler feeling confident about his theory. However Caroline had other opinion

"You are not sired to him Tyler therefore no use to him and he could very much kill you" Tyler only sighed heavily and gave up on arguing with his girlfriend.

"Okay Tyler I will call you later" came from Caroline

"Call me if you need anything" saying that they hung up. On the other hand Carol Lockwood opened the front door and revealed Connor Jordan

"May I help you?" Carol asked looking at Connor

"Good evening" greeted Connor before continuing "I am hoping I can help you actually. I spoke to Sheriff Forbes earlier. My name is Connor Jordan" the guy introduced himself while extended his hand towards the Mayor. Carol shook hands with him before saying

"Carol Lockwood. I know who you are Connor and I believe that the Sheriff made it clear that the tragedy at the farm house was an internal matter" explained Carol

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess" said Connor smiling at Carol "Although I prefer the term cover up. Do you mind if I come in?" Connor got inside even though Carol protested against it.

"You are aware that it wasn't an accident. Any rookie fireman could tell you that" said Connor confidently

"What are you? The press?" asked Mayor Lockwood getting annoyed now

"Not exactly" said Connor "So twelve council members are dead. You are the Mayor. Why weren't you at the meeting?" asked Connor as if interrogating Carol

"It wasn't official town's business" replied Carol even though she didn't want to answer any question of this guy

"What was it then?" Connor pressed more to get information from the Mayor. Right then Tyler came downstairs to see what is going on

"Mom? What's going on?" asked Tyler as he walked around his mom and approached Connor "Is there something I could help you with?" Tyler asked

"May be, how are you doing? I am Connor" saying that Connor reached out his hand to Tyler who takes it without thinking about it for a second. Suddenly Tyler's skin started to burn and he growled in pain. Connor without wasting a moment pulled out a pistol and shot Tyler several times. Tyler fell on the floor because of the impact of the bullets but Connor continues to shoot at him. Carol frantically yelled Tyler's name.

"Tyler! Oh my God! Tyler! Tyler, run!" the hybrid immediately got up from the floor. Using super speeds Tyler crossed the room and smashed through a window to escape. Connor ran out the door after him. And Carol could only stare at their ways with shocked expression on her face

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Caroline walked through the mansion entrance door and a loud crashing noise greeted her. As she walked further inside, she saw broken things and furniture all over the place. Clearly one of the Mikaelsons was throwing an anger tantrum

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Caroline out loud to herself. She didn't really expect an answer but she received one anyway

"My brother Kol is trying to get himself daggered again" said Rebekah appearing out of nowhere in front of Caroline "What are you doing here?" the original asked with not so friendly tone

"I was hoping to talk to an original" said Caroline however she wasn't so sure anymore if she should. It was clear that she came in at a wrong time. But she couldn't just leave either because by then the other members of the lunatic family acknowledged her presence as well. And now they wouldn't let her go until she tells them for what reasons she was there in the first place.

"And which one would that be?" asked Rebekah showing interest

"Well it's about Jacq, so I am sure all of you would be interested in listening to me. However I am not sure which one would be able to help me... or her?" said Caroline and as she expected it got everyone's attention

"Why? What happened to Jacqueline?" asked Klaus with clear concern for the girl and he didn't even bother to hide it

"For some freaking reasons Jacq is unable to drink blood" stated Caroline which earned her frowns of confusion

"What do you mean Jacq can't drink blood? She is a vampire" said Rebekah with furrowed brows at Caroline

"I meant exactly what I said. Jacq can't keep any kind of any blood down, not even the blood straight from the vein. It's been four days since she turned and she didn't have a single drop of blood that stayed into her system. Jacq is starving out there but there is no way to feed her. Even Bonnie couldn't help her. That's why I thought perhaps you guys know what this is. Because if something isn't done fast, her body would soon start desiccating itself" Caroline felt relieved after finishing what she wanted to say to the originals. Kol was suddenly in her face

"And you are coming to us now, after four days" Kol growled at Caroline angrily. He felt like breaking her neck but kept himself from doing that. He already angered Jacq and he didn't need to add more reasons for her to stay mad at him. Kol also understood then why Jacqueline didn't heal fast like she was supposed to. It made Kol hate himself more.

"Calm down Kol" said Elijah as he came up to him. The oldest brother moved Kol away from Caroline and looked at her himself "Where is Jacqueline?"

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was sitting by the falls and enjoying a moment of peace and loneliness. I was trying to focus on anything but my hunger. I was remembering all the memories of the past, the 10th century. It seemed like yesterday that everyone was living happily including me. There was no supernatural drama going on and everyone was just living their lives to the fullest. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. But suddenly I grew alert because someone was there with me. I stood up in vampire speed which was quite slow for a vampire by the way. I looked around and suddenly Rebekah was standing right in front of me. I frowned at her with confusion at first

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" I asked her but Rebekah didn't answer that instead she said

"You don't get to ask any question this evening Jacq. Tonight you are going to answer questions and do what we say" said Rebekah as she started to drag me with her. What was with everyone dragging me to places.

"We? What do you mean by we?" I asked again even though Rebekah said not to

"You will see" was the only reply I got from the original. I could guess that she must be talking about the rest of the family. But what do they want with me all on a sudden? Rebekah got me into her car and started driving towards the Mikaelson mansion I assumed and I was correct. We reached there before I knew it. Rebekah indeed drove fast to get here. I got out of the car in human speed. I was really not willing to face the originals especially one of them. But Rebekah wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. So I took a deep breath even though I didn't need to breath really and started walking towards the entrance. Once I got inside my mouth fell open. The whole place looked like a hurricane went through it. The decoration of the mansion was completely murdered

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Kol happened here" said Rebekah while rolling her eyes. I shook my head to myself

"Rebekah if you have brought me here to deal with him then forget about it. I am leaving" announcing that I turned around to leave only to find my way blocked by Rebekah. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes to myself

"It's not about my lunatic brother. It's about you" said Rebekah rather angrily which made me frown at her with confusion

"Look I didn't kiss Damon. Suddenly he got emotional and he kissed me. It just happened" I said assuming that must be the reason behind Rebekah's temper. Even though that didn't make any sense. However Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and blinked at me couple of times sternly

"What?" I asked seriously not understand what got into Rebekah

"Caroline was here earlier" said Rebekah with cold tone of voice. I didn't fail to understand then what the hell was going on here. Damn Caroline!

"Caroline? Where is she now?" I asked while looking around but Caroline wasn't there

"She left" it was Klaus's voice that answered me the question as he approached me in human speed "Someone shot her puppy" he also informed me

"Tyler?" I asked really taken aback by the news "Oh my god, is he alright?" I asked immediately taking out my phone to call Caroline. But Rebekah snatched my phone out of my hand

"Hey" I said in protest

"I am sure he is fine. And shouldn't be your concern right now" said Rebekah with a smile at me that was anything but sweet or genuine

"Have you two gone crazy? What the hell are you doing?" I asked really not understanding their game

"No, we are not crazy. We are just feeling murderous right now. You should be thankful that Elijah is keeping Kol in control otherwise he would have killed the entire neighborhood by now. And all of this is happening because you hide something from us" said Klaus his voice amazingly calm and terrifyingly dangerous. I knew exactly what he was talking about but I still played clueless

"Nik, I don't know what you are talking about. And I have no wish to know about it either. I need to go see Tyler" I said and almost reached the door when I found my way blocked again and this time it was by Kol. I instinctively took a few steps back because Kol looked like an enraged lion that moment just waiting to tear someone off into pieces. I actually felt scared of him. He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes was enough to tell me that I wasn't going anywhere tonight

"Jacqueline" came Elijah's voice and I found myself sighing in relief unknowingly. I turned to look at him

"Elijah, what is going on?" I asked but he didn't answer me instead he said

"Follow me" and he started walking towards a room. I guess that was the second living room of the house. One that wasn't destroyed. I had no choice but to follow him. On my way I came across Sage. I smiled at her and she looked at me with pity in her eyes. I understood why she must look at me with pity. She also must have heard about my feeding problems. Inside the room, Elijah asked me to take a sit on the couch. I did. The others entered the room one by one. I noticed for the first time since I got here that Kol was wearing a black shirt that was hugging his body tightly and his muscles bulged through the material perfectly and navy blue jeans that suited him well. To say the least he looked like a hot mess. And I had no idea why I suddenly felt the need to check him out. May be I was slowly descending to madness after all due to feeling immense hunger. I know Kol noticed me checking him out and any other time he would have smirked at me for that but that moment he remained serious and angry. I focused back to Elijah who was filling up a glass with blood from one of their maids. Once the glass was filled half way he brought it to me

"What does it smell like?" he asked giving me the glass. I smelled the blood

"Like blood" I said and wondered if it smelled different to me than to other vampires

"Do you want to consume every drop of it?" asked Elijah. I took a sip from the blood and immediately put down the glass and shook my head. The blood tasted the same, like water, completely tasteless to my mouth. Elijah sighed heavily and looked at others. They understood something between each other which I failed to understand. Elijah looked back at me again. This time he looked straight into my eyes. I understood that he was going to compel me as his pupils dilated

"You are going to drink the blood Jacqueline and you are not going to throw it up" I did just as he asked me to do. I drank the blood till I reached the bottom of the glass. I felt horrible doing that but still I did as I had no other choice. Elijah took the glass away from me. I was being completely still and wasn't moving a single muscle. Elijah looked at me carefully and asked

"How are you feeling Jacqueline?" but I couldn't answer him because I couldn't talk. Something horrible was going on in my body. I couldn't stay still anymore so I got up from the couch. Suddenly I started breathing heavily and started sweating as well. I wanted to throw up so badly but couldn't bring myself to do that. A groan escaped my throat as I started feeling my muscles shrinking under my skin. I found myself leaning against a wall and holding it for support. Speaking of skin when I looked at my hand, I saw my veins turning black slowly underneath my pale skin. The pain that I was feeling was beyond my tolerance. I looked up at the originals and they looked positively horrified

"Her blood is clotting through out her body" said Elijah looking at me closely

"This is not normal" said Rebekah. Did they think I was throwing out blood just for the fun of it? I couldn't take it anymore and started screaming

"Make it stop... I can't take it anymore... Please make it stop..." my screaming continued. Elijah looked at me again and said

"Compulsion over" I didn't care that I was in the middle of a living room. I didn't bother to find a bathroom or kitchen. I thew up immediately. This time it caused me unimaginable pain. And even though a vampire, I got so exhausted that I actually faint right then and there. All I remembered before going in unconscious was falling into someone's arms.

**AN: Okay this is it for now. Hope you survived till the end. Please tell me what you think. I would be waiting for your reviews. Love, Hugs and Kisses :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey ready to read another chappie. Thanks everyone for reviewing the previous chapter. This chapter was quite difficult to write but I hope you enjoy reading it. Here goes the story...**

**Chapter 19: The Memorial **

**Third Person's POV**

**Bonnie's House**

It was early in the morning. Bonnie was supposed to be at the funeral with others instead she was lying on the couch and staying all alone in the house. Right then Stefan arrived there and knocked on the door. However Bonnie didn't response to that. She didn't even attempt to answer the door.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, I know you are in there. I can hear you breathing. Bonnie, please, it's important" said Stefan and Bonnie couldn't stay non-responsive anymore. She slowly got up and walked up to the door. Bonnie opened the door and met with a concerned looking Stefan

"Hey, you alright?" asked Stefan with worried tone of voice. He tried to walk in but couldn't do that as he was never invited in before

"Can I come in please?" asked Stefan for permission. Bonnie nodded her head lightly, inviting Stefan in her house. Stefan walked in and embraced her right away. Bonnie started crying in his embrace. Stefan slowly walked them over to the living room and he settled Bonnie on the couch

"Bonnie I know you are worried about Jacq, I am too. But you can't put yourself through hell like this. You have to be strong. For yourself and for her" said Stefan stroking her hair slowly

"Stefan, Jacq is dying out there. She is dying and I can't do anything to help her. I have never felt so helpless in my life before" Bonnie finally burst out in anger. The anger that she was feeling for herself for being unable to help Jacqueline

"Bonnie stop feeling guilty. None of this is your fault. Jacq will be alright, okay. We will figure out something" said Stefan to make Bonnie feel better however he certainly had doubts about what he just said. Because so far no one could figure out a solution for Jacq's problem

"Jacq doesn't have much time Stefan. She would start to desiccate soon" said Bonnie more to herself than to Stefan.

"Yesterday when I tried to go to the other side once again to talk to Cassandra to ask her if she is doing something with Jacq…. My grams suddenly appeared. It was like she was dying all over again. The spirits punished her because I didn't listen to her about not doing black magic" said Bonnie as sobs escaped her lips. The Salvatore sighed heavily before speaking up again

"Well you were dealing with the other side. It's not reliable. Witches were probably just messing with your head trying to teach you a lesson" stated Stefan the obvious

"Well it worked. I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head and it just brought it all back. Like it was happening all over again. Sorry I am a mess. I have even blown off Jamie" saying that Bonnie sighed heavily

"You came here because you needed something right?" asked Bonnie wondering about it

"Yeah but it can wait" said Stefan while getting up from the couch, ready to leave

"No, come on Stefan. I am okay. You are not exactly a drop by kind of guy, just….. if something is wrong, tell me" Bonnie insisted. Stefan thought about it for a second before sitting down beside Bonnie again. He unwrapped a cloth with wooden bullets from Connor's gun in it. The ones that he took out from Tyler's body last night.

"Alright, these burns to the touch. Could just be steeped in vervain. But this writing, have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Stefan showing Bonnie the mark on the bullets

"No, it's not magical writing, if that's what you are thinking" said Bonnie confidently making Stefan sigh heavily

"Where'd you get these?" asked Bonnie curiously

"I think we have a new vampire hunter in town" informed Stefan and this vampire hunter is quite a skilled one. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"That's bad timing" said Bonnie "With Elena and Jacq being new vampires in town. Not to mention the condition Jacq is in right now. We must help Jacq before she gets worse" said Bonnie with anxiousness in her voice

"I know Bonnie, I know" said Stefan looking straight into Bonnie's eyes "And no one is going to be at ease until we find out a way for Jacqueline to feed"

"Where is she now?" inquired Bonnie about Jacq

"After Caroline told the originals about Jacq, they took her in and taking care of her right now" informed Stefan to Bonnie

"Hmm, and how is Damon dealing with everything?" asked Bonnie trying not to sound too concerned for the older Salvatore brother

"Not good, you know Damon. He tried to go over to the original's mansion several times already. But we all know what's going to happen if Kol and Damon comes face to face with each other in this situation. If they start a fight which they will, between the two of them, it's Damon who is going to get killed" said Stefan worriedly. Obviously he knew Damon better than anyone and therefore very concerned about him for the time being. If coming over to Bonnie wasn't important then Stefan would have never left Damon alone. He just hoped that Alaric is doing a decent enough job at keeping Damon away from the Mikaelson mansion.

**The Boarding House**

"What do you think it could possibly be?" asked Alaric to a restlessly pacing Damon. Who was also getting drunk so early in the morning.

"I don't know" said Damon sternly "I have never heard of a vampire who couldn't drink blood straight from the vein"

"Okay, I know it's a disastrous problem and something that never happened before but there's got to be a solution for it. May be we are just not looking at the right place" said Alaric while wrecking his brain for a solution to this problem

"I don't know. All I know is that I want Jacq alive and not turn into a corpse" said Damon while dropping himself on the couch opposite Alaric.

"You know Damon, I have to admit, I am quite surprised that you are still so concerned about Jacq knowing she isn't in love with you anymore" said Alaric while looking at Damon carefully, trying to read his friend and wanting to figure out what is it that Damon's exactly thinking

"I know my Jacq, Ric. She still loves me. And if you think I am going to give her up just like that then you are dead wrong. I am going to fight for her till I die. And I know for a matter of fact that she will be with me again. All I need to do is create hatred in Jacq's mind for that cocky ass original. And I know exactly what to do to achieve that"

**Jacqueline's POV**

When I woke up, I felt someone caressing my face as if I am the most fragile and breakable person in this world. It made me feel two kinds of feelings. That moment I felt cherished and loved. It felt good to know that someone cared so much for me. But I also felt sadness and anger knowing that I am indeed so weak and breakable. I opened my eyes and found Kol looking at me with an unreadable expression clouding his face. He was probably feeling a lot of things at that moment but he didn't express any of them. I smiled at him a little however he didn't return me the smile. He just kept looking at me with intense eyes. I understood that Kol was actually feeling very worried about me and enraged as well because of not being able to help me or do something to end my misery. Kol opened his mouth to say something probably scold me about not telling him anything from beforehand but I put a finger on his lips and silenced him

"Don't" I said in my weak and tired voice "Please" I added to strengthen my request. Kol was sitting beside me on the bed. I got up slowly and wrapped my arms around him, wanting Kol to embrace me as well. I felt an amazing kind of peace as I got close to him. I heard Kol sighing heavily before he wrapped his arms around me as well and pulled me closer to him

"What I am gonna do with you" I heard Kol saying in his British accent more to himself than to me but I answered him anyway

"For now, just hold me" I said as I buried my face in his chest and inhaled deeply. His scent clouding up my mind that made me sigh heavily in contentment. Kol let me stay like that for a while before he made me look at him. My head was still resting on his arm as Kol ran his free hand through my hair to remove the loose strands out of my face and keep them from teasing me. I looked at Kol from under my long eye lashes. The way he was looking at my face, it kind of made me feel nervous but in a good way. If I could I would have blushed that moment

"I hurt you yesterday, didn't I?" Kol asked me softly. His voice was full of guilt and regret

"I will survive that" I said and indirectly telling Kol that I forgave him for that. Besides, I did something wrong too. I was with Damon and I even let him kiss me. I could only imagine how much that must have bothered Kol

"If this is your way of punishing me, then you should know it's working perfectly" said Kol and a smirk crawled up my lips slowly

"Really?" I said and added "At least one good thing out of this madness" I looked at Kol after saying that and he was glaring at me angrily

"You drive me crazy, you know that" said Kol and he nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. It made me giggle as I felt ticklish. But my smile faltered soon because I was feeling too weak to stay happy for long. Kol noticed that and sighed heavily. Seeing him sad like that, it made me miserable. At that moment I hated myself for causing him so much pain.

"Does my pain really cause you pleasure Jacq?" asked Kol all on a sudden. I sighed deeply before answering him

"No, it kills me" I said and without my permission a drop of tear escaped my eye. After that I couldn't stop myself and I pressed my lips against Kol's. The touch of his lips against mine made me shudder from inside with pleasure. However when Kol kissed me back all I could feel was pain in that kiss. It took my breath away and I had to break off the kiss because I simply couldn't handle his feelings longer than a few moments.

"I know this isn't gonna be possible anymore, but I really wanted to spend my eternity with you Kol. I wanted to be with you forever" I said feeling dead from inside already. It was clear that I had no hope for me. But Kol was far away from giving up on me yet

"Now listen to me carefully because I won't repeat myself again. You are going to be alright. You heard me. I am not letting you go anytime soon, not ever" the way Kol spoke I couldn't say anything against him and simply nodded my head. And to some level I even believed him that he would be able to find out a way for me to live through this. Even though my logical mind said otherwise. Suddenly my eyes fell on the blood strains on my dress

"I need to change my clothes. The last thing I wanna feel is dirty" I said sitting up straight with the little bit of strength I had in me.

"I am sure my sister is more than able to help you with this" just as Kol said that Rebekah appeared at the doorway. Being a vampire she obviously heard the mention of her and probably the entire conversation I had with Kol just now.

"I believe I am needed at service right now" said Rebekah as she approached us. She looked at me for a moment. And in that moment she showed all the concern she was feeling for me. Rebekah then faced Kol and said

"You need to let go of her now because I am taking her to my room" said Rebekah and Kol narrowed his eyes at her

"She is not going anywhere. Bring your clothes over here Bekah" said Kol and earned a glare from Rebekah. I looked between Kol and Rebekah before rolling my eyes at both of them

"Guys please, don't start now" I said to both of them before looking at Rebekah particularly "Take me to your room" I said to her. Rebekah smiled happily to which Kol rolled his eyes

"You better not play Barbie with her" said Kol threateningly to his sister before leaving the two of us alone. However not before stealing a kiss from me.

"Come on lets go" said Rebekah as she helped me up from the warm and cozy bed. I felt like a pathetic being taking help from everyone when I was a vampire myself. Damn this feeding problem. It simply ruined my image. And I wasn't a bit happy about it.

**Third Person's POV**

**Mystic Falls Church **

"Did you guys see April?" asked Elena while taking a seat beside Jeremy and Matt

"Yeah, she was looking for you" informed Jeremy "She needed help with her speech"

"I know, I just went outside for a while to make a phone call. When I returned she was nowhere to be seen" said Elena and looked around more carefully and hoped to spot April among the crowd. However she couldn't find her anywhere inside the church. At that moment Stefan and Damon entered the place together. Damon dipped his hand in the bowl of holy water by the entrance door and touched his forehead, chest and shoulders in the formation of the cross

"Don't know why that always makes me smile" said Damon to himself as he walked straight ahead and took an empty seat to settle down. The only reason Damon was here was because his baby bro wouldn't leave him alone in case he runs off to the Mikaelson mansion to meet up with Jacqueline. Which he definitely would, Damon just needed an opportunity for that. Stefan on the other hand stopped next to Tyler and Caroline

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Stefan asked him inquiring about it

"Being sensitive to the community's loss" replied Tyler sounding obvious about it

"With a hunter out to get you?" stated Stefan not liking the idea of Tyler being at the church

"I am not letting a hunter stop me from where I am supposed to be" said Tyler sounding stubborn about it

"Also if he shows his face, I am gonna kick his ass" said Caroline sounding determined about it. Stefan realized that arguing would get him nowhere with them so he left and took a seat beside Elena. Stefan noticed that Elena was being worried about April. But before he could say anything to her, the Mayor started the memorial.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" Carol Lockwood call for the girl but no one came up. Everyone started looking around for her. It got Elena even more worried. Did April just leave? No, it didn't seem like April. Only if Elena knew where she was that moment. April was right there in the church with them. Only she was tied down and bleeding to death up in the balcony. The hunter Connor was with her as well. He was planning on killing vampires which he was destined for. Connor knew among the crowd in the church at least one was a vampire or more. All he needed to do is just spot them out. Connor put a wooden stake into his gun and got all prepared for the hunt

"Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" asked the Mayor and looked around the crowd for anyone willing. No one got up that moment. Not that anyone realized that the hunter Connor was pointing his gun at the crowd, ready to shoot anyone who revealed to be a vampire. Finally Elena got up and walked over to the stage. Stefan had a bad feeling about it but he didn't stop her

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them" Elena began talking not knowing that someone was pointing a gun at her with wooden stake in it "When I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I am up here, I am kind of nervous too" said Elena but suddenly she stopped. Because strong smell of blood hit her senses like fast car. The rest of the vampires smelled that too

"Do you smell that?" asked Caroline to Tyler

"Blood" said Tyler and looked at the others worriedly. Being a new vampire Elena wasn't that good at controlling her blood thirst yet like the rest of them. Her face threatened to change immediately. Elena was on the verge of exposure and the hunter was ready to shoot and kill.

"Nobody move, don't turn around. It's a trap" warned Damon to everyone

"Oh my god, it must be April Young" said Caroline which was heard by the rest of the vampires as well including Elena. And that led Elena to make a fetal mistake. She looked straight at the balcony and at the hunter as well. Connor immediately understood that the girl was no ordinary human. And he also noticed veins appearing around Elena's eyes through his binocular that was fit in the gun. Connor immediately shot at Elena. Thankfully Tyler reached Elena in time and took the stake through his chest that was aimed at her. It immediately created a chaos in the room and everybody started running around.

"Oh my god Tyler" came from his mother. Caroline was immediately there and she ripped the stake out of Tyler's chest. Thank god he was a hybrid. Otherwise Tyler would be dead. Elena was pretty shaken by the sudden attack. And even though Stefan was holding her tightly, she couldn't overcome the shocked state quickly. Tyler started coughing as he came back to life again

"I am gonna kill that bastard" said Tyler while getting up in a sitting position

"Damon's way ahead of you" said Stefan and he looked at Elena "Can you stay here for a while? I need to go help Damon" saying that Stefan started to leave but Elena grabbed his hand to stop him

"What about April?" she asked worriedly

"I got it, go" said Caroline with assured voice. Stefan nodded and left to find Damon

"I have to call an ambulance" said Carol still feeling panicked about everything that just happened

"No, he's fine" said Caroline not understanding the necessity of calling an ambulance

"The whole town just watched him get shot. I am calling an ambulance" saying that Carol walked away from there to make necessary phone calls. Caroline looked up at Elena who had calmed down a little bit by then

"Elena, let's go find April"

**Jacqueline's POV**

"I look like a zombie" I stated looking at my reflecting in the mirror. I have turned so pale as if I didn't have a single drop of blood in my body which was unfortunately true

"No, I would say, you look like a twilight vampire. The only difference is you wouldn't sparkle in the sun" said Rebekah. She was kind enough to spare me some expensive clothes to wear as mine was covered in blood. It certainly brought back memories of the 10th century when Rebekah and I used to share dresses. I was wearing a black skinny jeans, a white sleeveless undershirt and a red tops that stopped over the end of my rib cage.

"How does it feel being desiccated?" I asked Rebekah all on a sudden while still looking at myself in the mirror. The girl original sighed heavily

"I am sure you wouldn't have to know about that feeling Jacq" said Rebekah trying to sound confident about it however there was a little uncertainty in her voice that I didn't miss to notice. It made me chuckle a little

"It's better to accept something inevitable Rebekah" I said even though in my heart I couldn't bring myself to really believe that. At that moment I remembered what Kol said about being alright and getting out of this mess. I didn't know why but I felt like believing those words.

"Listen Jacq, Elijah, and Nik is doing everything within their powers to figure out a way for you. I am sure they will come up with something soon enough" said Rebekah now sounding more confident about it than before. Suddenly Rebekah and I heard a loud crashing noise downstairs. We looked at each other before dashing out of Rebekah's room. Something was going on in the hall and it can't be anything good. When I started going downstairs in human speed I heard Damon's voice with my somewhat heightened hearing. He was getting thrashed by Kol.

"I am not leaving until I see Jacq" came from Damon. He sounded weak already. Clearly Kol wasn't being gentle with him. I heard Klaus's voice as well and assumed that he was there as well. I also understood that Klaus was simply standing there and he wasn't doing anything to stop Kol because I heard another loud crashing noise. Rebekah was walking with me in human speed even though she could have just gone there in vampire speed

"I am going to rip your heart out" said Kol with dangerously threatening voice

"You don't scare me. And I am not going anywhere" said Damon stubbornly "Where is Jacq?" he demanded

"I thought I warned you to stay away from her" said Kol sounding even more enraged and dangerous

"You pathetic little warnings surely isn't going to keep me away from the girl I love" said Damon and I started to feel worried about him. What the hell was Damon doing? Was he deliberately trying to get himself killed? I started running towards the hall by then

"No matter what you do, you can never change the truth that Jacq was in love with me first. We had countless moments together. And I can bet that if I were around her, she would have never chose you over me. Because you know what, I am her genuine love. And you, you are nothing but a replacement that she chose in my absence" said Damon and a gasp escaped my lips immediately. It wasn't because Damon was saying something nonsense. I was horrified because what Damon was saying was the one truth that Kol hated the most. It gets him violent and uncontrollable in a matter of seconds. And that's what happened at that moment. I didn't know what Damon was trying to accomplish by being such a fool but he definitely put his life at risk. When I finally reached the hall, I saw Kol grabbing a broken piece of a furniture which was made of wood. He shoved Damon up against the wall by his throat and prepared to drive the wooden piece through his heart.

"No, Kol" I yelled at Kol to stop but he wasn't in the mood of listening to me or anyone else. I used all my strength and ran up to the fighting duo in vampire speed. Kol had already shoved the wooden piece through Damon's chest but before it could puncture the heart completely I pushed Kol away from him. And it took a lot of strength from me to get Kol a decent distance away from Damon. Kol was fuming like a beast with anger but I didn't care about that and turned my attention to Damon who was on the verge of passing out due to all the beatings.

"Damon, are you alright? Talk to me" I said with concern while holding his hand tightly and checking his wounds that was closing up fast. I could feel Kol's burning gaze on me but I avoided that for the moment. Right then Stefan rushed through the door of the mansion

"Here comes another Salvatore" I heard Klaus saying

"Damon" I found Stefan beside me within seconds. He looked positively worried about his brother "I thought he was going after the hunter. I should have known better" said Stefan more to himself than to me

"Stefan please take him away from here" I said to Stefan who nodded his head right away. Stefan picked up Damon however Damon wasn't letting go of my hand.

"I am not leaving without you" said Damon with his half conscious and half unconscious voice while looking at me with pleading eyes. I felt horrible for Damon and wanted to go with him too but I needed to deal with someone first

"I will come to see you later. I promise" I said to Damon and only then he let go of my hand. Stefan got him out of the mansion in vampire speed. For a while everyone remained in complete silence. After calming down my nerves enough I looked at Kol.

"I don't understand you Kol. One moment you are trying to take away all my pain and the next minute you are up to putting me through hell" I said while approaching Kol slowly. He was still fuming in rage and wanted to destroy everything around him. However that didn't stop me from talking

"What were you trying to do? You think I would have still loved you if you had succeeded in killing Damon. Or are you just trying to make me feel happy about my approaching death because congratulations you at least succeeded in doing that" by then I was breathing heavily and my chest was rising and falling rapidly

"Until now I actually wanted to live but not anymore. Now I am feeling happy that I am going to get rid of this life soon. I can't believe I actually thought about spending my eternity with you. How can that be possible when we can't be together for even a day?" I had to finish my anger rant there as my head started spinning by then. I was feeling weak before and after everything that happened I just wanted to fall asleep. And I should mention this that I was sick of feeling so weak. And my anger was the only thing that kept me from collapsing down that moment. Kol was glaring at me with murderous look by then but I ignored it and started to walk towards the door of the mansion

"Jacq, where are you going?" asked Rebekah speaking up for the first time

"I believe I have a promise to keep" I said to them and indirectly telling them that I was going to see Damon. I heard the noise of glass breaking and suddenly I stopped in my track. It wasn't because one Mikaelson went violent with anger and rage but because of the strong scent of blood that hit me like thunderbolt. I turned around and saw Kol's bleeding hand. He had crushed something made of glass with his bare hand and as a result he started bleeding. But his blood smelled so addictive and alluring that I couldn't stop myself from walking up to him. It was like I was in a daze and Kol's blood had me hypnotized. I was unable to think straight that moment actually I wasn't thinking of anything else but the mouthwatering scent of the blood. I didn't know about others but I could bet that they were feeling confused as well. I took Kol's blood covered hand and brought it up to my lips. I licked a little blood off and waited for the painful reaction I had every time I drank blood before. However this time nothing like that happened. It gave me some courage and I bit onto Kol's wrist and started drinking blood. My vampire face must be out that moment. When his blood rushed into my mouth I felt like I wanted to consume every drop of blood from Kol. The feeling I got from drinking his blood was simply euphoric. I never wanted to stop. I literary felt getting strong from inside. Before I knew it I pushed Kol up against a wall, tore off his shirt and sank my sharp fangs into his neck. I heard a moan escaping his lips. Kol wrapped his arms around me to hold me close to him. But I was more occupied with his blood than the feel of his touch. If Kol was a human, I would have killed him by now the way I was feeding from him.

I held onto Kol's hands and intertwined our fingers while still sucking blood out of him. I was quite powerful by then and the prove was I literary broke all his fingers when I held his hands tightly. It made Kol groan a little but he remained inactive about it as he healed in a blink of an eye. I had no wish to stop anytime soon but I felt someone trying to take me away from my life source. I actually growled out loud at the disturbance and tried to shake off the hands of the culprit who wanted to stop me from taking the blood that I needed and desperately wanted. Just so that no one could take me away from Kol, I pushed my fingers through his chest and grabbed onto his ribs firmly. My mouth was still attached with his neck where blood was flowing nonstop from his veins. A painful groan escaped Kol's throat this time. But I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the blood that was filling up my body

"Jacq, you need to stop" came Rebekah's voice. I wasn't killing Kol but I was surely breaking him down and if possible about to tear him off into pieces as well. But as I said before nothing mattered to me that moment. I didn't care about the pain I was inflecting upon Kol. I was completely out of control that moment. I was starving a while ago and I found a way to satisfy my hunger. Hell would freeze over before I let Kol go. It made me bite harder into his flesh

"Jacq stop" finally came Kol's voice and after a few seconds I actually pulled away from him as if I had no other choice but to listen to him. All the senses I lost during the feed came back to me in a snap. I realized then what I was doing and I was positively horrified with myself. I quickly pulled out my fingers from inside Kol's chest and I stepped away from him quickly as if scared to touch him in case I lose control again. My mouth was covered in blood, Kol's blood and so was my hands. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say that moment. My skin color changed, my strengths restored properly and my feelings were very much heightened. And because of that the shock I was feeling threatened to make me insane. I looked down at my bloodied hands and then looked back at Kol. A few tears escaped my eyes and before I knew it I was running away from there in vampire speed. I didn't know what is it exactly that I was running away from perhaps I was running from myself or probably from Kol. But one thing for sure that I was feeling scared. What I did to Kol wasn't normal at all. If he wasn't an original and a normal vampire I could have killed him. And the fact that out of everyone's blood I could only drink from him was mind boggling as well. My head was full of questions that had no answer to them. Why? Why was this happening to me? Why I couldn't be just a normal vampire.

**Third Person's POV**

**The Mystic Grill**

Matt came out of the Mystic Grill to throw trash bags in the trash cane. He was walking back towards the back door of the Grill when someone suddenly blocked his way. It was none other than Jacqueline. Matt was taken aback to see her there

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" asked Matt with both concern and fear. Concern because he knew about Jacq's little feeding problem and was worried about her and wondered if she was alright. Matt was feeling scared as well because what if Jacq has lost control on herself and she was killing people off to satisfy her never ending hunger.

"Relax, Matt, I am not going to hurt you" said Jacq obviously sensing his fear immediately

"Then what do you want?" asked Matt still feeling fear. Jacq sighed heavily

"I need to do a little experiment. And it requires your help. Would you please help me Matt?" asked Jacq and she even sounded desperate for a moment before she covered up that feeling expertly

"What kind of experiment?" inquired Matt with curiosity

"I drank from Kol today and I could really keep the blood down actually I craved for it more. Now I want to find out if it's going to be only his blood that I could drink or I could feed from others as well" explained Jacq and Matt realized then exactly what kind of help she was asking of him. Jacq stared at him hopefully and Matt thought about it for a minute before nodded to her

"Okay, you can drink from me Jacq" he gave her permission which made Jacq smile at him widely

"Thanks Matt, I owe you one. And I promise it's not going to hurt you" said Jacq and she stepped closer to Matt. For a moment Matt felt nervous about his decision. What if Jacq looses control with him? But there was no chance for him to back out because Jacqueline already revealed her vampire face. Her fangs came out and she slowly sank them in his neck. Matt flinched a little but the pain was gone before he knew it. Jacq drank his blood but she pulled away soon enough and spat out the blood immediately

"No, it didn't do the trick" Jacq said wiping away the blood from her lips. She looked at Matt and apologized "Sorry" and then Jacq put a bandage on his wound

"What did Kol's blood taste like to you?" asked Matt out of curiosity. A moan unwillingly escaped Jacq's throat as she remembered the sweet taste of that magnificent blood. It was purely heaven.

"I need his blood to survive" stated Jacq and sighed heavily. Suddenly she frowned in confusion to herself

"You know when I drank from Damon, I threw up his blood right away. But if it's vampire blood that I need then why couldn't I keep Damon's blood down?" asked Jacq more to herself than to Matt. Matt thought about it for a moment before speaking up again

"May be it's not vampire blood that you need Jacq. May be it's just Kol's blood that you need in order to survive" said Matt to which Jacq sighed heavily

"But it doesn't make any sense" said Jacq feeling exhausted about this feeding complications

"I am sure it will make sense eventually. And it's great that you finally found a way to survive. Everyone was being worried sick about you" said Matt trying to be positive about the whole situation. Jacq sighed heavily and nodded

"Yeah, I guess you are right" said Jacq and decided to leave then "I will see you later" and in a blink of an eye she disappeared from there. Matt sighed heavily and he walked back inside the Grill. Jeremy was already waiting at the bar for the food he ordered. Matt walked up to him and told him everything about the encounter he just had with Jacqueline. After hearing everything out Jeremy got very puzzled about the latest news

"This is insane" stated Jeremy

"Yeah definitely more insane than the mishap happened at the memorial today. How do you think they will cover this one up?" asked Matt with interest

"An assassination attempt on the Mayor's son" said Jeremy while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. However he was worried about something in his mind. It wasn't Tyler who the hunter had targeted at the funeral. It was Elena who he wanted to shoot. Which means the hunter knew that Elena was a vampire and it was anything but a good thing. Stefan has already thought about taking Elena out of the town until they takes care of the hunter problem

"Alter boy goes postal" said Matt and right then Connor walked up to the bar and took a seat. Connor looked at Matt and said

"Hey" he gestured at his neck while looking at Matt "What happened there?" Connor asked with interest

"Uh, girlfriend went a little over board" saying that Matt walked away from there. Jeremy looked at Connor and he saw a large tattoo on his arm

"Nice ink" saying that Jeremy got up as well and started to follow Matt. Connor looked down at his arm and looked at Jeremy's way with confusion

"What ink?" asked Matt when they were far enough from Connor

"You didn't see his tattoo, it was huge" said Jeremy while walking with Matt

"He didn't have a tattoo" said Matt confidently

"Yeah, he did" said Jeremy confidently. No one noticed Connor's gaze on them as Jeremy and Matt walked out of the Grill. Connor seemed positively troubled by the fact that Jeremy could see his tattoo. But why he was confused was a mystery that needed to be solved?

**Jacqueline's POV**

Okay so I am a freak among freaks. Is that really a terrible thing? Well there is nothing I could do about it even if it is. One thing I was certain about is that I could only drink Kol's blood. I wish I knew the reason behind this insanity. And I have promised myself to find that out. I walked up to the porch of my house lazily and dropped myself on the stairs. I was worried about my mess with Kol. Things have gone too far this time. And I have no idea how to fix things between us this time. Suddenly my eyes fell on a package on the doormat. I sighed heavily to myself before getting up from the stairs. I picked up the package and walked inside the house. I started to unwrap the package as I walked inside the kitchen. It revealed a wine bottle, a very old one. I frown in confusion to myself. Who would sent me a wine bottle and for what reasons? Thankfully to answer my questions I found a card inside the package as well. It said

_"Miss my tomb drinking buddy. Happy returns of the day Jacqueline. And welcome to eternity"_

I couldn't believe my own eyes as I read the card over and over again. I had no doubt that it was from a certain Katherine Pierce. And the fact that she remembered my birthday when I had forgotten myself, it really made me emotional. And I felt tears making my sight blurry. Last time I celebrated my birthday with her in the tomb. She was stuck in there. I remembered those moments vividly. Those were the happy moments of my life after all. So many things have changed over the year. Sometimes it's really hard to believe that time has passed by so fast. It felt good to know that at least somethings remained the same like mine and Katherine's unique friendship. This also made me realize that Katherine even though staying far away from Mystic Falls but she was keeping an eye on everyone here otherwise she wouldn't have known about my becoming a vampire. I wish she was here. Katherine could have helped me with my romance drama like no one else. But I also knew that as long as Klaus is in Mystic Falls Katherine wouldn't come within sniffing distance of the town.

"I miss you too Katherine" I said out loud to myself and opened the wine bottle and poured some liquid in my mouth. It tasted perfect.

"Happy birthday Jacqueline" I said to myself and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment more immensely. It wasn't much but I was getting to celebrate my birthday instead of lying on a bed and waiting for unconsciousness to engulf me. And it was certainly more than I could have asked for. But I couldn't enjoy my peaceful moment for long because all on a sudden I found myself pressed up against a wall and someone was kissing my lips hungrily. I realized it was Kol who had me completely caged between himself and the wall.

"Kol" I said against his desperate mouth and tried to get him to stop but Kol was way out of control that moment. He left my lips only to turn me around and threw me into the wall again. My back was pressed up against his chest. His one arm was clasped around my midsection as it helped to hold me tightly against him. Kol was kissing and biting my neck from behind with urgency. I felt him sucking onto my earlobe and bit me a little on my sensitive spot. A moan escaped my throat without my permission as I felt his free hand cupping my breast and touching it with certain amount of roughness. I threw my head back as I felt more ecstasy than I could handle. I was holding onto the edge of the wall for support so that I wouldn't fall apart in his arms. Kol knew very well what he was doing to me. He was punishing me by giving me extreme pleasure. As my feeling and emotions were heightened, a little touch from him had big impact on my body and Kol knew that very well. He took me on the verge of breaking point where all I wanted to do is mate with him and then Kol just let go of me. He stepped away from me when Kol knew I wanted him crazily. No, I needed him to keep my sanity. I was completely breathless. And not to mention feeling quite hot and heavy. I turned around to face Kol. A smirk playing on his lips that looked quite menacing. I can't believe he was doing this to me.

"Next time be a little careful about saying harsh words to me" came from Kol. Before I could say anything, Kol simply walked out of the house. I kept gaping at his way for a while. That evil git. He aroused my feelings and turned me on just to leave me with unimaginable lust. Oh I am going to kill him the next time he shows up his face. He is so dead. I ran a hand over my face to wipe out the sweat. I was still having problems calming down my nerves and hormones that went overdrive within moments. I took the wine bottle and took large gulps from it. And hoped that the liquid would help me get rid of the desire I was feeling and also stop the throbbing pain in between my legs. It didn't help me much but right then I received a call from Caroline thankfully. She asked me to come over to the school. The curiosity distracted me from my lust. I reached there as fast as I could. I found everyone there. Even Damon was there. We glanced at each other for a second before we looked away. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, they all gave me hugs one by one. Even Jeremy didn't stay behind and embraced me tightly. I figured out that by then everybody learned about the latest news about my feeding issues. They were just happy that I found out a way to feed and not get dry for the lack of blood. However Damon wasn't that happy about it which was quite clear

"So what are we doing here?" I asked wondering about it because clearly they didn't gather around just to show me how happy they were for me

"I don't know ask Stefan" said Bonnie who seemed to just arrive before me and didn't know what was going on. We all looked at Stefan expecting an answer from him. Clearly he didn't tell anyone about what he planned on doing. But Stefan had some paper lanterns in his hands

"We are finishing the memorial, we didn't get to have earlier" said Stefan making us confused with his answer. He handed Elena a lantern which she took

"We need to start healing" stated Stefan as he handed lanterns to everyone "We have all lost so much. Especially recently. I think we are numb to it" said Stefan and he continued talking and everyone kept listening to him attentively "We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we really feel. We have never just let ourselves grieve"

"So you are lighting lanterns?" said Damon with disbelieve in his voice.

"A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. And Stefan is right, we need to let ourselves grieve and move on with our lives" I said which was more for Damon than for others. He needed to let go of me and move on. I know it's going to be hard for him but he at least needed to try which he clearly wasn't doing.

"Well here's a news flash. We are not Japanese" said Damon sarcastically

"We need to do this Damon" said Stefan with strong tone of voice that Damon ignored without feeling any hesitation

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this" said Damon but Stefan was as stubborn as Damon

"Not tonight, we don't" said Stefan to which Damon scoffed darkly. Stefan lit his lantern and said

"This is for my uncle Zach, my father and mother and everyone who lost their lives because of me" saying that Stefan handed the lighter to Matt next

"This is for Vicki" said Matt while lighting his lantern. Caroline approached Matt and took the lighter from his hand. I realized then that if I hadn't changed things in this world then the list of names would be much longer than now. And it certainly made me feel good about myself.

"This is for Amelia and her parents and Tyler's dad Mr. Lockwood" said Caroline and lit her lantern. A heavy sigh escaped my chest as Caroline mentioned Amelia's name. She must be here with us at the moment but we couldn't see her. After that Jeremy gets up and takes the lighter from Caroline. He looked at Elena and said

"This is for our parents, uncle John" then looked at Matt and said "And for Vicki" Jeremy looked at Damon and tried to hand him the lighter but Damon refused to take it.

"No, way I am not doing that" said Damon stubbornly and decided to leave but I held his hand and stopped him from leaving. He wasn't happy about it but Damon complied with my wish for once. Jeremy then handed the lighter to Bonnie who lit the lantern next

"This is for my grams" said Bonnie and handed the lighter to Elena. Stefan looked at Elena. She got up and stood next to Stefan. Elena lit her lantern and said

"This um... is for my mom, my dad, everyone that you have all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me I guess" said Elena and she looked at me. I took the lighter with hesitation. I sighed heavily before lighting up my lantern and said

"A moment ago I wanted to say this lantern is for all our sufferings and for all the deaths that caused us pain but now all I am gonna say is that this is for the past. We need to let go of our pasts in order to embrace the future. No matter what it has in store for us" after saying that I stepped forward. I looked at Damon who rolling his eyes came beside me and we both released the lantern together. Then Elena let go of her lantern. One at a time everyone began to release their lanterns as well. We watched the lanterns as they float off into the night sky. At that moment I felt as if no matter what tomorrow throws at us, we were ready to face it. I was finally ready to face tomorrow.

**Third Person's POV**

Rebekah entered the Holmes residence. She was there to check up on Jacqueline. Her brother obviously did something wrong with her because Kol looked pretty bothered earlier when he came across her. When Rebekah left the mansion Kol was getting out as well to get himself drunk in the Grill. The girl original wanted to find out what Kol did this time. However no one was inside the house. Jacq must have gone somewhere. Rebekah was about to leave as well when her eyes fell on a card lying on the kitchen counter with a half empty bottle of wine. She picked up the card and read it and a gasp immediately escaped her lips. Today was Jacqueline's birthday and no one did anything about it. Rebekah looked at the wall clock in the room and realized she still had plenty of hours left to celebrate Jacq's birthday. Rebekah immediately called Klaus

"Nik, how fast can you arrange a surprise birthday party?" asked Rebekah as she walked out of the house. After half an hour Caroline and Jacq were running towards the Grill. They suddenly received a news that the hunter Connor got to Elena. And he was keeping her hostage in the Grill along with some other people. When Jacq and Caroline got there they saw no one anywhere near Mystic Grill and every thing was quiet. Too quiet for Jacq's liking. Inside of the Grill was dark which confirmed that something wrong was going on in there.

"Can you hear anything?" asked Jacq to Caroline who shook her head in reply

"Do you think, Connor already killed Elena?" asked Caroline with fear in her voice

"No" said Jacq at once "Elena can not die. She is the main character for god's sake" said Jacq more to herself than to Caroline. But still Jacq was feeling quite worried about Elena and whoever was trapped inside.

"I am gonna go inside" suddenly Jacq spoke up which caused Caroline to look at her with wide eyes

"Are you crazy? The hunter must be still inside" said Caroline sounding panicked already. But Jacq was determined to go inside

"Caroline, you can't expect me to just stand outside when people's lives are in danger in there. I am going inside. You go find out where everyone else is" saying that Jacqueline rushed inside in vampire speed. The Grill was completely dark inside but thanks to her vampire vision, Jacqueline could see in the dark. What confused her was the fact that everything seemed perfectly alright. The place wasn't in a mess like it was supposed to be. Suddenly the lights turned on and yells could be heard from around

"Surprise" Jacq was completely confused at first about what was going on. But then she noticed the decorations and the birthday cake. And written on the birthday cake in huge letters was

"Happy Birthday Jacqueline"

Jacq was gaping at everyone. It took her a few moments to realize what exactly was going on there. Her eye brows raised up as she blinked couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming it all up.

"So, the hunter didn't get to Elena" spoke up Jacqueline when she stabled herself enough

"No, I don't think so" came Elena's mirthful voice. Jacq sighed out in relief first before lashing out at them all

"You guys have any idea what you put me through. If you guys pull a stunt like this ever again, I swear I am gonna kill you all myself" said Jacq angrily however it was clear that she wasn't really mad at them. Jeremy walked up to her then and engulfed her in a bear hug

"Calm down Jacq, happy returns of the day" Jeremy said and Jacq couldn't stay angry at them anymore and a smile spread across her lips. Everyone shouted together and they started greeting Jacq one by one. The music also started and everyone started to dance as well. Someone invited a band over there. Rebekah put a crown made of stones on Jacqueline's head and they shared a long hug.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is all your doing?" asked Jacq to Rebekah who grinned in return. But then she leaned in closer to Jacq and said

"But it was Nik who arranged for the party" said Rebekah that made Jacq look over at the hybrid. Klaus was leaning against the bar along with Kol. They were watching everyone having fun. But kept themselves distant from it. Jacqueline did what her feelings and instinct told her to do that moment. She ran over to Klaus and pulled him into a hug

"Thank you Nik. Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone the most" said Jacq and they both understood that it wasn't just the birthday party that Jacq was thanking him for but for all the times they spent together in the 10th century comforting and consoling each other. Klaus wrapped his arms around Jacq as well and felt very glad that finally they were being normal with each other. He never thought Jacq would forgive him for killing Amelia. May be she hasn't forgiven him yet but at least Jacq was talking to him normally. Which was more than enough for Niklaus at the moment.

Seeing Jacq embracing Klaus made Kol feel pity for himself. After all he brought his upon himself. He deserved right for being such an ass towards Jacqueline. Kol was about to leave the place and go somewhere else to drown in sorrow. But suddenly someone held his hand and stopped him from leaving. It was Jacq's hand that was holding Kol's hand. Kol looked up to see Jacq and found that she was looking at him from under her eye lashes while still hugging Klaus. She clearly didn't want him to leave. But she couldn't say that to him as talking would be an awkward thing to do after what happened between them not long ago.

"Come on, Jacq. It's time for the cake" someone yelled from the crowd. Jacq pulled away from Klaus smiling

"Let's go" she said but Klaus hesitated and shook his head

"No, you go ahead" said Klaus and immediately received a glare from Jacq

"I wasn't requesting you" saying that Jacqueline started dragging Klaus towards the crowd. She did look back at Kol and wondered with her eyes if he wanted to come but Kol looked away from her and in a way telling her that he wasn't going to come along. Kol did plan on wishing her, just not that moment and in his own way. However for that moment it made Jacqueline upset. But she covered that up immediately. Jacqueline made a wish and blew the candles. Everyone eat cake and they had a blast. Not to mention Klaus got a chance to flirt with Caroline at the party as well.

**Jacqueline's POV**

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay over at our house?" asked Rebekah as she dropped me off at the Holmes residence

"Yeah, I just need to stay alone for a while. I will see you tomorrow" I said and Rebekah nodded her head. She drove off and I walked back inside the house. I sighed out in contentment. This is my best birthday ever. Everyone had so much fun. Even Elijah had called me to wish me happy birthday. He was coming back to Mystic Falls soon. However even with all the happiness I still felt a little upset. And it was for obvious reasons. Suddenly I felt someone's presence in the room. I didn't need to guess who it could be

"Came here to play another game, are we?" I said turning around and coming face to face with Kol Mikaelson. His dark brown hair was falling over his eye brows. His hair matched the color of his eyes. Kol was wearing a v-neck black t-shirt and a brown jacket. I wanted to ogle his attire and body but I would much rather confront him than check him out.

"Came here to apologize" said Kol as he approached me. I stayed still on my spot and not let him intimidate me.

"Okay, go ahead, apologize" I said and crossed my arms over my chest. We were staring at each other. I was indeed waiting for an apology. But before I knew it, Kol wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and crushed his lips on mine. He kissed me but I stayed still and didn't response to him. Kol pulled away after a few seconds but he didn't step away from me. Instead he pressed his forehead against mine and said

"I am sorry. I promised not to hurt you and I have already broken that promise more than once. Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you" asked Kol. At that moment all I wanted to do is just forgive him for everything. I knew that would certainly make Kol happy. And for some unknown reason making him happy felt like my only purpose of life. However I controlled myself and said what I needed to tell him

"I want you to give me a birthday present" I said and it definitely made Kol confused however he agreed to it anyway

"Anything you wish for" he said and I sighed heavily before speaking up because I was unsure if Kol would grant me the present I was about to ask of him

"I want you to promise me something" I said and it made Kol furrowed his brows at me. I continued talking though "I want you to promise me that you are never going to hurt Damon" just as I said that Kol's expression changed. He went from confused to cold within a matter of milliseconds. We kept staring at each other and I understood that Kol wasn't going to give in that demand. I nodded my head to myself

"Fine" I said while looking away from Kol "You know where the door is, show yourself out" I said and started going upstairs to my bedroom. However I was stopped on the stairs. Kol grabbed onto my arms and pushed me up against the wall however gently.

"I won't touch him. You have my word. But that bastard must keep his hands off of you" said Kol in his thick British accent. I looked at him with narrowed eyes which clearly showed my suspicion

"You agreed quite easily" I said to him making Kol roll his eyes at me

"Because I don't want us to fight over your ex lover. Besides, I would much rather watch you kill him" said Kol and it seemed that he really meant it

"Like that is ever going to happen" I said scoffing at Kol darkly

"We will see. And now that I gave you your birthday present, am I not going to get a thank you from you?" said Kol smirking at me. He was still caging me within him and it was making me feel quite aroused

"Sure darling, thank you" I said and tried to get away from Kol but it only made him hold me more tightly

"This is no way of expressing gratitude. Have I taught you nothing darling?" said Kol with mocking tone of voice. He was getting me right where he wanted me and rather smoothly. It certainly made me mad and I glared at Kol heatedly

"Go to hell" I said to him angrily but it only made Kol smirk at me

"I would rather stay with you" saying that Kol captured my lips once again. This time I kissed him back ferociously. Kol lift me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his lean waist, while pulling him closer to me more. Everything was happening in vampire speed. Our lips were moving together with same urgency and need. I felt Kol pushing his hand inside my shirt and he started touching my bare skin. I groaned in the kiss as I felt extreme pleasure and I pulled away from his mouth for a moment

"Damn these heightened feelings" I said which made Kol smirk at me. I pushed Kol's jacket off of his body and took off his t-shirt as well. I started to kiss his neck and shoulder while Kol ripped off my clothes and revealed my bra to him which was deep purple in color. He smirked seeing the piece of garment as it was quite a sexy piece of clothe. Kol took us to the bedroom in vampire speed and he dropped us down on the bed. I started unbuckling his belt right away and Kol did the same with my pants. However he got me undressed before I could get him naked. I was left in my underwear only. Kol started roaming his eyes over my body as I lay on my back in front of him. My chest was heaving rapidly. Kol started kissing my body passionately. He planted hot and wet kisses from my bikini line up to my breasts. I had my eyes closed that moment as I enjoyed the sensation. I felt Kol unclasping my bra and ripping it off my body. I looked down at Kol as he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily. I moaned loudly and arched my chest to him. Suddenly my own vampire took over me and I wanted to dominate Kol every way possible. I turned us around and before I knew it I sank my fangs in his flesh. It seemed that my biting Kol, turned him on immensely. However this time it wasn't just me who fed. Kol pierced my skin as well and drank my blood. It aroused me to no limit. As the sweet blood kept filling up my mouth, I knew that moment that I didn't want the night to end anytime soon. Little did I know what tomorrow planned on getting me into?

**AN: Okay, next update when my review number crosses 200. I am feeling demanding today, LOL. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you all :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. You readers rock, seriously. Here is another chapter for you. It's quite messy but well I hope you enjoy anyway. Here goes the story...**

**Chapter 20: Stalking The Rager **

**Third Person's POV**

**Mystic Falls Hospital **

Tyler was sleeping in a hospital bed. He didn't need to stay in a hospital obviously but for the sake of the cover up story he did, Tyler had to spend at least one night there. He even missed Jacqueline's birthday party for the stupid façade. A police officer was standing guard outside the hospital room's door. The officer suddenly heard a noise down the hallway. He walked around the corner to investigate. After looking around a bit, he started to walk back towards the room containing Tyler, but before he could reach the room he was attacked by the hunter Connor.

Tyler also heard the commotion and woke up immediately. Connor used a sleeper hold on the officer and slowly laid him down on the ground. The officer was only unconscious and not dead. Tyler listened carefully for any more noise. Suddenly, Connor entered his hospital room. The hunter looked at the bed, but it was empty because Tyler has disappeared already. He walked further into the room and turned around. Tyler suddenly attacked Connor, but Connor was already prepared for it so the element of surprise didn't work. The hunter grabbed Tyler and injected a toxin into his neck, temporarily paralyzing the hybrid. Connor dropped Tyler down on the hospital bed and said

"Don't bother. It's a paralytic" Tyler really found himself unable to move.

After that Connor lifted up Tyler's lips and inserted a needle into his gums. He took out some of his werewolf venom. Tyler cried in pain and anger. Connor took the needle out of his mouth and patted Tyler on the face. Connor then exited the room. Tyler grunted and growled for a while and attempted to move as well. Tyler finally managed to super speed to the door after a while and ran out of the room. He looked around the hallway but Connor was no where to be seen. The vampire hunter was really giving everyone a hard time.

**The Boarding House **

Damon opened the front door of the house and found Stefan fixing up a motorcycle outside

"Good day for a midlife crisis.164 years, I would say you are due" said Damon as Stefan stopped working on the motorcycle and settled on it

"The hunter knows Elena is a vampire. I am getting her out of the town but I also want her to have some fun while we are at it" said Stefan and he looked at Damon carefully

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked inquiring about it.

"The hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night. So basically he has got vampire poison in a bottle. And I am gonna find him and I am gonna eat him" said Damon with a smirk. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the nutcase vampire hunter

"I will go with you" said Stefan standing up from the bike

"And leave Elena unprotected. I don't want your help brother. Besides, I am more than capable of handling a vampire hunter" said Damon stubbornly and he left before Stefan could argue with him more and manage to tag along, Stefan sighed heavily and shook his head to himself. The younger Salvatore brother didn't know whether it is a good thing or a bad thing that Damon got obsessed with the hunter suddenly. It certainly distracted him from Jacqueline a bit but what if it got Damon into more trouble unknowingly.

**Jacqueline's POV **

I snapped open my eyes and found myself in Kol's arms. If I say that last night was crazy that would be the understatement of the century. With my heightened feelings and Kol waiting for me for over a thousand year, we both got pretty out of control. And as a result I had a completely destroyed bedroom in the morning. Kol was sleeping peacefully while holding me close to him. And there was certain amount of possessiveness in the way he held me. Even though I wanted to stay in his arms forever but I had a lot of things to do that day. I stayed away from action for a long time and it was finally time for me to get back in the game. The first thing I needed to do is find out about this hunter Connor Jordan. I hated not knowing about things in this world. I hated not knowing about the future here. I wish Amelia could tell me more about what is going to happen in Mystic Falls now. Well that is not going to be possible so I have to find out things my own way. I slowly removed Kol's arm from my body. Carefully because I really didn't want to wake him up. I wrapped the blanket around me properly so that I wouldn't be exposed early in the morning. I was about to get up from the bed when a voice spoke up

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Kol who still had his eyes closed. But suddenly I found myself lying on the bed again and Kol was on top of me

"You are supposed to be sleeping right now" I complained while rolling my eyes at Kol who just smirked at me in return. He kissed my lips strongly before speaking up again

"I assume you are planning on going somewhere" said Kol with his British accent. I just loved the way he talked. I also admired his attitude. I sighed out and nodded my head in reply

"Yes, to school. I am a junior this year remember" I said while caressing his face lovingly. If possible Kol looked more good looking that time. There was this glow in his face that wasn't there until yesterday. And his eyes were shimmering with mischief, just the way I liked it. I couldn't help but ogle him that moment.

"Of course I do" said Kol and planted a kiss on my forehead "Get ready, I will drop you off to school myself. And after that I am going to buy a new house in town" said Kol making me frown in confusion at him

"Why do you need a house?" I asked with curiosity

"Well I am sure you wouldn't like to have my siblings around us while we share our private moments and this place is too ordinary for my taste. I am going to buy a house so that we could live together without any disturbance" said Kol with casual tone of voice however it got me a little worried. Basically Kol was telling me to move in with him. And if I do that we would become an official couple. However I still wanted to keep my promise about giving Damon some time to move on from me. And I didn't want Kol and I to be together in that manner until Damon finds someone else to fall in love with. But I wasn't going to voice my thought to Kol. He would never understand me and moreover lash out on me for caring so much about Damon.

"Don't you think we are rushing things a little" I said making Kol narrow his eyes at me

"No, I don't. Why do you?" asked Kol while trying to figure out what was I thinking actually

"I think we should wait until the hunter problem is solved and the mystery of the sacrifice is revealed" I said not telling Kol the real reason behind why I didn't want us to live together yet. Kol stared at me for a moment with unblinking eyes before he spoke up again

"One thing I have learned in a thousand year is that problems only end with life itself. If we keep waiting for the day when everything will be alright then we will never get to be together. We need to learn to live along with the problems Jacq. Do you understand me?" asked Kol and I found myself nodding my head to him. He got a point after all. We can't let all the dramas keep us from living happily. And in my mind I unknowingly agreed with Kol about moving in with him. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him down to my lips for a passionate kiss.

"I love you" I said in between the kiss. Kol pulled away and looked straight into my eyes

"Do you really need to go to school today?" I smirked at Kol as he asked me that and nodded my head vehemently

"Yes, I do and you are not going to try to change my mind about it" I said with dead serious tone of voice. Kol smirked at me and said

"I wouldn't dare to" he spoke with mocking fear that made me roll my eyes at him.

"Well then let go of me. I need to get ready" I said and thought it would be difficult to make Kol let me go but he simply rolled over me and in the process freeing me as well. I was indeed surprised. Kol was simply unpredictable for me. I could never tell what he would do in a situation. It was one of the things I loved about him

"If you keep staring at me like that, I am just gonna change my mind, you know and not let you go anywhere" said Kol smirking to himself. I shook my head to myself and got off the bed in vampire speed. If it was about attending the classes only then I would have never left Kol because I knew he wasn't happy about it. And I hated the fact that I was making him unhappy. But I really needed to find out about the hunter. But I promised myself to make it up to him later.

**Third Person's POV **

Tyler and Carol walked inside the Lockwood mansion. Tyler noticed two man standing in the foyer. He immediately inquired about it

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Tyler looking at them suspiciously

"Tyler, it's okay. They are here for your protection" said Carol making Tyler sigh heavily

"More deputies?" said the hybrid, frankly Tyler was getting frustrated with the protection patrols

"Not exactly" came another voice and within seconds Klaus entered the room. Tyler understood then what was going on there

"They are hybrids" he stated knowing it to be true

"It seems that the hunter has taken quite an interest in you. You hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you for obvious reasons and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left" said Klaus as if all the hybrids were his property

"Nice to know you care" said Tyler sarcastically which earned him a glare from Klaus as he was being so boldly ungrateful to him.

"Consider them your new body guards" said Klaus while pointing at the three hybrids in the room and then he walked out of there.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Kol pulled over his car in the parking lot of the high school. I sighed heavily as I looked outside the window and watched all the students walking around. Thankfully it is only Kol's blood that I craved for otherwise being in a crowd so soon would be quite a difficult thing for me. Remembering about Kol's blood threatened to reveal my vampire face immediately. Kol obviously noticed that

"You should feed before walking inside the classroom" said Kol and he gave his hand to me. I looked at him before taking his hand

"Are you sure? I took a lot of blood from you yesterday" my concern for Kol obviously made him pleased. He actually gave me a genuine smile this time. I decided that I loved to see him smile too and not just adored his smirks.

"I am an original darling. Don't worry about me" he said and I hesitatingly bit onto his wrist. I was scared of losing control again and hurt Kol like yesterday. But when his blood rushed into my mouth, I forgot about everything for a while and just drank from him. A moan escaped my throat as well. I would never get enough of the blood. When I felt that I was losing control on myself I pulled away from Kol right away. The feeding got me too energetic and I was breathing in and out rapidly. Kol cleaned the blood off my lips with his thumb and looked at me carefully

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern and I nodded my head immediately

"Yeah, more than alright. Thanks" I said and planted a kiss on his lips "I will see you later" saying that I got out of the car. Kol started his car and drove away from there. However I received a text from him immediately

_"I love you too"_

A smile spread across my lips as I read the text. I sighed in happiness before checking out the crowd for familiar faces. I spotted Matt and Caroline and walked up to them right away

"Hey what's going on?" I asked them. Caroline was looking at a yellow flyer carefully. She turned it around so that I could read it too

"Mandatory curfew all ages" I read out loud and looked at them with confusion "What the hell is happening?" I asked wondering about it

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town. Everyone's a little freaked" said Matt and I sighed heavily. I looked Caroline and asked

"How is he doing now?" I inquired about Tyler. I knew that he was a hybrid and must be physically alright but still, I was feeling concerned for him

"His mom is keeping him house arrested with the help of Klaus" informed Caroline with disappointment in her voice. I wasn't surprised that Klaus took interest about Tyler's protection. Tyler was his hybrid after all.

"We are gonna pay him a visit after school. How does that sound?" I said and it certainly made Caroline grin. She nodded her head vehemently

"Count me in too" said Matt as he joined us in the plan. Right then Rebekah approached us. She was distributing flyers to everyone. 'Mandatory Anti Curfew Party' was written on it. Caroline and I looked at each other before looking back at Rebekah

"Morning everyone" Rebekah greeted us cheerfully

"Morning Bekah" I said to her and took a flyer from her "You are throwing a party" I stated

"Yes, well I am feeling generous of spirit" Rebekah said smiling broadly "And you are all coming" she said in ordering tone of voice and more particularly to Matt who suddenly grew uncomfortable. Caroline looked at me wondering what I would do now because clearly if I go to the party I wouldn't be able to visit Tyler.

"Are you throwing this party to the mansion? How come Nik gave you permission for that?" I asked wondering about it

"No, it's another party house. I will text you all the address" saying that Rebekah walked away from there to spread the word more about her anti-curfew party. I sighed heavily while shaking my head to myself. Who could tell that Rebekah was a thousand year old original vampire. And she had nothing better to do than throw meaningless parties.

"Are you gonna go to the party?" asked Caroline finally

"No, I am going to see Tyler after school. But Matt should go to the party. I am sure Rebekah would be desperately waiting for you there" I said without any hesitation that made Matt blush immediately. It made Caroline and I laugh at him and Matt turned more red. However suddenly I stopped in my track because I spotted the hunter Connor among the crowd.

"That's the vampire hunter. What the hell is he doing here?" I asked out loud and by then Caroline and Matt noticed him as well. They got tensed up immediately

"He only knows about Tyler and Elena and both of them aren't here today" said Caroline as we watched the hunter from distance. Our eyes were following him and carefully observing his every move.

"But he is obviously here for a reason" I said to them without taking my eyes off of Connor

"How we are going to find that out?" asked Matt with wonderment

"Well there is only one way" saying that I started walking towards the hunter "I am going to follow him. You guys alert everyone" I said with normal tone of voice but I knew Caroline would hear me anyway.

"Be careful Jacq" came Caroline's concerned voice. I followed the hunter and found that he was actually looking for Jeremy. I had no idea why but I was going to find out no matter what. The hunter took Jeremy inside of an empty classroom. It didn't seem that Jeremy was in danger so I stood outside and decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here? I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio but… " came Jeremy's voice. Clearly he was trying to play dumb with the hunter

"I looked into your family's history. You and your sister have been through quite a lot" said Connor. I realized then that the guy was damn professional. I heard Connor throwing a folder down onto the desk Jeremy was sitting in that moment

"What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?" asked Jeremy with not so friendly tone of voice

"Because you saw this" I heard Connor saying. I glanced inside and saw Connor rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. He was showing something to Jeremy however I saw his hand completely blank. There was nothing. However it seemed that Jeremy could see something. He looked confused as well

"It's a tattoo, big deal" said Jeremy and I frowned in confusion because there was no tattoo on Connor's arm. Something serious was going on with the hunter and Jeremy.

"I call this a hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter" said Connor and Jeremy pretended to look surprised. He even laughed at Connor. I knew right away that Jeremy was making a fool out of himself by acting oblivious. The hunter guy clearly did his homework before interrogating him.

"A – a vampire hunter? Look, I'm sorry man but….." Jeremy was cut off immediately

"Jeremy. I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb" said Connor with confidence in his voice. Jeremy glanced out the classroom door right then and our eyes met. I nodded to him and in a way telling him to agree with what Connor was saying and stop pretending. Jeremy did just that

"Why the show and tell? I don't even know you" asked Jeremy straight away

"Because it's invisible. To anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter" I heard Connor saying and I realized then why I couldn't see the tattoo when Jeremy could. And it also meant that Jeremy was a potential hunter. Now this is something new and interesting

"Find me a vampire, I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one" saying that Connor began to walk towards the door. I immediately walked away form there. However stayed in hearing range

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" asked Jeremy to the hunter

"Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?" I watched Connor walking out of the classroom after saying that. When the hunter was completely out of my sight, I walked inside the classroom where Jeremy was.

"Jacq you shouldn't be around him" said Jeremy with worried tone of voice

"Don't worry about me" I said to Jeremy and looked at him with strong gaze "I need you to do something"

**Third Person's POV**

**The Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler was lying on the couch, tossing a football in the air and being seriously bored. He just wanted to get out of the house. Right then a girl entered the room and spoke out loud

"So, this is where you've been hiding, huh?" said the girl which made Tyler turn around and look at her. He got up immediately and walked over to the girl

"Hayley?!" he said with disbelieve in his voice

"Hey, Lockwolf" saying that the girl Hayley embraced Tyler. Tyler embraced her back. After a while Hayley pulled away holding his neck in her hands. She then pushed him in the chest hard and said

"Ass! I thought Klaus killed you the way you disappeared" accused Hayley and Tyler looked a little embarrassed

"I should have called" admitted Tyler apologetically

"From your trailer park in Florida, you liar!" saying that the girl looked around and then settled on a desk "You're totally loaded!" Tyler said nothing about that

"I chained you up all over the Appalachians. I talked you through every turn. I helped you break the sire bond. You could have told me your real story" said Hayley with soft tone of voice.

"I didn't want anybody to follow me back" Tyler admitted which made Hayley frown at him with confusion "Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus and you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house and so is he"

"I know" said Hayley while getting up "One of his hybrids is with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler and I thought what are the chances?" they stared at each other for a moment without saying anything

"Well, the least you could do is pour me some fancy, rich people Scotch" said Hayley with a grin

"Sure. Absolutely" as Tyler walked over to the Scotch, Hayley fell down onto the couch and looked around the place more carefully.

**Connor's Trailer**

Meredith entered Connor's trailer. She had received a text from Damon earlier

"Why were you being so cryptic?" she asked immediately as Meredith had no idea why Damon wanted to meet her all on a sudden

"Come in. Close the door" said Damon. He was stuck with two bombs. Apparently Connor was very good at setting traps.

"Tell me that is not a bomb" said Meredith as she noticed them. She looked positively shocked

"Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten" said Damon sarcastically

"Why didn't you call Alaric or your brother?" she asked being confused about it

"Well Alaric is busy with his classes. Stefan had offered me help earlier and I rejected it. So I am not gonna call him simply because I'm proud and stubborn and… oh, look! You're already here" Meredith glared at him for that

"Come on, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move..." Damon touched the string of the arrow while saying that which made it clear that if he moved the bomb would explode immediately

"Don't" said Meredith while closing her eyes. She sighed heavily before grabbing a knife lying on the table. She went behind Damon and put the point of the knife to the arrow which went through Damon's back

"Okay" said Meredith to herself and she started cutting the arrow. While she worked on that Damon picked up the letter from Pastor Young and read it. There he mentioned about the sacrifices and a greater evil. Everything that Jacqueline had told them was written in there.

"So, how well did you know Pastor Young?" asked Damon to Meredith knowing the doctor knew him

"He was a patient of mine. He was always a nice guy" said Meredith feeling sorry for his death

"Nice, crazy guy. He blew himself up for god knows what. He also wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls" said Damon wondering about the was. Meredith looked over his shoulder and read the letter

"What does he mean 'a greater evil is coming'? Don't we have great enough evil already?" said Meredith while thinking about Klaus and the originals

"You'd think" said Damon and added "I am worried about Jacq. Every time a new evil comes in our lives, she just gets sucked into danger with them"

"I heard about Jacq" said Meredith as she continued her job. She was obviously talking about her being with Kol now "I am sorry" she said to Damon really meaning it. The doctor knew how much Damon loved the girl. And he just lost her, just like that. It seemed unfair to Damon. The vampire remained quiet about it. Meredith decided to change the topic

"If you ever feel like you need to heal your heart, you can always come to me. I am a doctor after all" said Meredith and tried not to blush "Okay, I think that should be good" said the doctor and Damon yanked out the arrow and dropped it on the table. He turned around to face Meredith

"I think I will make an appointment soon" Damon said and they both got out of the trailer.

**Mystic Falls High School**

"You guys seen Jacq?" asked Caroline to a group of students who she knew to be juniors as well. She was quite anxious and desperately looking for Jacqueline. Rebekah noticed this and approached Caroline

"Why are you looking for Jacq?" asked Rebekah frowning at the other vampire

"Jacq was following the hunter Connor and now she is gone. I am scared that the hunter got her" informed Caroline which shocked Rebekah to no limit

"You have got to be kidding me" said the original. They both started looking around for Jacq or the hunter as they were pretty sure that they were together.

"I can't even find Matt" said Caroline more to herself than to Rebekah. Caroline called Matt and hoped that he would pick up her call. Suddenly Rebekah stopped in her track. She listened carefully. Seeing that Caroline stopped walking too and concentrated on her surroundings. Both the vampires heard the ring tone from Matt's cell phone. It meant that he was around. Rebekah and Caroline followed the sound and finally got to Matt. He was lying unconscious on the floor

"Oh my god, Matt" came from Caroline as she rushed to Matt.

"Did the hunter do this to him?" asked Rebekah more to herself than to Caroline. She was feeling enraged now

"What do you think?" said Caroline in return "We need to find Jacq immediately" came from Caroline with worried tone of voice

"I am calling my brother" said Rebekah as she dialed a number

"Which one?" asked Caroline wondering about it. She got the answer when she heard Kol's voice

"Kol where are you?" asked Rebekah with anxiousness

"At the Grill, why? What's wrong?" Caroline heard Kol asking. He must have realized that something happened bad because he sounded positively concerned

"What's wrong? The hunter got Jacq, that's what's wrong" said Rebekah bitter sarcastically "Get your ass over here right now" the original ended the call after saying that. Caroline was looking at Rebekah with expecting eyes

"He is coming" informed Rebekah to Caroline who nodded in return. They were all thinking that Jacqueline was in danger. Only if they knew the real story.

**Jacqueline's POV**

"Jacq, are you sure about this?" asked Jeremy the umpteenth times

"From which angle I look unsure to you Jeremy" I said sarcastically as we both walked towards the location where Connor asked Jeremy to meet up with him

"This hunter is dangerous Jacq. He attacked Tyler, almost killed Elena and not to mention he was able to take down Damon even" informed Jeremy with worried tone of voice but I was determined as well.

"All the more reason for us to find out about this hunter as soon as possible. He is definitely something supernatural. I wanna know every detail about him" I said to Jeremy who sighed heavily and gave up on arguing with me. We stopped in our tracks as we saw Connor sitting outside his trailer. He was carving a symbol in his wooden stake.

"He is full of weapons that could kill you Jacq. Please lets go back" pleaded Jeremy making me look at him straight in his eyes. No, I wasn't going to compel him but I needed him to understand that I wasn't going back

"Jeremy I am not going back at this point. If you are feeling nervous then you can leave" I said to him with firm tone of voice. Jeremy rolled his eyes at me

"You know I am not worried about myself. It's you who I am scared for" said Jeremy and I sighed out heavily

"I know Jeremy that you are worried about me. But I promise you that I will be alright. I know what I am doing" I said to him being stubborn as hell. Jeremy shook his head to himself before walking off to the hunter. I was right behind him. Connor must have realized that Jeremy was approaching him because he spoke up

"You got a vampire for me?" asked Connor. Jeremy looked back at me and I nodded to him

"Yes" Jeremy said to Connor. The hunter looked up and I stepped forward.

"My name is Jacqueline. I am not gonna shake hands with you cause I know your gloves are steeped in vervain" I said and immediately the hunter threw his wooden stake at me that punctured my shoulder. He had aimed for the heart but lucky for me that I moved fast and he missed. Jeremy was horrified and instantly he stood in front of me to protect me from Connor. I ripped out the stake from my shoulder in the meantime. Damn Connor, he was quite fast for a human. But he wasn't just a human, was he?

"I have heard a lot about you" I said to Connor, still sounding very calm as I observed the stake carefully. The mark on the stake was stranger to me. I have never seen anything like that before. Connor was obviously confused by my attitude "But you are still a mystery to me" I said and walked around Jeremy to stand right in front of Connor. He was about to attack me again but this time I was prepared. So before he could shoot me, I snatched his gun from his hand and threw it at Jeremy who pointed the gun at Connor immediately. The hunter glared at Jeremy heatedly

"Do you know anything about me?" I asked Connor in a formal tone of voice. He simply glared at me as if he couldn't stand my presence near him. Connor was hating me even though he had no idea who I was. I am a vampire and that was the only reason he despised me. He didn't care if I was dangerous or not. The hunter certainly didn't care about his own life as well

"I will take that as a no" I said when Connor didn't reply my question. I was right when I thought the hunter was planning his next move while remaining silent. Suddenly he grabbed my throat and my skin burned as it came in contact with vervain. I was done trying to be civilized with him. The guy just wouldn't stop thinking about killing me and listen to me first. I had no choice but to go with plan B. I pushed Connor away from me in vampire speed. Before he could do anything I pushed him up against a tree and drove his wooden stake through his right shoulder that pinned him up with the tree for a while. I didn't know for sure but it seemed that because I was drinking from an original I was quite strong even though I was a new born vampire. Connor groaned in pain. Jeremy quickly came up with chains that was in the trailer. I tied Connor up with the tree before pulling out the stake from his shoulder. It made him groan in pain once again.

"It's a good thing I didn't underestimate your hunting skill Connor. But you should know better. You can't hunt a lion in a lion's den" I said to the hunter who was fuming with anger by then

"If you are going to kill me, do it fast because if I get to live after this, I will kill you in the most painful way possible" Conner threatened me in a dangerous tone of voice. However I only smiled at him

"And then what? You would be killed off too before the day ends" I said knowing if Connor kills me no one would spare him

"You think I am scared of death" said Connor challenging me. I looked at Jeremy and he nodded. He quickly took out his sketch pad. Only Jeremy could see the tattoo and I needed him to draw it for me. That's the only reason I brought him with me. Connor tried to free himself when Jeremy revealed his invisible tattoo but the chains were holding him down tightly.

"So vampire hunter, tell me about yourself" I said to him while running a finger over his face slowly and looking deep into his eyes. Obviously I was trying to compel him however for some unknown reason compulsion didn't work on him. It wasn't vervain because the herb was gone from town for days now. It was something else. I understood that it was probably because he was a supernatural vampire hunter. Connor immediately tried to get away from my touch and glared at me heatedly

"I am not telling you anything vampire" he spat at me hatefully "If you think killing me would solve all your problems then you are dead wrong. There is another waiting to take my place"

"Means there are more of you" I said which I understood from what Connor just told me. I glanced at Jeremy and realized that he was a hunter too or at least a potential because he could see the tattoo. God knows how many hunters are out there.

"You told me I was a potential. What does that mean?" asked Jeremy however instead of answering his question Connor started accusing Jeremy

"You set me up. Why?" Connor asked with his stone cold voice. Jeremy sighed heavily before answering his question

"You are trying to hurt people who are important to me. And for your kind information this is my sister who you just tried to kill and you also shot at my other sister at the memorial" said Jeremy with nonchalant tone of voice. It surely shocked Connor. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders while smirking at him

"I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer" said Connor and it really got him confused

"Well that's exactly what I wanna know. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?" Jeremy asked the questions but I was dying to know the answers as well. I wish I could just compel the hunter to talk. Connor contemplated for a moment about answering Jeremy's questions

"Years ago, I met someone with the mark" thankfully he started talking "Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was engrained in his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you, that if I could see the mark, I was a potential"

"Who was he?" I asked with curiosity but Connor ignored me. I rolled my eyes at him. Then Jeremy asked the same question and then the hunter answered

"Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him and then one day; tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like – like it was trying to tell me something. I just – I just don't know what" I understood then that Connor didn't have the answers to my question. It also made me wonder why this hunter chose Mystic Falls among all the places in the world to hunt down vampires. Clearly someone told him about this town but who could it possibly be? I wasn't going to ask him anything as I already knew that Connor wouldn't answer any of my question. So instead of wasting my breath asking the hunter questions, I searched his pockets and found his cell phone. Connor immediately went violent and tried to get out of the chains. Thankfully he failed to free himself. I checked his texts first but found nothing important. Then I checked his phone book and call records. There was this one number where Connor called most number of times. It was under the name of Professor Shane. The name wasn't familiar to me

"Jeremy ask him about Professor Shane" I told Jeremy who looked at Connor and expected him to answer. However this time the hunter didn't even answer Jeremy

"Fine, don't say anything" I said to Connor who threw a hateful glare at me. I ignored it completely. I was just going to give the number to Sheriff Forbes and have her get me information about professor Shane.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Jeremy, he was almost finished with the drawing of the tattoo

"Good question" I said to Jeremy and thought about it for a moment. Letting Connor roam around the town was dangerous. However I needed him to lead me to the person who sent him in Mystic Falls in the first place. I was assuming that it was the Professor Shane guy however I needed proof for that. I looked at Jeremy and said "We are going to let him go"

"What?" asked Jeremy shocked and confused. He was frowning at me as well

"Clearly he is as clueless about himself as we are about him. He is no use to us" I said to Jeremy who bought the explanation easily

"But he is dangerous for you guys" said Jeremy and I nodded my head to that

"Don't worry, like I said, you can't hunt a lion in a lion's den and live to tell the tale" I said and looked at Connor who was looking at me with enraged eyes. Only if he knew what I have planned for him. Connor was far from useless for me. Because he may not know anything but he certainly knew who had all the answers to my questions. It was only a matter of time now before I get to learn all his secrets and mysteries.

**Third Person's POV**

**The Lockwood Mansion **

In the office of the Lockwood mansion Hayley picked up a picture and looked at it. She didn't realize that Klaus was standing in the doorway behind her

"You're a new face" Klaus spoke up making Hayley turn around and face him

"And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus" said Hayley without feeling any fear

"My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad" said Klaus smirking at the girl

"A little bad. Mostly repulsive" said Hayley and Klaus moved closer to her to intimidate her

"So, you're a friend of Tyler's? That's strange, he's never mentioned you" before Klaus could speak more he heard a commotion down the hall which silenced him momentarily. He heard Caroline's voice who was talking to Tyler

"Tyler we have a huge problem" said Caroline. Klaus was downstairs in a blink of an eye

"What happened Caroline?" asked Tyler ignoring Klaus's presence there. Caroline looked pretty tensed up and worried

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Klaus looking between Caroline and Tyler

"The hunter Connor got Jeremy and Jacq. The two of them disappeared from school right after the hunter showed up" informed Caroline which shocked Tyler to no limit. Klaus closed his eyes shut. Why does Jacqueline always get into trouble?

"We need to go find them" said Tyler and he was ready to dash out of the mansion with Caroline however he was stopped by Klaus immediately

"You are not going anywhere" he ordered Tyler and received a glare from him immediately

"I don't have to follow your orders Klaus. I am not sired to you anymore" said Tyler standing up to Klaus. They were glaring each other down and trying to be the superior one. Caroline was looking between the two hybrids with tensed eyes

"Oh, what is going on here?" spoke up Hayley as she approached them and felt the tension in the air immediately

"Who the hell are you?" asked Caroline looking at the other girl. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Klaus's lips

"I believe Tyler here has a lot of explaining to do after all. Better leave the rescue mission to me" saying that Klaus disappeared from there in super speed leaving Tyler to deal with two woman.

**Country Side**

Stefan and Elena were on Stefan's motorcycle, riding through the country. Elena didn't want to leave at first but Stefan insisted her and he could be quite persuasive when he wanted to be. Elena removed her arms from Stefan's waist and put them on his shoulders. She began to stand up on the seat. Then she placed her arms out to her sides and smiled. She felt the breeze rush past her and Elena reveled in it. However Stefan had to stop because someone was calling him. He pulled over his bike at the side of the road and checked the caller ID

"Perfect timing Damon" Stefan said as he received the call. By then Elena settled on the motorcycle properly and paid attention to their conversation

"Where are you right now?" asked Damon who sounded quite worried

"In the middle of nowhere. Did something happened?" asked Stefan worriedly

"Well baby Gilbert and Jacq have disappeared with the vampire hunter. Now I would be grateful if you could bring your ass back in Mystic Falls right away" came from Damon. Even though he sounded sarcastic but anyone could tell Damon was tensed up.

"We are on our way" said Stefan before hanging up the call. Elena suddenly started crying. She didn't want to cry but her heightened emotions worked in overdrive that moment and Elena couldn't stop herself. Stefan embraced her immediately

"Hey everything is gonna be alright. I promise you" said Stefan as he comforted Elena

"I shouldn't have left town. I should have stayed to protect my family and friends" said Elena blaming herself and feeling guilty that Jeremy got involved with the hunter. And she was feeling scared for Jacqueline as well. The hunter was very skilled. He knew how to kill a vampire and Jacq was only a new born vampire. She would never last for long.

"Elena it's not your fault. They will be okay. We are going back to Mystic Falls" said Stefan and he started the motorcycle again. The faster they reach the town the better. Elena only hoped that they weren't too late.

**Connor's Trailer**

Kol reached the location where he learned that the hunter kept Jeremy and Jacqueline hostage. However when he got there a different sight greeted him. The hunter was tied up to a tree and Jeremy Gilbert was talking to him. However Jacqueline was nowhere around the place

"Jeremy Gilbert" spoke up Kol as he approached him and the hunter "I heard the hunter was holding you hostage but the situation looks quite contrary here"

"Kol, how the hell did you find us?" asked Jeremy wondering about it

"I have my ways. Where is Jacq?" inquired Kol about his troublemaker lover

"I don't know. She didn't tell me where she was going. She just asked me to release the hunter and take this to Klaus" said Jeremy showing Kol the drawing of the tattoo. Kol obviously recognized the tattoo immediately

"Where did you see this?" Kol asked with serious tone of voice

"He has this tattoo on his arm. It's invisible to everyone but me so you won't be able to see it. He said it's called a hunter's mark" explained Jeremy. Kol looked at the hunter and ten back at the sketch of the tattoo

"This is impossible" came out of Kol's lips which made Jeremy frown at him with confusion

"What is it?" the Gilbert son asked with curiosity however Kol ignored his question and called someone. Whoever Kol called picked up in a moment

"Kol, did you find them?" asked Klaus from the other side of the line

"Do you remember about the five Nik? Because I have one with me right now" just as Kol expected Klaus was shocked to hear that as well

"Where are you now?" came from Klaus. Kol told him where he was before hanging up the call. Jeremy was looking at Kol with questioning eyes

"What's the five?" he finally asked when Kol didn't speak up on his own. The original thought about it for a moment before answering his question

"The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. My family crossed paths with them in the 12thcentury in Italy" said Kol and it increased Jeremy's curiosity more

"And Connor is one of the five and it means I am one too because I am the only one who could see his mark" said Jeremy feeling quite baffled about it

"Well apparently" answered Kol. Klaus would be thrilled to find out about this for sure. They remained in silence for a while. Connor had his eyes closed. It was quite clear that he didn't know his own history. And when Kol mentioned about the five it got Connor worked up pretty easily. At the moment the hunter was trying to calm his nerves down only

"Jacq had asked me to let him go but I guess that's not happening anymore" spoke up Jeremy to get Kol's attention once again

"Obviously, you are a smart lad Jeremy" said Kol complimenting the Gilbert boy and really meaning it. He knew Jeremy and Jacq shared sibling relation and how important Jeremy is to Jacqueline. Because of that Kol didn't hesitate to be nice towards the boy.

"Are you mad at Jacq?" Jeremy asked all on a sudden. It made Kol look at him with a frown of confusion

"Why would I be mad at her?" asked Kol wondering about why Jeremy would assume such thing

"Because she went on an adventure without telling you anything about it" gave Jeremy a straight answer. Kol gave him a serious look before saying

"I accepted the fact that I would have to constantly worry about Jacq when I became her boyfriend. So as much as I would love to know what she is up to now but I am not gonna be mad at her for being a little adventurous. That's one of the things I love about her the most" said Kol not hesitating to speak up about his thoughts and feelings involving Jacq. Jeremy stared at Kol for a moment before saying

"Well now I am finally starting to understand why Jacq fell in love with you" Kol raised his eye brows at Jeremy in a questioning manner "Jacq loves being free more than anything else. And you let her be herself"

"Anything to keep her happy and if it's letting her be free then so be it" said Kol really meaning it. Jeremy had to admit that may be Kol was a cocky ruthless original who could kill anyone in a blink of an eye but he was good for Jacqueline. And that's what mattered.

"So you guys are an official couple now?" asked Jeremy with interest. Kol indeed called himself her boyfriend

"Well we haven't really announced it in public but I am sure that would happen soon enough" said Kol confidently however Jeremy expressed his doubts about that

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" said Jeremy that made Kol narrow his eyes at him

"And why is that?" asked Kol with curiosity

"Because I heard that Jacq wanted to give Damon some time to move on from her before she gets together with you publicly" said Jeremy with causal tone of voice and not realizing exactly what kind of affect that had on Kol. After hearing that Kol understood why Jacq hesitated about moving in with him in the morning. She didn't want to be with him yet. And it was because Jacq was waiting for Damon to move on from her first. So that she wouldn't have to feel guilty for being with Kol.

"Where did you hear this from? Did Jacq tell you herself?" asked Kol and his voice sounded very cold that moment

"She told Elena and I heard from her" before they could continue their conversation Klaus appeared there. He looked straight at the hunter

"Hello mate" Klaus said grinning at Connor "Where is his tattoo?" asked Klaus looking at the hunter's bare arm but saw nothing

"The tattoo is invisible" informed Kol to his brother "And only Jeremy here could see the damn thing" said Kol and handed Klaus the sketch

"It's not completed yet" stated Klaus while looking at the drawing. He looked at Jeremy for answer

"That's how far his tattoo goes. Clearly he needs to kill more vampires to grow his mark as the tattoo increases with each kill" explained Jeremy to the original. Klaus approached Connor and looked at him carefully

"Congratulations, I had planned on killing you but you just became worth more to me alive than dead" said Klaus smirking at the hunter "From this moment you are the most well protected vampire hunter in town"

**Jacqueline's POV**

Professor Atticus Shane, lecturer at Whitmore College. He lost his wife and child in an accident. Shane got strong involvement with the hunter Connor for sure and there was a huge possibility that he knew about the sacrifice in the Young farm from beforehand. It wasn't much but it was a start. I intend to find out more about him. Therefore I have already decided to pay him a visit in person as soon as possible. I opened the house door of the Holmes residence. I had my cell phone switched off so I didn't know if anyone was looking for me. Whoever wished to talk to me can call me later because I was in no mood for explanation or conversation at the moment. However when I entered the house I found Kol in there. I groaned inwardly knowing I would be bombard with questions now. And probably have to deal with protection issues as well. I was about to speak up when Kol beat me to it

"I am making a drink, would you like one?" asked Kol with normal tone of voice. I was confused obviously but I nodded anyway

"Yeah sure" I said. Kol started making the drinks and I kept watching him. There was something off about him. But I couldn't tell what. Kol appeared normal however I had a feeling that he wasn't

"I always like to drink while having an important chat with someone" said Kol and he handed me a glass. I took it however I was feeling quite puzzled that moment

"I am assuming you want to have a chat with me now" I said and guessed that it must be about my dealing with the hunter

"No darling, this time it's celebration" said Kol which definitely made me more confused than I was

"And what are we celebrating?" I asked while taking a sip from the drink. Kol looked me straight in the eye and said

"We are celebrating the fact that the girl I love, feels guilty for being in love with me" I almost choked on my drink hearing that. I looked at Kol with shocked expression

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not understanding what suddenly got into Kol. He drank from his glass while still staring at me with unnerving look in his eyes. Kol's gaze actually started to make me feel nervous

"Have I ever told you how good you are at pretending darling?" said Kol and he approached me slowly. Then he caressed my cheek softly. However there was a gleam in his eyes that moment that made him look like a maniac and it sort of scared me

"Kol, stop talking in riddles. What the hell happened to you?" I asked slapping his hand away from my face

"Admit it Jacqueline, you feel guilty for being in love with me. You regret falling for me, don't you? At least when you were with Damon you didn't have to feel remorse" said Kol with extreme calm voice. I would rather have him lashing out on me. Because the calmness of Kol was more terrifying than anything else in this world.

"Please stop it Kol... please stop" I said pleading to him because I couldn't take it anymore, all the accusations. They were too much for me to handle

"No, I am not going to stop" said Kol grabbing onto my arms and pulling me closer to him "You lied to me this morning. You lied on my face. You said to me that the reason you didn't want to move in with me is because of the hunter and sacrifice and whatnot. But the real reason is you didn't want to be with me and it is because you want to keep Damon happy, isn't it?"

"Kol when are you gonna stop misunderstanding me?" I asked feeling horrible from inside

"I am misunderstanding you. Tell me you didn't think being with me would break Damon's heart and therefore planned on staying away from me" said Kol and I had nothing to tell him. Because indeed I planned on not being with Kol until Damon moved on from me

"You are right, you are not misunderstanding me. You are simply not understanding me Kol. Damon was in love with Katherine first. But she broke his heart brutally. He was supposed to be in love with Elena after that who also broke his heat however my existence changed that and he fell in love with me. But even I broke his heart just like Katherine did. And I do feel guilty about that. The last thing I want for Damon is have him turn off his humanity. Which he will for sure if his pain goes beyond his tolerance. I just want him to be happy Kol. I want him to find someone and fall in love with. But he needs time for that. And I want to give him that time. Is that too much to ask for?" I asked looking straight at Kol. We remained in silence for a while. Then Kol spoke up and said

"Well this is been enlightening. Thanks for the explanation" saying that Kol started to walk away from me. I realized that he was going to leave me

"Kol, where are you going?" I asked blocking his way "Do you think I enjoy fighting with you on a daily basis about Damon? Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that he was in my life once and I can't just erase everything. I can't help but be concerned for Damon and it's completely natural. But that doesn't mean my love for you is affected by that in anyway. It's you I am in love with not Damon. Do you not trust me enough?" I asked and I kind of sounded desperate as well. But desperate for what? Kol was upset, he was hurt and probably in pain and it was literary killing me. I was desperate to make him happy again. That moment I was willing to do anything to please Kol. And I didn't even realize myself how extreme I sounded about it.

"What if I say I don't trust you? Clearly you still have feelings for him and not just concern" saying that Kol walked around me and left the house. I felt like someone drove a stake through my heart that moment. I didn't even realize when tears started to roll down my face. I broke down completely. And I had no idea why I was feeling such extreme pain in my chest. So Kol and I had a fight, again. But I never felt so horrible like this time. I was loosing my mind slowly. I realized then I could perhaps live without blood but I couldn't live without Kol. I needed him in my life to exist in this world. And it wasn't because I could only feed from him. It was because I was completely his. I needed to do something fast to end the fight between us. Because my sanity was feeling threatened this time.

**Third Person's POV **

Caroline and Rebekah entered the party house where Rebekah threw an anti curfew party where everyone attended except for Rebekah herself and the rest of the gang. Rebekah picked up a glass of beer from around and drank from it and so did Caroline.

"Now that the hunter is locked up in Klaus's mansion, there is no need for us to worry about him anymore" said Rebekah while taking another sip from the glass

"Yeah, finally Tyler could come to the school and not stay house arrested anymore" said Caroline genuinely feeling happy about it

"I hope the Mayor calls off the curfew soon" said Rebekah as there was no reason for curfew anymore. The hunter could never escape Klaus's prison. Suddenly both the vampires heard noises coming from another room. They went over to the room and found April Young there. She was picking up trash from around the room

"Hey" she said to Rebekah and Caroline when she noticed them "You didn't show up at your own party" April said to Rebekah

"Yeah, I had some important jobs to do. Did everyone leave?" inquired Rebekah because if April was there then a few other kids could be around the house as well

"Yeah deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti curfew party" informed April

"Why are you still here April?" asked Caroline wondering about it. She was suddenly not feeling well

"Um, honestly, picking up trash is a hell of a lot better than sitting at home alone thinking about the family you no longer have" said April and Caroline looked at her with pity. Rebekah felt bad too for the girl but she didn't show up her feelings

"Listen sweetheart, I know it's a hard time for you. But I need you to go home now. Watch a couple of movies with drinks and pop corns and then go to sleep. You don't have to think about your loss" Rebekah compelled April saying that. April just nodded her head and she left without another word. Suddenly Rebekah's vision blurred and she felt a nasty headache.

"Why am I feeling so sick?" asked Caroline out loud. Her skin was itching all over her body. She noticed her arms and there were red marks creeping up her skin

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rebekah as she felt horrible as well but then she realized what exactly happened "Werewolf venom"

"Oh my god" gasped Caroline

"Didn't the hunter jack Tyler of his venom? He must have mixed the poison in the beer" said Rebekah trying to solve the mystery there

"I am gonna die... I am gonna die" Caroline started ranting while breathing heavily

"Now isn't this a good thing that Nik has a thing for you. I am sure he would heal you without asking for anything in return" said Rebekah and even though Caroline was feeling horrible she threw a glare at the original. Why above all people she had to get infected? Now Klaus would have another chance to flirt with her. Gosh Caroline simply hated the original hybrid's guts.

**AN: This is it for now. Please read and review. I am willingly waiting for them. Love, hugs and Kisses :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey another chapter for you. Thanks so much for the reviews. The story gets thick from this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. Lets continue...**

**Chapter 21: Discovering Secrets  
**

**Third Person's POV**

**Mikaelson Mansion **

"For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter from the brotherhood of the five" said Elijah as he observed Connor who was all chained up at the moment

"Kind of makes you wonder what they have been up to all these years, don't they?" said Klaus as he closed the door of Connor's prison and walked away from there. Elijah followed him to the living room where his other siblings were sitting on the couch. Elijah just arrived in Mystic Falls and he immediately got sucked into another mysterious problem.

"What did you get out of him?" asked Elijah with curiosity

"Not enough, he is mum about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we are all supposed to be shivering over" said Klaus. They obviously learned that there was a connection between the council sacrifice and the hunter and it's quite possible that he also knows about the evil that Pastor Young wrote about in his letter and also Jacqueline mentioned quite a few times.

"Niklaus, we all know the secrets of the five. My question is what have you planned to do with the hunter" asked Elijah with his calm tone of voice as he looked at Klaus with seriousness

"Well first I am gonna make him complete his hunter's mark. Our dear sister would retrieve the sword and then we are gonna find the ultimate weapon that no vampire could survive, isn't that what Alexander told us Rebekah" said Klaus smirking at Rebekah who glared at him in return. Rebekah was in love with Alexander and even wanted to get married with him however her brother Niklaus killed him off along with the four other hunters.

"And then what? You are going to destroy that weapon or preserve it in case you feel like using it on anyone" said Sage who was sitting comfortably beside Finn. Along with the originals, she knew about the five as well. Obvious Finn wouldn't keep secrets from her.

"As a matter of fact, I am planning on using it on someone. The weapon is a cure for vampirism and I would rather have someone human than a vampire" said Klaus smirking to himself

"I bet it's Elena Gilbert you are talking about, your last doppelganger" said Kol while standing up from the couch and walking over to the parlor to help himself with a drink. Kol wasn't in his best mood since the fight happened with Jacqueline. But he couldn't excuse himself from a family meeting. And a very important family meeting indeed

"Of course you would want to cure her. So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids" said Rebekah with sarcasm and bitterness in her voice

"Niklaus you do realize that the cure could be used against us as well. It could put all our lives in danger" said Elijah being concerned about the consequences once they find the cure

"That's why I intend on destroying it right after using it on Elena" said Klaus, he sounded so sure about his plan that it seemed nothing could go wrong.

"But we must keep it a secret. Words about the cure shouldn't spread across the town" said Kol knowing it would certainly get them into trouble. Because obviously they have countless enemies out there who would just love to see them dead

"I can't agree with you more little brother" said Klaus as he joined Kol for a drink

"What about Jacqueline? Are we going to keep her in the dark as well?" asked Rebekah wondering about it. She doubted that they could keep the cure a secret from her. It's Jacqueline after all.

"Even though I don't think she needs to know but I doubt our brother would be able to keep any secret from her" said Klaus teasing Kol and not noticing the fact that Kol suddenly grew uncomfortable at the mention of Jacqueline's name. However Elijah noticed that immediately and he decided to inquire about it

"Where is Jacqueline?" asked Elijah straight to Kol who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"How would I know? I am not Damon Salvatore" said Kol bitterly as if saying Damon's name poisoned his mouth. The original wished he could just kill off that insolent creature. He never wanted to kill someone so much.

"You two got into a fight again" said Sage shaking her head to herself

"They sure do act like a married couple" said Finn to himself but others heard that as well

"I am assuming it's about Damon Salvatore as usual" said Klaus smirking and not really taking their fight seriously because he was sure that they would make up before the day ends "And I am also sure that you started the fight" stated Klaus with assured tone of voice. Kol didn't say anything against that which proved Klaus right. Klaus shook his head to himself as the youngest brother just rolled his eyes to himself while drinking from his glass

"For a thousand year old original vampire, you are acting quite immaturely don't you think Kol" said Elijah not liking the fact a bit that his brother and Jacqueline are often getting into fights when they loved each other ferociously. Everyone knew that they couldn't live without each other. Why let some meaningless problems get in their way?

"Kol being an idiot, is nothing shocking brother" said Rebekah to Elijah sarcastically that earned her a glare from Kol. Before they could continue the discussion more, someone walked in there through the door. It was none other than Jacqueline. The originals weren't expecting her there that moment and they were quite shocked when they noticed that Jacqueline had her hands and clothes covered in blood. Jacqueline looked stunned too. Actually she looked dead that time. Did she kill anyone? They all wondered the same thing

"Jacqueline, what happened to you?" asked Elijah worriedly that was clearly visible in his expression. Jacqueline looked at him in the eye

**Flash Back**

_Entire night, Jacqueline couldn't close her eyes for a second. All she could think about was how to fix things between her and Kol. She didn't want him to stay mad at her. She certainly didn't want Kol to stay away from her. Kol's anger was literary haunting her. It was simply driving her crazy. Jacqueline was acting like a different person and she didn't even realize it. It wasn't in her nature to beg for forgiveness when she did nothing wrong. But she was willing to beg Kol. Jacqueline wanted nothing more than to be with Kol and she was willing to do anything to achieve that. She was willing to do anything to make Kol happy and pleased. That desire was so intense that it made Jacq go to the Salvatore boarding house early in the morning. As usual the door wasn't locked. Jacq was able to walk straight inside. She knew where Damon's bedroom was. _

_Jacqueline walked into Damon's bedroom without any hesitation and definitely not caring about invading privacy. Inside Damon was sleeping however not alone. Meredith Fell was lying next to him, wrapped around in blanket only. Jacqueline didn't care about that though. She didn't care that Damon slept with the lady doctor. Jacq was here for some important business. She looked around for a sharp object. She found an arrow which was not made of wood by the way. Jacqueline went over to Damon in vampire speed and drove the arrow through his heart. It obviously woke Damon up and a painful scream escaped his mouth. It woke up Meredith as well. She was startled at first. And then she was shocked to see Jacq in the room and horrified to see what she was doing. _

_"Jacq, have you gone crazy? What the hell are you doing?" asked Damon still groaning in pain. Jacqueline however didn't answer him and threw him out of the bed. The fact that Damon was completely naked didn't stop Jacq from grabbing his throat and throwing him to the other side of the room. Damon crashed in the wall and fell on the floor. He could have easily stopped Jacq but Damon was too shocked and confused to take any action that moment. Jacq used this as her advantage  
_

_"Jacq stop, what are you doing?" came Meredith's terrified voice. But she was ignored as if she wasn't even there. Jacqueline this time looked for something made out of wood. Unfortunate for Damon that the bedside table in his room was made out of wood. Jacq broke the piece of furniture in a blink of an eye and destroyed it completely. She took a piece of wood and approached Damon_

_"Jacq you don't want to kill me" said Damon grabbing Jacq's wrist and keeping her from stabbing him with the wood stake. _

_"Yes, I do" said Jacq and used all her strength to kill Damon. She did managed to stab him however missed the heart thankfully for Damon. Meanwhile Meredith ran out of the room to look for Stefan. She met him on the stairs. _

_"What the hell is going on?" asked Stefan to the lady doctor. He obviously heard all the commotion coming from Damon's room  
_

_"I don't know, Jacq is trying to kill Damon" informed Meredith. Stefan went to Damon's room in vampire speed and saw his brother pinned on the wall with wooden stake through his stomach and Jacqueline had her hands plunged inside his chest. She was not only about to rip his heart out but his entire rib cage. Stefan used vampire speed and strength to reach Jacq and take her away from Damon_

_"Let go of me" said Jacq with unimaginable rage in her voice as she struggled against Stefan. Meredith came running in the room. She pulled out the stake from Damon's abdomen and freed him from the wall  
_

_"Jacq, control yourself. You have any idea what you are doing" said Stefan as he shook Jacq a little but with force to snap her out of her anger and desire to kill Damon which was quite mysterious  
_

_"I am gonna kill him. Let go of me Stefan" said Jacqueline while glaring daggers at Damon. Clearly she wasn't being herself that moment. But why she wanted to kill Damon all on a sudden? Someone need to answer that question soon. Stefan dragged her out of Damon's bedroom and it was quite a difficult job to do.  
_

_"Jacq, look at me….. look at me" Stefan forced her to look him in the eye "Did anyone compel you to kill Damon?" he asked suspecting it however Jacq shook her head_

_"No, no one compelled me. But killing Damon is the only way to make him happy" stated Jacq making Stefan frown in confusion at her_

_"Make who happy Jacq?" asked Stefan even though he could already guess the answer_

_"Kol, he is mad at me. I wanna make him happy again. He said he wanted to see me kill Damon. It's the only way to please him now" Jacqueline talked like a brain washed person that moment. Stefan didn't take long to understand what was going on with Jacq_

_"Jacq, listen to me" said Stefan but Jacq wasn't in the mood of listening to him. She was still struggling to free herself so that she could go back to Damon and finish him off_

_"I don't want to hear anything. I just want to kill Damon" said Jacq but suddenly she stopped because someone broke her neck. Stefan looked at Damon and rolled his eyes at his brother. _

_"You didn't need to do that" said Stefan as he carried Jacqueline to the couch. Meredith came downstairs as well, now fully clothed and not wrapped around in a blanket anymore. _

_"There was no other way to stop her" defended Damon himself right away_

_"What got into her suddenly?" asked Meredith still very shaken about what just happened_

_"She is sired" replied Damon to Meredith. He obviously heard Jacq talk to Stefan about how she wanted to make Kol happy by killing him.  
_

_"To Kol?" asked Meredith not believing her own ears_

_"Obviously, as his blood turned Jacq" stated Damon and he definitely didn't sound happy about it. His plan of getting Jacqueline back seemed to get more complicated each passing day_

_"Do you think Elena is sired to Kol too?" asked Stefan more to himself than to Damon and he sounded pretty worried about it. The last thing Stefan wanted is for Elena to be sired to an original. However he was pretty sure that Elena wasn't sired to anyone. _

_"I sure hope not" said Damon while staring at Jacq. Damon was obviously worried about her because he knew how much Jacqueline despised the sire bond. Who knows what she would do and to what extent once she realizes it that now someone could literary control her every action and move. That her free will that she valued so much was at stake at the moment. _

_"Jacq isn't gonna take this well" stated Stefan while running a hand through his hair_

_"My thoughts exactly" said Damon with sarcasm in his voice that covered up his concern  
_

_"What do you think, we should do? Jacq clearly hasn't realized it yet that she is sired to Kol" said Stefan and started pacing restlessly in the room. He had no idea what they should do and what would be best for Jacq.  
_

_"I think you guys should tell her" spoke up Meredith as she understood the situation "I mean she has a right to know about this" _

_"Besides, it's not gonna take Jacq long to figure it out herself" said Stefan and indirectly agreeing with Meredith on this. At that moment Jacqueline stirred a little. She was coming back to life again. Within a few seconds Jacq snapped open her eyes. She looked a little confused at first. Then she looked at Stefan and Damon while sitting up straight on the couch_

_"You broke my neck" accused Jacqueline while looking straight at Damon angrily. Her nostrils flared in rage and lips formed a thin line. Before she knew it, Jacq found herself attacking Damon once again. However this time Damon was ready. He wrapped his arms around Jacq and turned her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest. _

_"You need to calm down Jacq and listen to me carefully" Damon said in her ear with strong tone of voice. But he had no idea how violent the vampire was that moment. Jacqueline held onto his arms and flipped Damon over her and made him land on the floor. It surely made the floor crack a little bit. She grabbed Damon's throat and kept him pinned down_

_"I don't need to calm down. I just need to kill you and end all my problems" said Jacq while gripping Damon's throat more tightly._

_"Jacq" Damon could barely speak as Jacq was literary breaking his vocal cord "Look me in the eye and tell me you really wish to kill me" It made Jacqueline look straight into his eyes. Damon's dazzling blue eyes that captured Jacq's attention right away. She and Damon kept staring at each other for a while. Suddenly Jacq let go of Damon and in vampire speed she got away from him. Jacq looked positively shocked. It seemed that she just snapped out of a trance or something. She was gasping loudly and breathing heavily. Jacq ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes shut tightly. _

_"Oh my god…. Oh my god….. what was I doing?... oh my god" Jacqueline started ranting to herself. She was shocked and shaken and very much confused about her own actions  
_

_"What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?...Am I?... Am I going crazy?" she asked to herself. Damon and Stefan looked at each other before Damon spoke up. Obviously he decided to drop the bomb on her.  
_

_"Jacq, listen to me carefully and ask yourself one questions, why did you want to kill me in the first place?" asked Damon which forced Jacq to think about it. She answered after a moment_

_"Because Kol told me that he would rather watch me kill you than do it himself. I wanted to make him happy by fulfilling his desire" said Jacq and she immediately got the answers to all her questions. She looked at Damon and said_

_"I am sired to Kol" Damon nodded his head for confirmation "But I am not a hybrid, how can I be sired like that? I can't be sired. It's not possible" Jacq started pacing as she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions_

_"It's rare but it's possible Jacq. And that's what is happening with you" said Stefan who could do nothing else but watch Jacqueline getting insane while trying to deny the reality. _

_"No, no no no… this is not happening to me. I can't….. I can't be sired…" Jacqueline broke down completely. Everything started making sense to her now. Why she was forgiving Kol so easily? Why she so crazily wanted to be with him? Why she was so desperate to please him? Why she wanted to beg him for forgiveness and wanted that he take her back? The more Jacq started to realize her situation the more scared she got. Jacq looked at Damon. She still wanted to kill him. And it threatened to make her insane as she fought with that urge. There was a war raging in her mind that moment. Jacqueline understood that Damon wasn't safe around her. She dashed out of the boarding house in vampire speed. Jacq needed to do something and fast to stop herself from trying to kill Damon off. And there was only one way to do that. _

**End Of Flash Back**

"I need a favor from Klaus. I would do anything in return" spoke up Jacqueline which confused everyone more. What kind of favor could she possibly need from Klaus? And how could she think that Klaus would ask anything in return from her?

"Jacq what is going on?" asked Rebekah feeling freaked out about Jacq's behavior

"I need Klaus to compel me not to kill Damon" stated Jacq with monotonous voice. She was trying hard not to get over whelmed with emotions again and used all her strength to keep herself together. She wanted Niklaus to do this job because the daggers doesn't work on him so her compulsion would never wear off by accident or by plotting.

"Did Damon do this to you?" asked Sage which even sounded absurd let alone be true

"No, I did this to myself. I had to stab myself to keep me from going after Damon. This is Damon's blood on my hands" said Jacq showing her hands to them. Even though she wanted to stay calm and controlled but Jacq was doing a very poor job at that. And who could blame her. She was inwardly freaking out at the moment "I almost ripped his heart out and tear him off into pieces. I still want to kill Damon because I have this insane desire to make someone happy. And I want this stop right now. I can't handle it anymore" the new born vampire lashed out finally with anger and frustration. She got tears in her eyes too which proved how helpless she felt that moment. The original siblings looked at each other. They didn't need Sherlock Holmes to figure out what was wrong with Jacqueline.

"You are sired to Kol" stated Klaus more to himself than to others. He looked at Kol who looked quite disturbed and puzzled as well. Clearly he had no idea that Jacqueline was sired to him. And now that he learned about it, Kol didn't know how to handle the situation. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to handle the situation in the first place. Because Kol had a feeling that Jacq would react violently to him no matter what he tries to say to her.

"Jacqueline, please calm down. We need to talk about this first" said Elijah and tried to touch Jacq but she stepped away from him and took out her anger on Elijah that time

"Talk about what? That I could be turned into a slave now. That I won't have any free will anymore and I can't even do anything about it. Or should we talk about why I have suddenly started feeling like an object and not feel like a person anymore. This is not me. I don't try to kill people just to make someone happy. But I am doing that now. And I hate it. I hate myself for it. I hate the fact that I am turning into an obedient bitch" suddenly Kol was right in front of Jacq. He was unsure a while ago but at the moment he was purely angry. Jacq was taking it too far for his liking. How could she think that he is going to turn her into a slave or that she is going to be his little bitch now?

"You have said enough, now listen to me. You don't have to be scared of the sire bond. I will never take your free will away from you. Do you understand me?" said Kol looking into his lover's eyes. Jacq stared at him for a moment. She wanted to believe him. God she really wanted to give in to Kol right then and there. But Jacqueline knew better now. She narrowed her eyes at Kol before simply looking away from him and talking to Klaus instead

"Are you gonna compel me or not?" asked Jacq with stern tone of voice. Klaus felt trapped that moment. He didn't know what to do. Clearly it was a matter between Kol and Jacq and he definitely didn't want to mind in their personal business. However Jacqueline was asking him to help her and he couldn't just say no to her. He looked at Kol who gave him a look that told Klaus clearly to stay away from the matter. The silence gave Jacqueline her answer

"Thanks a lot Nik, for your help" saying that bitterly Jacq started walking towards the door however she found her way blocked by Kol

"Where are you going?" he asked wanting to know what Jacq was thinking. Clearly she was planning on doing something about the sire bond and Kol wanted to know what

"None of your business" Jacqueline snapped at him angrily which made Kol glare back at her

"Yes, it is" said Kol with strong tone of voice

"Go ahead, use the sire bond to make me answer your questions" said Jacq bitterly. Kol closed his eyes and took a deep breath so that he wouldn't lash out on her

"I am just asking you a simple question. Stop being so difficult Jacq" said Kol and he really hoped that Jacq would cooperate with him. But that was just a wishful thinking.

"I will stop being difficult when you stop being around me. I don't want to be anywhere near you. You have already set me up to kill Damon. I don't wish to take any more orders from you" before Kol could counter that argument, his least favorite person in the world walked in the room.

"Knew you would be here. I found a solution to your problem. But I need you to come with me for that" said Damon and Jacqueline nodded to that right away. If glares could kill, Damon would have died right away because Kol was really trying to achieve that

"And what that solution might be Damon?" asked Elijah approaching the Salvatore brother

"It's private, can't tell you" said Damon to Elijah who remained silent. The originals clearly didn't like Damon's behavior however he would rather stay calm in the situation than start something unpleasant. Everyone else was feeling heated already. Damon however ignored everyone's gaze on him and he looked straight at Jacq and said

"I am waiting for you in the car" saying that Damon left. Jacqueline tried to walk around Kol but he stopped her by holding her arm

"If you are gonna go with him now, you are not going to come back to me" said Kol in his thick accent. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jacq leaned in close to him and said

"Gladly" and then she jerked her arm out of his hold and walked out of the mansion.

**Whitmore College **

"When I say the word "witch", what pops into your head?" asked Professor Shane to the class. He was giving a lecture about witches. Atticus Shane took over the classes once Bonnie's grandmother used to take at the college. Bonnie and Elena entered the classroom. Bonnie was invited by the professor and Elena was just accompanying her. Caroline wanted to come along too but being poisoned with werewolf venom has left her quite exhausted. Thanks to Klaus she is all healed but she would rather take rest than attend a class at a college for the time being.

"Halloween costume? Villan of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex girlfriend? Well, whatever image it is it's probably not Tanyell Soso of Montego, Cameroon" the professor continued his lecture. Bonnie and Elena took seats and looked down at Shane

"Is that him?" asked Elena kind of checking him out

"Yeah" replied Bonnie

"He's kind of..." Elena searched for the proper word to describe the professor when Bonnie blurted out

"Hot" it made Elena smile. Only if Stefan heard this conversation.

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgangers" said Professor Shane to the class

"He seems to know a lot about witches" said Elena as she listened to the professor. Bonnie agreed with her on that

"Now, if you're a skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence. But, if you're a true believer, you know that there's really no such thing. It scares the crap out of us" professor Shane continued his lecture on the other hand Bonnie leaned in close to Elena and said

"I am gonna talk to him after the class. Is that alright with you?" asked Bonnie and Elena nodded

"Yeah sure. He must have invited you for a reason. You should find out" said Elena

"Thanks" said Bonnie appreciating her help

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was in the car with Damon. It felt weird. He was taking me somewhere. I obviously wanted to know where we were going but Damon hasn't told me yet. I still couldn't believe that I was sired to Kol. All my feelings for him might not be even real. What if I chose him over Damon because of the sire bond? Even this morning I was so sure that I was completely in love with Kol. But now, I didn't know anymore. I doubted my every feeling now. And the fact that he could actually control me, it made me hate Kol. I didn't know I was capable of hating him until I discovered the sire bond. I was acting like a fool since I turned. And it was simply because of the sire bond. Gosh I despised it so much. I would rather be dead than be sired. I better find a way out of it and fast.

"Damon, where are you taking me?" I finally asked him. Speaking of Damon, I still wanted to hurt him and kill him but I was controlling that urge with every ounce of will power in me. It was making me go through hell but I would rather suffer in pain than hurt Damon.

"We are going here" saying that he handed me a picture. I looked at it

"New Orleans" I said as it was written on the photograph

"I was there in 1942, so was Stefan. But apart from us there was someone else. A girl named Charlotte. I used to hang out with her" said Damon and I frowned at him with confusion

"What does it have to do with my sire bond?" I asked not understanding the connection between the two.

"Well little Charlotte was sired to me" said Damon which made me raise my eye brows at him

"How did you know she was sired to you?" I asked him with solid curiosity

**Flash Back**

_Music was playing and a man was singing in the bar. A girl, presumably Charlotte, entered the place. She walked straight to Damon and took a seat next to him and smiled _

_" Hi" said Damon to the girl _

_"Hi" said Charlotte in return_

_" So, did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?" asked Damon with interest_

_"Him. He looks tasty" said the girl pointing at the singer _

_"That's a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte. I will go set that up. Now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, OK?" saying that Damon walked away to talk to the man. Right then a sailor walked up to the bar and accidentally knocked Damon's drink over, spilling it everywhere. Charlotte stood up immediately _

_"You spilled my man's drink" stated the girl sternly _

_" Sorry" said the sailor and flashed Charlotte a smile "It's crowded in here" _

_"That's no excuse" retorted back Charlotte _

_" Hey, take it easy, lady" said the sailor not knowing what he has got himself into _

_" I'm not gonna take it easy" said Charlotte _

_"What?" asked the sailor but before he could say anything else Charlotte reached forward and snapped the sailor's neck. Damon, who saw the entire thing, grabbed the man and held him upright, making it look like he's still alive_

_"What did you do?" asked Damon while looking around _

_"He touched your drink. You said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy"_

**End of Flash Back**

I was downright gaping at Damon. Could sire bond work that strongly? Is it that literal? Well I tried to kill Damon just to make Kol happy. Which was making me feel horrible by the way.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said out loud while sinking in my seat. I better get rid of this sire bond before I would become Kol's lapdog.

"Trust me, I am not" said Damon "She went all fatal attraction on me, then I had to make a clean break" said Damon that certainly increased my curiosity more if that's even possible

"How did you do that?" I asked him while hoping that there is actually a way for me to break this sire bond. I already spoke with Tyler. He said a hybrid can break the sire bond by turning again and again to the point when he no longer feels grateful to Klaus. However there is no way for a vampire to break the sire bond. Not without magic at least or some other way which I wasn't aware of.

"I found a witch, Valerie LaMarche. She helped me break little Charlotte's sire bond to me" said Damon and my hope died again

"Damon what makes you think she is still alive?" I asked not believing we were going to Bourbon street to meet a possible dead witch.

**Third Person's POV**

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"Be careful with this" said Klaus as a hybrid started to take away a coffin that contained a daggered Kol. Klaus sighed heavily and returned back to the rest of his family. Rebekah was glaring at him heatedly

"I had to do that Rebekah, you know it. Kol was getting too out of control" Klaus defended himself and his action. Rebekah closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She knew Klaus was right for once about daggering a sibling. Kol would have destroyed himself and everything around him the way he got temperamental because of the latest turn of events.

"But you can't keep Kol daggered for long. Jacqueline can't drink anything else but his blood and she would need to feed soon" said Finn the obvious fact

"I don't intend to keep him in a box for long. Just long enough for Jacqueline to come in terms with the sire bond" said Klaus and right then a voice spoke up

"Jacq would never come in terms with the sire bond. She would rather drive a stake through her heart" said Stefan Salvatore as he walked in. He immediately found himself pinned against a wall by Klaus

"Where did Damon take her?" asked Klaus while gripping Stefan's throat

"Is that the reason you called me to come over here? To know where Damon took Jacq?" asked Stefan not sounding scared at all

"I need you to call Damon and ask him to bring Jacqueline back to Mystic Falls right away" said Klaus with gritting jaws to which Stefan just laughed mockingly

"And what makes you think I would do that. And don't even bother with compulsion because Damon would know it right away" said Stefan with mirthful voice knowing he had the upper hand in this situation with Klaus

"Stefan I would suggest you listen to Niklaus. Because we are the only one who could help Jacqueline" spoke up Elijah calmly however he didn't try to stop Klaus from strangling Stefan. Klaus let go of him on his own

"And how can you guys help her?" asked Stefan curiously. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other "Hey you guys need my help you need to start talking" stated Stefan fearlessly

"Fine, I will tell you what you need to know. You might actually be useful to me after all. But in order to let you in the secret, I need you to do something first" said Klaus that made Stefan frown in confusion and wonder what it could be

"And what do I need to do?" asked Stefan looking at Klaus with raised eye brows

"I am well aware that even if you ask Damon to bring Jacqueline back to town, he won't be able to do that unless Jacqueline wants to come back herself. I need you to persuade her to come back. I don't care how you do it. But I want Jacqueline back in town as soon as possible"

**Professor Shane's Office  
**

Bonnie entered Shane's office and he closed the door behind them. Elena was with her as well. Both Elena and Bonnie didn't know that Professor Shane had a connection with the hunter Connor. Clearly they didn't get the detail yet.

"Please have a seat girls" said Shane to both of them. Then he looked at Bonnie and said "I put your grandmother's stuff around here somewhere. There were a couple of family photos and a first edition Stephen King. Did you know she liked Cujo?" asked Shane as he searched for the stuffs he was looking for that belonged to Bonnie's grams. Instead of taking a seat Bonnie walked around the office and looked at the pictures and objects Shane has around.

"This is amazing. It's all stuff you picked up on your travels?" asked Bonnie with interest. Elena checked out the place too.

"Yeah, I, uh, I do this thing, it's like a one man traveling occult exhibit to small towns. It funds my crazy Indiana Jones adventures" saying that Professor Shane handed Bonnie a book and a photograph of her and her grams. She took them from him.

"Do you practice?" asked Shane all on a sudden. It surprised Bonnie and Elena as well. They looked at each other feeling unsure about what to say

"Like she did?" Professor Shane talked about Bonnie's grams obviously "I'm a true believer, just don't tell anyone"

"No, I – I don't practice. Not anymore. I lost control of myself and there were consequences" said Bonnie as there was no point in hiding the fact that she was indeed a supernatural being, a witch to be exact.

"Yeah, witches love their consequences, don't they? You know, there are other ways to practice magic. If you're interested" offered Shane that definitely got Bonnie curious. And Elena obviously doubted that Professor Shane was a warlock

"You seem to know a lot about witches and their powers" stated Elena while glancing at Bonnie

"Are you…?" Bonnie was asking what Elena wanted to know as well

"No. No, no, no. I'm just – uh- I'm just a guy with a very open mind who's seen a lot of things and I'm willing to pass some of them along. If you're up for it" said Shane that made Bonnie interested for sure. She looked at Elena who had no idea what Bonnie should do. But Elena wanted Bonnie to be able to do magic once again. And if this professor Shane guy could help her than why not.

"I will think about it" said Bonnie and really decided to give it a chance.

**Jacqueline's POV**

"Damon, what did Stefan say?" I asked him as Damon and I walked through an unknown street of New Orleans. Stefan has called Damon earlier and they talked about something and because of that Damon kind of looked disturbed

"He just asked me to take you back to Mystic Falls. It seems that Klaus has him and he is using Stefan to get us back to town" answered Damon and I definitely felt pissed off that moment. When I asked Klaus for help, he refused to help me and now Klaus wants me back with them. Well that's not gonna happen for sure

"But I am not going back until I break this sire bond" I stated firmly but then I got worried about Stefan "Is he torturing Stefan?" I asked Damon while looking at him with questioning eyes

"No, I don't think so. More like Klaus has Stefan convinced that he is the only one who could help you" said Damon which certainly got me curious

"How can Klaus help me with my sire bond problem?" I asked more to myself than to Damon who just shrugged off his shoulders nonchalantly. I had a feeling though that both Stefan and Klaus were hiding something from Damon and I. My guts told me that they were keeping a secret. And I know for a matter of fact that my sixth sense never betrays me. Not to mention I have yet to learn about the hunter. This sire bond jeopardized everything for me. I should be finding out about Professor Shane and not walk around in Bourbon street aimlessly. Damon was looking around and he seemed a little confused as well

"Please tell me you didn't forget where the witch lived" I said to Damon while sighing heavily and felt like ripping his head off. Okay Jacq control yourself

"Okay, I didn't forget. I just can't remember where the store was, figured it would give us a start" said Damon and I shook my head to myself while rolling my eyes

"Well try harder. You must remember something, anything" I said getting desperate now. I can't accept the fact that we came so far for nothing.

"I was wondering if Charlotte might be still in New Orleans" said Damon more to himself than to me

"Do you at least remember the place where you saw her last?" I asked Damon hopefully

"Of course I do. Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner" Damon paused a little "I was gone by morning" he said not sounding proud about it

"How big of you Damon" I said to him sarcastically to which he rolled his eyes. Thinking of something I started to walk away from Damon which confused him

"Where are you going?" he asked me while following me

"To Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine" I said even though I didn't know where the place was but I was sure that I would find it out in no time "I need to see how strong and literal the sire bond it" I heard Damon sighing as he kept following me

**Third Person's POV**

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"I have a plane waiting for me" said Rebekah as she entered the living room where Klaus, Elijah and Stefan were still having discussion about the five and the cure "I will get the sword"

"But you are not going alone. My hybrids will accompany you" stated Klaus that made Rebekah glare at him

"What?" she asked with gritting teeth. Clearly Klaus was trusting his hybrids over Rebekah

"You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception" said Klaus insulting Rebekah on her face

"But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment" said Rebekah to Stefan more particularly

"Look Rebekah, I need to keep the cure a secret. And we all know how pathetic you are at keeping secrets. It's true that we need the sword to decipher the map and unfortunately only you know the location of it. I need you to retrieve that but I also need to make sure that you don't blabber about the cure to anyone therefore my hybrids would guard you from talking to anyone but us" said Klaus and there won't be exception to it for sure. All the originals already knew about the cure and so did Stefan, Klaus could really do without the entire town learning about the secret

"If you want to keep it a secret so bad then why did you tell Stefan. What makes you think he won't tell anyone?" asked Rebekah clearly not trusting Stefan

"I won't say anything" stated Stefan immediately. He wasn't dumb enough to go against Klaus's wish.

"Besides, if he does, I could always compel the lot of them to forget everything about the cure or better yet kill them for knowing about it" said Klaus smirking to himself. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother

"I better leave before I lose my mind" saying that Rebekah walked out of the mansion

"Klaus, don't you think it would be much easier to bring Jacq back to Mystic Falls if we just tell her about the cure. I mean she is a genius at keeping secrets after all. Besides, she is desperate to get rid of the sire bond. If taking the cure and turning back to human means she gets to keep her free will then Jacq would take the cure without a second thought. You don't have to force her to take it. I don't see a reason for you to not tell her about it" said Stefan not understanding Klaus's motivation behind keeping Jacqueline in the dark about the cure

"It's not Jacqueline I am trying to keep in the dark about the cure. I would gladly tell her everything once she comes back to town. It's your brother I didn't want involved in this. Damon after all has a tendency of ruining a good plan" said Klaus without any hesitation

"And why hide it from Elena? I mean she never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. She would gladly take the cure and not tell anyone who could be a threat to your epic plan of finding it" stated Stefan. He knew sooner or later everyone would find out about the cure for vampirism. Klaus was unnecessarily being paranoid about it.

"Stefan perhaps you don't understand, we have enemies out there. Even you wouldn't hesitate to use the cure on Niklaus if you get the chance to. The less people know about this the better. If you tell Damon and Elena, they might tell others and before we know it everyone would learn about the cure. And it could mean nothing but all our deaths. And if we are in danger then so are you all because we will kill you all before dying ourselves" said Elijah giving Stefan a pretty elaborate explanation of the consequences if the secret gets out.

"Do you have any further question Stefan?" asked Klaus knowing exactly what kind of affect Elijah's words had on him

"No" said Stefan shaking his head "I will get Jacq back to Mystic Falls" saying that Stefan left the mansion as well

"Do you think you made a wise decision by giving Stefan the responsibility of persuading Jacqueline to come back to town" asked Elijah looked at his brother

"At the moment if anyone could convince Jacqueline to come back to Mystic Falls, it's Stefan. Trust be brother I know what I am doing"

**Jacqueline's POV**

"There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after seventy years" said Damon as we came to the corner. I sure hoped that she wasn't here. Because that would mean that Damon was really able to break the sire bond through a witch

"So, what do we do now? Start looking for the witch" I asked looking at Damon. Suddenly his cell phone went off. He checked the ID and rolled his eyes to himself

"What now Stefan?" Damon asked with annoyed tone of voice. It made me frown at Damon with confusion. Why was he irritated with Stefan all on a sudden? Was it because Stefan suddenly got involved with the originals for some unknown reasons? Probably. Damon indeed hated the originals

"I am headed towards New Orleans. Since you won't bring Jacq back. I am coming to get her myself" I heard Stefan saying. Before Damon could speak up I took his phone and started talking to Stefan myself

"Stefan what the hell is going on?" I asked really wanting to know what was cooking in Mystic Falls at the moment

"Listen to me Jacq, you really need to come back. It's very important. You would understand everything once you get back to town" came Stefan's desperate voice

"What is it that you can't tell me over the phone?" I asked Stefan straight away

"Jacq I wish I could but I really can't. Please just trust me on this. I am coming to get you. Just stay where you are" said Stefan and the call ended. I was definitely puzzled. Something serious must have happened. Otherwise Stefan wouldn't be acting so weirdly . Before I could get back to Damon, and talk with him about this, suddenly he was attacked by an unknown vampire. It was a girl vampire. She had thrown Damon on the ground. I rushed to them and thew the vampire off of Damon. He got up in vampire speed.

"She kissed me" came out of Damon's mouth. I looked back at the other vampire who was smiling at Damon with a dreamy look in her eyes

"Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans" said the girl. I didn't need anyone to tell me the girl's name because I already figured out that this must be Damon's Charlotte. And I was sort of horrified to see her there

"Literally every brick?" I said out loud while shaking my head in disbelieve. Damon looked away from me. Clearly he was ashamed of his action. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Damon's neck ignoring my presence there, but Damon tried to back away from her

"Uh, Charlotte, uh. Ha" he patted her arm and pulled away from her "Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks"

"Of course I have, I'm not crazy" said Charlotte however I had a different opinion. Damon shook his head, as if agreeing with her comment about not being crazy

"Then why the hell are you still here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Charlotte looked at me, then back at Damon and then glared at me

"Is she with you?" Charlotte clearly sounded jealous when she asked that

"Yes, now answer my question" I spoke up with stern tone of voice

"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it" she placed her hand on Damon's shoulder and caressed it "But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades" said Charlotte and it seemed that she was completely lost. That she didn't have a mind of her own. I closed my eyes shut and breath in deeply. If I was desperate before to break the sire bond, now I was beyond desperate. I didn't want to be anything like Charlotte. But I was afraid that I was turning into one

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song" said Damon as Charlotte placed her arms back around Damon's neck. He grabbed her hands from around his neck and pulled them away. He gently patted them between his own hands "Well you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone"

**Third Person's POV**

Elena was standing on her house porch. Bonnie was still with her. She came to drop off Elena.

"This is weird" said Elena out loud as she read a text from Stefan that she just received

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie with a frown of confusion

"Stefan has gone out of town suddenly. He didn't say anything to me about it before" said Elena while wondering what could possibly come up suddenly

"Well give him a call and ask him" said Bonnie suggesting Elena a simple solution. Elena called Stefan but was disappointed

"He isn't picking up" said Elena. She started to get worried now

"I am sure he is fine Elena. Perhaps something urgent came up. I am sure he would tell you everything later" said Bonnie and pulled Elena for a hug "See you at school tomorrow" said Bonnie while pulling away from her best friend

"Yeah, definitely" said Elena. The hunter was locked up in the Mikaelson mansion so Elena could finally go back to school and be a normal senior just like everyone else. Bonnie left and Elena opened the door to enter her house. However once she got inside Elena immediately turned around. Because she just walked into a make out session between Jeremy and Anna. Obviously Anna was too caught up with kissing Jeremy that she didn't heard Elena coming. They pulled away immediately and Anna put on her top in vampire speed that had come out at one point of their heated make out session. Elena looked at them when they were decent enough

"Anna, didn't know you came back in town" said Elena to vanquish the awkwardness between the three of them

"Yeah, I just arrived an hour ago" said Anna who was looking kind of flushed

"Well lucky you, the vampire hunter isn't roaming the town anymore" said Elena while walking further inside the house

"Where you went off to?" asked Jeremy to Elena

"I went to Whitmore College with Bonnie. She had to meet up with professor Shane who took over her grams classes. He had some stuffs of Bonnie's grams that he wanted to return to her" explained Elena and got confused because Jeremy was looking at her with furrowed brows

"What's the name that you mentioned?" asked Jeremy with a scowl on his face. Anna looked between Jeremy and Elena with confusion as she had no idea what they were talking about and why Jeremy looked so serious all on a sudden

"Professor Shane. Why? Did you hear this name before?" asked Elena with curiosity

"Yes, the hunter Connor got his number in his cell phone. Jacq thinks that this professor guy has a connection with the hunter" explained Jeremy and it got both the Gilbert siblings puzzled and confused. Only if they knew where the mystery lies.

**Jacqueline's POV**

"You killed twelve humans, didn't you?" I asked Damon knowing he did just that. Charlotte was able to show us the witch's shop that Damon had forgotten about. We already met a witch in there named Nandi. She claimed to be the great grand daughter of the witch Val who Damon and I were looking for in the first place. However what she told us really got me hopeless and helpless at the same time. The first bad news was that the witch Val was dead and not only that but all her belongings, Gilmore and spells were lost as well. Second bad news was, whatever spell it was that Val used to break the sire bond between Damon and Charlotte, it required a sacrifice. And of twelve humans nonetheless. And the third bad news was that the spell didn't work clearly because Charlotte was still sired to Damon. Which meant either the witch wasn't strong enough to perform the spell properly or she was flaking out to Damon about breaking the sire bond. Which led to the fourth bad news that there might not be anyway for me to break this damn sire bond.

"Of course I did. Extreme circumstances call for extreme measure" said Damon sounding proud about it. I immediately went to grab his throat and rip his tongue out. The urge to kill him was still very much there. Damon stopped me in time and said some soothing words in my ear that helped me control myself

"Sorry" I said to him and he nodded his head

"The witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic, my ass" said Damon while looking towards the shop again "We need to corner her and force her to help us"

"Damon, even if she agrees to help us. The spell requires death of twelve humans. And I am not gonna kill so many people" I stated firmly. Damon didn't need to think about it for a second and said

"Fine, I would do it, again and in a heart beat. Anything to break your sire bond" I didn't protest against Damon because I was that willing to be free again

"Let's go back inside then" I said to Damon who nodded in response and we both started walking towards the shop again. When we entered the shop I saw Nandi doing some work. She sensed our presence immediately and turned around to face us

"What are you doing here?" she asked while looking at Damon more particularly

"Calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter. You're her daughter" said Damon as he remembered the time he visited the shop in 1942 and how a little girl sitting at the table behind Val was writing the name "Nandi" all over her notebook

"You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch" stated Damon with confidence. I was standing behind him in case Damon needed back up

"Get out of my store" yelled Nandi as her secrets got out

"Give me what I want" saying that Damon started to walk towards her. Nandi turned around and used her powers to give Damon an anuerysm. Damon fell to the ground holding his head with both hands

"I gave you a chance to leave with your life" said Nandi as she tried to kill Damon with her powers. I was standing right there. I could have stopped the witch right away. However seeing Damon suffer in front of my eyes, it kind of made me pleased. It made me feel as if I have achieved something. And therefore I hesitated to save him. It was the damn sire bond working on me. I knew it. Deep down I wanted to save Damon but something else was telling me to let the witch kill him. It took me a while to bury my desire to see Damon dead and I finally got into action.

"Stop it... we don't want any trouble ok?... We just need your help. That's all" I said to the witch and I was ready to stop her using other methods as well

"I told you there's no one here who can help you. The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression" said Nandi and finally stopping her spell on Damon

"It's black magic right?" I said as if I cared if it needed black magic to break my sire bond to Kol

"Worse. Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this planet without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those twelve people" said Nandi looking at Damon who got up from the floor by then.

"Are you saying there's no spell?" asked Damon with anger in his tone

"The bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions. You want her free?" said Nandi looking at me that time "You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond"

"Well the problem is I am not the one who she is sired to. And the vampire she is sired to would never set her free" said Damon and I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed out of the shop. My fear finally came true. There was no way for me to break the sire bond. I can't even have Kol daggered because for some pathetic crazy reason I could only drink his blood. I thought fate was done with screwing me up. I thought there was no other way left for me to get fucked up. But clearly I was wrong. And little did I know that I had yet to get the biggest shock of my life? I was aimlessly walking for a while now. I didn't know where exactly I was in New Orleans. I was feeling hungry as well. I decided to go to a bar and have something to drink that would numb down my craving for Kol's blood. So when I came across a bar come restaurant I entered there. A lady was standing behind the counter of the bar. She was drying up glasses with a towel. She must have sensed my presence because she looked at me

"How may I help you?" she asked formally. I took a seat at the bar and looked straight into her eyes

"Give me the strongest thing you have" I compelled her by saying that

"Another new vampire in town who wishes to drink for free" said the lady which certainly surprised me. I frowned at her with confusion

"How do you know I am a vampire?" I asked her with wondering tone of voice

"Because I am a witch and I can sense a vampire from miles away" she said and put a glass of drink in front of me

"I will pay for this, don't worry" I said while taking the glass and taking a sip from it. She stared at me for a moment before saying

"I hope you are not moving in here. Whenever a vampire comes to live in this town, they magically turns evil thanks to Marcel" said the witch and she mentioned the name quite hatefully. I assumed she has issues with this Marcel guy

"What makes you think that I am not an evil already" I asked her getting interested in the witch

"Well for starter, you don't give me the evil vibe I usually get from vampires" she said to me but her answer didn't surprise me

"May be because I have recently turned and haven't killed anyone yet. My name is Jacqueline by the way" I said to the witch before taking another gulp from the drink

"Jean-Anne Deveraux" saying her name she extended her hand towards me. I took it and shook it

"So where are you from Jacqueline?" she asked casually

"Mystic Falls, I came here looking for a witch who happened to know how to break a sire bond" I said to Jean-Anne and slightly hoped that this witch might know something about any spell that could break the sire bond or at least a way.

"Sire bond? As far as I know there is no way to break a sire bond" said the witch and there goes my slight hope. Right then another girl entered the bar. She stopped in her tracks seeing me there

"I am assuming she is a witch too" I said and Jean-Anne nodded her head

"She is my sister Sophie" saying that the witch looked at her sister "She is not one of Marcel's vampires"

"I know this is none of my business but who is this guy Marcel. You seem to have issues with him" I said straight away and wondered about it

"Marcel is a vampire who rules over here. Witches can't practice magic in this town because of him and his army of vampires" informed Jean-Anne to me and she sounded quite bitter about it. I understood her pain however didn't care much.

"Have you ever thought about killing him in his sleep? Vampires could be killed many ways you know. I wish to apply one on myself lately" I said the last part more to myself than to the witches there

"Were you turned forcefully?" asked Jean-Anne with furrowed brows

"You could say that" I said not giving her the detail and finished up my drinks at last. It did help with the craving a bit

"And you were expecting when you turned?" spoke up the witch Sophie for the first time. However what she asked me made me choke on my own breath

"Excuse me?" suddenly the witch grabbed my wrist with one hand and put her other hand on my stomach. Her sister looked confused as well

"This is not possible" said Sophie in a whisper to herself

"Would you please tell me what are you talking about?" I asked her kind of feeling freaked out the way she acted. And what did she mean by I was expecting when I turned? Did she mean what I think she mean?

"Get out" said Sophie with urgency in her voice "Get out of this town right now"

"Sophie you are scaring her" said Jean-Anne as she tried to calm down her crazy sister

"She is not safe here sister" said Sophie to her sister. I had enough of their drama and I finally lashed out. I grabbed Sophie by her throat and made her look me in the eye. I know I couldn't compel her but I needed answers from her which I was going to get out of her no matter what

"What are you talking about? Tell me if you wish to live" I said not hesitating to threaten her. Sophie glared at me but talked thankfully

"I have a gift. I can sense pregnancy. And you are carrying a child in your womb" I stared at the witch for a while before letting go of her. I looked at Jean-Anne

"I mean no offense but you need to take your sister to a mental asylum" I said while taking out a hundred dollar bill and putting it on the counter and prepared to leave the bar and the crazy witches behind

"It's still alive" spoke up Sophie that stopped me in my track. I turned around to face her once again

"Listen to yourself, I am a vampire. I can't get pregnant. Being a witch you should know that" I said and couldn't believe myself that I was still standing there and listening to their nonsense.

"You conceived when you were still a human. The miracle is that the baby is still alive inside you even after you turned and no longer a living being" said Sophie. She seemed hell bent on convincing me that I was a pregnant vampire. Nothing else in this world sounded more absurd to me than this.

"Nice meeting you witches. Have a good night" saying that I walked out of the bar. However I heard Jean-Anne saying

"Her being in denial won't get her through this" and Sophie said

"She won't get through this no matter what"

**AN: Okay this is it for now. I will update soon. Please review because I can't go on without them. Love you all a lot :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I got stuck with traveling. Anyway, thanks for the amazing reviews. I must say they never fail to make me happy. I have a question for you at the bottom, so please read the AN in the end of the chapter. The story continues from here...**

**Chapter 22: The Replacement **

**Flash Back**

_It was a bright and sunny afternoon. Jacqueline was sitting under the shade of a tree and leaning against it's stem. She was making a necklace with seashells and stones that Rebekah asked her to make for her. It has been over two and a half months since Jacqueline started living with the human Mikaelson family in the 10__th__ century. Life has never been so uncomplicated for Jacqueline and she was kind of liking it, the peacefulness, the simplicity, the normalcy, she liked all of it. The girl was enjoying living in the past even though she wanted to go back to future as soon as possible. But what's the harm in enjoying the present moments. Jacqueline sighed in contentment suddenly as she let her gaze adventure far away into the wild. _

_"What are you doing here?" a voice spoke up suddenly however it didn't startle Jacqueline like it should have because she was kind of expecting someone to come looking for her "I have been looking around everywhere for you" said Kol as he sat next to Jacqueline and looked at her beautiful face with admiration.  
_

_"And why is that may I ask?" asked Jacqueline while focusing solely on her work and trying to hide the smile that wanted to appear on her lips that moment. If she said she didn't enjoy Kol's undivided attention to her then Jacqueline would be lying about it.  
_

_"I was bored and decided to go to the next village and thought you might want to accompany me" said Kol with hopeful tone of voice to which Jacqueline simply rolled her eyes_

_"Well you thought wrong Kol because I am busy" said Jacqueline still not paying Kol her attention which was really irritating the young lad and Jacqueline knew that very well_

_"Doing what? Making stupid necklace for my equally stupid sister" said Kol rolling his eyes to himself while pouting a little as well. Jacqueline glared at him for calling Rebekah stupid. They are always bickering with each other.  
_

_"Why do you want me to come along with you anyway? Don't you have any other friends?" asked Jacqueline knowing very well that Kol didn't have a lot of friends and apart from his brothers and the rest of the family members he didn't get along with anyone else that much. Jacqueline was his only friend who could tolerate his presence more than five minutes and actually enjoy his company. However she would never say that out loud _

_"You know what forget about the plan of going to the next village. I am sure I shall get entertained here just fine" saying that Kol snatched the unfinished necklace from Jacqueline's hand and threw it away from her and then without any hesitation Kol put his head on her lap. Jacqueline glared at Kol first for bothering her but then she sighed heavily and started running her fingers through his hair affectionately. Kol closed his eyes and sighed in peacefulness _

_"I love it when you do this" said Kol boldly and it definitely made Jacqueline smile to herself  
_

_"I know" she said and continued combing her fingers through Kol's hair while staring at him with care and liking. Jacqueline and Kol weren't romantically involved with each other yet but they sure did act like a couple which Jacqueline wasn't really aware of. Everything she did with Kol was because she considered him as her friend. However it was quite different for Kol_

_"Marry me Jacqueline" suddenly Kol spoke up with seriousness in his voice. Jacqueline wasn't shocked because Kol has proposed her more than once before. She simply laughed at that, taking it as a joke like every other time_

_"You are crazy Kol. No, absolutely not" said Jacqueline shaking her head to herself. Kol opened his eyes and looked straight at her_

_"Why not? What's wrong with me?" asked Kol with certain amount of seriousness in his voice that was completely unavoidable. However Jacqueline chose not to notice that even though she did quite clearly _

_"Nothing is wrong with you Kol. It's just I-" she couldn't say more because Kol cut her off right away  
_

_"Come on Jacqueline, what are you afraid of?" asked Kol now sitting straight and looking deeply into Jacqueline's eyes and bored his gaze into hers "We are gonna get married, have kids and create a family of our own. And I can already tell you that with my good looks and your beauty our kids would look like little angels" said Kol without feeling any hesitation. They both stared at each other for a while before Jacqueline spoke up again_

_"Kol" she said with a pleasant smile and gave a hint that she was considering the offer_

_"Yes, darling" said Kol with hopeful voice and a smile on his lips  
_

_"Stop daydreaming" Jacqueline snapped at him playfully to which Kol glared at her_

_"You never take me seriously" complained Kol while rolling his eyes and he went back to lying on Jacqueline's lap. Kol didn't let the girl notice that he was kind of hurt by her blunt rejection. _

_"Because you still need to grow up Kol, a lot for the matter of fact" said Jacqueline as she resumed running her hand through Kol's hair again. She kind of loved doing that. _

_"Well for your kind information I am grown up enough" said Kol grumpily to which Jacqueline rolled her eyes playfully. They remained in silence for a while before Jacqueline spoke up again  
_

_"Just to satisfy my curiosity, how many kids do you want?" asked Jacqueline that certainly made Kol smirk and she regretted asking the question immediately _

_"Not a single child less than ten or may be twelve. I wouldn't mind more" replied Kol with a pleasant smirk on his lips. However Jacqueline couldn't help but grimace at that_

_"I thought you wanted a family Kol, not a football team" said Jacqueline sarcastically that immediately made Kol confused _

_"A what?" asked Kol and Jacqueline immediately bit onto her tongue realizing her mistake. Obviously football game wasn't introduced to the world yet. It's going to happen a lot later. _

_"Nothing, Kol….. umm...don't you think you are being a little too demanding. You should be concerned about your wife's well being as well. No woman can survive that many births" Jacqueline said not feeling a bit uncomfortable about talking about such matters with a guy while any other girl in her place would have felt shy for sure. Well that's why Kol liked her anyway. She was so different from the other girls. Only if Kol knew the reason behind that_

_"Of course they can. The farmer Fredrik's wife gave birth to sixteen children and she is still well and healthy" stated Kol to which Jacqueline shook her head to herself. She could only think that moment 'God bless the women of 10th century' they have like super strength or something because what Kol just said was actually true. Woman of this age could really give so many births in their life time and they still manage to stay alive and healthy. Kol was still saying something so Jacqueline focused on that _

_"And I know for a matter of fact that you are quite a strong woman Jacqueline" said Kol smirking to himself. The reaction Jacqueline gave was immediate _

_"Ewww…. I am not giving birth to anyone let alone a dozen of children. You have any idea how painful it is. I am not going through that pain ever" Kol scowled at her as Jacqueline said that. Her reaction really got Kol puzzled and worried as well  
_

_"You don't wish to become a mother" stated Kol however it sounded like a question. Jacqueline shook her head vehemently. _

_"Nope, not a chance in hell. I am not a mother material. I have never even held a kid in my arms for once. Besides, they are noisy, smelly and always hungry and crying. So thanks but no thanks. I don't want such burden on my shoulders" said Jacqueline confidently however Kol stared at her for a while with unreadable expression on his face. How can a woman not want children was beyond Kol's understanding.  
_

_"And you say I need to grow up" stated Kol and then what he said next, he said that more to himself than to Jacqueline _

_"You shall change when the time comes Jacqueline"_

**End Of Flash Back**

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was pacing in front of a cemetery entrance in Welby while waiting for someone. It's been two days since I discovered the sire bond with Kol and something more shocking, something I have never expected in my life. I have already learned about the cure and the five, thanks to Stefan who came to New Orleans to get me back to Mystic Falls. He told me all the details of Klaus's plan about getting the cure for me and Elena. Klaus and the other originals wanted me back in Mystic Falls as soon as possible. They sent Stefan to persuade me to return. However I never returned to the town from New Orleans. Let's just say I had more important business to deal with then going back to Mystic Falls and play puppet to Kol. Even Stefan couldn't manage to take me back however I promised him that I would come back soon. The only problem was that I was starving terribly and needed to feed but as I couldn't drink from anyone else but Kol, I had to control the hunger because I wasn't going back to Mystic Falls until I complete all my tasks I had on my list. But I must admit that the urge to feed was really giving me a hard time. It was driving me insane with blood lust.

"Look who missed me" came a voice that made me turn around to face the person. A smirk instantly graced my lips

"The legend that is Katherine Pierce, finally" I said and we both pulled each other into a tight hug "You know how hard it is to find you Katherine. No wonder you could run from Klaus for five hundred years and managed to escape him. You are outstanding at this"

"But you found me" said Katherine smirking and we finally pulled away from each other

"Yes, with help of your eyes and ears in Mystic Falls. They are not as smart as you are" I said to Katherine giving her a smirk of my own

"You found out about Hayley and Galen Vaughn" stated Katherine to which I nodded my head. They both were working for Katherine and giving her all the information about the happenings in Mystic Falls. Hayley was the werewolf girl Tyler was involved with and Galen was a hunter, one of the five to be exact.

"Did anyone else find out about them?" asked Katherine and her voice was laced with worry

"Relax Katherine, no one is smart like me" I said to her smirking to which Katherine smirked back and said

"Yeah I will give you that" Katherine looked at me with more observant eyes and said "Vampire looks good on you Jacq. However your vampire life sucks. Sorry to say that but it's true. You are depended on an original's blood and also I happen to learn what problem you got yourself into recently. You are sired to Kol, aren't you?" said Katherine and I sighed heavily. She probably heard that from Hayley because Tyler knew about my sire bond with Kol

"Trust me Katherine, sire bond is the least of my problems right now. Something else is going on. And I am absolutely freaking out about that" I said to Katherine who not only got interested and curious but worried as well

"What could happen more horrible to you than you being sired to an original?" Katherine asked and she couldn't even guess it because what happened with me was something totally impossible

"Okay now, don't be shocked and please don't panic because I need your support at the moment and not the other way around" I said which made Katherine frown at me with concern and confusion. I sighed out heavily and prepared to say it out loud. Clearly I was still having a hard time accepting the reality myself

"Jacq, you are making me worried" said Katherine interrupting me and increasing my hesitation more

"Katherine, I am pregnant" there I finally said it. Katherine stared at me for a while with stunned expression before she shook her head vehemently to snap out of the shocked state she suddenly got into after hearing the news

"Jacq it's absolutely impossible. You are a vampire and vampires can't reproduce" Katherine stated the obvious and refused to believe that I was a very unique and disturbing exception

"Don't you think I know that Katherine. Why do you think I am freaking out? And if you know me then you must know that I don't freak out easily" I kind of snapped at Katherine for not believing me and I blamed it on my own panicked mind. Katherine paced a little bit to calm herself down first before speaking up again

"I would have had a heart attack right now if I weren't a vampire" said Katherine and sighed out in frustration. Clearly the truth got her all worked up. She looked at me and said

"It's Kol's, isn't it?" I nodded my head while feeling my face heating up suddenly

"That's why I can't drink blood from anyone else but him. I figured it out after finding out about the pregnancy" I said to Katherine and tried to shake off the awkward feeling that I suddenly started to feel inside me. I was still having a hard time believing that there was a life inside me at the moment.

"Okay first lets go some place else. Cemetery isn't really my favorite spot to hang out with friends" said Katherine however I objected immediately

"I am starving right now Katherine, I shouldn't go into a public place right now. Not to mention my vampire face is threatening to come out now and then" I was worried about exposure however Katherine seemed to have a solution for it already

"You are with me right now Jacq. You have nothing to worry about" said Katherine and I nodded to her trusting her with my safety. Katherine brought me to a small cafe. We entered together. Everyone seemed to know Katherine there because they all smiled at her and some of them greeted her. It didn't take me long to understand that they were all compelled by Katherine.

"That's my favorite spot over there, lets go" said Katherine and started to walk towards the corner table of the cafe. I followed her behind. We both took seats and Katherine ordered coffee and some snacks for both of us. Even though I wasn't craving for human food at the time however I hoped some coffee would dull down the hunger, I was so strongly fighting off inwardly

"Now tell me everything and don't leave anything out. How the hell did this happen?" asked Katherine with mild curiosity and interest. She was giving me her complete attention. I sighed heavily and began

"Well this is just a theory and I don't know anything for sure. When I was in the past and Kol and I fell in love with each other, well we obviously had sex but I was used to take these herbs that I got from the witch Ayana to prevent pregnancy" I started talking about this uncomfortable topic because I had no other choice. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who was mature enough and knew plenty about child birth and other related things. And who other than Katherine Pierce is best to talk with about this. After all Katherine gave birth herself when she was a human.

"So, the herbs didn't work" stated Katherine in a questioning manner

"It worked but at one point Kol found out about that. He was furious that I was taking the herbs and assumed that I didn't love him and that's why I didn't want to have kids with him. He destroyed the herbs during a fight. I never got a chance to take the herbs after the last time we coupled" I explained and hoped Katherine understood what actually happened and she did quite easily

"And you became pregnant" she stated sighing heavily and I nodded my head

"Apparently so, well that's the only explanation anyway. There is a witch in New Orleans, Sophie Deveraux. She is the one who sensed my pregnancy at first and she also said that I conceived when I was still a human. In the past both Kol and I were humans. Getting knocked off was quite possible for me back in the 10th century" that explanation of mine got Katherine worried right away

"But you are a vampire now. Isn't that having an effect on the baby?" asked Katherine with concern. I nodded my head to that

"Of course it's effecting the child Katherine. And I have no idea what to do about it. I mean this is not normal in any freaking way. The witch said I won't survive the birth and I can't even get an abortion like a normal human" I said and tried not to start hyperventilating then and there

"Wait, you thought about abortion" asked Katherine with disbelief in her voice and suddenly it made me feel ashamed of myself

"I might have gave it a thought but it's not gonna be possible so the option is already eliminated" I said defending myself immediately that made Katherine shook her head to herself

"You have any idea what Kol would do to you if he learned that you might have tried to kill his unborn child" said Katherine in a matter of fact tone however I positively shivered from inside with fear. I know it was stupid of me to try to abort the pregnancy without thinking about it much. And yes, I didn't just consider it, I actually tried to do it. And I failed miserably. Doctors couldn't do it because I wasn't a human but a vampire. But what was I supposed to do, I was freaking out for god's sake? Vervain or werewolf venom might have done the job but for the time being I didn't have access to either of them. And before I started looking for some, I changed my mind about the abortion and decided to take a little time and think things through before coming to a conclusion and making a proper decision

"He would never know about that. I am planning on not telling him about the pregnancy either" I said that more to myself than to Katherine. However she gave me a weird look as I said that

"Why you don't want him to know?" asked Katherine not understanding my concern. Right then a waitress came over and poured us coffee. I remained silent until she left. Not that it would have mattered if she heard us talking. No one in the cafe would remember us anyway

"I don't want the sire bond to influence my decision about the baby" I stated firmly and took a sip from my cup. I had no idea how Kol is going to react to this miracle pregnancy. I mean I know he wanted to have kids but that was when he was still a human. What if that changed over the years? What if now he doesn't want one? What if now he sees a child as a weakness and as an original Kol was allergic to having weaknesses just like other members of his family, well except for Finn of course. And if he wants the baby badly and I decide not to give birth to it then he is just gonna use the sire bond to make me want it as well. So the bottom line is that I didn't want the sire bond to influence me when it comes to taking decision about the baby.

"But Jacq, he is the father of this baby. Kol has a right to know about this and also make a decision about it" said Katherine and I knew she was right too but the thing is I wasn't in the mood of doing the right thing anymore

"I would have gladly told him about this if there was no sire bond between us. Kol has an advantage over me which I happen to despise more than anything else in this world, so in return I am going to deprive him of his basic rights. I think it's only fair" I said smoothly while shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly but with determination in my voice as well

"Okay, I better not get in between you two. However I do have a question for you Jacq, is there any possibility that you would try to get rid of this baby in the near future?" asked Katherine in a very Katherine way and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Actually yes, there is a possibility of that, a huge one for the matter of fact. Look, I have never thought about becoming a mother in my life Katherine. I don't even know if I am capable of raising a child. Besides, I am really not a fan of changing diapers… eewwww" I made a disgusted face while saying that. The mere thought of it made me wanna get rid of the baby immediately. Katherine was smirking at me by then that made me scowl at her

"What?" I asked her feeling bothered with her smirking face

"Just imagining you with a baby in my mind. You broke it's neck so that it wouldn't move while you change it's diaper" said Katherine while throwing a laughter fit. I threw a fork at her that she caught gracefully

"Shut up Katherine, this isn't funny" I said while running a hand through my hair. However a chuckle escaped my breath unwillingly. And before I knew it I was laughing with Katherine as well. Even if I decide to be a mother, I am gonna be the worst kind of mother possible in this entire planet for sure. Gosh I feel sorry for the baby already.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" asked Katherine casually and I shook my head to that

"No, it's just you" I told her that spiked Katherine's interest immediately

"And why am I the lucky one?" asked Katherine while sipping her coffee

"Because I have a plan in my mind and I want you involved in it" I said and Katherine sat straight right away

"You got my undivided attention Jacq, please continue" said Katherine with mild interest because she knew that if I came up with a plan then it's definitely something worth listening to

"I happen to have a conversation with professor Shane recently. He told me everything I needed to know about the cure, about the sacrifices and about our next villain"

**Flash Back**

_Jacqueline knocked on the door. She was standing right in front of the office of Professor Shane at Whitmore College. After a while the door opened and revealed a middle aged guy_

_"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Professor Shane looking at Jacqueline_

_"You are Professor Atticus Shane right, I am Jacqueline, please call me Jacq. May I come in please" Jacqueline didn't wait for Shane's permission and forced her way inside. Thankfully she didn't need an invitation as it wasn't anyone's home but an office_

_"I am sorry but I don't think I know you" said Shane while turning around to face Jacq. He had a smile on his face that was obviously artificial_

_"I know you don't know me however I know a little about you and from that little information I have learned that you know Connor Jordan and had involvement with Pastor Young as well who died in the explosion at the Young farm, may he and the other council members rest in peace" Jacqueline said with strong confidence however Shane still decided to play dumb with her_

_"Yes, I knew Pastor Young through some exhibitions he and I both attended however I don't know anyone named Connor Jordan" said Shane with smooth tone of voice. if Jacqueline didn't know better then she would have believed him too_

_"Are you sure about that because Connor confessed his guts out already. You see when you are tortured by the original vampires you don't last that long" said Jacqueline that definitely made Shane drop his facade. Even though the originals weren't exactly torturing Connor just keeping him captured but Shane didn't know that, did he?_

_"Connor is with the original vampire family" said Shane in a questioning manner that gave him away in a blink of an eye "But they can't kill him. The originals must know about the hunter's curse" blabbered Shane. The originals may know about the curse however Jacqueline didn't and she wanted to know about it  
_

_"Of course they do but that doesn't mean they can't find a way around it" Jacqueline said to Shane like a smart ass and it made him look at her with curious eyes_

_"Who are you exactly and how do you know the originals?" asked Shane with furrowed brows_

_"It's a long story professor besides, I would rather have you answer my questions than I answer yours" Jacqueline suddenly got close to Shane and looked him in the eye_

_"Tell me about the hunter's curse" the vampire compelled the professor but it only made Shane smirk at Jacq_

_"Compulsion doesn't work on me. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet" informed Shane and felt victorious for a matter of seconds. Jacqueline smirked at him and titled her head a little as well_

_"Look professor, I personally love civilized conversations and not a great fan of violence but that really doesn't mean I can't torture you to death to get everything out of you. So, which one it would be professor, it's entirely up to you"  
_

**End Of Flash Back**

"So, what you got out of him?" asked Katherine with a gleam of thirst of knowledge in her eyes

"He obviously told me about the hunter's curse something Stefan didn't tell me which means either the originals didn't tell him or they didn't know about it as well. The first option seemed more logical though. I mean the originals are too old not to know about anything" I said to Katherine who nodded to that

"So, you can't kill a hunter with your own two hands or you will be cursed to kill yourself" stated Katherine the summery of the elaborate explanation I gave her about the hunter's curse

"It also means that you can't kill the hunter Galen after you are done using him. I assumed you were planning on doing it" I said and Katherine certainly didn't deny it

"What else is there to know?" asked the five hundred years old vampire, her curiosity was increasing with every passing minute. The next thing I was going to tell her would have surely shocked her

**Flash Back**

_"You sent the hunter in Mystic Falls to kill as many vampires as possible so that he could complete his hunter's mark. I am assuming that you already know that the tattoo is kind of a map. My question is what do you know of it's treasure" Jacqueline asked professor Shane. He had chosen the harder way unfortunately. So, Jacqueline had to tie him up with a chair and slice and dice him a little whenever he refused to answer her questions. She poked a pencil in his fresh wound that made professor Shane scream in pain however his screams never got out of the room because Jacq had shuffled them up by pouring water into his mouth right then. Professor choked on the water and gagged a little instead of screaming out loud in pain. Jacqueline was about to apply another method when Shane opened up his mouth once again_

_"The map leads to the cure….. cure for immortality….. and….. and….." Shane seemed to be on the verge of losing consciousness at that point. _

_"And what?" Jacqueline forced him to answer_

_"Silas" _

**End Of Flash Back**

"How much do you know about Silas?" I asked to Katherine who thought about it for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at me

"Not much, heard that he is just a myth nothing else" said Katherine not really getting worried about Silas. I however knew plenty about him to be concerned about it

"Well I am pretty sure Amelia wouldn't have bothered warning me about him if Silas was nothing but a myth. Silas is the world's first immortal being. And he is buried with the cure" I said to Katherine with seriousness in my voice that got Katherine to worry about it instantly

"It means whoever is going to go after the cure, would risk raising Silas" Katherine was able to put all the pieces together of the puzzle and got tensed up about it

"Absolutely" I said to her and in the process confirmed her fear as well

"Then we must stop everyone from going after the cure. Because if Silas can really unleash hell on earth then we will all be in grave danger" said Katherine getting worried about the consequences already. She was disappointed too because it certainly ruined all her plans

"Unleash hell on earth what does it even mean?" asked Katherine more to herself than to me with an annoyed tone of voice

**Flash Back**

_Jacqueline fed her blood to Shane so that his wounds would heal quickly and he could talk again and answer the rest of her questions. When Shane opened his eyes, a groan of pain escaped his mouth. _

_"It hurts, doesn't it?" said Jacq as she watched the professor trying to sit up straight on the chair "You can't blame me for your condition. I gave you options professor. You chose to be difficult" _

_"Well if I had known about you I would have made a different choice" said Shane and groaned in pain again. Jacqueline granted him a moment before she started her interrogation once again_

_"So you are saying that once you raise Silas, he would raise the dead. But how he is hoping to achieve that?" Jacq asked with nonchalant tone of voice however she was quite interested in the answer_

_"I don't know about that. I just know that Silas needs to have three sacrifices, three massacres to form an expression triangle. I have already done one for him. The explosion at the Young farm was one of the three sacrifices. He needs a Bennett witch to harness energy from the triangle and perform necessary spells to bring back the dead" said Shane which really surprised Jacq that this normal looking guy could talk about massacres so easily. Was he brain washed or something? Jacqueline did think about that several times already_

_"Did you already plan the other two massacres?" asked Jacq and Shane went silent again clearly he didn't want to answer that question. The vampire was about to inflect pain upon him once again but Shane spoke up before Jacq could touch him. _

_"I have already planned the second one. A werewolf girl named Hayley is working for me on this. As soon as she gets twelve hybrids unsired, another sacrifice will happen. The third sacrifice is of twelve witches" explained Shane with fear in his eyes. Jacqueline could be really scary when she wants to be. That's for sure_

_"So let me get this straight, Silas needs three sacrifices, and a Bennett witch, which is my friend Bonnie to do what he is meant to do which is unleash hell on earth"_

**End Of Flash Back**

"Later I figured out what this is actually" I said to Katherine who frown in confusion at me

"What is it Jacq?" she asked with anxiousness in her voice

"It's the other side, which we know as the supernatural purgatory" I replied to Katherine however she was yet to understand the entire thing

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked as she crossed her arms over her chest

"As I have already told you the story of Silas and Qetsiyah. They apparently had a very interesting history. Qetsiyah created the other side so that when Silas dies, instead of finding peace in after life, he gets stuck on the other side for eternity like every other supernatural being. Silas wants to destroy that other side so that he could pass on without getting stuck anywhere. And you can guess what is going to happen if the other side doesn't exist anymore" I said to Katherine whose eyes went wide as she realized exactly what I was saying

"Every supernatural being that ever died in this world would be able to come back to the living side once again AKA hell on earth" I deadpanned saying that

"Oh my god, you have any idea how many supernatural beings on the other side must want me dead anyhow" said Katherine with fear in her voice and I leaned over the table to get closer to her

"And you have any idea how many of them would want me dead, Cassandra, Esther, Markus, Mikael, and god knows who else. And they are the major villains of our lives" I said and leaned back in my chair once again

"How do you know about all this? The professor guy didn't seem to know about it" asked Katherine with curiosity

"I learned it from Ayana in 10th century. She told me all about Silas and Qetsiyah. She was a descendant of Qetsiyah herself, just like Bonnie" I explained to Katherine and waited for her next question

"So what do we do now? Klaus would stop at nothing until he gets the cure" said Katherine the most obvious thing in this world "And there are others who would want the cure for themselves as well"

"Katherine it's not like there is a tank full of cure out there. You and I both know that there is only one dose of it. You want the cure so that either you could use it on Klaus or strike a deal with him about your freedom" I stated with confidence knowing it to be true

"Absolutely, why else would I want it? I have no wish to become mortal. But now we should just forget about the cure and stop everyone from going after it" said Katherine however I had something else in my mind

"Or not" I said and that made Katherine gap at me openly

"What?" asked Katherine with shocked voice and not believing her own ears

"We are raising Silas"

**Flash Back**

_"Professor Shane, thank you so much for your co-operation. Now lets talk about a deal" said Jacqueline as she took a chair herself and sat right in front of Shane_

_"What kind of deal?" asked Shane with curiosity _

_"It turned out that you want the same thing I want, Silas. And I am gonna help you raise Silas" said Jacqueline that really surprised Shane_

_"You are a vampire, you must want the cure. Why do you want Silas?" professor Shane couldn't help but ask_

_"I have my own reasons professor. Now what I want you to do is, teach Bonnie the necessary magic like you planned on doing already. I am gonna take care of the hunter, make him complete his hunter's mark. And you can perform the second necessary sacrifice as well. But I will be there to help obviously" stated Jacqueline coolly. A silence fell over Jacq and the professor after that. They stared at each other for a moment before Shane spoke up once again _

_"Who do you want to bring back from the dead Jacqueline?" asked Shane confidently however Jacq shook her head to that  
_

_"No one, I just want to save myself from going back there" _

**End Of Flash Back  
**

"You are out of your mind Jacq?" stated Katherine while shaking her head

"No, I am not. I am thinking perfectly rationally. Look Katherine, I am not going to survive this godforsaken pregnancy. And frankly speaking I am sick of dying. And I am sure you are sick of running. I wanna live now and you wanna be free more than anything else. And this is our genuine chance Katherine at getting what we want" I said to the older vampire that got her interest spiked up once again

"How do you wish to make it possible?" asked Katherine with genuine curiosity

"Silas and Qetsiyah created the immortality spell together. Qetsiyah is out of reach however Silas is still very much alive. We can make him give us the immortality spell. We both can be true immortals and no one and nothing would be able to kill us. You won't have to run anymore from anyone and I won't have to die anymore for any reason" I said which certainly pleased Katherine. However there were complications and that got Katherine worried immediately

"Now why would Silas give us the immortality spell?" asked Katherine knowing there is no chance in hell

"Obviously Silas is not going give us anything willingly. Why would he? But that doesn't mean we can't make him help us" I said to Katherine that made her narrow her eyes me with curiosity

"And how you are going to achieve that?" asked Katherine that only made me smirk at her

"One thing at a time Katherine. But first tell me, are you in or are you out?" I asked and Katherine thought about it for a moment and then she nodded

"I am in"

**Third Person's POV**

Kol was driving the car in fast speed and going towards New Orleans. Elijah has undaggered him in the morning. Kol knew if Jacqueline didn't need to feed from him no one would have bothered to pull the dagger out of his heart because he was bound to create havoc on everyone around him. He should be thanking Jacqueline for that however Kol was in no mood for feeling grateful for anything to anyone especially to Jacq. He had expected to see her after waking up however Kol found out that Jacqueline never returned to Mystic Falls from New Orleans. She was up to something, Kol knew it. Jacq is probably still trying to find for a way to break her sire bond with him. Even though she heard from Stefan about the cure, Jacqueline might not wanna rely on that only. Kol doubted Jacq was still in New Orleans however that's a start. He could find out about her from there and get a clue about her whereabouts. However what Kol is going to do after he finds out Jacqueline is still a matter Kol hasn't thought about properly yet. There were plenty of things he could do to her and wish to do as well. But first he needed to feed her. It's been two days since she fed and Kol was worried that she must be starving by now. Her stubbornness is going to be the death of both of them.

Kol's trail of thoughts were interrupted because suddenly another car came out of nowhere and collided with his car. The impact of the hit didn't do anything to Kol as he was an original vampire however Kol doubted the passengers of the other car survived the hit. Kol didn't have to bother himself to check them up. But he got out of the car anyway. If anyone survived in there, he would kill them personally for causing him unnecessary trouble. Kol approached the car in human speed. Someone was alive in there however it was only one heart beat. Either others died in the car or it was just only one person driving. Kol ripped off the door of the driver's side. Thankfully no one else was there on the road that moment to witness such violence. Otherwise they would have got scared seeing Kol in action for sure. The original looked inside the car and found a girl. She was the only one in there. The girl was still alive however on the verge of unconsciousness. Kol smirked to himself thinking he got a snack on his road trip. The girl got strawberry blonde hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to be green in color like forest. She got a pretty face and definitely a good looking body. But for Kol she was only food and nothing else. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car and not so gently either. It made the girl look at Kol with half closed eyes

"Nathaniel" the name poured out of her lips in a whisper that Kol heard quite clearly. He frowned at the girl with confusion. The girl seemed to recognize him. As if she had seen him way too many times. And the name she said really got Kol's attention. He heard the name once before from Jacqueline

"Do you know who I am?" asked Kol shaking the girl a little so that she would have some consciousness and talk for god's sake

"Of course I know who you are" said the girl with high tone of voice this time. She was feeling horrible because of the accident. And Kol shaking her roughly gave her a serious headache. She might already have a concussion. It irritated her to no limit

"Who am I?" asked Kol again shaking the girl violently to keep her from fainting out on him

"Kol... Vampire Diaries..." said the girl barely and passed out in his arms. It didn't take long for Kol to understand that this girl came from Jacqueline's world. But the question is how did she get here? Was she trying to kill herself as well? Does she have any connection with Jacqueline? So many questions to answer. Kol threw the girl over his shoulder and took her to his car. His car would still run, even though there were severe damages. He just wanted to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. Kol wanted to search for Jacqueline however taking this girl to his family seemed more important at that moment. Kol made a decision and started driving towards Mystic Falls taking a u-turn in the road. Something interesting is about to happen in their lives.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was standing in front of the Mikaelson mansion. After setting up everything with Katherine, I finally came back to Mystic Falls. I was horribly starving and all I could think about was blood and not just any blood but a particular original's blood. I didn't know how Kol is going to react by seeing me but at the moment I really didn't care. I just hoped that he wouldn't wish to see me going insane with hunger. He probably wouldn't do that but with Kol nothing is impossible. I entered the mansion slowly. I already started looking pale. I realized that because of being pregnant I could go on less days without blood than average vampires. And each day my lasting power was lessening bit by bit.

"Kol" I said his name with low tone of voice. I was breathing in and out heavily. How I made it back to Mystic Falls, only I knew that. I held onto a wall and leaned against it for support. Kol was in front of me in a blink of an eye. He tugged a strand of hair behind my ear as he looked at me carefully

"Have I ever told you, how much I appreciate the fact that you completely rely on my blood" said Kol in his British accent, smirking at me while caressing my face softly

"I am sure you do" I said in a whisper and grabbed onto Kol's shirt for support so that I could stand still "I need to feed"

"Yes" said Kol while staring at me with unreadable expression "You could use a little blood, darling" saying that Kol bit onto his wrist and pressed it against my mouth. I immediately started drinking his hot, rich and extremely delicious blood. I closed my eyes and moaned a little as I felt euphoric during that time. I felt growing strong again at a fast speed. The blood was not only making me alive but also giving me a sensational feeling. I felt Kol gathering me in his arms and I didn't bother resisting him moreover gave into his touch. The more I fed the more I craved his blood. I feared that I could never stop. But I knew I had to stop at one point. So when I felt that I was good to let go of Kol, I pushed myself away from him. I wiped out the blood from my lips and cleaned it up. When I looked around I realized that I wasn't in the corridor anymore but in a bedroom and Kol's bedroom to be exact. I was so lost in feeding that I didn't even realize when Kol brought me in his bedroom. Kol was standing right in front of the door so any chance of escaping for me was gone. I simply stood there silently and waited for Kol to speak up because clearly he had a lot of things to say to me and I must add that they weren't going to be pleasant things

"If you are waiting for a confrontation from me then relax darling, you are not getting one" said Kol that really made me surprised but I didn't express that

"How kind of you" I said sarcastically and immediately started to have a bad feeling about it. I looked at Kol's face and realized something that really got me tensed up right away "Kol, don't you dare"

"Jacqueline, you hate the sire bond so much but I realized that I haven't really given you a proper reason to hate it yet. But I am gonna give you a reason now" Kol approached me and I stepped back instinctively. Clearly Kol was going to use the sire bond to make me do something. And I didn't wish to do anything because of the sire bond. I realized then that Kol was not going to confront me for what happened but he is downright going to punish me for that

"And I thought you said you are never gonna use the sire bond on me" I said to Kol bitterly. I was getting angry as well. I wanted to get the hell out of there but I also knew that I didn't stand a chance against Kol

"Well you forced me to change my mind darling. You walked away from me, you ran off with Damon and then I got daggered because of you. We must get even now" said Kol and I swear he never sounded more terrifying

"What you are gonna do Kol? Bent me at your every wish and whim. But you know what's gonna happen after that, I am gonna stop hating the sire bond and simply hate you. But I guess my hatred wouldn't matter to you. So, go ahead, do whatever you want" I said to Kol with as much venom in my voice as possible and really hoped that Kol would change his mind about using the sire bond on me that moment. However even I knew that was just a wishful thinking.

"Don't worry darling, I am going to do whatever I please. But you are going to do whatever pleases me. And I want you to kiss me now" said Kol smirking at me. I had no wish to kiss him at the moment. And for a second I thought I could resist the sire bond. I closed my eyes shut and breathed in deeply. I could do it. I don't have to listen to him. Just walk away from him Jacqueline. I told myself in my mind. Just walk away and you don't have to fulfill his wish. I opened my eyes after taking another deep breath and started to walk towards the door. Kol didn't try to stop me. He just stood there with a smirk plastered on his lips. He knew I was struggling in my mind. I opened the door of the room and was about to walk out of there however something inside me stopped me from taking one more step ahead. My breathing got uneven as I stay rooted on the spot. I couldn't walk further and I was stopping myself from going back to Kol. After fighting within myself for a while longer, the sire bond won finally and I found myself closing the door and walking up to Kol again. Before I knew it, I grabbed onto Kol's hair and pressed my lips against his. Kol responded to my kiss immediately. Our mouths started working together. As much as I hated admitting this but I enjoyed the kiss as if I was doing it on my wish. I moaned in the kiss as well when Kol pushed his tongue in my mouth. With each passing moments the kiss grew more urgent, and passionate

"Take off your clothes" said Kol pulling away from the kiss. I threw a hateful glare at him which didn't affect Kol a bit

"I hate you" I spat at Kol and found myself complying with his wish immediately. I took off my jacket first. Kol smirked at me and said proudly

"I know" his eyes watched me carefully as I opened the buttons of my top and threw it away as well that revealed my bras. I downright felt humiliated that time. Even though Kol had already seen my body plenty of times before but still I was stripping in front of him against my will. I was feeling angry and hurt as well. I felt so helpless that moment knowing I could do nothing to save myself. I actually felt like getting raped. I didn't realize that tears started to gather in my eyes as well. I was about to unclasp my bras as well when Kol stopped me

"That's enough" he said and I immediately found a will to stop myself from getting naked. Kol picked up my jacket from the ground and put it back on me. Now he was showing me pity. But it made me hate him even more.

"I know that I am holding your free will in my hands Jacq, in other words your life in my hands. And if you think that I am gonna take your life away from you then you don't know me at all. I can never do that to you, ever" said Kol and I have to admit that I have never seen him so serious in my life.

"Then what was all this" I asked looking into his eyes. Kol caressed the back of his fingers against my cheek gently

"I needed you to understand me and trust me that I will never misuse this sire bond with you. I could have made you do anything for me but I didn't. Because Jacqueline, I don't want you to love me because of the sire bond neither I wish for you to hate me because of it. You have to understand that I didn't want to create a sire bond between us. It just happened. But I promise you that we will figure out a way to break this bond. However if you want me to let go of you and set you free then I would do no such thing. I have waited a thousand year for you and I am not willing to lose you again, especially not because of the stupid sire bond" said Kol and he meant every word on it, I knew it. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. And before I knew it I threw myself at Kol and embraced him strongly

"Well the witch did say that a vampire only bonds with her sire when she has human feelings for him before she turns. Now I can never deny that I love you" I whispered that to Kol and he made me look at him in the eye

"I am sorry for earlier. And if it makes you feel any better, I am ready to be sired to you. You can make me do whatever you wish" said Kol smirking at me and it certainly made my eyes sparkle with mischief. Having Kol Mikaelson sired, wasn't something that happened everyday. A smirk immediately crawled up my lips.

"You are not gonna touch me" saying that I pushed Kol on his bed and made him sit on the edge. Then I got on his lap and had my legs on both of his sides. I grabbed onto his hair and then crushed my lips on his. Kol tried to hold me, violating my order but I didn't let him because I wanted to be in control of him. I left his mouth to kiss his throat and neck. I ripped off his shirt a little and exposed his chest. I planted hot kisses on his skin. I bit onto his shoulder and made him bleed a little. I licked off the blood with immense satisfaction. I started roaming my hands over his chest, and felt Kol's body reacting to my touches immediately. I claimed his lips once again and this time I put my tongue in his mouth. The way he tasted was simply exotic. I moved against his crotch that made him groan a little in the kiss. Kol was getting hard and a bulge appeared on his pants slowly. He tried to wrap his arms around me once again but I grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back to keep them away from my body. Kol was losing control of himself clearly and he wanted to touch me desperately but I wasn't letting him do it. I traveled my hand over his shoulder, then his broad chest, down to his abdomen and finally reached his groin. I rubbed my hand on him that made Kol give out a tangled growl. I was openly torturing him and his suffering really made me smirk to myself

"Are you trying to kill me Jacq?" asked Kol as I put more pressure on the bulge of his pants. My mouth was still working on his neck

"May be, stay quiet" I ordered him and pushed him down on a lying position. I then ripped off his shirt completely and traveled my hands over him. I took off my jacket as well. Kol's eyes immediately fell on my chest and he gulped down his lust. I bent over him and started kissing, licking and biting his body slowly. Kol's hands formed into fists when I sucked onto his nipples. He was just itching to turn us over and take control of the situation.

"Jacq" he said my name but I told him to shut up and continued ravishing and victimizing his body. Kol said my name again

"I think I told you to shut up" I snapped at him this time. However suddenly someone cleared throat from the doorway. I immediately turned to look and found Rebekah standing at the door with a smirk plastered on her lips. I got off Kol in vampire speed and put on my top quickly. My face definitely heated up at the moment and turned red immediately. I glared at Kol and accused him right away

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said angrily while crossing my arms over my chest. Kol simply smirked and said

"I tried to" and shrugged his shoulders at me. I sighed heavily before looking back at Rebekah and wondered what she was doing there

"The girl is about to wake up, thought you might want to know" said Rebekah and I frowned at her with confusion

"What girl?" I asked her with curiosity

"Kol found a girl somewhere and brought her here. He thinks she is from your world" said Rebekah and I looked at Kol for an explanation. He was standing up by then, not minding that he wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment

"She recognized me and said vampire diaries before passing out. I had to bring her here" said Kol, well this is something interesting

"Where is she now?" I asked Rebekah

"Downstairs, in the living room with Elijah and Nik" replied Rebekah and I decided to go see her right away. If she was from my world then she must know a lot of things that even I didn't know about. I started to walk out of the room along with Rebekah however Kol's voice stopped us from leaving

"You are gonna leave me like this" he said and both our eyes immediately fell on his crotch. I shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly

"Sorry darling, can't help you" saying that I started walking away from Kol's bedroom with a smirk playing on my lips. Rebekah was right beside me and she was full on smirking to herself

"You are mean, you know that" said Rebekah. She obviously heard what Kol did to me right after letting me drink his blood and she also understood that this is how I pay him back for that.

"Of course"

We both reached the living room where the girl was. I found Elijah sitting in the arm chair quietly and Niklaus leaning against a pillar in the room while holding a glass in his hand that got blood in it. They both looked at me and I nodded to them but none of us said anything to each other. I looked at the girl after that. She was still sleeping however she would wake up very soon. I didn't recognize her. Why was she in this world? Someone definitely brought her here. Does she have any purpose here? Could it be Cassandra who brought her here? The witch did that with me, I wouldn't be surprised if she did that with her. Is she here to change things in this world? I sure hope to get all the answers after she wakes up. Suddenly the girl stirred a little. We all got alert right away. We didn't know how the girl is going to react about being in a television show. She could either get panicked or take it normally. However her getting freaked out had more possibilities. The girl slowly opened her eyes. No one seemed to heal her with vampire blood because she still had wounds on her body and looked injured as well. A painful groan escaped the girl's lips. She tried to sit up but failed to do so due to being very weak. I walked up to her and bit on my wrist then made her drink my blood. She didn't protest against it. She barely seemed to realize what was going on around her or with her. After having vampire blood in her system, the girl started to feel better. Her wounds and injuries healed immediately and she was able to talk. The girl looked at me and the first question she asked me was quite expected

"Where am I?" I was careful about answering her. I really didn't want her to get panicked

"You are safe" I said but before I could say anything else, her eyes fell on Rebekah who was standing not so far away from us and a loud gasp escaped her mouth

"Oh my god Claire Holt, wait I remember meeting Nathaniel Buzolic as well. Am I in Vampire Diaries shooting set? But I was in Michigan" the girl kept talking to herself. I looked at Rebekah who was staring at the girl with furrowed brows and an annoyed look graced her face. She looked at me then and our eyes met. I shrugged my shoulders at her telling her what can I do if the girl is suddenly over excited. Rebekah came over to us and decided to talk to the girl

"Listen darling, you are not in a shooting set. You are in the world of vampire diaries" said Rebekah and I immediately had a feeling that this isn't gonna end well. Before I could stop Rebekah, she revealed her vampire face to the girl. Her eyes went wide immediately and she quickly get away from Rebekah.

"No, this is not happening... nonononon noo...no. I am dreaming. I am just having a dream and I am gonna wake up soon. Oh god please... please... I wasn't being literal about the wish... please wake me up and end all this" the girl kept ranting to herself while having her eyes tightly closed. I felt bad for her. I could understand what she must be going through at the moment. Suddenly finding out that you are in a TV show was really a shocking thing.

"Hey.." I realized that I didn't know her name yet "Calm down... look at me... hey look at me" I had to force the girl to look me in the eye

"Calm down and relax" I compelled her however my compulsion didn't work on her because she definitely didn't calm down neither relaxed a bit

"Who are you?" she could manage to ask me while still shaking a little. Rebekah had walked away from the girl by then. Klaus and Elijah was just watching the show from distance as I tried to handle the girl and the situation

"I am just like you. I came into the world of vampire diaries from the other world. My name is Jacqueline. What is your name?" I asked her and she calmed down a bit

"Malanie, my name is Malanie" said the girl and I nodded to her

"Well Malanie, welcome to the world of vampire diaries"

**AN: This is it for now. My questions is, as you all know that the vampire diaries show has divided into two and now we have the originals. I am conflicted if I should continue the vampire diaries seasons or follow the originals. It can't be both because they are different stories. Which one do you think would do good for the story? I really need your opinion on this. Otherwise I won't be able to continue the story. Love you all, hugs and kisses :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Okay this is a long chapter so bear with it. Thanks for all the reviews. They were really helpful. Thanks again. Here goes the story...**

**Chapter 23: This Is Not Fair**

The girl Malanie was breathing in and out heavily. She finally started to realize that she was indeed in the world of vampire diaries. Like expected Malanie was freaking out at the moment. She started panicking right after I welcomed her. I was willing to give her all the time she needed to digest this shocking reality however the originals weren't ready to be patience about it well except for Elijah of course. Klaus, Kol and Rebekah the three of them were rolling their eyes at the girl now and then. They were standing at the back of the living room so that Malanie couldn't see them but they could see her just fine. I requested Rebekah to leave after she managed to scare the hell out of Malanie. Her being around the girl would have only slowed down the process of making the girl stop hyperventilating. I looked at the original siblings and pleaded with them with my eyes to leave the room and go somewhere else so that Malanie wouldn't see them even by accident. Besides, I could do so much better without three original vampires rushing things up unnecessarily. Thankfully they left however I knew they would stay within hearing range. I focused back on Malanie

"Listen Malanie, I know what you are going through. But I need you to calm down. Can you please try to calm yourself down? Just take in deep breaths" Malanie nodded her head vehemently and started taking in deep breaths.

"Here drink some water" I said to the girl and handed her a glass of water. One thing I already found out about Malanie apart from her name was that she can't be compelled by vampires. And it was weird because I could be compelled when I was a human and the originals can still compel me. But my compulsion didn't work on Malanie so I was guessing that the originals can't compel her either. And the reason behind that was unknown to me.

"How did this happen?" asked Malanie when she could speak up again. Her nerves were calming down slowly and she was trying to relax as well "How did I get here?"

"You tell me, were you trying to kill yourself? Cause, I came into this world when I died in the other world" I said to her however Malanie shook her head to that

"No, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I would never do that. I was just driving towards home from school when suddenly a bright light blinded me and before I knew it I got into an accident" said Malanie and I tried to understand her situation. Clearly she didn't die in her world, she seemed to just come into this world somehow. Or I guess someone brought her into this world for reasons I didn't know yet. But I will find it out soon enough

"Where is Rebekah? Is she still here?" asked Malanie with fear in her voice and she looked around the room. I shook my head to that and said

"No, she left. And no is going to come near you until you feel comfortable enough" I assured the girl and she seemed to relax a bit hearing that. Then she looked at me and said

"You are a vampire, aren't you? But you are not in the show in my world" stated Malanie while frowning at me with confusion

"Yes, I am a vampire and I am apparently a non existing character of the show and don't appear in your world. And please don't ask me how is that possible because I don't know that myself" I said to the girl and she nodded her head in understanding

"But I do have a lot of other questions to ask you" said Malanie and she looked at me with hope in her eyes. Clearly she was looking up to me for solving all her problems and clearing all her confusions.

"I see, and I will gladly answer your questions but first I need you to answer mine. So, tell me Malanie, did the show start the season four already. I only have the knowledge of up to season three" I said to her and waited for her answer eagerly

"Of course they did. It's actually season five going on right now. And Julie Plec even started a new show called The Originals. The new show is about the originals and their past. Wait, which season I am in right now?" asked Malanie looking at me with questioning eyes. I noticed that she completely forgets about everything else that worries her while she is talking about something

"Well Elena is a vampire now, so I would say season four, the beginning of it to be exact" I answered her question and Malanie suddenly got anxious for some reason

"Did everyone already figure out that Elena is sired to Damon?" asked Malanie and that really got me surprised. I certainly did not expect to hear that

"Wait, Elena was sired to Damon" I said while raising my eye brows at Malanie. She made a duh sound and said

"Damon's blood turned Elena. It was one of the highlights of the season. And it was completely pathetic by the way" said Malanie while crunching up her face in disgust

"I take it you have a thing for Damon and didn't want Delena to happen in the show" I said confidently however Malanie snorted darkly to that and spoke up with bitter sarcasm in her voice while rolling her eyes to herself

"Oh please! I don't have anything for that man slut" said Malanie and I immediately heard a little chuckle escaping someone's breath from another room. I figured it was Rebekah however I could clearly imagine Kol smirking to himself as well. He must be very pleased to hear this. The way he detest Damon I wouldn't be surprised if Kol comes over to us and give Malanie a hug for saying such a negative complement about Damon. The mere thought made me roll my eyes to myself and I shook my head a little before turning my attention back to Malanie.

"Why would you say that? Did he sleep with Elena using the sire bond?" I asked knowing it to be true and my hatred for the sire bond increased even more. I also realized that in the show Elena was sired to Damon and this time I am sired to Kol. So it turned out that I just replaced her situation then. But of course there are differences I am sure of it.

"Of course he did, it's Damon after all. What did you expect? And you wouldn't believe it he even slept with Lexi" said Malanie with disbelieve in her voice while rolling her eyes to herself. It made me furrowed my brows as well. I definitely have a lot to catch up for sure. Clearly a lot is going on in the show.

"You mean to say, Stefan's best friend Lexi. When did that happen? And how?" I asked because I vividly remembered Damon killing off Lexi in season one. I changed it this time of course but this reality and the other world don't seem connected at all. So either Lexi came back from the dead or something else happened in the show. But still why would Lexi sleep with her killer? It didn't make any sense to me.

"It happened in a flash back. Damon was in New York that time" I nodded my head in understanding. Now I get it. A flash back. It doesn't seem impossible now but still weird. I obviously never imagined Damon and Lexi together.

"Okay so Elena got with Damon AKA finally Delena happened in the show and I bet Stefan must be heartbroken because of that. How did he handle it?" I asked Malanie with interest and wondered if he flipped off his humanity switch because of that and became a ripper once again. Even though nothing like that is going to happen this time but still I felt bad for Stefan, knowing how much he loves Elena and how much he must have suffered that Elena chose Damon over him. And what made me feel more horrible is the fact that Damon was in Stefan's position this time. Obviously Damon was heartbroken because of the choice I made and I hated myself for that, for putting him through hell. I never wanted this for Damon. I never wanted him to suffer. And I bet Elena must have felt the same way for breaking Stefan's heart.

"Stefan handled it by sleeping with Rebekah" blurted out Malanie and I choked on my own breath. What the hell is going on in the show? I know Stefan and Rebekah have history together but their sleeping together just so that Stefan could take his mind off of Elena seemed absolutely inappropriate. I mean I never imagined Stefan being that way. It would have made more sense if it was Damon handling the situation like that. He did sleep with Rebekah in the show when Elena hurt him and even this time Damon slept with Rebekah after he found out that I kissed Kol in season three. And currently Damon is screwing up with Meredith because I hurt him by choosing Kol over him. Sleeping with someone when hurt is Damon's thing but Stefan doing something like that, I found it hard to digest. I wondered how the originals must be reacting to this information. Rebekah must be looking stunned right now and I could imagine Klaus shaking his head to himself. Clearly he was disappointed with his little sister.

"And you wonder why I call our sister a strumpet" I heard Kol saying and also heard a crashing sound. Rebekah must have attacked him with something.

"Kol behave, Rebekah you too" Elijah said in his calm but commanding tone of voice that his siblings can't ignore. I looked back at Malanie. Thankfully she didn't notice that I was paying attention to somewhere else for a moment

"Wow, the show is really making everyone screw up with everyone huh" I stated and shook my head to myself. But the next thing that I heard threatened to give me a heart attack

"I didn't even get to the best part yet" said Malanie and she leaned in closer to me "Klaus slept with Hayley and managed to knock her off and now everyone is waiting for a baby Klaus" Malanie said that quite casually however my mouth fell open immediately. I couldn't believe my own ears. Was I hearing her right?

"You have got to be kidding me" I said that more to myself than to the girl. I heard someone approaching us. I looked over at the corridor and found Klaus standing there. He looked equally shocked. Elijah blocked his way in time otherwise Klaus would have merged in the room and do god knows what. Elijah looked shocked too and I bet others had the same expression plastered on their faces. Elijah took Klaus away to the other room where everyone else was at the moment. Malanie was still talking so I started listening to her again. Thankfully she didn't notice Klaus. The girl would have freaked out again for sure

"No, I am not. Klaus is a hybrid. The baby was a nature's loop hole or something like that. Well that's what the witches said anyway. I am not sure yet whether to like this plot line or not. I mean I have never imagined Klaus being a father" said Malanie more to herself than to me while drinking some more water

"Neither did I" I said that in a whisper. What is up with the original brothers? Seriously they have nothing better to do than knocking girls off. I mean Kol got me pregnant and now I am hearing that Klaus got the girl Hayley pregnant. And then I realized something as I thought about it more. May be this time, it's not Hayley who is going to carry an original's child. May be this time, it's me and I have already replaced her situation. This is just awesome. It seems that I am getting myself in all kind of problems of the season four.

"I am not going anywhere near that Hayley girl again" I heard Klaus saying that to himself with my vampire hearing. He seemed positively horrified by the news of being a father

"Or you could just use a condom you know" I heard Kol saying that and I could clearly imagine how he must be smirking at Klaus at the moment and in doing so annoying his brother to no limit. The irony of the situation that Kol was saying that to Klaus. Only if he knew what he did. And I wondered then how Kol would react hearing about my pregnancy. Would he dislike it just like Klaus? Or would he want the baby?

"Please do me a favor Kol and shut up" Klaus snapped at him angrily and must be also glaring at Kol at that time. I could only roll my eyes to myself. They never let go of a chance to bicker with each other. Well as long as they don't hurt each other seriously, I am fine with it.

"Tell me Malanie, how did Klaus react to this pregnancy?" I asked her with mild curiosity. I wanted to have an idea about how Kol might react to the news of becoming a father. Well if he ever finds out that is and if I decide to keep the baby in the end. Obviously I was still planning on not telling him anything. I wanted to know about Klaus's reaction in the show because I knew that when it comes to reactions Klaus and Kol don't act much differently. So it's gonna give me a heads up and help me with what to expect.

"Well at first he didn't want anything to do with the baby because he thought the baby is going to be his weakness and people could use it against him and all the bullshit that Klaus is always paranoid about but then Elijah persuaded him into giving it a chance. Slowly he is getting protective of the baby. But you know nothing is predictable when it comes to Klaus" said Malanie and I only hoped that Klaus wouldn't come barging over to us again and try to kill the girl as she was so bluntly insulting him in a way. I knew she was speaking freely only because she thought that no one else was there with us. Only if she knew that the originals were listening to her every word.

"I know plenty about Klaus" I muttered that under my breath that Malanie didn't seem to notice

"You know I wish it was Caroline instead of Hayley. I am a huge Klaroline shipper, you know. And Hayley just ruined every chance of it. That's why I don't like her much" said Malanie bluntly. I could only imagine Klaus's face that moment. He must have got very happy hearing that. And I didn't even need to see him to know that Klaus was grinning at the moment

"Klaroline, seriously. What is wrong with people in their world?" I heard Rebekah saying that and couldn't help but smirk to myself. Malanie liked Klaroline, only if she knew that she just ruined every chance of a baby Klaus just by blabbering her knowledge without a second thought and now Hayley doesn't stand a chance to be with Klaus so the possibilities of Klaroline was still very much alive in this world this time.

"You know if you want my advise, I would suggest you not say a word about Klaroline to Caroline because she would probably bite your head off. I mean she yells at me every time I crack up a joke about it" I said with joking tone of voice. The reaction Caroline gives every time I say something about Klaroline is simply hilarious.

"Duh! That's only because she likes Klaus secretly" said Malanie and I raised my eye brows at her in questioning manner "What? You think, Caroline doesn't fantasize about Klaus"

"Please don't tell me that they slept together as well" I said while trying not to think about Klaus and Caroline having sex in my mind. Eww, my mind just got scarred. I mean I see Klaus as my brother now so it's quite hard for me to imagine him doing stuffs with a girl and moreover with Caroline. I shook my head a little to get rid of the images.

"You wish, they just barely kissed. It was like teasing us, the Klaroline shippers" said Malanie and continued "No matter how much Caroline denies it, she has a thing for bad boys. She wouldn't have jumped into bed with Damon if she hadn't" I frowned at Malanie with confusion as she said that and wondered if by any chance Caroline slept with Damon in season four. Because at that point I really can't tell who could sleep with who. Malanie noticed my confused face and said

"Don't you remember that first time they met in season one? Caroline was completely crazy about Damon and he just used her for blood and sex" of course I remembered that. How can I not? Suddenly both Malanie and I heard a loud crashing noise from distance. Malanie looked at me with a frown of confusion over her face. I gave her a forceful smile and said

"That must be Klaus's hybrids. They are all over the place you know. Would you excuse me for a moment?" saying that I dashed over to the room where the original siblings were at the moment. I noticed that Klaus broke a table in his rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why are you making so much noise?" I asked looking at Klaus disbelievingly. He approached me quite aggressively and asked

"Tell me Jacq, is there any girl left in this town who Damon Salvatore didn't use to warm his bed?" asked Klaus and I thought about it for a moment

"Umm...yes actually there is. Bonnie. Damon didn't sleep with her. I am sure of it. And why the hell are you acting as if you didn't know that Caroline slept with Damon?" I asked Klaus with frowning face and got my answer immediately

"Because I didn't know and now that I have learned about it, I am gonna make him pay for it for using Caroline" said Klaus in a threatening tone of voice and he really meant it

"If you are planning on torturing that nuisance Salvatore then I want in" spoke up Kol who was sitting on the couch. And the mere thought of torturing Damon seemed to please him to no end. I glared at him right away which only made him smirk

"Are you two five years old? No one is torturing anyone. And Klaus, you can forget what you just heard. Damon already paid for what he did to Caroline a long time ago. Besides, Caroline forgave him. You have no reason to hold a grudge against Damon now" I said to Klaus but it was clear that he didn't like it a bit however he seemed to reject the plan of torturing Damon. I sighed out heavily and looked at them all

"Please just let me get the rest of the story out of her and it would be really helpful if you guys could stay calm for a while" I said that to Kol and Klaus specifically then looked at Elijah and said "Please make sure they don't make anymore noise"

"I will try my best" said Elijah but he didn't sound so sure. I inhaled a deep breath before walking out of there. Malanie was waiting for me anxiously. It seemed the girl was feeling scared to be left alone. And she sighed in relief when I came back. I decided then that enough with these romance stuffs. I needed to know the important things

"Okay, lets get to the serious issues of the season shall we. You said that the sire bond was one of the highlights of the season so what are the others. Is there any mention about any cure?" I asked hoping that the cure was an important matter in the season four and I would get to know more about it, something that no one knows yet because there is always a secret behind a secret.

"Of course that godforsaken cure that everyone wanted in season four. And you know what the worst part is, everyone wanted the cure for poor innocent whiney little Elena who couldn't handle being a vampire" the way Malanie spoke up, there was so much hatred in her voice for Elena. I was actually surprised to hear her talk like that

"I take it you are not a big fan of Elena" I stated and wondered why

"Oh that backstabbing, manipulative, selfish bitch. If I get to do anything in this world, I am gonna rip her head off" a gasp indeed escaped my mouth in disbelieve, seeing that the girl had so much poison in her mind about Elena. What could Elena have possibly done to gain such hatred?

"Malanie, why are you adding such colorful adjectives before her name? What did Elena do?" I asked frowning at the girl with confusion and wonderment

"What she did? That cunning, little slut, she killed my baby" spat out Malanie with anger and hatred and also grieve in her voice. I was really getting frustrated with her colored commentary for Elena but I decided not to pay attention to that for the time being and try to get the story out of her

"Who is your baby exactly?" I asked however Malanie didn't answer that because she was too busy doing an anger rant that moment

"I hate that bitch. I swear I don't hate anyone so much even in my real life. You have no idea how I felt when she made Jeremy kill him. When I watched my baby burning in flames, I felt like burning myself. His screams gave me nightmares for days. I cried for him for weeks and still not over his death yet" Malanie kept talking and I was going insane thinking who the hell died in this season. Who could it be that Elena made Jeremy kill? And why?

"Seriously Malanie who is it?" I asked and I wanted her to answer my question immediately. Suddenly a smile spread across her lips and a dreamy look clouded up her facial expression

"Someone I am absolutely crazy about. Someone who made me wish to come into this world in the first place so that I could save him" said Malanie and she was actually feeling shy to say the name out loud. It wasn't Damon or Stefan and not even Klaus, perhaps he is a minor character, as the show killed him off because the show never kills off major characters no matter what

"I am in no mood for guessing games Malanie. Please tell me who are you talking about" I asked with serious tone of voice that the girl couldn't ignore this time. She looked at me and then she did something unexpected. Malanie grabbed the neckline of her top and pulled it down and in the process revealing her bras to me. What she was trying to show me was the tattoo that she had on her chest. I glanced at the tattoo which was a name actually. And when I read the name I felt like suddenly getting burned up in the sun

"I am totally in love with him" said Malanie however I couldn't hear that because all I could see was the name which was

'Kol Mikaelson'

**Third Person's POV**

**The Gilbert House**

Elena opened her bedroom door only to come face to face with Damon. He walked into her room without saying a word to her

"Excuse me? What are you doing Damon?" asked Elena wondering what the hell is wrong with him because Damon was acting pretty weirdly

"Where's Stefan?" asked Damon when he realized that Stefan in fact wasn't there with her

"Okay, uh, good morning to you too" said Elena to Damon sarcastically however the older Salvatore brother was in no mood for dramas

"He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which you know, big deal. I need to talk to him but he seemed to have disappeared" said Damon and he sounded kind of worried as well which made Elena tensed up

"I haven't talked to him yet today" said Elena and she wondered what happened to Stefan

"Hmm" said Damon and he walked towards Elena and stuck out his hand "Give me your phone. Maybe he's dodging me" Elena started digging through her purse for her phone while she asked Damon with confusion in her voice

"Why would he be dodging you?" Damon wondered the same thing. The only thing that he could come up with was

"I don't know. Ever since Stefan had a little chat with Klaus, he is been acting strangely" said Damon that surely got Elena anxious.

"Do you think Klaus compelled Stefan to do something. With all the vervain gone from the town, Klaus could compel anyone easily" said Elena however Damon disagreed with her on that

"I thought that too at first but it doesn't seem like that" said Damon and Elena handed her phone to him. He dialed Stefan's number and waited for him to pick up. After a while Stefan's phone went into voice mail

_"Hey it's Stefan, leave a message" _

Damon hanged up hearing that. Elena looked at him with troubled expression gracing her face

"So, either he's dodging both of us" said Damon and Elena completed the rest of the sentence

"Or something's wrong"

**Mystic Falls Hospital  
**

Stefan walked into the hospital through a back entrance. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to a room and picked up the clipboard from the door. Klaus had burdened Stefan with a rather unpleasant task. As he failed to bring Jacqueline back to Mystic Falls with him, Klaus had asked Stefan to gather vampires for the hunter Connor to kill so that his hunter's mark would grow and they will finally have the map to the cure. So either Stefan needed to find vampires or create them, the choice was his. Rebekah already retrieved the sword from Italy. Now all they needed was the map.

Stefan read that the patient in the room was having an appendectomy at 8:30 and placed the clipboard back in its holder. He walked over to another room and looked at a man lying in a hospital bed. He picked up his clipboard and read that and found that he has quadruple bypass complications. Stefan glanced once more at the man and placed the clipboard back. Stefan then walked down the hallway and looked over at a police officer standing guard at one of the doors to a patient's room. He walked over to him. The officer looked at Stefan with wonderment

"Can I help you?" the officer questioned Stefan however instead of answering him Stefan compelled the officer

"Time for a little break. He'll be safe with me" said Stefan and the officer nodded and walked away from there. Stefan walked into the hospital room. A man was handcuffed to the hospital bed. He looked at Stefan when he approached him

"Who are you?" asked the man while looking at Stefan with questioning eyes

"Why is there a cop outside?" asked Stefan while he compelled the man to answer him truthfully

"I'm a convicted murderer. I was charged of killing a girl after raping her" the guy confessed as he had no other choice but to

"You guilty?" Stefan asked, his compulsion still in effect

"Of course I am" the man said and he sounded kind of proud of it as well

"Any regrets?" asked Stefan already feeling disgusted with the man

"Only that I got caught. I wish to have some more fun in my life" just as the man said that Stefan bit his wrist and placed it in the man's mouth and forced him to drink his blood. The man tried to struggle but before he knew it Stefan snapped his neck and killed him. One vampire created and more to find or create.

**Professor Shane's Office  
**

Bonnie was sitting at Professor Shane's desk; flipping through a book

"I can't believe you wrote a book" said Bonnie while glancing at Shane

"I did. I wrote three books actually. Two of them are just too mortifying to display" said Shane which spiked up Bonnie's interest right away

"Oh, I'm finding them online" saying that Bonnie took out her phone. Shane poured tea into cups while saying

"No, no you're not. Hey, come on, you promised, remember? Alright, no cell phones and no internet during witch therapy" Professor Shane took Bonnie's cell phone from her and placed down a cup of tea in front of the young witch

"Here, this is yours. Right now, I want you to focus and I want your undivided attention" saying that Shane sat across from Bonnie on the other side of the desk

"You really think you can help me start practicing magic again?" asked Bonnie hopefully. She didn't know yet that Shane has a connection with the hunter Connor and that he helped Pastor Young blow up the entire council. Elena didn't tell her anything yet as she was busy herself worrying about what Stefan was up to.

"Absolutely, I can. I invited you here because I can. But you know what, right now, just relax, drink your tea" said Shane and they removed the lid from their tea "I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigenes spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a role model" Bonnie laughed at that and sipped her tea. They both placed their mugs down and continued their conversation

"Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox" said Shane and waited for Bonnie's response to it

"Now I'm officially curious" said Bonnie with a smile on her lips

"Good" Shane got up and grabbed a metronome. He placed it on the desk. Bonnie stared at it curiously "What do you know about hypnosis?" Professor Shane pulled the pendulum as he asked that and it began to tick back and forth

"You really think that would work?" asked Bonnie not really trusting the theory

"You practice witchcraft, but you don't believe in hypnotism?" asked Shane bluntly. Bonnie gave him a strange look. Professor Shane put his hand to his ear while thinking about how to explain his idea to Bonnie properly

"Bonnie, listen, you're afraid to practice magic because those witch spirits convinced you it's wrong. They threatened your Grams and they made you feel guilty" it Bonnie's full attention immediately "You just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it"

"Maybe. I don't think hypnosis would work, witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation" informed Bonnie to the professor

"Really?" Shane asked as if he didn't know it already. Bonnie nodded her head

"Well, let me ask you something" said Shane and he looked down at the desk "Would you like to put that earring back on?" Bonnie looked down and sow her earring lying on the desk. Professor Shane smiled and sipped his tea while Bonnie laughed a little. Bonnie understood then that she is going to enjoy this session very much.

**Jacqueline's POV**

"You have a crush on him" I said still not believing my own eyes and I was kind of in denial at the moment.

"No, not just a crush. I have fallen for him the minute he appeared on the show. It's a shame he is not a regular character. And now the stupid writers killed him off. Gosh I wish I could give those writers a piece of my mind. Oh my god... oh my god" suddenly Malanie looked at me with wide eyes and she seemed shocked as well

"Weren't we trying to figure out why I am here? This is it. I am here to change his death. Because I will be damned if my baby dies while I am around here" said Malanie and she got up to pace a little as well. She was obviously feeling over whelmed with emotions however I on the other hand was kind of feeling blank from inside. And it was because I was beginning to understand something that was really making me numb in my mind.

"We have to figure out a way to save him and stop his death from happening" stated Malanie while stopping her pacing and looked at me with determination "I am willing to do anything to keep him alive"

"You feel quite strongly for him" I stated. The girl was seriously putting my love into shame. Because I thought no one else could love Kol more than me "What would you do to prevent his death?" I asked wanting to know the extent of the girl's feelings for the man I was in love with

"Like I said, anything. I can even kill off Jeremy if I have to as he was the one who murdered my baby or Elena because she plotted the entire thing" said Malanie with confidence in her voice. The way she called Kol her baby, it irked me to no limit. It seemed that she already claimed him as hers.

"Strong words. Tell me Malanie, how many people you have killed before" I asked her with emotionless voice. It immediately dulled down her excitement

"I have never killed anyone before" said the girl and her answer was obviously most expected. I closed my eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath

"I need a moment to myself" saying that I left a confused and tensed up Malanie behind. I walked into the kitchen of the mansion and looked for something to drink. I found a bottle of bourbon in a cabinet. I didn't bother pouring the liquor in a glass and started drinking straight from the bottle. I felt someone's presence near me but I didn't bother to look up

"Jacqueline, what's wrong?" I heard Elijah's voice. I stopped drinking and finally looked at him. I turned my face and found others there as well. My eyes fell on Kol and a dark snort escaped my breath. I shook my head to myself as I realized how unfortunate I am. I was smiling however it was a painful smile. Elijah was looking at me worriedly. He looked back at others and they were looking confused as well by my sudden strange behavior.

"Jacq, who was she talking about?" asked Rebekah as she realized that the person Malanie was talking about must have got me into such state.

"You mean who that girl is in love with. Well, she was talking about Kol" my answer obviously shocked them but it made them feel more awkward actually. Kol visibly got uncomfortable hearing that. I glanced at him for once before turning my back on everyone there

"And just like that, I know that I am screwed up... again" I suddenly felt such rage that I threw the Bourbon bottle in my hand with all my strength. It hit the wall and broke into small pieces.

"I am sick of these games" I held my head with my hands as I felt like my brain would explode any moment. I closed my eyes shut tightly and tried to calm my feelings down. Suddenly I felt someone holding my hands. The touch said to me that it was Kol. He removed my hands from my head and cupped my face gently

"Look at me" Kol asked and he wasn't requesting me but commanding me that I couldn't avoid. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him "You have nothing to worry about, you heard me. No one can play with you. I won't let anyone" said Kol with strong seriousness in his voice. I completely believed him and I guess the sire bond is to blame for that. I sighed heavily before speaking up

"You don't understand Kol. The only person who could do something like this is Cassandra. She has done it before with me and by bring that girl over here, she did it again. And that witch swore to make me suffer. Do you think it's a coincident that out of all the people in the other world, a girl who is crazily in love with you, came into this world. I mean not someone with a crush on Damon or Stefan or feeling for anyone else but you. Because of me Cassandra couldn't be reunited with her lover like she wanted to and this is how she is taking her revenge on me" by the time I finished my rant I was breathing heavily for obvious reasons. I was feeling threatened, paranoid and enraged, all at a same time.

"You may be right" spoke up Rebekah "May be Cassandra is trying to mess up with you again. So let's just put an end to it. We already know where her lover is. Let's figure out a way to kill him so that they could run off together in the sun set in the other world" said Rebekah which sounded very appealing however impossible

"No, we can't kill Price Erik. He is the original werewolf. If he dies, each and every werewolf in this world would die along with him. And I guess being a hybrid wouldn't help the matter much. It's better to just accept it that I will never have a happy ending in my life than putting many lives in danger" I said and a dark chuckle escaped my breath that moment. I suddenly realized that hiding the pregnancy from Kol wasn't such a smart thing to do. He would surely hate me for it that I hid something so important from him. It can even drive him away from me. And now he has someone to go to as well. Even if I wanted to tell him now, I didn't have the guts to do it. Because obviously he is going to ask why I didn't tell him the minute I found out about it. And god forbid if he finds out about the abortion. Kol would kill me for that. Because I had a strong feeling that Kol would want this child more than anything else, even more than me. The mere thought of Kol hating me, made tears gather in my eyes and before I knew it they started to roll down my temples.

"Hey" said Kol and he gathered me in his arms "Are you crazy? You think a girl who just appeared in this world, would take me away from you" I nodded my head to that while I buries my face in his chest. Only if he knew why I feared that and why I thought it was quite possible to happen. The one thing that is natural in this supernatural world is the fact that you can't control who your heart beats for. I fell in love with Kol when I thought I couldn't love anyone else but Damon. And then Damon fell in love with me when he was completely in love with Katherine. Klaus who is allergic to love and romance seemed to care for Caroline unconditionally. In the world of Vampire Diaries, no one could tell who suddenly falls for who. And I felt ashamed to admit that I was scared of that reality. I was scared of losing Kol. Because he wasn't just a lover for me anymore. I was carrying his child for crying out loud.

"It's best I talk to the girl now" I heard Elijah saying that and he left. I mentally thanked him because I had no wish to chit chat with my threat at the moment. I heard Klaus and Rebekah leaving too, probably to give Kol and I some privacy. Kol was running his fingers through my hair and trying to comfort me as best as he could

"You are unbelievable Jacq. You fought with dangerous evil monsters like Markus on your own and now you are afraid of a stupid girl who I could kill without a second thought. It really doesn't make any sense to me" said Kol to make me feel better

"That's because I am pretty sure Markus wasn't in love with you" I said grumpily that made Kol breath out a laugh.

"I shouldn't feel this way but I am really enjoying your jealousy darling" said Kol as a smirk graced his lips. That instantly got me annoyed and I pulled away from Kol

"Of course you would find my worries hilarious. You are impossible Kol" I said and throwing a glare at him I tried to walk away from there only to find myself wrapped around in Kol's arms again. His one hand wrapped around the back of my neck. Kol titled my face a little and brought his lips very close to mine. What was stopping him from claiming my lips and kissing me like there won't be a tomorrow?

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" asked Kol against my lips. I could feel his breath against my skin. His closeness was driving me crazy. I nodded my head to his question

"Then why are you worried?" asked Kol however I didn't have an answer for him then.

"Kiss me" I said to Kol while brushing my lips against his. Kol didn't wait anymore and joined our mouths together. Our lips moved in sync and I felt like getting lost in the moment forever. I didn't realize when the kiss went from soft and slow to rough and ferocious. Kol pushed all the things away from the counter and settled me on it. Our mouths were still attached and our tongues were fighting for dominance. I moved my leg against his in a seductive way. Kol left my mouth and attacked my neck. He kissed my skin hungrily. I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close to me as much as possible. I threw my head back in sensation when Kol bit onto my sensitive spot lightly. I grabbed onto his hair and brought his mouth back to my lips. He successfully drew a moan from me this time. I felt Kol's hand wondering over my side and boldly reaching my chest. He cupped one breast in his hand while continued ravishing my mouth. I reveled all of it.

"I apologize for the interruption love birds but we have a problem" came Klaus's voice and I immediately pushed Kol away and got off the counter in vampire speed. I quickly fixed my dress and hair even though I couldn't do anything about the fact that I was blushing horribly at the moment.

"See, why I wanted us to live in a different house" muttered Kol under his breath that both Klaus and I heard quite clearly. Kol was clearly pissed off with his siblings for walking in on us twice while we were in an extremely heated moment. I didn't pay attention to Kol and looked at Klaus

"What is it?" I asked Klaus about the problem

"Elijah tried to talk to the girl but she isn't being cooperative. It seemed that she would only talk with you. As compulsion isn't working on her, you need to get the rest of the story out of her Jacq" said Klaus and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that

"Great, now I have to look after my competition. The situation is just keep getting better and better" I said sarcastically that made Klaus smirk and Kol rolled his eyes to himself

"She is not your competition" said Kol firmly that made me roll my eyes to myself

"Whatever" I said under my breath

"I want to hear the rest of the story as soon as possible" said Klaus and he started to walk away from there "And then perhaps we could get rid of her for good" I heard Klaus saying that with normal tone of voice however my vampire hearing heard that clearly

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" said Kol making me look at him

"No, I should do this. Besides, I must find out why Elena and Jeremy killed you" I said with nonchalant voice that caught Kol's attention immediately. He narrowed his eyes at me and said

"You are quite unfazed about my death darling. It's making me a bit concerned" I got closer to Kol and leaned into him

"Because I know nothing like that is going to happen to you. No one would dare to touch you, let alone kill you. Besides, if you die then I die and we would be together anyway on the other side. That's what matters to me. And if you want someone to cry over your death so badly, you now have a fan girl for that. I bet she must be thinking about a future with you by now" I said and the last part irked Kol right away

"I have an idea" said Kol and I raised my eye brows at him

"That's a first" I said and immediately received a glare from Kol that definitely made me smirk

"Why don't I drag you over there in front of that girl and kiss you until you couldn't breath anymore and tell her in a very effective away that I am already taken" Kol and his immature thinking. As if I am ever gonna make out with him in front of his siblings and his crazy fan girl

"You are so thoughtful Kol" I said and he waggled his eye brows at me not caring about the sarcasm in my voice "But we shouldn't break her heart and crush her hopes before getting the entire story of season four out of her"

"As you wish darling"

**Third Person's POV**

Stefan dropped a body on the ground that he had on his shoulder. The current body was the fourth person who Stefan fed his blood and killed afterwards so that soon he will wake up as a vampire and the hunter Connor would get to kill him off. Stefan gathered all the dead bodies in the old Lockwood cellar. He was about to call Klaus to tell him that he got some vampires arranged and ask him to send the hunter over at the location. However Stefan never got a chance to make a phone call because suddenly someone appeared there

"Damon" the name came out of Stefan's lips and he looked quite shocked to see his brother over there "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same questions brother" said Damon and he approached Stefan slowly. Damon glanced over at the dead bodies before looking back at Stefan "Is this all you have been doing all along? Killing people and gathering their bodies in an old cellar. Good work brother"

"Damon, please, stay out of this" said Stefan and hoped that his brother would listen to him for once

"Why? Because Klaus wants you to keep me away from this craziness, whatever this is. Well guess what I don't care what Klaus wants" said Damon sarcastically while widening his eyes at Stefan

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You are just gonna have to trust me on that" said Stefan and tried to walk away from there however Damon blocked his way

"I don't want to, I don't have to, not gonna. Now tell me what this is all about" Damon demanded answers and right that moment the first person Stefan killed stirred a little. He was waking up slowly. Damon didn't take long to understand that Stefan indeed killed them however with vampire blood in their system and they are all gonna wake up in transition soon. Stefan had brought a few blood bags with him so that he could make those people complete their transition.

"Damon, you need to leave. I don't have time-" before Stefan could finish what he wanted to say, Damon pushed him up against the wall and moved his hand towards Stefan's heart. Stefan grabbed Damon's wrist and tried to fight back but Damon overcame Stefan and stuck his hand into his chest. Stefan groaned in pain

"Tell me what are you up to" Damon growled at Stefan

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows" said Stefan. Damon started to pull at Stefan's heart and he screamed in pain. Damon didn't like to do it a bit but he also knew that Stefan wouldn't say anything unless he breaks him down. Something huge was going on and Damon wanted to know what.

"Then it has to be good. Spill it!" saying that Damon continued to tear at Stefan's heart "Spill it!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure" Stefan finally couldn't take the pain and said it

"A cure for what?" asked Damon

"For vampirism" replied Stefan while growling in pain

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" Damon couldn't believe it right away because it was something unimaginable

"Yeah, Connor needs to kill as many vampires as possible to complete his hunter's mark" said Stefan that definitely got Damon shocked "I know it's crazy but it's true. There is a cure. And Klaus wants it for Jacq and Elena. It's a hope. It's their only hope. Do you understand me?" Stefan grunted in pain. Damon still had his hand in his chest, but he removed it after a couple of seconds. Stefan breathed heavily as Damon still tried to take in the fact that there could be a cure.

"Klaus must not find out that you learned about it or he will kill you or compel both of us to forget about it" said Stefan while trying to stand still

"Who else knows about it?" asked Damon finally getting a grip on his mind

"The entire original family, Jacq and me. There is no way for Jacq to break the sire bond with Kol but to take the cure and become human again. And Klaus wants Elena to take the cure so that he could have the doppelganger blood to make more hybrids" that suddenly irked Damon to no limit

"Then why the hell are you helping Klaus with finding the cure when you know he is just gonna turn Elena into a human blood bag. She is better off being a vampire than being one of Klaus's assets for the rest of her life" said Damon not understanding his brother's intentions

"I know but Elena never wanted to become a vampire in the first place. She may be accepting being a vampire slowly but deep down I know she wants to grow old and have a family of her own. And I want to give that to her. If it comes to it I will even take the cure with her. We can both live normal human lives Damon. This is what we want the most" said Stefan and hoped that Damon understood him

"Fascinating" said Damon bitterly. Stefan stared at him for a while before speaking up again

"And I am doing this for you too" said Stefan that made Damon look at his brother with a surprised expression on his face "I know you want Jacqueline back more than anything else. Once she is cured and the sire bond is broken, may be she would come back to you. May be the only reason she is with Kol now is because of the sire bond. Kol wants her to be in love with him, may be that's why she is in love with him. You and I both know how literal the sire bond is. It's quite possible that Jacq's feelings for Kol are not even real" Damon didn't say anything to that however both the brothers knew that he agreed with every word that Stefan just said

"I don't want to see you suffer Damon. I want you to find the happiness that you deserve. And if it means working for Klaus for a while then so be it" said Stefan with confidence and determination in his voice. Stefan started to walk away from Damon but his voice stopped Stefan

"I am glad that you are my brother"

**Jacqueline's POV**

When I entered the living room again where Malanie was I heard Rebekah saying

"Couldn't you have the tattoo in a more decent place?" asked Rebekah. Elijah was looking at his lap showing some decency. He was sitting across from Malanie. Klaus however was openly gawking at the girl as Rebekah revealed her infamous tattoo. Malanie was trying to get away from Rebekah and she seemed a little scared as well however it didn't stop her from retorting back to the original

"It's close to the heart. What other place could be more decent?" said the girl with sarcasm in her voice. She got guts.

"Rebekah, get away from her" I said to her and pulled Rebekah away from the girl. Malanie sighed in relief to see me again

"Why did you leave me alone? I don't feel safe without you around" said Malanie and even though I should have felt happy hearing that but for some reason I didn't

"I am a vampire too as you already know" I said to her and I wasn't sure what I tried to achieve by saying that. Did I want the girl to be scared of me? No, it wasn't that. May be I didn't want her to look up to me. Because it felt weird. Very very weird.

"Yes, but still, knowing that you know exactly what I am going through right now, it helps me stay calm and not be a nervous wreck" confessed Malanie bluntly

"Right, well I think you already met the original family. Don't be scared of them. They are not gonna hurt you" I said to Malanie who looked at everyone and gulped down her nervousness

"For now" I heard Klaus saying that only a vampire could hear. A smirk was playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him before looking back at Malanie

"Malanie, you said that Elena and Jeremy killed off Kol. But why did they do that?" I asked the girl getting straight to the business

"Elena wanted Jeremy to kill Kol so that he could complete his hunter's mark. Because when an original dies, his entire line dies with him. And Jeremy got to complete his mark with one vampire kill only instead of killing dozens of vampires. But we won't let that happen this time, right?" said Malanie with anxiousness in her voice

"No, love we won't" said Klaus to her. Malanie looked at Klaus and said

"You watched him die right in front of your eyes. You swore to avenge his death. And the way you cried for him, it was really heartbreaking. You never showed emotions before that in the show" Klaus and Malanie were staring at each other. Both of them were looking intense at the moment. I was amused to see Malanie actually having tears in her eyes. She must be remembering those scenes in her mind. The silence that fell over us broke when someone walked in there

"Why didn't you tell me Nik that you love me so much? I love you too except for the times when you dagger me" said Kol and he tried to hug Klaus as he knew that would irk his brother right away. Klaus shoved Kol away and glared at him. Klaus really thought that showing affection was embarrassing

"Come on Nik, don't be like this. Your secret love for me is out anyway" said Kol smirking at Klaus while he tried to hug him again and in the process annoying him to no limit. Klaus looked at Elijah for a little help

"Would please tell him to behave Elijah?" said Klaus while fighting off Kol. Elijah was smirking at them

"Just give him a hug and stop him yourself" said Elijah and made it clear that he wasn't getting involved between them. Klaus finally gave up and let Kol hug him. A sour look was covering up Klaus's face the entire time. But we all knew that he was hiding his true feelings behind that sour expression. Rebekah came up to me and said in a low tone of voice

"I never thought I would get to see my brothers getting all Bromancy. It's nice" I nodded my head to Rebekah and felt envied that Malanie managed to do something within moments that I could never achieve with the Mikaelson brothers.

"Damn, he looks more hot in reality" Malanie muttered under her breath with extremely low tone of voice that was barely audible, forgetting the fact that we all were vampires in the room and could heard every word she said very clearly. However we all decided to ignore that comment and focused on something more important

"If Jeremy was the hunter with the tattoo, then what happened to the hunter Connor?" asked Rebekah to Malanie who was openly checking out Kol and Kol was looking at her however with observant eyes only. Malanie had to rip her gaze off from Kol to pay her attention to Rebekah. And I was suddenly feeling a string in my heart. If I ever get my hands on that witch Cassandra I swear I am gonna kill her for always managing to screw up my love life.

"Elena killed him" replied Malanie shortly that made me frown at her

"What is wrong with Elena? Why is she killing everyone?" I asked that more to myself than to the girl

"Well I already told you that Elena was sired to Damon. And she did everything Damon asked her to do. Damon wanted the hunter dead so Elena killed him off. Hence she got plagued with the hunter's curse. Then they found out that the only way to stop the curse is to pass on the dead hunter's legacy to a potential hunter. Jeremy was a potential. He killed a hybrid and became the next hunter to save Elena from killing herself" explained Malanie something I already knew about. I had the information but didn't know the story though that happened in the season.

"Yeah but why Elena made Jeremy kill Kol? Does it have anything to do with the sire bond?" I asked and wondered about it. Even in the show Damon and Kol hated each other. It was quite possible that Damon asked Elena to get rid of Kol and she did.

"No, Kol had compelled Damon to kill Jeremy so that he wouldn't suffer the hunter's curse. By killing him they could kill two birds with one stone, get Damon off of compulsion and also complete the mark" answered Malanie which gave birth to many other questions in my mind

"Why would Kol want to kill Jeremy Gilbert?" asked Elijah now getting very interested in the story

"Because he wanted to stop everyone from going after the cure. He even tried to kill Bonnie for that and killed professor Shane though he came back to life later, Kol attacked Rebekah and tried to cut off Jeremy's arm which led him to his death" said Malanie and she glanced at Kol for a moment. She was doing that now and then without even realizing it. Kol couldn't stay quiet anymore and spoke up finally

"Now why would I want to create such havoc in everyone's life just to stop them from going after the cure. You are hiding something. What is it?" asked Kol while he walked up to Malanie. That moment I could hear her heart pounding against her chest loudly. She was nervous or excited or may be both. She gulped down her nervousness as she stared at Kol with unblinking eyes. Kol titled his head a little and smirked at the girl

"Would you mind answering my question darling?" said Kol with charming tone of voice. Malanie's face was turning red slowly.

"Um... I... I will... but you have to promise me that you won't attack me" Malanie's request confused me to no limit. Why would Kol attack her? Why would she think that? Kol leaned in closer to her. It made her heart beat increase even more if that's even possible. Kol was playing with her, I knew it but that didn't mean that I liked it a bit. He could have just asked her normally. But well Kol was wicked sometimes.

"I promise love. Now answer my question" said Kol in a demanding tone of voice. Malanie sighed out a little and said

"You wanted to stop everyone from going after the cure because you found out that the cure is buried with Silas" just as Malanie said that name Kol's entire demeanor changed withing seconds. And the atmosphere of the room changed too. Malanie was backing away from Kol because Kol looked positively terrifying that moment. However she couldn't go far before Kol suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him once again

"What did you say about Silas?" growled out Kol and at that time I saw something in Kol that I have never seen before, which was pure fear. I understood that Kol has history with Silas but how is that possible. Silas was calcified by Qetsiyah almost one thousand year before Kol was born. I am sure they never even met. Kol must have heard stories about Silas but why would it cause such strong fear for Silas in him? Did something happen with Kol that has something to do with Silas?

"Kol, let go of her. She is no use dead" said Rebekah and she pushed Kol away from Malanie. Bruises appeared on her arms where Kol had gripped her. Malanie however didn't seem so shocked because of the sudden attack that came from Kol. She was already prepared. Well she did ask him not to attack her from beforehand. Kol was fuming with anger and fear. Malanie looked at Kol and started speaking

"I know Kol that you are afraid of Silas and you were right in fearing him. Problem is no one believed you when you warned them about Silas and that he would unleash hell on earth once he wakes up. Everyone considered him a myth and thought you were unnecessarily being paranoid about it" said Malanie and Kol looked at her however with more calmer gaze

"Was Silas raised?" asked Kol to Malanie with serious tone of voice

"You failed to stop them, so yes. Silas woke up and he is a real monster, trust me. He could play all sort of mind games and pose as anyone he wanted. He even managed to make Klaus think that he was dying. Silas wanted to destroy the veil between this side and the other side where supernatural creatures get stuck after dying. If the veil is destroyed then every supernatural being that ever died before could come back to the living world again and bring hell on earth. But thankfully Silas didn't succeed in doing that because Bonnie died before Silas could make her drop the veil completely. And he couldn't do it without Bonnie. However as you died and was stuck on the other side for a while, afterwards you wanted hell on earth yourself" Malanie finished her explanation and exhaled a deep breath

"Well don't worry darling, this time I wouldn't make any mistake in stopping everyone from going after the cure" said Kol and he looked at me straight in the eye

"Sorry Jacq but breaking the sire bond isn't worth raising Silas" saying that Kol looked at his brothers

"I suggest you back off the cure immediately or you know I am capable of doing horrible things" said Kol with threatening tone of voice. Both Elijah and Klaus looked at each other before looking back at him

"Kol you need to calm down" said Elijah realizing that the situation is about to get out of control with Kol

"I need to do a lot of things but calming down isn't one of them brother" saying that Kol headed towards somewhere. I looked back at Malanie and said

"If you knew he would react this way, why did you tell him about Silas?" I shook my head at her and followed Kol. The others were already after him. When I reached Kol, he opened the door of Connor's prison. I knew immediately what he was going to do

"Kol" I called him but he didn't listen to me and in a blink of an eye he ripped off Connor's arm. The hunter screamed in unimaginable pain. Even Klaus and Elijah couldn't do anything to stop him. I guess they were still debating in their minds what to do and if they should really stop Kol or not. Clearly after hearing about Silas, they weren't so sure anymore about going after the cure. Kol healed the hunter with his blood so that he wouldn't die. Connor was still grunting in pain

"Now, I believe I have to take care of Jeremy Gilbert and that Bennett witch. They seemed to be the key of raising Silas" Kol said that out loud as he looked at his bloodied hand. Horror clouded my face as I realized what Kol meant and what he was planning on doing. I instantly walked up to him

"You are not going after Jeremy and Bonnie" I said to him with firm tone of voice however Kol didn't care about that

"You can hate me all you want Jacq but they need to die" said Kol with smooth and nonchalant tone of voice "And thanks to you I don't have to fear getting daggered and rot in a box for centuries anymore as my blood is the only thing that you can feed" I looked at Kol disbelievingly. That moment I barely recognized him. He wasn't the man I was in love with. I didn't know this Kol. The single name, Silas seemed to turn him into something more than a monster.

"Enough of this madness Kol" said Klaus getting angry as well.

"You are afraid of Silas because he is a monster, look at yourself Kol. Honestly at the moment you seem eviler than Silas to me" I shook my head at him with disappointment "I swear Kol, if you even lay a finger on Jeremy or Bonnie, I will dagger you myself even if that will kill me and let you rot for a thousand year" saying that I was walking away from Kol but not before throwing a heated glare at his way

"Nice try but you are forgetting a little but very useful fact that you are sired to me. I can make you do whatever I want and also stop you from doing things that I don't want you to do" said Kol smirking impishly which looked quite menacing by the way. I turned around to look at him again. The situation was thick with tension. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah the three of them looked quite troubled and tensed up. Not to mention clueless about how to handle the sudden heated situation between me and Kol. I narrowed my eyes at Kol as I walked back to him

"Since I arrived in this world, this entire time, all I have tried to do is keep everyone safe. I went through hell sometimes to keep you all alive and keep you from killing each other off because whenever a problem appeared in your lives, the only solution you could come up with was take someone's life. Whenever someone was supposed to die, I stood in the way. I didn't even care about my own life. I sacrificed myself whenever I needed to in order to keep your lives out of danger. And now suddenly a girl appeared in this world and told you something and you are ready to kill off Jeremy, Bonnie and anyone you wish to see dead. Tell me Kol, how is that fair to me. You may not care about others but I prevented your brother Finn's death and because of me no one would try to kill you. And this is how you return me the favor. By killing off my brother and friend. It's not fair" Kol and I stared at each other for a while after I said that. Then Kol looked away from me and smirked to himself

"Now, what's the saying, yes, 'Everything is fair in love and war' darling and this is war" said Kol and I understood that my little talking didn't do any good to him

"I see you have made your decision. You are not gonna stop until you kill off Jeremy and Bonnie" I said and closed my eyes shut as I took in a deep breath. Before anyone could realize what I was going to do, I went to Connor in vampire speed and snapped his neck and in the process killed him completely.

"Jacq no" yelled Rebekah but it was too late to stop me. The hunter was already dead. I looked back at everyone and they all were stunned and shocked even Kol was no exception. I walked up to him after that and said to Kol in a low and strong tone of voice

"Go ahead Kol, kill Jeremy. The hunter's curse would take me down with it and you will lose me forever. Just like you said everything is fair in love and war and this is love, for my brother and friends"

**AN: This is it for now. How was it? Good? Boring? Next update when I get more than 20 reviews. Lol,... love, hugs and kisses :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Finally, another chapter. This is the longest chapter but I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. They never fail to inspire me. WARNING: there is a part in the chapter that is rated M. So be careful. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, let's continue the story...**

**Chapter 24: Confession In Hallucination **

**Third Person's POV **

Anna was driving the car very fast. Her destination was unknown because she wasn't trying to reach any place, Anna was just trying to get Jeremy as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. Elena had received a text from Jacqueline saying that Jeremy's life was in danger and that Kol was coming to kill him. They had no idea why the original would suddenly want to kill Jeremy neither they had any time to investigate the matter. Elena sent Jeremy away from town immediately and let Anna go with him so that he would have protection of a vampire

"Hey Anna do you see anything on my hand?" asked Jeremy as he showed his hand to Anna. His vampire girlfriend looked at his hand and shook her head

"No, Jeremy I don't see anything" said Anna and got a little worried as well

"What if I told you I saw the beginning of a mark like Connor's" said Jeremy while looking at Anna with seriousness

"I can't believe this" said Anna more to herself than to Jeremy "Why would you have the hunter's mark? You have never killed a vampire before, have you?" asked Anna and Jeremy shook his head to that

"No, I haven't but Connor did say that I am a potential. That's why I could see his mark in the first place" said Jeremy. He didn't know it yet that Connor was actually dead and that's why the mark appeared on him. And he had absolutely no idea that it is Jacqueline who killed the hunter to save his life and currently under the possession of hunter's curse.

"This is great. I am a vampire and my boyfriend is a vampire hunter. Aren't we the strangest couple in the world?" said Anna with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She was already paranoid about why Kol Mikaelson wants to kill Jeremy and now it seems that Jeremy is going to be Connor 2.0 for god knows what reasons when he hasn't killed a vampire yet.

"I think we shouldn't have left Mystic Falls in such a rush. What could have possibly happened that Kol suddenly wants to kill me? I mean I met him before and he seemed to have no issues with me then" said Jeremy while wondering about it. He really had no idea what was going on. And if Elena and Anna hadn't forced him to run away from town Jeremy would have never left, not without learning the full story at least

"Obviously something happened. And we will find out about it, eventually. But first I need to get you somewhere safe" said Anna and she took a right turn in the middle of nowhere

"Where are we going?" asked Jeremy with curiosity. He also wondered how they are going to find out what's wrong back in home because they even ditched their cell phones so that no one could track them down. The only way to find them is if they contact with someone in Mystic Falls or through magic. However Bonnie still can't do magic and they didn't have a lot of witches in town for sure.

"I just remembered that there is a place a mile ahead from here, a house my mother once bought for us. We should be safe there" replied Anna as she kept her eyes on the road. The place was completely isolated and no one should be able to find them there, at least for a while. Anna glanced at Jeremy and found him lost in his own thoughts

"I am worried about everyone back home" said Jeremy as he sighed out heavily and looked outside through the window. It was completely dark outside and nothing can be seen. However Jeremy not only saw darkness surrounding them at the moment but felt that it was approaching their lives as well.

**Jacqueline's POV**

A few hours have passed already since I killed the hunter Connor. My very first vampire kill. And to say the least, I was feeling horrible at the moment. I may have taken lives before but indirectly. I never really killed anyone literary with my own two hands. I was crumbling from inside and wanted to shut off my emotions right away. I also wanted to scream and cry for what I did. Klaus said that I would start to hallucinate soon enough and the curse would make me want to kill myself. When he killed the original five hunters, Klaus was tormented day and night for years, well fifty two years four months and nine days to be exact. He didn't know back then what to do to get rid of the curse. Klaus simply waited for it to stop on it's own. Thankfully for me, I and everyone else knew that in order to save me from the curse, Jeremy needs to kill a vampire and become a hunter like Connor. And once he is a hunter no one would want to kill him in fear of the curse, not even Kol. And that's exactly what I was counting on to save Jeremy from him. The hallucinations should have started by now according to Klaus. Though nothing like that has started yet but I was mentally prepared to face strangeness. No matter how freaked out and miserable I was from inside, I kept a calm demeanor outside. Because the last thing I wanted was to look weak and terrified in front of Kol who was sitting right in front of me at the moment.

Thankfully I wasn't locked up in a room however, I was grounded by the originals and didn't have permission to leave the mansion until they remove the curse from me. While Klaus and Rebekah were out looking for Jeremy so that they could make him kill a vampire and rescue me from my certain death, Elijah and Kol remained behind. Kol was with me to make sure I wouldn't do anything suicidal under the influence of the curse. After all he had the power of sire bond over me, that Kol appreciated so much and I hated so much. And Elijah was with us to make sure Kol doesn't do anything irrational as he was still very much tempted to kill off Jeremy and Bonnie especially Jeremy. Apart from the three of us, Malanie was also there with us at the moment and for the first time she wasn't ogling Kol or drooling over him. And it was only because she was kind of in a shocked state at the moment

"I still can't believe you really killed Connor. I mean after knowing what killing a hunter would do to you, you still did it. It's really unbelievable" said Malanie while looking at me with disbelieve in her eyes. I sipped coffee from my mug calmly before responding to the girl

"I am not exactly thrilled about taking a life Malanie but it was the only way to save Jeremy from a certain homicidal maniac" I said with emotionless tone of voice. I glanced at Kol from the corner of my eyes and saw him narrowing his eyes at me. I wasn't talking to him directly as we seemed to be in a fight at the moment however that didn't mean I was going to stop giving him a hard time especially when I was stuck around him when I didn't want to.

"You are talking like Klaus" said Malanie making me turn my attention to her. I looked at her with questioning eyes "He also called Kol a happy homicidal maniac when he was creating havoc in the town" said Malanie with unsure tone of voice because she didn't know if she should have said that or not when Kol was right there with us in the room however I smirked boldly at that as if Kol wasn't sitting on the couch across from me

"Yeah, well Klaus and I think alike on plenty of occasions especially when its about the jackass" I said to Malanie and again took a sip from the coffee mug and avoided Kol's glare at me that he was giving me now and then. The killing experience over whelmed my feelings and it was making me hungry however not for food but for blood. But I would be damned if I asked Kol to let me feed from him after what he did and what he was planning on doing. I would rather desiccate myself. So sipping coffee is what I could do to dull down the urges even if a little amount

"To be honest you didn't strike me as the killer type at first" said Malanie more to herself than to me and she seemed a little scared of me now. I didn't know whether to be happy about it or not. Yes, she called me a killer type because according to her Elena started crying and freaking out and felt extreme regression after her first kill. I on the other hand was sitting calmly on the couch and sipping coffee while making conversation with her after my very first kill. And that got me the killer label from Malanie. Only if she knew how I was feeling from inside. I couldn't express my feelings with words. And I was really tempted to get rid of those horrible feelings even if I had to die in order to do so. Once or twice I actually wished that Klaus and Rebekah wouldn't find Jeremy in time and I would be able to finish myself off. My trail of thoughts broke when someone talked

"Trust me Malanie, she is worse than a killer" said Kol speaking up for the first time. Even though he was talking to Malanie but his eyes were on me and they didn't look so friendly at the moment. Malanie however blushed a little as Kol spoke with her. I could only imagine how she must be feeling about being around Kol. After all she was crazy about him. Malanie was the definition of a perfect fan girl. I had to say something in return of the remark Kol just said and so I did

"Being anything is better than being an original vampire who gets killed off by a baby vampire and an untrained hunter. What a shame!" I then looked at Elijah and asked him with nonchalant tone of voice "Are you sure your mother turned him right?" Elijah didn't answer that question though and I didn't need to look at Kol to know that he was glaring daggers at me that moment. Kol was getting pissed off with my attitude slowly. Only if he knew what I wished to do to him at the moment. I mean this entire thing is his fault. I wouldn't have to go through all these trouble if he hadn't threatened to kill Jeremy. He turned me into a bloody murderess. And I will never forgive him for that. There was one other person I could blame for sure. When Malanie knew from beforehand how Kol would react after hearing about Silas why the hell she had to blabber it out. The girl was really stranger to the concept of keeping secrets. And because of her stupidity my entire plan got messed up within moments. Now I shall have to plan something new, something more secretive.

"How can you joke about his death, Jacqueline? It was horrible. Everyone who loves Kol, hated Elena and Jeremy for killing him. I despise Elena because she planned the entire thing" said Malanie without any hesitation and expressing her grieve for Kol's death like she did before. Kol must have felt very pleased as he got a defender now. I on the other hand simply rolled my eyes to myself

"Well I am pretty sure you have done the same thing if 'your baby' was after your brother and frankly speaking the only thing that's stopping me from killing him off right now is the fact that his blood turned Elena" I said with casual tone of voice that irritated Malanie to no limit because I was being so careless about Kol's death when she gets teary eyes just at the mention of it, however she did blush and also tried to hide it as I called Kol her baby in front of him. I guess the girl wasn't very bold about expressing her feelings when it comes to the original. Kol on the other hand was obviously giving me a hard stare at the moment however I wasn't sure for which reason, for my being careless about his death or for calling him Malanie's baby and don't forget to insert sarcasm in it. Not that it bothered me or anything, I mean what Kol was thinking at the moment. I was just pretending that he wasn't there and somewhere far away

"Oh come on, you can't be serious. Kol knew how dangerous Silas is and didn't want anyone to raise him because Silas did try to unleash hell on earth and he would probably find a way to do that in season five" suddenly Malanie stopped talking and her eyes went wide a little "Did you just say Elena turned with Kol's blood?"

"Yes, Elena did turn with Kol's blood this time, unfortunately" I muttered that under my breath knowing Kol would hear that clearly "Trust me Malanie, you have a lot to learn. Better get started soon" I said that as a friendly suggestion. I was seriously doubtful about Malanie's survival in this world. I mean she never went through life threatening situation in her life neither she ever did anything close to crime. The blood, the terror, the threats of this world, I didn't know how Malanie would handle them. May be we should sent her back to her world. I mean vampire diaries is awesome when you are watching it on screen but believe me, living in it is far from fun. Suddenly I noticed a blood drop on my hand. Where did that come from? I wondered to myself. I looked up at the ceiling however there was nothing there. I looked back at my hand and the blood drop was spreading over slowly and it was covering up my entire hand. Before I knew it my hand was completely covered in blood. Everyone else in the room was obviously wondering why I was staring at my hand with such stunned expression on my face. And I couldn't look away from the blood on my hand. It reminded me strongly that I just killed someone, that I am a killer now. I took a life without thinking about it for a moment. I am a monster now or may be I always was and I should die for being such a hideous creature alive on this planet.

"Jacqueline" I heard Elijah saying my name but I couldn't response to him. I kept staring at my hand instead with disturbed expression on my face

"Jacq" this time Kol called my name and I snapped out of the trance instantly. I looked at my hand this time and it was fine, no blood covering it. I looked at Kol who was staring at me with concern

"Jacqueline, what happened?" asked Elijah with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, I am fine" I said to Elijah with soft tone of voice however we all understood that the hallucinations started already. And my bloodied hand was just the beginning of it. To concentrate on something else I turned my attention to Malanie and noticed that the girl was looking somehow upset at the moment. I frowned in confusion to myself and asked her

"What happened to you?" my question made both Elijah and Kol look at her as well. Malanie sighed heavily before speaking up again and giving me a reply

"Elena is sired to Kol, isn't she? Sorry if I can't be happy about that. Actually it's worse than Elena killing him off" said Malanie more to herself than to me and in a rather grumpy tone of voice. She actually looked heartbroken at the moment. Both Elijah and Kol immediately looked away from her however I on the other hand smirked to myself smugly and spoke up with quite serious tone of voice

"Yeah, you got that right. They are actually having a secret affair behind Damon and Stefan's back. I keep telling them to come clean to the Salvatore brothers but they simply don't have the guts" I said and shook my head in disappointment and also gave Kol a disapproving look to make it seem more genuine. Malanie was gaping at Kol by then and failed to see the smirk playing on my lips. Kol immediately threw a glare at me and looked at Malanie

"Don't listen to her darling. I don't do doppelgangers. That's my brothers' thing" said Kol and Malanie literary sighed in relief. Elijah however gave Kol a look that said 'Say another word and I will snap your neck'

"Speaking of doppelgangers, I completely forgot to mention that Stefan is Silas's doppelganger" Malanie said that quite casually however I choked on my coffee right away. It shocked the originals as well. The three of us looked at Malanie with stunned expression and Elijah decided to interrogate her on this matter immediately

"Ms. Malanie, this is very serious what you just said. Silas is the first version of Stefan Salvatore. How is that even possible?" asked Elijah sounding very curious and concerned about it. Kol and I were equally curious

"Well that's what happened in the show. Stefan turned out Silas's shadow self. Two thousand years ago when Silas became immortal, he violated the nature's law that all living things must die. So nature needed to find balance by creating mortal doppelgangers of Silas. Well that's what the witch Qetsiyah said. And we were quite surprised to find out that Silas's actual true love whose name is Amara is actually the first version of Elena. It was episode three of season five, Qetsiyah revealed the entire story of Silas and her. She came back from the other side for Stefan. As using Stefan to weaken Silas is the only way to defeat him. And that's as far as I know. I was hoping to see the next episode but somehow I came into the show before that and I am still having a hard time believing it" Malanie said the last part more to herself than to us

"How did Qetsiyah return to the living world from the other side? Because I clearly remember you saying that the Bennett witch died before she could drop the veil completely on Silas's demand" asked Elijah something I was wondering about myself. And the death news of Bonnie was actually quite shocking to me. She died trying to bring Jeremy back to life again. But I knew I would never let anything happen to them in the first place. They are not going to die, no matter what. I won't let it happen. Whether it is Kol or Silas, no one is touching them.

"Of course there is a twist in it. Actually Bonnie had lowered the veil for a while so that she could contact with Qetsiyah and ask her how to finish off Silas. Qetsiyah used that opportunity to come back to life again" answered Malanie. Her tone of voice said it clearly that she was still thinking of everything as a show here and not really the real world. And I guess it's going to take her some time to actually realize that in this world everything is real here, the supernatural beings, the evils, the tragedies, everything is real. And we have to fight and struggle to survive, to love and above all to stay alive.

"Okay, I must admit that Silas is trouble but I am still not shivering over his name and I really can't understand why someone is hell bent on killing everyone who could help raising Silas when the problem can easily be solved just by abandoning the search for the cure. I mean Jeremy without a complete hunter's mark is no threat at all and last time I checked Bonnie can't do magic yet. Personally I think that someone just wishes to kill them off just for the fun of it" I said while narrowing my eyes hatefully at Kol who rolled his eyes to himself.

"Jacqueline, has a point Kol" spoke up Elijah supporting my opinion on this "You don't need to worry about Silas waking up and unleashing hell on earth if no body goes after the cure. And I promise you that even Niklaus won't search for the cure, however you do need to stop thinking about killing off Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett" said Elijah and I looked at Kol with hopeful eyes. He glanced at me first then looked at Elijah and thought about something for a while

"I will take that under consideration but I can't make any promises yet" said Kol that made me roll my eyes at myself. Of course the thought of killing Jeremy and Bonnie is just so tempting that he simply can't abandon the idea just like that. Kol saw me looking away from him with an angry expression on my face and he felt the need to explain himself even though I didn't ask him to do it

"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. Now being an immortal, I'm obviously opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now there is a real possibility that Silas can indeed rise again and he actually did, according to Malanie here. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?" said Kol and while I narrowed my eyes at him, Malanie on the other hand was looking at Kol in awe. As if she was hearing something she expected Kol to say. I cleared my throat to gain Malanie's attention. She blushed immediately after she looked away from Kol. And I don't care if it makes me a bad person but I really hated to see her blush because she was blushing because of Kol. But then again I am a bad person after all. I killed someone who probably didn't deserve to die because he was just doing his job. I pushed that thought away from my mind immediately because I didn't want to think about Connor's lifeless body. It just makes me want to kill myself. I was still having a hard time believing that I really took a life. A heavy sigh escaped my breath without me realizing about it

"You used to run with some witches, right" said Malanie while smiling broadly at Kol. My eyes met with Elijah's and we both wondered the same thing. Why would she say that? Was there anything about it on the show? Probably

"Yes darling I actually did run with some witches over the centuries. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem" finished Kol with a small smirk on his lips. Malanie's eyes were twinkling with happiness at the moment. She couldn't help but grin widely. I am sure she was still thinking of a future with Kol as she has yet to learn about my involvement with the certain original

"I know" said Malanie and her tone of voice was kind of seductive. It certainly made me raise my eye brows to myself and it irked me to no limit. And obviously I was burning with jealousy as well because Kol was looking at her with mild interest this time. Clearly he was intrigued by the fact that Malanie knew him so well when I didn't have a clue about it

"Wow Malanie, it's really great that you know so much about Kol. Please why don't you do us all a kind favor and run off with Kol into the sunset tomorrow so that we could all get rid of him for good" saying that I stood up from the couch avoiding Malanie's flushed face. She was burning with shyness. God help me. Kol however was smirking to himself. He must have sensed my jealousy and it was pleasing him to no end. That devil's spawn

"I am gonna get some sleep now. Good night Elijah, Malanie" saying that I started to walk away from there

"Good night" I heard Elijah saying back

"Wait, where I am gonna sleep?" asked Malanie quickly getting up from the couch and ready to follow me. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Can't she take a hint that I was actually trying to get away from her and her blushing face and her sultry looks towards Kol. Well I guess not. There is no way in hell I was going to sleep with her and listen to her fantasies about Kol.

"Malanie please follow me. I will show you to your room" said Elijah getting up from his arm chair. Malanie looked back at me and I nodded my head in encouragement. She gulped down her nervousness and started to follow Elijah. I sighed out and started walking again. I was approaching Rebekah's room when someone blocked my way. And obviously it was Kol who was bothering me

"My room is that way darling" said Kol while smirking at me impishly. I raised my eye brows at him and said

"I know. I am going to Rebekah's room which is right over there. Now kindly move out of my way please" I said with casual formal tone of voice however Kol didn't move neither he let me walk away from him

"You are sleeping in my room" stated Kol in an ordering tone of voice and still not losing his smug smirk

"Well too bad I don't fancy sleeping with my brother's soon to be killer. I would rather bury myself in a tomb with Silas. And don't even think about using the sire bond on me as you know the consequences very well" I said with a smirk of my own. Elijah did promise that he would dagger Kol if he misused the sire bond on me in anyway. However Kol's smirk didn't falter at my threat. If possible it only widened more. I started to have a bad feeling immediately

"Oh I wasn't planning on siring you tonight love. However I planned on doing this" saying that Kol threw me over his shoulder and took me in his room in vampire speed. Before I knew it I was sitting on his bed. Kol closed the door of his bedroom. He was smirking like a bad ass now as I glared at him heatedly. After a while I stopped glaring at Kol and sighed heavily. Clearly fighting with him or pouting with Kol wouldn't get me what I wanted from him which is surety of Jeremy's safety. So I thought of a different technique. I stood up and walked over to Kol

"Why can't you just spare Jeremy?" I asked him with soft tone of voice while looking straight into his eyes

"I told you I am considering it" said Kol with seriousness and for once stopped smirking

"And how would I know that after considering everything, you wouldn't just decide to kill him in the end. Please just listen to me" I said and put my hand on his chest "Jeremy is not a threat that you need to take care of. I will make sure he doesn't complete his tattoo as long as he lives and without a complete hunter's mark, Jeremy is not a danger in any way therefore no one could risk raising Silas" I was roaming my hand over Kol's chest and torso seductively and I also leaned in close to him as well. Our bodies were almost touching

"Please think about it and stop this madness Kol" I said in his ear in a low tone of voice. I felt Kol gripping my waist with both of his hands and he pulled me so close to him that I was completely pressed up against his chest. I didn't protest and let him do whatever he pleased.

"I must say I never thought you would use seduction to get what you want darling" said Kol whispering into my ear. I didn't loose my confidence though. Only a smirk appeared on my lips. I started this game and I wasn't gonna stop until I finish it which means making Kol come in terms with me about sparing Jeremy's life.

"Well is it working?" I asked as I brushed my lips lightly against his throat. Kol smirked at that

"It certainly could work, if you take it a little bit further" said Kol and I knew exactly what I have to do to make Kol comply with my wish. I used vampire speed and strength and before we know it Kol was lying on the bed and I was on top of him. I cupped his cheek and caressed his face seductively as I looked into his eyes.

"I will take it as far as you want me to. All you need to do is give me your word. Promise me that you will not harm Jeremy in anyway" I said and I started rubbing his chest now while brushing my lips against his neck and jawline softly. My touches were really making Kol react just the way I wanted. I looked into his eyes again and brushed my thumb softly against his bottom lip. Kol tried to capture my lips with his but as I was on top of him, I was able to move away

"Promise me first" I said with certain amount of firmness in my voice and if Kol refused to comply with my wish I was ready to walk out of the room any moment. But seeing how aroused Kol was at the moment I doubted he would deny me anything right now

"This is blackmailing you know" said Kol grudgingly, his one arm was wrapped around me in a possessive way. He contemplated for a while and finally said "Fine, baby Gilbert is out of danger zone, happy" saying that Kol tried to capture my lips with his once again and I moved away from him once again which frustrated him to no limit

"And you are not going to make anyone else do the job for you" I said with serious tone of voice. I already heard from Malanie that he had compelled Damon to kill Jeremy in the show. So I couldn't take any chance with Kol in this matter. I have to be careful about everything. I surely didn't want Kol to find any loop hole in his promise

"I said he is not in danger anymore. What else do you want me to do? Take him under my wings and give him protection as well" said Kol with a roll of his eyes however it definitely made me smile. I actually kind of liked the idea of Kol and Jeremy being best buddies. They were friends in the show for a while even though it was fake for Kol

"Would you really do that?" I asked him with hopeful voice however Kol's expression went dark immediately

"No" he said at once which I kind of expected but still I felt disappointed. Kol tried to kiss me again but I put my hand on his mouth and prevented him from doing that. It was really getting on Kol's nerve. I could tell just by looking at him

"You are not making a vulgar promise to me, are you?" I said with a frown on my face as I looked at Kol with narrowed eyes. Suddenly our position changed in vampire speed. And before I could realize anything, Kol slammed his lips against mine. I made a sound in protest as Kol was kissing me quite strongly and he was actually making my lips swollen and red. That's what I get for getting on his nerves, I guess. I was playing with him for far too long for his liking. I slowly started to kiss him back but his wildness was really surprising me. I broke off the kiss against his wish. Not because I had to breath or anything because I was a vampire now. The reason I stopped Kol from kissing me was because I had to ask him something

"Why were you used to run with witches?" I asked and wanted a serious answer to that question. Kol sighed a little before speaking up

"Because when you left with a warlock and then suddenly disappeared from my life, I knew it had something to do with magic. I got involved with powerful witches because I was looking for you" said Kol and I knew he was saying the truth. We were looking into each others eyes with intensity at that moment. I pulled Kol down to me and pressed my lips against his for a passionate and love filled kiss this time. I parted my lips and gave Kol access in my mouth. He immediately pushed his tongue inside and deepened the kiss with urgency. I moaned softly when the passion exceeded in our kiss. I was feeling more ecstatic with every passing seconds. I had to break the kiss so that I wouldn't go insane with sensation. Kol however kept kissing my face with affection

"It's so sweet of you Kol that you searched for me through out the centuries" I said with seriousness in my voice and Kol looked at me with a satisfied expression on his face "Although you having a thing for the witches seemed to be the actual reason" Kol's face went from looking happy to scowling angrily within seconds. I really couldn't help but start laughing silently at his face. Kol punished me by biting on my neck lightly. I shrieked a little as it kind of tickled me.

"You are an animal, Kol Mikaelson" I said while trying to get away from Kol. However suddenly someone spoke up that moment and said

_"But you are the real monster Jacqueline" _

The voice kind of startled me and I looked around the room to see who said that and who was in there with us. Kol looked at me with confusion in his eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. I looked back at him and instead of answering his question, I asked him

"Did you hear anything?" realization flashed over Kol's face immediately and he cursed under his breath

"I think your hallucinations just started. Why the hell Nik is taking so long to find a damn kid?" Kol said the last part more to himself than to me. He was getting frustrated with worries and desperately wanted to rescue me from the hunter's curse. Kol thought of something for a moment then he looked at me. I thought there would be anger in his eyes for me as what I did was kind of irrational and suicidal however I only found concern for me in his eyes

"Are you feeling any different?" Kol asked and I shook my head to say that I am fine. But then Kol gave me a look that made me sigh heavily and I blurted out the truth

"I am feeling horrible, Kol. I can't believe... I... a monster isn't even an appropriate word to describe me anymore. I am worse than that. And I am just gonna keep getting darker, and eviler and-" I was cut off by Kol's lips on my mouth. He kissed my lips softly once before pulling away

"You did nothing that you should feel horrible about" said Kol and I actually found myself not feeling horrible anymore. I knew he used his sire bond for that but for the first time it didn't repulse me in a bad way. I was actually feeling thankful to him for making that feeling go away

"Go get changed. I think falling asleep would help you" said Kol and I didn't argue with him. I got up from the bed to get changed so that I could get some decent sleep. I walked up to the closet where I knew my clothes were. They have everything arranged for me in the house already in case I decide to live together with Kol suddenly. I started looking through the night dresses and all I found was sexy looking nighties, and other stuffs that I better not mention about. I sighed out in anger and closed my eyes shut for a moment to calm my nerves down. I was pretty sure Kol picked them up for me, pervert. I threw Kol a glare from where I was standing. It made him raise his eye brows at me in a mischievous way and there was a smug smirk plastered on his lips so I guess Kol knew exactly why I was glaring at him. I closed the door of the closet and walked over to his this time. I pulled out a black cotton shirt from there and throwing Kol a stern look, I walked into the bathroom to get changed. Kol did look disappointed but didn't say anything

Once inside the bathroom, I faced the mirror. I started to undress myself quickly and put on Kol's shirt in vampire speed. After that I stopped for a moment and looked at myself in the mirror properly and I saw a change in me that wasn't there before. The innocence that I held even this morning, was gone from me. My face was normal however I still looked like a monster in my own reflection.

_"Jacqueline" _someone said my name and I jumped up a little because the voice was really spooky. Suddenly I saw the hunter Connor in the mirror. He was standing right behind me. I turned around but found no one. I told myself that I was hallucinating and nothing was happening for real

_"How long are you going to deny the truth Jacqueline?" _asked Connor's voice and suddenly he was standing right in front of me. I backed away immediately from him. He looked so real. How come an illusion can look so real? You are not real, you are not real... I kept telling that in my mind. Connor suddenly chuckled

_"Perhaps I am not real Jacqueline but I will be your worst nightmare" _saying that Connor disappeared. However suddenly voices started to echo around me

_"Monster... monster... killer... monster... killer..." _a lot of voices were saying those things. I put my hands on my ears to keep the voices out and closed my eyes shut. When the voices stopped I removed my hands and opened my eyes. I immediately jumped back because the entire room was covered in blood. I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of there in vampire speed only to crash into Kol right outside the bathroom door. Kol handled the impact of my collision and also steadied me on my feet. He was frowning at me with concern

"What's wrong Jacq?" asked Kol with anxiousness in his voice but I couldn't answer him. I just threw myself at him and hold onto Kol tightly as if my life was depending on him. Kol gave out a heavy sigh knowing what exactly was wrong with me. He said a few soothing words in my ear that actually helped me to calm down myself. Then Kol took me to bed. Once he made me lie down, Kol started caressing my face softly to make me feel comfortable. I hesitated for a moment then said

"I am hungry" it made Kol chuckle a little and he held out his wrist for me. Before sinking my fangs in his veins, I looked at Kol and asked

"Does it hurt when I feed from you?" I asked with concern and that time Kol looked at me with seriousness. He sighed heavily that made me frown at him in confusion

"Yes, it does" said Kol admitting it and I immediately got worried. I was hurting him every time and I didn't even realize it. I even started to feel horrible from inside. What was I doing? Kol spoke up again "Because whenever you feed from me, I get this painful arousal and you don't even take care of it every time" said Kol and when I realized what he actually said, I was downright gaping at him for saying something like that. Here I almost died thinking that I was hurting him and Kol was busy being the pervert he was. Recovering from the shock, I immediately attacked him.

"You little brat" I pinched him hard on his arm that actually caused him a little pain

"Ouch" said Kol mockingly and tried to tame me down. But I held him down with all the strength I had in me and I sank my fangs in his neck. A groan escaped Kol's breath that was mixed with pain and pleasure. His warm and immensely delicious blood rushed in my mouth and I drank from him as if there is no tomorrow for me. Kol let me fed from him for a while. I was lost in the euphoric feeling as always however I did realize Kol turning us around slowly. He got on top of me but my mouth was still latched with his neck. I had my arms wrapped around his, holding Kol close to me tightly. The closeness of his body warmth was driving me crazy. I suddenly felt Kol's hand opening the first button of the shirt. I didn't stop him, I didn't want to. After all it was a great form of distraction for me. Kol opened the second and third button of the shirt as well and exposed my skin to him. He pushed his hand inside the shirt. I suddenly realized that I wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt. His hand came in contact with my skin right away. I could imagine Kol smirking because of that. He brushed the back of his fingers lightly against my skin. I grabbed onto his hand and willed Kol to take it further inside the shirt. Soon enough I felt him fondling with my breast. A deep moan escaped my throat and I pulled away from his neck finally.

Even though not in a messy way but blood covered my mouth but Kol didn't care about that. He claimed my lips and started kissing me passionately. He could taste his own blood on my mouth. I was feeling a burning desire for Kol. And when I felt something hard brushing against me I realized that Kol was feeling the same for me. We both were craving for each other to an unimaginable level. Kol was having a rather large erection at the moment. And the sight of it made me wet right away. My nipples got hardened and I must admit that my feelings were magnified to an extreme level. Kol obviously smelled my arousal immediately and a low growl erupt from his chest. Kol decided to skip the rest of the foreplay immediately which I didn't complain about because I was on the verge of exploding myself and so was he. Kol tore off his shirt that I was wearing and I took off his and revealed his built up body. Kol got rid of his other clothes in vampire speed before coming back to me. The only remaining piece of clothe on my body was my panty which was completely soaked at the moment. For some reason Kol didn't tear it off like I thought he would. Instead he pulled it down my legs gently. I tried to take it from his hand but he didn't let me

"I am keeping it" Kol said with a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's really a wonder that your wickedness has no limit" I said and Kol responded to that by planting rough kisses on my neck. He skimmed his nose against the column on my neck as he smelled me and took in my scent with immense pleasure. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feel of his body against me. A gasp escaped my mouth because Kol suddenly thrust into me and pushed his entire length inside me in one swift move. And his move was no where near gentle or slow. Not that I was complaining about it or anything but a little warning would have saved me from getting startled. But I guess Kol wanted to shock me in the first place. Probably to take my mind completely off of other things. My one hand tangled into his hair, my finger tips scratching against his scalp. Kol was planting hot kisses on my neck and collarbone as he kept thrusting into me. If I were a human now, he would have broken me down already with his moves. Every time he thrust into me a small gasp escaped my lips. Kol took my one hand in his and intertwined our fingers as if to never let go. A small groan escaped his throat as I bit onto his shoulder blade to keep myself from moaning out loud. Kol pushed me down so that he could kiss my mouth. After ravishing my lips for a while, he started to plant wild kisses down my throat and eventually reached my chest. I felt Kol taking one nipple in his mouth after kissing it first. His hand was pleasuring the other one. His tongue circled around the bud before he bit onto it lightly. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips this time.

Kol increased the pace of his thrust hearing the sound. I already had my legs wrapped around his waist to keep myself in place but still I felt like falling apart. Each and every thrust from Kol was getting stronger and stronger more wilder and it certainly proved his power and dominance over me. Everything he was doing to me, the way Kol was claiming my body as his, it was taking my breath away. Kol was making growling sounds now and then like a beast. My eyes were getting hazy with unimaginable lustful pleasure and sensation. I never wanted this to stop. Kol left one breast only to get to the other one and his mouth started working on it immediately. He took in the nipple in his mouth and sucked hard on it. I grabbed onto the bed sheet tightly to keep myself together. I bit onto my bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed and I threw my head back when Kol hit a sensitive spot inside me quite roughly. I didn't want to scream out loud because I was well aware of the fact that Elijah was still inside the mansion and we were not alone in anyway. After a while I found myself holding onto the headboard of the bed as Kol kept hitting the spot again and again in a fast speed that only a vampire could muster up. And as if that wasn't enough Kol had to bite me on my neck so that he could drink my blood. My eyes rolled inside my head and I held onto Kol this time. I put scratches on his back and drew blood from him. It made Kol groan a little with pleasure though. He left my neck immediately and captured my mouth once again. He gave me a hard kiss before letting go of my lips and concentrated on moving inside me as he pressed his forehead against mine. I had my eyes closed as I was gasping for air by then. Even though I didn't really need to breath but still I wanted to breath in air that moment in hope that it would help me survive the crazy vampire sex.

"Open your eyes" commanded Kol and I found myself looking at him and boring my gaze into his. We stared at each other in the eye as Kol thrust into me for the last few times. He loaded me with his hots as Kol reached his climax. I lost count on how many times I had my orgasm during the coupling. Even though original vampire but Kol was breathing in and out heavily and seemed exhausted as well. He kissed me passionately before collapsing on my body as he slowly pulled away from me. My chest was rising and falling heavily and we both were a little sweaty as well. If we were humans then both of us would have fainted by now the way we went wild tonight. Kol planted a few kisses on my shoulder blade and neck before rolling over me. However he didn't let go of me moreover pulled me closer to him and covered us with the thick and soft blanket. Kol hid his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply

"Go to sleep love" I couldn't even nod to him. I was too exhausted to stay awake. I didn't even realize when I actually fell asleep. Little did I know the minute I am going to fall asleep my worst nightmares would start to haunt me down in most terrifying ways.

**Third Person's POV**

**The Witch House**

Bonnie was chanting spells with her eyes closed and hands holding together. She was trying her best to perform at least some kind of magic but unfortunately nothing was happening. The spirits weren't letting her do anything. She opened her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling completely helpless at the moment. Elena was with her in the same room as her blood was needed to search Jeremy with the help of magic that Bonnie lacked in for the time being. She didn't know what to say to Bonnie to make her feel better or comfortable. Before the two girls could have a moment with each other the silence of the place was interrupted. Right then Klaus merged in there with aggressive steps

"What's taking you so long? I just asked you to do a simple locating spell" said Klaus trying not to lash out on the young witch. Without help of magic finding out Jeremy Gilbert as soon as possible, turned out to be a difficult task for everyone. Bonnie glared at Klaus and said

"I told you to find another witch. The spirits aren't letting me do any magic" Bonnie was gritting her teeth with anger. First of all she was failing miserably at performing a simple locating spell, and then Jacqueline's life was in danger and the feeling that she couldn't do anything to help was giving Bonnie a real hard time. The last thing she wanted was Klaus pushing her around in this situation.

"Or may be you just need a little inspiration" said Klaus in his threatening tone of voice. Bonnie wasn't scared but angered and she glared at Klaus heatedly. Obviously Klaus is going to threaten her loved ones now so that she would force herself to do magic that she can't do

"It's Jacq, we are trying to save here. I care about her more than you do Klaus and I would do anything to help if I could but I simply can't perform any spell right now" said Bonnie and Klaus stared at her with unblinking eyes and his gaze was anything but friendly. Elena was already tensed up realizing the situation. Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself down first

"Keep trying witch" saying that he walked out of there. Bonnie sighed in relief. She didn't fancy the hybrid's presence around her at all. Elena looked at her friend with pity. She was feeling bad for Bonnie. As a witch, it wasn't easy for her to lose her magic like this.

"Bonnie, you should take a little break" said Elena walking up to her witch friend however Bonnie shook her head

"No, I should keep trying. May be it will work suddenly" said Bonnie with hope in her voice and Elena only sighed heavily. She didn't protest against it because she wanted to find Jeremy as much as anyone else at the moment. When Elena received Jacqueline's text about Jeremy's life threatening situation, she didn't stop to think about why Jacq would suddenly say that Kol was coming after Jeremy to kill him. Every time Elena didn't listen to Jacq in previous times, it got them all into huge trouble. That's why Elena didn't question Jacqueline this time and simply did what she asked her to do. However now it turned out that listening to Jacq this time wasn't a smart thing to do after all. Her life was in grave danger now and only Jeremy could save Jacq and he was nowhere to be found.

"Did Klaus tell you anything about why the hell suddenly Kol wants to kill Jeremy? What could have happened?" asked Bonnie to Elena with a frown of confusion and curiosity. She wanted to know what suddenly got into the original that he was creating such a havoc in their lives

"I don't know Bonnie. I asked Klaus but he didn't say anything. And I want to know about it just as much as you do. Something must have happened wrong" Elena said the last part more to herself than to Bonnie

"Do you think Stefan could know about this? I mean you said so yourself that Stefan's been hiding something from you ever since he had a meeting with Klaus and the rest of the originals" said Bonnie while wondering about it. Elena shrugged her shoulders in anger

"I don't know. I have no idea what Stefan is up to nowadays. May be he knows everything. And I swear once this is all over, I am gonna get back to him for keeping secrets from me"

**Mystic Falls High School **

Matt was well aware of the situation that was going on at the moment. He and Jamie were doing some arrangement works for the exhibition going on in the school. Jeremy was supposed to be there with them and so was Tyler but because of a certain critical situation, neither of them were there. Matt and Jamie weren't joining the adventure because of being humans. However that didn't mean they were any less tensed up or messed up because of what was going on.

"Is everything back to normal between you and Bonnie?" inquired Matt to which Jamie simply snorted

"Ever since she lost her powers, Bonnie hasn't been the same. I am worried about her. Mostly because she isn't letting me help her in anyway" said Jamie feeling upset about it and he didn't like it a bit that his relation with Bonnie was going downhills currently. Matt gave him a sympathetic smile. Right then April and Professor Shane walked up to them, carrying artifacts. Shane didn't know the situation of the town at the moment. Also he had no idea that the originals learned about his mysteries already through a certain girl from another world. Shane must not cross paths with Kol anytime soon otherwise he would be killed and this time Bonnie might not be able to save him from certain death.

"Hey guys" said April. She gave Matt a smile as she only knew him and not Jamie who was there as well

"Hey April" said Matt. He noticed that April was carrying some stuffs for Professor Shane

"Well, don't let her do the heavy lifting. I found her wandering the hallways with this" said Shane as he showed them a giant rock "Just teasing, I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff" Shane shook hands with Matt and Jamie "Atticus Shane, please call me Shane, I beg you. Thank you guys for helping, I really appreciate it. You all get free admission to my free exhibit" saying that Professor Shane walked away from there. April however kept looking at his way

"Why does he look so familiar?" she asked more to herself than to the boys

"No idea" said Matt. April then turned her attention to Matt and asked

"Hey, umm, have you guys seen Jeremy? I wanted to talk to him about something" said April and she was kind of blushing while asking about Jeremy. Matt immediately inquired about it

"I don't know where he is right now but I could deliver a message to him for you, if you want" said Matt and he really wanted to know what it is that April wished to talk about with Jeremy. Could it be something supernatural? No, Matt didn't think so but still. April hesitated about it first but then spoke up

"What do you think Jeremy would say if I ask him to be my date for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I... I need someone to escort me and you know Jeremy is a friend... so I thought, he might wanna help" April was feeling embarrassed and her bright cheeks were the proof of it. Matt and Jamie looked at each other and tried not to smirk at the nervous looking girl. It seemed that April Young has a crush on Jeremy

"I don't know April. You have to ask Jeremy about that" said Matt and tried to end the conversation there

"You should probably ask Anna as well since she is his girlfriend" butted in Jamie which kind of shocked April and she looked at him with wide eyes. Matt shook his head to himself.

"Jeremy has a girlfriend?" said April though it sounded more like a question

"Yeah, he does" admitted Matt with a small smile. April recovered from the shock quickly and blushed again

"Sorry I didn't know that" said April and she kind of sounded disappointed as well

"Well you could take Matt as your date" said Jamie butting in once again. Before Matt could response to that April said

"But Matt is with Rebekah, right" blurted out the girl with assured tone of voice. Jamie got interested immediately while Matt lowered his face to hide his blush

"Now, why would you assume that?" asked Jamie with curiosity

"What? Aren't they like a thing? Well that's what I heard" said April as she looked at Matt with wonderment

"Rebekah and I aren't a thing, yet" said Matt with strong tone of voice and muttered the yet word under his breath. And he has no hope of being with her, especially when Rebekah has too many over protective brothers and one of them is lunatic enough to kill him off for dating his sister. He was obviously thinking about Kol. Matt could only wonder how come Jacqueline fell in love with the original. And how in the world she handles him. Matt snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone went off. He checked the caller ID but it was showing an unknown number. Matt excused himself from the group and walked a little further away where April wouldn't be able to hear him

"Hello" he said after picking up the call

"Matt, it's Jeremy" hearing the name Matt sighed in relief "What's going on back there?" asked Jeremy with wonderment

"Jeremy, man, where the hell are you?" asked Matt immediately with anxious tone of voice

"I don't really know. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Have you heard that Kol-" Jeremy was interrupted by Matt

"Yeah, I heard about that. Listen Jeremy, wherever you are, you need to come back to Mystic Falls right now" said Matt hurriedly

"Why? What happened?" asked Jeremy worriedly over the phone

"Jacq's life is in danger. And only you can save her" hearing that from Matt, Jeremy was completely shocked

"What do you mean Jacq's life is in danger? Is it Kol?" asked Jeremy already getting angry at the original thinking he was doing something terrible with his sister

"Jeremy just get over here. Everything will be explained to you" said Matt and waited for a response from Jeremy

"I am on my way"

**Lockwood Cellar **

"It seems that we have the vampire ready, now all we have to do is find Jeremy" said Tyler as he looked at the vampire that Stefan turned for the hunter Connor to kill. Stefan had turned more people but since Connor died he had killed them off himself except for one that Jeremy needed to kill to save Jacqueline from the curse. Actually it was Klaus that made Stefan kill the rest of the vampires because suddenly the hybrid doesn't want to go after the cure neither he wanted Jeremy to complete his hunter's mark. It was quite mysterious, not to mention suspecting. Why would Klaus suddenly give up looking for the cure when he wanted Elena to become a human again more than anything else? Something obviously happened. However Stefan couldn't get any answer out of Klaus on that matter. What could it possibly be? Klaus was keeping a secret, a big one this time.

"Which seems anything but easy" said Stefan more to himself than to Tyler. He wondered why would Jacq kill the hunter Connor. Did anyone make her do it? None of them were on vervain and any original could compel anyone easily. But why would the originals make Jacqueline kill the hunter when they knew about the curse from beforehand? The way they were getting antsy about finding out Jeremy to save Jacq, Stefan doubted that the originals did anything. No matter how hard it was for Stefan to accept the fact but the originals do care about Jacqueline and there was no denying in it.

"You have any idea what suddenly happened?" asked Tyler with concern in his voice and Stefan shook his head in reply.

"Where is Caroline?" asked Stefan wondering about her. She was supposed to give him info about what Sheriff Forbes is finding out about Jeremy every half an hour

"She is with Klaus" said Tyler giving out a heavy sigh. Stefan frowned at him immediately

"And what is she doing with him?" asked Stefan with curiosity

"Caroline wants to see Jacq but as the originals aren't letting anyone go anywhere near her, Caroline went to sweet talk with that that piece of... never mind. In hope that she would get to meet with Jacq" Tyler finished his explanation and Stefan nodded in understanding. Suddenly someone entered there. Tyler turned around and was quite surprised to see the person

"Hayley, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Tyler as he walked up to her

"Who is she?" Stefan asked with suspicious tone of voice before Hayley got a chance to say anything. Tyler looked back at Stefan and said

"Don't worry about her. This is Hayley by the way" Tyler introduced Hayley to Stefan

"Stefan Salvatore" said Stefan with a small smile

"Yeah I have heard about you already" said Hayley

"Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do, how to help. When she showed up here I thought it was just coincidence, but it turns out she's been helping one of them, her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them out from under Klaus" explained Tyler that earned him a smile from Hayley however Stefan furrowed his brows at the wolf girl

"Why are you bothering with the rest of the hybrids? You do know that Klaus would kill you if he learned what you are doing with his precious hybrid slaves" said Stefan in a matter of fact tone even though he knew how serious the matter is

"It's a wolf thing. Actually I am planning on helping her with this mission. No one deserves to live as a slave especially not to Klaus" said Tyler with bitterness in his voice and Stefan simply nodded

"Speaking of Klaus, what got into him?" asked Hayley looking at the boys and her voice held certain amount of confusion. Tyler frowned at her with confusion as well

"Why? What happened?" asked Stefan with curiosity

"Well right after Tyler left, Klaus came to the mansion to collect his hybrids. I was there and he acted as if I was a ghost or something scary. He was feeling highly uncomfortable around me. I don't understand why. The first time we met, everything was fine. He acted like the douche he is but today, something was wrong with him and I can't help but wonder about it" said Hayley more to herself than to Tyler or Stefan

"What is going on with the originals?" Stefan wondered in his mind. This seemed something they should be concerned about

**Jacqueline's POV**

I never imagined dealing with the hunter's curse would be such a nasty experience and torturous as well. I couldn't sleep a bit last night. Every time sleep took over me, nightmares plagued my dreams. Kol tried to help by manipulating my dreams with his power and it worked for a while. But then I opened my eyes once and saw the hunter Connor lying in the bed with me. I obviously screamed and got as far away from the hunter as possible, failing to see that it was Kol who was with me in the bed. Since then I decided to give up on trying to fall asleep. I tried to take a bath and there also I had a very traumatic experience. The curse was getting worse every passing minutes. And at the moment all I could think about was the nasty headache that was making me suffer. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. My legs were folded and my knees were pressing against my chest. I had my arms wrapped around them. And my head was resting on my knees at the moment. Kol wanted to hold me more than anything else and comfort me but at the moment I didn't want anyone to come close to me. Because whenever someone came near me, I saw the hunter Connor approaching me. Kol was looking at me with unblinking eyes as if I would disappear if he blinked. Elijah was looking positively tensed up seeing my condition and how it was getting slowly.

_"You can't avoid me forever Jacqueline" _said the hunter Connor as he appeared out of nowhere. I ignored him and pretended that he wasn't there. In reality he wasn't actually there. It was all in my mind. And I kept reminding myself of that

_"You are not gonna listen to me, fine. Let's try something else" _said Connor and he disappeared. Both Kol and Elijah had no idea what was happening with me. They just knew that I was in pain and slowly going insane.

_"Hello Jacqueline" _this time it was a female voice. I looked up and gasped

"Viki" the name escaped my lips. Kol frowned at me and so did Elijah and looked at me with concern. I however was looking at Viki who was walking around the couch Kol was sitting on. Kol followed my gaze and found that I was looking at the space only as he couldn't see anyone

"Jacq, no one is there" said Kol but I couldn't hear him anymore

_"Jacqueline, the savior and yet I remember that you let me die without giving it a second thought. Not very heroic of you, is it" _said Viki but I remained silent _"You knew I was going to die. You could have saved me. But you didn't, did you? You think Connor's life is the first life you took, no... I am your first kill Jacqueline. And you killed me when you were still a human. Now what does that make you? A monster? A killer? No... you are the evil in disguise of a girl" _said Viki and she kept saying thing. I finally closed my ears by putting hands on them. Kol looked at Elijah with worry clouding his face. He felt helpless at the moment because Kol just realized that he can't reach out to me anymore. The curse was consuming me slowly

_"You let me die, just because you didn't feel like I was worth saving. What are you Jacq? Do you think you are god? Matt lost his sister because you were too careless about my death. And Jeremy? He loved me. He was in love with me Jacq. How do you think he is gonna feel if ever finds out that you deliberately let me die, his first true love. Jeremy would hate you and so would Matt. You are so disgusting Jacq" _

"I am sorry. I made a mistake. What I did, was horrible. I know and I am sorry" I said to Viki. I glanced at Kol for once who closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to keep himself together

_"That's not the only horrible thing you did Jacqueline, did you?" _this time it was Amelia who appeared in front of me. However her behavior screamed that she was Cassandra. Even though I knew she was not really there but I still jumped back and tried to get away from her

"No, leave me alone" I almost screamed at the witch

_"You know what to do to get rid of me Jacqueline, kill yourself but since you are not going to do that, let me show you your real face. The ugliness of you that's hidden underneath your beautiful facade. You have any idea how many people's lives you have destroyed back in your world. And even when I gave you a second chance to do something good, and brought you in this world, you let Viki Donovan die. You let Bonnie's grandmother die. Tyler lost his father because you remained inactive about it. John Gilbert is also dead. And now you killed Connor with your own two hands and in a blink of an eye. The only people you saved in this world who were never supposed to die in the first place, and you think of yourself as the savior" _said Cassandra with a bitter smirk on her lips. This time I snapped at her

"That's not true" suddenly Cassandra approached me aggressively and I backed away immediately. What I didn't realize was that Kol was trying to come closer to me

_"And you were willing to take another innocent life" _said Cassandra while looking at my stomach

"Don't" I warned Cassandra about going there

_"What do you think Kol would do once he learns about your misdeed Jacqueline" _suddenly Viki appeared again and she spoke from behind me that really startled me and I got off the couch in vampire speed not realizing that I was actually going away from Kol. He was trying hard to come close to me.

_"He is going to hate you forever" _whispered Cassandra in my ear and unwillingly a sob escaped my throat _"That's why I brought Malanie into this world so that he would have someone to love once he learns the horrible truth about you. Because once he learns about how you tried to kill his unborn child Jacqueline, Kol would hate you for eternity. May be he will even kill you"_

_"And don't think you will have Damon once Kol starts hating you. The way you are, the person you have become now, no one could love you Jacq" _said Viki taking a step towards me. I stepped away from her only to crush into someone else. I turned around and found Connor again

_"Why do you want to live when everyone is just going to hate you for what you are? You are an evil monster Jacqueline and you deserve to die" _said Connor and I shook my head vehemently

"No"

_"Yes" _said Connor _"Kill yourself"_

"I won't kill myself" I said to him as I back away from Connor

_"But you would take other's lives. Then why stop Kol from killing Jeremy. Why do you always pretend that you care about their lives? You are nothing but a killer Jacq" _said Viki

"No, I am not a killer" I said to her

_"Lies, Admit it. You are a killer" _said Connor and he kept saying things until I snapped

"Fine, I am a killer. I enjoyed taking your life" I said to him aggressively

_"And you will kill again" _said Cassandra appearing again

_"And you still think you don't deserve to die" _said Connor in a questioning tone of voice. Something suddenly snapped inside me, a horrible feeling. And it made me nod

"I deserve to die" I said in a whisper to myself

"Jacqueline look at me" Elijah said with anxious tone of voice, he was standing very close to me. He seemed to be shaking me a little as well to snap me out of the trance I was in at that moment. Kol was right beside him and he looked terrified for me. They were saying something but I couldn't really hear them

_"Now that you have figured that out, do something about it" _said Viki with a smirk on her lips

_"You know what you have to do" _whispered Connor in my ear. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran upstairs in vampire speed and reached the balcony of the house from where once Damon threw Kol off and then broke his neck. Before Kol and Elijah could stop me or even realize what I was doing, I immediately took off my day light ring and threw it far away. As the sun was shining brightly my skin started to burn immediately.

**Third Person's POV **

**The Mikaelson Mansion**

Klaus was walking towards his mansion and Caroline was right beside him. The barbie vampire could be very insisting and stubborn when she wants to be. And Klaus simply couldn't deny her wish to meet up with Jacqueline. Well can't say he didn't try to avoid her request but then again, Caroline agreed to go on a date with him if he let her see Jacq. Klaus was still thinking that Tyler and Caroline broke off because of Hayley. Clearly Malanie didn't drop that bomb yet on Klaus that Caroline and Tyler were actually faking the entire thing and Tyler wasn't involved with Hayley. Besides, Caroline thought that going on a date with Klaus would keep up the ruse between Hayley and Tyler. Also Klaus had yet to learn that Hayley and Tyler were planning on un-siring all his hybrids and set them free. Malanie practically told them nothing yet and it already created such a huge chaos. Just imagine what would happen when everyone learns about everything. Yes, it would start something for sure.

"What the hell" gasped out Caroline as her eyes spotted something. Klaus looked up too and saw Jacqueline burning in the sun. They both vamped speed inside the mansion. Kol grabbed Jacqueline and dragged her inside but that didn't do any good because the sunlight was everywhere in the house

"Oh my god, please do something" shouted Caroline as she watched Jacqueline getting burned horribly. Klaus using his hybrid speed took Jacq from Kol and rushed somewhere. The others followed him. Klaus brought Jacqueline in a room that had no windows in it. The room was to preserve art. Jacq started healing soon but she looked exhausted. Caroline immediately went to take care of her. And Klaus on the other hand turned to face his brothers

"What is this carelessness. I left you two to protect her and when I return I found her burning in the sun. How did this happen?" Klaus demanded answer. If he hadn't arrived on time, and showed them the room, they might have already lost Jacqueline. Elijah looked ashamed of himself for failing to protect the girl they all loved and cared about

"The sire bond didn't work on her" said Kol more to himself than to his brothers. He was kneeling right beside Jacq by then. She was actually feeding from his wrist at the moment. Kol didn't understand what happened. Everything happened so fast. He was telling Jacqueline to calm down and to listen to him but she was completely lost in another reality that her mind created for her

"Because in order to act on your command she actually needs to listen to you first. May be she wasn't even hearing you. I warned you the hallucinations are very powerful. You should have locked her up immediately when you lost control on her actions Kol. Do you realize, you could have lost her forever just now?" Klaus snarled in anger at his younger brother. Kol didn't say anything to Klaus which was quite unlikely of him but this time Kol didn't want Klaus to just yell at him but to kill him for being unable to keep Jacqueline safe.

"I think you have said enough Klaus" surprisingly it was Caroline who said that. She noticed how much Kol regretted letting that accident happen. He was already feeling enough guilty, Kol didn't need Klaus to make him feel more horrible.

"Someone should go, search for her daylight ring" said Caroline noticing that it was absent from Jacqueline's finger

"I will go look for it" said Elijah and he left in vampire speed. By then Jacqueline was stable enough to realize what was going on around her. She saw Caroline there

"Caroline... is that... is that really you?" asked Jacq with fear in her voice

"Yes, yes it's me" said Caroline and immediately found herself in a hug. Jacq held her tightly and Caroline also hugged her back "Everything will be alright. We won't let anything happen to you"

"What?" Jacqueline gasped and pulled away from Caroline right away "You think too that I deserve to die" hearing that obviously shocked Caroline and she looked at Klaus and Kol who were staring at the girls meanwhile they shared a much needed hug.

"She is hallucinating Caroline" said Klaus as he sighed heavily. No one knows better then him, how it feels to be under the hunter's curse. Jacqueline spoke up again

"Of course you would want me to die Caroline. I let Katherine turn you, when I could have easily stopped it from happening. I destroyed all your possibilities of growing old and have a family of your own. You must want that and because of me you can't have it anymore" said Jacqueline and tears escaped her eyes and so did Caroline's "I really deserve to die"

"Becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to me Jacq" said Caroline in a low tone of voice and walked out of the room right away as she couldn't see Jacq in that state anymore. Outside she leaned against a wall and took in a few deep breaths. Suddenly she received a text from Matt that definitely made her grin and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She looked inside the room again. Jacqueline was trying to get away from Kol as he tried to reach her

"Jeremy contacted with Matt and he is on his way back to Mystic Falls now" Caroline informed the Mikaelson brothers with a happy smile on her face. Klaus sighed in relief inwardly and so did Kol.

"Good, now all we have to do is keep Jacqueline alive till the Gilbert boy reaches home"

**On The Road**

"How did you find us?" asked Anna to both Damon and Rebekah who were sitting in the front seats of the car. She and Jeremy were occupying the back seats of Damon's car. Jeremy and Anna were half way towards Mystic Falls when Damon and Rebekah appeared out of nowhere and now they were taking them back to the town.

"More importantly, why the hell Jacq's life is in danger?" Jeremy demanded answers. He was getting worried sick about Jacqueline

"She killed the hunter Connor and took the hunter's curse on her. Until you baby Gilbert kill a vampire and become one of the five, the curse would keep tormenting Jacq until she kills herself" said Damon in a Damon way

"That's why only you can save her" said Rebekah

"Okay great, give me a stake. I will kill Damon right now" said Jeremy that made Rebekah smirk to herself

"Easy Van Helsing, I am driving. Besides, we already have a vampire for you to kill" said Damon while rolling his eyes to himself

"What about Kol?" asked Anna with concern in her voice. She yet didn't know what set off that original

"And why did Jacq kill Connor in the first place?" asked Jeremy with curiosity. Damon looked at Rebekah and said

"Would you mind educating the kids barbie-Klaus?" said Damon sarcastically to which Rebekah glared at him. Even though he looked carefree and unconcerned about anything and everything that was going on but all Damon could think about was Jacqueline. What she must be doing right now and how is she? All Damon wanted to do is go to Jacq and take her in his arms. But he had to bury those desires because Damon already knew that she was in someone else's arms right now and willingly so. Damon was also surprised to hear about another girl from Jacqueline's world. What was her name? Maddie?... Molly? something with M... Yes Damon got that out of Rebekah in no time. All he needed to do was use a little charm on her, Damon charm to be exact. Besides, Rebekah was always easy to deal with than her douche bag brothers. Damon couldn't wait to get his hands on this new girl and make her blurt out all her knowledge about their world and what is going to happen in the near future. Obviously Rebekah didn't tell him everything, and Damon wanted to know everything. There must be an information that could help Damon get back Jacqueline

"Jacqueline killed Connor to save your life" said Rebekah glancing at Jeremy through rear view mirror. Jeremy was shocked to hear that

"What?" he asked with disbelieve in his voice. Rebekah then explained the entire situation to Jeremy and Anna. The more they learned the more shocked they got. Rebekah only hoped that her brothers wouldn't kill her for telling them about Malanie and the cure because Klaus really wanted to keep both the matters a secret. Now before anyone would know, the entire town would be gossiping about the cure and the new girl Malanie. And Rebekah could clearly see herself in the near future with a dagger in her heart and locked up in a coffin.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was feeling completely crazy at the moment. All I wanted to do was end my miserable life and destroy an evil like me. A lots of things happened within last few hours. I tried to kill myself but failed. I attacked Kol but he was able to stop me from getting out of the locked room. I even tried to kill Elijah when he came to return me my day light ring. I was surrounded by three powerful originals. And Caroline hadn't left yet. They were all waiting for Rebekah to arrive back in Mystic Falls. She found Jeremy and currently bringing him back home. As soon as he kills a vampire I would be free from this curse. The problem was I didn't want the curse to let go of me. I had embraced it for a while now. The curse showed me my true self. It showed me how rotten I was from inside, how poisonous and deadly. There wasn't an ounce of goodness and light in me and only darkness. My soul was wicked and evil and a creature like me shouldn't roam around the earth. It can't be allowed. I needed to finish myself off before Jeremy could kill a vampire. But how to achieve that. At the moment, I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the mansion and Kol had compelled me to remain calm and stay right in front of his eyes. And I should probably mention that Malanie was currently occupying the art room because Klaus locked her up in there when she tried to go out of the mansion. I was too busy with my own problems to do anything about her. I wanted to kill myself right away. And even if I managed to find a loop hole in the compulsion the fact that Klaus and Elijah were right there and they had swore to protect me made things a lot difficult for me. I needed to think of something

_"Where did all your cleverness go Jacq? It's time to be a psychotic manipulative bitch. Isn't that what you really are?" _said Amelia to me and I nodded to myself. I was determined to get out of the mansion and kill myself right away. I looked at Kol who was observing my every move

"Stop staring Kol, it's getting on my nerves" I snapped at him. Kol didn't say anything to me neither he looked away. I closed my eyes shut and tried to think of something. All the hallucinations were giving me a nasty headache from the beginning and it just got worst for a while.

_"You are running out of time Jacq, hurry up. Do something" _came Amelia's commanding tone of voice. Caroline was looking at me worriedly as I was being restless even when I was sitting on the couch rather inactively

_"You already admitted that you deserve to die. You know how horrible you are" _said Connor suddenly appearing right beside me

_"Now all you need to do is find a way to end your miserable life"_ said Amelia appearing on the other side of me

_"Your very existence is intolerable Jacqueline" _came Cassandra's voice

_"Are you still hoping for Jeremy to save your life. I bet you are. Poor Jeremy, only if he knew what you did to me" _said Viki coming back again _"Something makes me think that he would kill you himself if he learns the truth about my death. And now he is going to became a killer just because of you. His innocence would be destroyed forever. But that's just going to make you happy Jacq right? Because you. are. evil"_

"Stop it" I snapped out loud, making everyone look at me with more concern and worry. That's enough. I am going to get rid of my life right away. I looked at Kol and said "Take the compulsion off of me Kol" I said to him in an ordering tone of voice. He ignored me as if I never said anything. I looked at Klaus and Elijah

"Nik please" I requested him

"Don't worry love, he will take off his compulsion as soon as you are rescued from the hunter's curse" said Klaus and I looked at him with helpless eyes. He sighed heavily and came close to me. Klaus cupped my face and caressed my cheek softly "Look I know that the illusions are driving you insane right now. But it will all be over soon. Rebekah has already arrived in Mystic Falls. Any moment now and all the tormenting hallucinations would go away"

"Why are you trying to save me Nik? Don't you get it. You don't need me anymore. You have someone else now who possesses the knowledge of your future" I said but Klaus didn't response to it and just moved away from me. He looked at Caroline for once who was looking at me with pity

"You are all making a huge mistake. I was born a monster. And I have cheated death so many time, it just makes me simply evil. And that's what I am. I shouldn't exist here among you. Please let me die" I pleaded but no one answered to my request. Only Caroline got teary eyes.

_"Pleading won't get you anywhere. You know what you have to do Jacq. Make them hate you. Make them hate you so much that they would kill you on their own" _came Amelia's useful advise. But how am I suppose to accomplish that? I looked at Caroline and an idea clicked into my mind

"Have you heard anything from Damon?" I asked her and Caroline immediately grew uncomfortable. Her eyes flickered to Kol for a second who was now looking at me with cold gaze

"Um... yeah... he is with Rebekah and Jeremy. He is the one who found Jeremy actually" said Caroline with unsure tone of voice. Her eyes met with Klaus. Elijah was simply observing me. And I think he understood very well what I was trying to achieve by asking about Damon.

"Of course, Damon is always willing to do anything for me. It's nice to have someone like that. I should have still been with him" I said the last part more to myself than to Caroline. I didn't need to look at Kol to see his hard stare at me

"Kol, don't listen to her. She is trying to make you hate her on purpose" came Elijah's voice and a dark chuckle escaped my breath

"Oh please, if I wish to make Kol hate me, I could do it without dragging Damon in the matter" I said that to no one particularly

"I doubt that darling" came from Kol in a light tone of voice however obviously he didn't look very happy at the moment

"I will take that as a challenge" I said to him with a smirk on my lips

_"You are doing the right thing Jacq" _came Amelia's voice _"Go for it. Say it. Out loud" _

"I am pregnant Kol, with your child" the confession seemed to stunt everyone in the room at once. They literary froze on their spots. A few moments passed and no one said anything. Caroline over came the shocked state first

"That's not possible" gasped out Caroline

"As impossible as it is, I was human in the past and so was Kol. And the child remained alive even when I came back to the future and turned into a vampire" I explained to them in a matter of fact tone of voice

"That's why you have to feed from Kol" said Klaus more to himself than to others. Suddenly I was standing right in front of Kol and he was holding onto my arms but his grips were very gentle. Kol was looking at me with confusion and wonderment

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked while looking deeply into my eyes. And if I am not mistaken then Kol looked kind of surprised in a happy way.

_"Come on Jacqueline, say it. Let him know, what a horrible person you are" _said Connor as he stood right beside us. I followed his order and leaned in closer to Kol and said in a low tone of voice

"Because I was looking for a way" I said which confused Kol as he frowned at me. However I spoke up with confidence and determination in my voice this time "And when I would find out a way, I will get rid of it, without a second thought"

Suddenly the moment stopped right there. All the hallucinations stopped at once. Connor was gone and for the first time it seemed that he wouldn't come back again. Everything seemed normal all on a sudden. I felt light and the headache was gone as well. The curse broke which means Jeremy killed a vampire already. However, I felt relieved and normal just for a moment because when I focused back on Kol, I asked myself one question 'I may have survived the hunter's curse but can I survive Kol now?"

**AN: Okay, finally the chapter end, phew. How was it? Was it too long? Please let me know. Next update will come out soon but I want a lot of reviews for this chapter. Love you all hugs and kisses :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey everyone, here is another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews for previous chapter. Though I must say that I am little disappointed. I wanted more reviews than I got. Come on it was a very long chapter. Therefore I have decided not to write long chapters like previous one. And this would be the last long chapter. Anyway there is a question for you in the end, please answer the question for me. It would be very helpful. The story continues... **

**Chapter 25: The Secret Keeper  
**

I was standing near the railing of the balcony of the Mikaelson mansion and silently gazing at the moon that was shining brightly in the sky. A lot of things have happened in the past few hours. And in the end of all the chaos, I found myself compelled to stay in the mansion along with the original siblings and I wasn't getting away anytime soon. Clearly Kol didn't trust me when I said to him that I won't try to get rid of the baby. From now on I was going to live under watchful eyes of the originals and heavily guarded all the time. In another words, I was caged in the Mikaelson mansion until I give birth. And if I say I was upset about it, then it would be a huge understatement because I was feeling like a prisoner already because in a way, I was. Even though I wasn't locked up in a room but still, I was staying there against my will and that was enough to make me miserable. I wanted to go see Jeremy and be with others for a while, especially after everything that has happened with me but I was forbidden to step outside of the mansion. Not to mention the originals weren't even letting anyone meet me or talk to me. And they had their own reasons to be so cruel with me. Klaus even forbade Caroline to come over again even though she knew everything that the originals learned about from me or I should say compelled out of me. I knew my fate and future already and therefore I wanted to be with everyone and not play prisoner to the originals. But that wasn't going to happen because suddenly I lost my free will and I was badly tangled with compulsion and sire bond issues. I was feeling horrible from inside. Of course I couldn't exactly be happy about it now, could I? Losing the one thing that mattered to me the most. And the saddest part was that I lost my freedom to the people I loved and cared about and thought they did the same. But apparently some things are more important to the Mikaelsons than me and my happiness and even my life. A heavy sigh escaped my breath as I recalled the memories of what happened, just a while ago.

**Flash Back**

_Suddenly I was unsure about my life, my survival. The curse was lifted off of me and a few seconds have passed already. I still remembered everything though. What happened with me during the time I was cursed and how I reacted to it. However, it all seemed like a dream to me, and I must admit what a horrible dream it was. After the curse was broken the torturous hallucinations ended for good. And I solemnly wished that everything that happened during the time I was cursed, was just a dream and not reality. But unfortunately, everything I did or said, was completely and undoubtedly real and I had no idea what's going to happen to me now. _

_Jeremy successfully broke the curse, obviously. Only if he had done it just a minute ago, then I wouldn't be facing Kol who looked completely emotionless as if he just turned off his humanity. His face was blank as a white sheet of paper. There was no way to tell or understand what he was thinking at that moment. But it can't be anything good, that I knew for sure. I was terribly regretting my blunt and irreversible confession and wished everyone would just forget about it but that wasn't going to happen. What I just said came out in a very wrong way even though it was kind of true. And that's why I was so scared. I couldn't just tell Kol that what I said to him was not true and it was the curse that made me talk like that. I was so busy fearing Kol and his reaction that I completely forgot about looking at others who were standing in the same room with us. I didn't have a chance to find out how they were taking my confession. Not well, I guessed. They were very much shocked though. However, I didn't know which one shocked them more, my being pregnant or my confession that I didn't want the baby. And I had no idea what to expect from Kol and the other members of the Mikaelson family. But I wasn't stupid enough to expect something good especially from Kol.  
_

_Kol was still holding my arms with his hands. His grips were still very gentle, something I wasn't expecting to remain after what I just said to him. I definitely thought and was quite sure about it that Kol would break my arms the next second and do god knows what else to me. However nothing like that was happening at the moment. Kol was simply staring at me with unblinking eyes. Even his eyes weren't showing any emotions. What was he doing? Was Kol trying to understand me? Was he too shocked to react? I was slowly getting frustrated as well, for not knowing what Kol was thinking of doing. His calmness was making me nervous and scaring me more. It seemed like the calm before a dangerous and destructive storm. I was about to open my mouth and say something, anything when Kol reached my face and he cupped my cheek softly with one hand. He caressed his thumb against my temple so carefully as if I was a wax doll and he needed to be very gentle with me. His actions were really troublesome and confusing me to no limit, not to mention freaking me out inwardly and I did frown at him because of that. Kol was supposed to lash out at me, break everything around him and create a mess in his rage. Well that's what I was expecting him to do unlike his current behavior which was suspiciously calm._

_"Kol" his name escaped my breath in a whisper. I had no idea what was going on between us at the time. I mean I just told Kol that I am planning on aborting his child. He was supposed to be furious at me, not caress my face softly with care and gentleness. What was wrong with him? Is it possible that he also didn't want to be a father? Did he change his desire to have a family and kids over the time? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. However I doubted that theory. Before I could realize or comprehend anything Kol leaned in and kissed my lips softly yet strongly and no it wasn't an aggressive kiss. It didn't show any sign of anger in it. The kiss was simple and love filled. And to say the least, I was even more confused and shocked and obviously I had no clue about what Kol was doing. I bet the others were just as much confused as I was. Kol pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. I was scared for a moment because I thought that he would compel me and tell me do something against my wish but I was wrong again. Kol did no such thing however he did speak up finally_

_"I love you Jacqueline" said Kol with an intense voice that really surprised me. I have never heard Kol sound like that before. He sounded very mature suddenly, it was something I hardly saw in Kol before, actually never "And to honor that love, I am going to give you a chance. I am going to forget about what you just said. And in return, you are going to forget about aborting the baby" I swear Kol at that time seemed nothing else but a psychopath to me. The way he talked, the way his eyes possessed a gleam in them which was quite foreign to me, and everything else was screaming at me and telling me to get away from Kol. And he really scared me that time if I speak honestly about it. I would rather have him shouting at me than this. However no matter how uncomfortable and frightened I was from inside, that didn't mean I accepted his offer right away and felt grateful to Kol for giving me a second chance that I didn't exactly ask for. I lowered my gaze from his eyes and looked down. In a way I was telling him that I wasn't accepting his offer. Kol would never let me raise Silas now and without the immortality spell I would die if I try to give birth as a normal vampire. And I didn't want to die, not again. Besides, I never wanted to be a mother in the first place. Yes, I did think about giving the baby a chance to be born. But it was only because I thought I found out a way to stay alive through the pregnancy and survive the birth as well. But now that, that plan is screwed up already, I had no wish to continue this further. Even though my silence answered Kol quite clearly but he still waited for me to say it out loud  
_

_"I am sorry Kol, but I can't do that" I said really meaning it and not lying to him about it. I know I could have easily accepted the offer, pretend that I was going along with his wish and find a way out of it later. But for some reason I didn't feel like deceiving Kol on this matter. I didn't want to pretend with him. Not when he was boring his gaze into mine. I felt as if he could see my soul that moment. And I didn't expect Kol to understand me either. I was ready to face his wrath because I knew very well what I got myself into just by rejecting the proposal. After getting my answer, Kol nodded his head once before saying_

_"Well then I am sorry that I can't let you live" and suddenly the hand that was caressing my face gently, gripped my throat so firmly that I literary felt my neck bones cracking under the pressure. Kol probably wanted to rip my throat out however something told me that he wasn't going to make it easy for me. I tried to pry Kol's hand from my throat but he was a lot stronger than I was. The grip around my neck tightened more and if I were a human at the moment, I would have died long ago. Kol pulled me closer to his face, so close that, I could feel his breath on my cheek. And then he whispered to me, in the most dangerous voice that I ever heard_

_"Five seconds, I am giving you a five seconds heads up. Run as fast as you can and pray that I can never catch you because if I do, then I will kill you" said Kol and he even took off his previous compulsion during the threat so that I could run away from him. Then he simply let go of my throat with a push and a hateful look occupied his eyes immediately. Kol turned his back to me and waited for me to run. __Even though breathing wasn't necessary much for me but I still took in deep breaths and felt my throat getting fixed on it's own thanks to the healing power. I was about to dash out of the house in vampire speed when I found my way blocked by Elijah. I looked at him with questioning eyes and wondered what he was planning on doing with me. Elijah's emotionless calm face didn't help me much in understanding what is it that he was actually thinking _

_"Kol might not want to know why you can't accept his offer but I am very much interested Jacqueline and I want you to answer my question" said Elijah with strong not to mention stern tone of voice and I gulped down my nervousness unknowingly. What was I suppose to tell him? Would Elijah understand me? There was a possibility that he would. After thinking for a few seconds I decided to answer his question honestly _

_"I don't want to face death anymore Elijah" I said and it broke Elijah's calm demeanor. He looked shocked to say the least. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Caroline and Klaus exchanged worried looks between them. I didn't know about Kol's reaction though as he was standing behind me. But I had a feeling that he was shocked too. I didn't turn around to find out even though I wanted to. Surprising me Elijah came closer to me and pressed his hand against my lower abdomen where my womb was. The baby didn't have a strong heart beat unlike a normal baby, it never had. The sound was almost inaudible just like a vampire's heart beat, that's why no one noticed it before. But now that Elijah concentrated and tried hard to listen, he indeed felt the presence of a life inside me. For a moment, Elijah looked bewitched by a charm or something extraordinary. He looked at me before removing his hand. Elijah thought about something for a moment and then he spoke up again  
_

_"Jacqueline, this is my brother's child. You need to explain everything to us about how your life is endangered before you do anything that you will never be able to take back" said Elijah making me sigh heavily. I guess he was right. I did owe them an explanation at least about why I wanted to kill their family descendant. However I decided to keep most of the things secrets from them especially about my deal with Katherine and above all about Silas. They will only know what I will let them know, nothing more. But little did I know that things are going to turn against me before I would be able to do anything about it  
_

_"Okay, I will explain everything to you but don't think that you will be able to change my mind" I said to Elijah straight away and with confidence, not knowing what kind of affects my words would have on Kol. Before I knew it, I was facing Kol again and he was pointing a wood stake at my heart that I had no idea where he got from and he was ready to drive it through my chest. I acted fast and gripped his hand to stop him from killing me. Kol looked positively murderous in that moment. His eyes were turning red with anger and rage. I was shocked to realize that Kol was really willing to drive a stake through my heart and kill me in a blink of an eye. And it's just because I spoke about abortion. However, Kol didn't use his strength to shove the stake in my chest but glared viciously at me. Something told me, an inner feeling that Kol wasn't planning on literary killing me yet.  
_

_"I won't let you kill the child" said Kol in a dangerous sounding voice. He was growling at me as well. Klaus used his hybrid speed and pulled Kol away from me. _

_"Jacq, what are you doing? Run" came Caroline's anxious and terrified voice as she came close to me in vampire speed. I however stood still and kept looking at Kol with unblinking eyes. I was indeed shocked. But I was feeling more pissed off than shocked at that moment. I decided not to run that instant. I certainly didn't want to spend my eternity running away from Kol as Katherine was running away from Klaus for over five hundred years now. I decided to face the situation and Kol. Klaus was still holding him back as Kol tried to fight him off. I looked back at Elijah again. He had an unreadable expression on his face. However I knew that, from inside both Elijah and Klaus were confused and torn up about whose side to take. They didn't flat out showed that they were on Kol's side and appreciated his attempts of killing me. However they couldn't support me either. After all I was talking about killing a Mikaelson and it wasn't unknown that the original family doesn't take death of their own very well._

_"I am not gonna run" I said to Caroline with determination in my voice but it was meant for everyone else to hear as well, especially Kol. Then I said something that no one expected "Not when it's his fault that I have no other option but to kill the child" just when I said that Kol turned his face to look at me again with narrowed eyes this time. Everyone else simply looked confused as they looked at each other. And I understood that very moment that tonight is going to be a long night  
_

**End Of Flash Back  
**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone's presence beside me. It was Rebekah who came up to me. She was absent during my interrogation however she must have learned about everything already. I didn't say anything and remained quite. Rebekah and I stood in complete silence for a while and it was comfortable somehow. But then Rebekah spoke up and broke the silence in the process

"I know Jacq that you must be feeling very hurt by my brothers' actions but you have to understand, they are just trying to keep you safe" said Rebekah looking at me however I was still staring at the moon

"It's the child, they are interested in keeping safe. They couldn't careless about me" I said with monotonous voice and not showing any emotion at all. Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed out in hopelessness and frustration

"Jacqueline, you know that is not true. We all care about you" said Rebekah with strong tone of voice. I still didn't look at her. I wasn't exactly mad at her because Rebekah didn't do anything to me. It was her brothers who sentenced me to imprisonment in the mansion and forcing me to keep the child when I didn't want to. But I didn't have any choice now. I should have got rid of the fetus when I had the chance to do it. Now, it's going to be born and deliver death to me. I was really shocked when Elijah didn't defend me and rather supported his younger brothers in what they decided to do. I expected different from him

"You all care about me but you are still making me give birth to this, whatever it is knowing I would die in the end" I said suddenly sounding a little bitter about the baby and sighed heavily afterwards "But I understand why you are doing what you are doing. This child is your own, a family. And Mikaelsons always protect their family first no matter what. I was stupid enough to wish to live and didn't want to die. I should have known better"

"You are not gonna die Jacq" said Rebekah with confidence in her voice "Please, Jacq, I am requesting you to trust my brothers on this. They will find out a way for you to survive. Everyone is already on it"

"I appreciate their efforts Bekah but I shouldn't get my hopes up. What if there isn't a way for me to live. What if in the end you can save only one between me and the baby. Kol would never choose me, he already made that clear... and neither will any of you" I said and a dark chuckle escaped my breath that moment

"You know Rebekah, there was a time when I knew for sure that if it ever comes down to me and Kol and it's either him or me, Kol would never choose my life over his, well in this case his child's. I guess after everything, that still hasn't changed" it was really strange that just this morning, I mattered to Kol the most. I was his everything and he would have done anything for me. My safety, my life and my happiness were all he cared about. And by the end of the day, it was an unborn baby that meant the whole world to the youngest brother of Mikaelson family. I was replaced within moments. And I didn't know why that bugged me so much. According to any sane person, I should have felt happy about it that Kol wanted the baby so much. But the truth was, I wasn't attached to the baby like I was supposed to be. I still can't seem to accept the fact that I am going to be a mother. It felt so odd to me. And the fact that this baby was getting me into too many problems was having a real bad effect on my mind about the child. If there was any possibility before that I would grow to love the baby, it was gone. At the time being, it was nothing but a mistake to me.

"You speak as if, this baby isn't a part of you" said Rebekah after a moment of silence "I would have done anything to be a mother and have a family. Even if it meant taking the cure and becoming a human again" the girl original said that more to herself than to me. Rebekah knew now that there is only one dose of the cure and she certainly can't have it. And she accepted the fact rather easily. And it was because she was living happily with her family for quite a while now. It was undoubtedly the reason behind her decision. And it was clear that Rebekah wanted to be with her brothers always and forever.

"We all have different minds Rebekah" I said to her and looked straight into her eyes "And if you wish, you could blame my upbringing for the way I am thinking about this child. And perhaps I would have felt for it, if it wasn't going to kill me and not rob me of my freedom in a blink of an eye"

"You may blame the baby Jacq but I would say it's your fault that Kol compelled you to stay in the house and doesn't trust you anymore" said Rebekah and I couldn't help but glare at her but she continued anyway "You keep everything secret, you are always up to something. And most of the time, you put yourself in life threatening dangerous situations. Kol can't afford you to be like that, not when you are carrying his child"

"I think I already figured that out" I said sarcastically with bitterness in my voice and went back to gazing the moon again. Rebekah sighed heavily beside me

"I will talk to Kol about letting you see your friends at least but no promises" said Rebekah and she started to walk away from there. I took in a deep breath and said

"Thanks Rebekah"

**Flash Back **

_"If I really wanted to get rid of the baby, don't you think I would have done it already. I wanted to make this happen" I said the last part more to myself than to others. And I was being completely honest about it as well._

_"Okay, Jacq, you are really making us confused. What are you talking about?" asked Caroline being suddenly jumpy and as well as frustrated and anxious  
_

_"My thoughts exactly" spoke up Klaus for the first time and there was seriousness in his voice that was unavoidable. Elijah also cleared his throat and said_

_"Jacqueline, like I said before, you must explain everything to us" I sighed heavily and bit my lips from inside. Only if the curse hadn't made me blurt out about my pregnancy. I could have handled everything on my own. Now everyone is going to learn about everything and I will have to deal with interference and dozens of opinions and ideas_

_"Okay, I will start from the beginning" I said as I walked over to the couch and dropped myself on it. Caroline sat beside me and the Mikaelson brothers sat across from us so they were facing me and Caroline. Kol was still looking at me with stern and cold expression covering up his face and the murderous glare was still there. I ignored that and took in a deep breath before starting to talk_

_"When I went to New Orleans to find out a way to break the sire bond, I came across a witch named Sophie Deveraux. I was told that she has a natural talent of sensing pregnancy. She sensed the child the minute we met and informed me about it. I didn't believe her at first but a bunch of medical tests proved her right" I said and was immediately asked a question_

_"Wait, so you learned about being pregnant when you went to New Orleans, and you didn't say anything to us until now, and that is also under the influence of the hunter's curse" __said Klaus with accusatory tone of voice while he shook his head to himself as he sighed heavily. I rolled my eyes at that but then Klaus glared at me with anger in his eyes and said "And you even dared to put your life in danger by killing the hunter while carrying a Mikaelson in your womb, our flesh and blood. Honestly Jacqueline, if Kol tries to kill you again, I wouldn't stop him"  
_

_"Well what can I say? I apologize for not having the tendency of blabbering out my secrets to the first person who asks me about it" I said rather sarcastically ignoring Klaus's harsh words and immediately remembered about Malanie. She was still locked in the art room, I assumed. If she was anything like me, I wouldn't be in such a big mess right now. Even though I knew it was inappropriate and something I should never do but still I kind of felt like going over to that windowless room where she was imprisoned at the moment and simply rip her tongue out for being such a blabber mouth_

_"And you are such a hypocrite Klaus. How can you judge me when you freaked out after hearing about becoming a father in the show and you swore not to go anywhere near Hayley this time. You didn't want anything to do with your baby either and it was not even threatening your life. If you want to extent the Mikaelson family so much, then why don't you go ahead and get Hayley pregnant" I finished my anger rant by saying that. I was glaring at Klaus and he was doing the same. Caroline on the other hand was looking absolutely shocked. If the situation was any different, she would have screeched by now but thankfully Caroline remained silent and tried to over come the shocked state silently. _

_"I think you don't remember properly what Malanie said about me, I was growing fond of the child, wasn't I? I was even protecting Hayley" Klaus then leaned forward a bit and said "I may have problems becoming a father but I never complained about becoming an uncle. Besides, why involve a stranger wolf girl when we have you to extent the Mikaelson family" hearing that a smirk appeared on Kol's face that looked quite cruel to me as Klaus supported him so openly. I was silently fuming with anger by that time. I glared at the floor as I didn't want to look at the brothers right now. I couldn't believe Klaus and Kol were getting along so well over this matter. Then Elijah's voice float to my ear _

_"Jacqueline, it wasn't something that you should have kept a secret" the way Elijah spoke up I couldn't help but lower my head and look at my lap. He was downright scolding me. My body language said that I accepted my fault and was ashamed about it. I sighed out a short breath of regret as well. I didn't know what to say to defend myself because there was nothing to defend. I did make a mistake after all. Only if they never knew about it, I wouldn't have found myself under such uncomfortable circumstance. I felt Caroline taking my hand in hers and I gripped it strongly. I was appreciating her support in a way that I couldn't express it with words. Her mere presence there was helping me a lot.  
_

_"Okay, let's move on, shall we?" said Klaus and asked his next question "Why were you accusing Kol for your irrational decision?" the answer of that question reached the tip of my tongue but I bit my lips and stopped myself from saying anything. I suddenly realized that if I answered Klaus's current question, it would rise more questions and the answers of those questions might bring harm to many people. And not just harmed but the persons inovleved could even get killed. Just when the originals especially Kol would learn about my plan of raising Silas, immediately Jeremy and Bonnie would get into trouble again. Katherine would have to run not only from Klaus but Kol as well and she might get caught this time. Just like that Shane, Hayley and Tyler, they all will be in danger. Ever since I came into the world of vampire diaries, I have tried to keep everyone safe. And now many people could die because of my desire to live. When did I become that selfish? I could abort the pregnancy in a heartbeat because honestly I never wanted a child in the first place. It wasn't supposed to happen. Call me a heartless bitch for not loving my own baby. But that doesn't mean I was willing to sacrifice so many lives just to stay alive. It wasn't worth it. I quickly made up my mind and took a decision before speaking up again _

_"The witch Sophie and her sister said that I am not going to survive this pregnancy, well for obvious reasons" I said and was interrupted by Caroline instantly  
_

_"Obvious reasons?" she asked with raised eye brows at me_

_"I am a vampire Caroline. And I am pretty sure no one has ever come across a pregnant vampire before" I said and paused a little to search for appropriate words to explain the thing properly to Caroline "My body doesn't have the ability anymore to give birth to a child or even let one grow inside. The only reason the baby is still alive inside me is because somehow it's absorbing my life and feeding Kol's blood. But the more it's going to grow, the more it's going to drain me and by the time of the birth, I won't survive it's hunger. There is a huge possibility that I might die before giving birth" _

_"Jacqueline, there must be a way to make this happen. We can't let you give up this child so easily. Certainly not before looking for a solution first" said Elijah with his calm but serious tone of voice that no one would dare to disobey. I nodded my head a little and thought about leaving immediately but Klaus spoke up then_

_"You didn't answer my question yet Jacqueline" said Klaus and I closed my eyes shut for a moment and sighed heavily_

_"Look, Klaus, I am pretty sure that I am going to die giving birth and it's confirmed that if I get an abortion, Kol and the rest of the Mikaelson family would haunt me down and kill me. Now that my death is so certain like always, I am willing to make a deal. I am not going to get rid of the child and also try to give birth to it if mother nature allows me to but meanwhile I want to live which means I don't want any of you hovering over" I said with visible unpleasantness and bitterness in my voice. I already had my arms crossed over my chest to look strong and intimidating "Now, if you guys don't mind, I have a newly turned hunter brother to visit" _

_I got up from the couch and looked at Caroline "You coming?" _

_"Yeah" said Caroline, she sounded a little lost. Probably because of what she just learned from me. Just as I took one step towards the front door I found my way blocked by Kol. He was standing close to me. I instinctively took a step back but Kol suddenly grabbed my chin with his fingers and brought my face closer to his. Kol looked deeply into my eyes and his pupil dilated. I knew immediately what he was going to do but before I could do anything to defend myself Kol spoke up _

_"You are going to truthfully answer each and every question we ask you. Now sit down and tell me, how is it my fault that you wish to murder my child?" Kol was like snarling at me angrily while he spoke. I soon found myself back on the couch as I had no other choice but to act according to the compulsion. Caroline thankfully didn't leave me there alone. But I was really shocked that Kol used his compulsion on me. He promised to never control me whether with sire bond or compulsion. But I guess none of his previous promises to me mattered to Kol anymore. And I immediately started to get scared for Jeremy and Bonnie. I didn't want to speak but I couldn't resist the compulsion either. I didn't look at Kol but answered his question anyway as I was compelled to do so  
_

_"It's your fault because you won't let me raise Silas" _

**Third Person's POV  
**

**Lockwood Mansion **

Hayley was asleep on the couch and Tyler was sitting next to her in a stupor with a bottle of scotch in his hands. Jeremy has already killed a vampire to save Jacqueline and he said that he could see the beginning of the mark on his wrist already. Tyler hoped Jacqueline was alright now though he didn't hear anything from her yet but everything should be fine. The hybrid was a bit upset at the moment though. Caroline still hasn't returned yet from Klaus's mansion and it was getting very late. Tyler called her but she didn't pick up neither she replied to his texts. Tyler wondered what was going on and was tempted to go over to Klaus and ask him about Caroline. But Hayley convinced him to wait for a while longer. Tyler was obviously worried about his girlfriend as Caroline was acting strangely. She never ditches his calls. Was she in danger? Tyler doubted that because if that was the matter then he would have heard something by now. Tyler inhaled a deep breath and right then Caroline entered the room.

"Tyler" said Caroline in a low tone of voice. Hearing her, Tyler stood up immediately and walked over to her in hybrid speed. Caroline wrapped her arms around Tyler and kissed him passionately. Tyler was surprised at first but then kissed her back with equal passion. Caroline pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Tyler's shoulder. She seemed quite emotional at the moment. Tyler was getting confused as he hold Caroline close to him

"Caroline, what's wrong?" asked Tyler realizing that something must have happened with Caroline. And that's why she was acting this way. Caroline didn't reply to Tyler and just remained silent but Tyler wanted to know what happened "Did Klaus say anything to you?" inquired Tyler and he already felt pissed off. Caroline however shook her head and finally looked at Tyler

"Tyler, something happened" said Caroline and hesitated to say more. Tyler frowned at her with confusion

"What happened Care?" asked Tyler, now demanding answer and getting anxious about it. Caroline took a deep breath before speaking up again

"Tyler, Jacq is pregnant" there Caroline said it and as she expected Tyler looked absolutely stunned. It took him sometime to recover from the shocked state

"How? That's not possible" Tyler couldn't believe his own ears. What he was hearing, it was something impossible.

"She conceived while she was still in the past. And when Jacq came back and even turned into a vampire, the baby still remained alive" explained Caroline and watched Tyler getting a hold on himself as he struggled to understand the situation

"How did the originals react to this news? It's Kol's, right?" asked Tyler with mild interest. Caroline sighed heavily and replied to Tyler

"Yes, it's Kol's and just like you, the originals were shocked at first as well and then they were very happy about it. They are already very possessive of the unborn Mikaelson baby" said Caroline while rolling her eyes to herself. Tyler obviously noticed that and frowned at Caroline with confusion

"But you definitely don't look happy to me" commented Tyler. Caroline shook her head to herself as she thought of something before speaking up again

"That's because I am not happy Tyler and neither is Jacq" said Caroline and it increased Tyler's confusion more

"Why? Isn't it supposed to be a good news? What you are not telling me Caroline?" Tyler knew for sure that Caroline wasn't telling him something

"Jacq won't live through this Tyler, she won't survive the birth" said Caroline as she hugged Tyler once again. Tyler was again shocked to hear that. He pulled Caroline away so that he could look at her face

"What? Tell me you are joking" said Tyler but Caroline shook her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes

"Jacq wanted to abort the pregnancy because she doesn't want to die again. But the originals won't let her do anything like that. She is also under house arrest in Klaus's mansion" informed Caroline and Tyler cursed under his breath

"Why? Why the hell are they doing that? They are gonna let Jacq die, just to have a family extension" said Tyler with disbelieve in his voice

"Apparently, the baby is their main priority now, not Jacq anymore" said Caroline gloomily "Klaus did say though that they are going to find out a way for Jacq to stay alive. And they are not going to stop until they find a solution"

"That's really great of them" said Tyler sarcastically with bitterness in his voice "We should do something to help Jacq" said Tyler more to himself than to Caroline

"As long as she is surrounded by the originals, none of us can help her" said Caroline with upset tone of voice. Suddenly Tyler remembered something and he asked Caroline

"How did you even get Klaus to agree to let you meet Jacq when he refused everyone else?" Caroline immediately grew uncomfortable that made Tyler narrow his eyes at her

"I agreed to go on a date with him" replied Caroline after hesitating a bit. Tyler nodded his head and walked up to the table where bottles of scotch were situated "I just thought that it might help keep up the ruse between you and Hayley" said Caroline still feeling hesitation. Tyler poured himself another drink and looked at her. He suddenly threw his glass against the wall behind Caroline. Hayley woke up from the loud noise as Caroline flinched

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked, being totally clueless about the drama

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just celebrating the life of a fallen hybrid friend" said Tyler as he talked about himself. He looked at Caroline and she looked back at him with fear and sadness.

**Gilbert House**

Elena and Stefan were sitting on the porch of the Gilbert house. Stefan told Elena everything that he was hiding from her. Elena learned about the cure but to Stefan's surprise, she wasn't desperate to become a human again. Actually Elena said that she would think about it, if she really wants to take the cure or not. Elena enjoyed being a vampire so far, thanks to Stefan. He didn't need to hold himself back anymore with Elena and the newbie vampire loved it very much. However at the moment neither Elena nor Stefan was worried about the cure. They were concerned about something else

"I can't imagine what Jacq must be going through right now" said Elena while sighing heavily. Caroline told Elena about Jacqueline being a pregnant vampire. Actually Elena was the first person Caroline spoke to about it. She didn't even tell Bonnie yet. And as Elena learned about that there was no way Stefan wouldn't know about it. At the moment, apart from the original family, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Tyler only knew about Jacqueline carrying a child. They didn't tell anyone else yet.

"I heard from Caroline that Jacq wanted to meet us but Kol didn't let her. I am kind of feeling pissed off about that" said Stefan and he said the last part more to himself than to Elena. Stefan thought about going over to the Mikaelson mansion tomorrow and talk to Klaus about it. What they were doing to Jacqueline, wasn't right at all. They shouldn't force Jacq to keep the baby. It was supposed to be entirely Jacqueline's decision. Of course Kol could have a say in it but not his entire family. And as giving birth to the baby was risky for Jacq, she shouldn't endanger her life. And the originals should have have understood that and they definitely shouldn't have forced her to stay away from her friends in this critical situation. Stefan looked at Elena when she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena and pulled her closer to him. Elena immediately leaned into Stefan and rested her head on his shoulder blade.

"I don't understand Stefan, why is it that Jacq can't live happily for once? Sometimes it feels like a curse to me" said Elena while breathing out a heavy sigh

"Even though I am an optimist person but I can't disagree with you on this matter Elena. Both life and death have screwed Jacq over and over again. I am afraid she won't be able to handle it for long and break down completely. And the originals instead of making the situation better for her, they are being control freaks at the moment" said Stefan with furrowed brows and brooding in anger

"Jacq shouldn't have got involved with Kol or the rest of the originals. She loved them after everything they did, to her, to us and what she is getting in return. They are deliberately letting her die for their own selfish gain because I highly doubt, they would find a way in time for Jacq to stay alive. Or may be they wouldn't even look for a way. They already seemed to reject what Jacq had planned to do" said Elena with bitterness in her voice. She was really hating the original family at the moment. Their 'family above all' code was ruining Jacqueline's life and Elena was strongly against it.

"May be we should look for a way too, on our own and secretly try to carry out Jacq's plan" suggested Stefan and Elena agreed to that immediately. She didn't tell Jeremy anything yet and didn't know how to tell him about Jacq either. But he needed to know. Jeremy would obviously get furious after hearing about Jacq but there isn't another option.

"Have you told Damon about this?" asked Elena as she wondered about it. Stefan shook his head to her

"No, I didn't. And I don't want to either. Because I am not sure if I would be able to control him or his actions afterwards. Damon may have survived the fact that Jacq moved on from him and wasn't in love with him anymore but there is no way in hell Damon would take Jacq's approaching death easily and let it go. God knows what Damon would do once he finds out about this. The later he finds out the better" said Stefan and he really wished that Damon wouldn't find out about Jacqueline being pregnant with Kol's child. It would destroy his tiny little hope of getting Jacq back in his life. And the fact that Jacq could die, giving birth to the child would send Damon off the rail for sure. Stefan certainly didn't want that for his brother

"What is he doing now?" asked Elena about Damon with curiosity

"Damon is currently focused on the new girl Malanie. He thinks that she might be able to help him get Jacq back" said Stefan and yes he and everyone else already learned about Malanie thanks to Rebekah. Now almost everyone in the group knew that they have another girl who came from another world just like Jacqueline. Damon had a long list of questions prepared already that he wanted Malanie to answer. Little did Damon know that his hope of getting Jacqueline back, is about to get crushed and big times this time. Because Jacqueline wasn't just a girl anymore. She was going to be a mother soon. So it was obvious that things are about to change drastically.

**Shane's Office**

Bonnie and Shane were in his office together. It was quite late at night. The young witch was feeling quite exhausted as she tried to do magic the entire day. However she didn't succeed once. Thankfully Jeremy killed a vampire and saved Jacqueline otherwise Bonnie would be no help if they were counting on her only. Bonnie was still unaware of the situation in Mystic Falls. She didn't know yet that Jacqueline is pregnant with Kol's child and that her life is in grave danger. At the moment Bonnie was focused on Professor Shane. He was quite a mystery to Bonnie, apparently because she didn't know anything about him yet. For her, professor Shane was a nice guy trying to help her get her magic back. Bonnie has yet to learn about Malanie as well. Bonnie actually grew distant from everyone since she lost her powers. That's why she was never there when an important conversation is happening. And she definitely has a lot of catching up to do now

"Is your, uh, is your friend, Jeremy, is he interested in supernatural stuffs?" asked Shane with interest. When Bonnie asked Shane about the five because he seemed to know everything about everything, the professor gave her a file which was filled with information and research. Bonnie thought about giving it to Jeremy in case he needs to know about some stuff about becoming a vampire hunter and one of the five.

"Yeah, yeah he is. Thanks for this" said Bonnie showing the file "I – um - I have to ask, how do you know all this stuff?" she finally asked not being able to contain her curiosity anymore. Shane pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Bonnie

"Bonnie, look, I've been around the world ten times over. I've studied every supernatural creature known to man; and for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful so, I'm in your corner all the way, I'm your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing, when your new hunter – and I know you have one – when he completes his mark you're gonna want to come to me. Cause I'm gonna be the only one who can help, trust me on that, okay?" Professor Shane said and Bonnie nodded her head.

"The only one"

**Jacqueline's POV**

Something was happening inside. When I focused I understood that the girl Malanie was missing. Now where did she go? How did she even get out of the room? I wanted to go and find out the detail about her escape but then stopped myself from going back inside. I couldn't go outside and I doubted Klaus would let me help in this matter or any matter. Klaus was the one who seemed to be the most anxious about Malanie's absence in the mansion. I heard him snapping at his hybrids angrily. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that if a wrong person gets his hands on Malanie, we could all be in grave danger. Anyone could easily misuse her knowledge. And Malanie was far from diabolic or manipulative type therefore there is no chance in hell she would survive in this world on her own. Klaus wasn't worried about her life though. He only cared about her knowledge that he didn't want anyone else to learn about. I sighed heavily and felt really upset suddenly. My life turned upside down so fast that everything changed for me before I could get a grip on myself or the situation.

**Flash Back**

_"Silas" I heard Kol saying the name in low tone of voice "You want to raise Silas, why?" asked Kol with serious tone of voice. But I didn't want to answer him. I couldn't give anything else but a true answer. But then I thought, can I give him a sarcastic reply. Kol certainly didn't compel me not to. So I tried that besides, anything was better than giving Kol what he wanted even if it was just an answer_

_"Um... I was planning on having intercourse with him. You know inside the tomb, on an isolated island. I don't know but I think turning into a vampire made me kinky" sarcasm wanted to drip out of my voice but I sounded extremely serious. Caroline hid her grin by lowering her face, I however kept looking at Kol with a bored expression on my face. Kol had his eyes narrowed at me. Clearly he was annoyed _

_"What? You don't believe me? You compelled me to answer your questions truthfully. I can't say anything else but the truth" I said like a smart ass and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at Kol. He glared at me instantly and in a blink Kol was hovering over me. _

_"Don't test me right now darling. You would do yourself a favor" said Kol as he pulled away from me. I threw him a hateful glare. Right then Klaus spoke up _

_"What does Silas have to do with anything in this matter?" asked Klaus but everyone else wanted to know the answer especially Kol. I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to satisfy their curiosity by answering all their questions. And this time I couldn't even give a sarcastic reply. I never missed vervain so much. Damn Pastor Young for burning up all the vervain in the town. Now I really wish I would have stopped the explosion from happening. The compelling power of the originals was really giving me hell. I bit onto my tongue and prevented myself from speaking further. Kol noticed my inner battle and smirked menacingly _

_"You are compelled, answer the question Jacq" another command came from that controlling demon. I couldn't stop myself anymore and started talking_

_"Where my survival is concerned, Silas is the only one who could help me" I said sneering to myself hatefully. I was still refusing to meet anyone's eyes_

_"How could he help you?" this time it was Caroline who asked the question with concern in her voice and she sounded very interested in the answer. I had no problem satisfying her curiosity, so I answered rather calmly, using soft tone of voice _

_"Silas is the world's first immortal being, he created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. He can never die. I figured that I may not survive the birth as a normal vampire but I can make it through if I am an immortal being like Silas. I wanted to wake him up so that I could get the immortality spell from him" hearing my reply, Caroline suddenly seem hopeful about my life _

_"So what happened?" she asked with mild curiosity_

_"Malanie happened, and you know the rest of the story" I replied to Caroline and heard Elijah clearing his throat to gain my attention. I looked at him and saw an amused expression gracing his face_

_"I take it you knew about Silas before Malanie told us about him" Elijah stated and I lightly nodded my head as there was no denying it now_

_"Why am I not surprised?" came from Klaus as a smirk appeared on his lips "Always the secret keeper"_

_"I found out about Silas shortly after I learned about the cure" I started speaking avoiding Klaus's comments "And before anyone asks, yes I knew what Silas is capable of doing and what he is going to do after he wakes up but still I was wiling to raise him because I knew that I could handle it, that I could handle Silas. But then Kol suddenly became a liability which I really wasn't anticipating and my entire plan got jeopardized. I had to give up on Silas so that Bonnie and Jeremy could live. Now with that option gone, the only way that I would get to live is to terminate the pregnancy. But as it seems that that's not going to happen either, I don't find it necessary to talk about it further. You want the baby, you would get the baby, end of story. No need to worry about collateral damage" obviously the collateral damage was me. I wanted to get up and leave immediately but as I was compelled to remain seated I leaned back in the couch. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms over my chest. A stubborn and annoyed expression plastered on my face. I didn't wish to answer any more questions. But my wish was never granted before and it certainly wasn't granted now _

_"Well we do happen to be concerned about collateral damage" said Klaus sounding casual however he was serious about it inwardly "Tell us how you were going to handle Silas?" asked the original hybrid. I uncrossed my legs and took in a deep breath. Again I didn't want to answer them but I was forced to by my compelled mind_

_"Why do you want to know? It doesn't matter anymore. No one is raising Silas, your little brother won't let anyone" I said and tried my best to avoid answering the question_

_"Jacq, I think you should tell them. May be after hearing about your plan, they would reconsider raising Silas. You always have the best plans" said Caroline and Klaus immediately showered her with compliments without any hesitation_

_"I always knew you are a smart girl Caroline, so much more than a pretty face" hearing that Caroline and I both rolled our eyes. Caroline however took the next step and glared at Klaus heatedly _

_"And I always knew you are disgusting. Don't you dare talk to me again. You slept with Hayley and also managed to knock her off. Ewww gross" said Caroline while making a disgusted face at Klaus and shaking her body a little to create more impact to her statement however Klaus was still smirking even after being insulted so boldly. Kol and Elijah simply looked amused at the moment _

_"Is that jealousy I detect Caroline?" asked Klaus and he actually sounded pleased about it. Caroline glared at him more but that didn't stop Klaus from flirting with her some more "Don't worry love, I wouldn't touch another woman and lose my chance of being with you one day" _

_"That day, I would burn myself to death in the sun" said Caroline throwing Klaus a bitter sweet smile that made the hybrid grin wickedly _

_"And I wish I had succeeded today" I muttered under my breath that everyone heard. Caroline sighed heavily and looked back at me_

_"Jacq, what were you planning on doing?" asked Caroline getting serious once again. I knew I had to answer that anyway. And I would rather answer Caroline then anyone else in the room. _

_"I was planning on striking a deal with Silas that he could not refuse to" I said and stopped. Should I really tell them what I had planned on doing? What if they use the information or misuse them and kill everyone? What if just by revealing my plan, I am endangering more people's life?_

_"Jacqueline, what kind of deal you are talking about?" this time Elijah asked me the question. I thought about it for a moment and spoke up_

_"I know I am compelled to answer and you don't need to do anything to make me talk but Elijah, please can you promise me that after I reveal my plan, no one would come to any harm. That I won't hear about anyone's death. Please I need your word" Elijah and I stared at each other. He considered this for a moment_

_"You have my word Jacqueline" said Elijah and I nodded to him, knowing that he would never break his promise to me_

_"Okay the deal I was going to offer Silas is in exchange of immortality spell, he would get something he wanted the most" I said and was immediately asked_

_"And what is that darling?" asked Kol even though his voice was light but he was still looking quite stern and cold. Obviously he wasn't liking the idea of raising Silas a bit. And I was sure that even after hearing everything Kol would not let anyone go near that immortal being even if it meant letting me die.  
_

_"Something you don't have anymore, a lover. Silas's true love Amara. The only reason Silas wants to destroy the other side and die is because he wants to be reunited with his lost love. If we can give Silas, his love back, he would never want to die or destroy the veil because Silas must know that if he destroys the other side, then along with every dead supernatural being, his ex-girlfriend Qetsiyah would come back too and he would never get to live happily with Amara. Not even after getting a second chance. Now that I think about it Silas would actually protect the veil if it gets to that point" I said thinking that to myself. I looked back at Kol and found that he was looking at me as if I have lost my mind or something_

_"That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard coming out of your mouth" said Kol making me glare at him angrily_

_"Oh really, I thought 'I love YOU' was the most ridiculous thing that ever came out of my mouth" I said and looked away from him. Kol obviously glared at me for that. He wanted to snark back to me badly but didn't and instead he asked_

_"How on earth you are going to resurrect someone who died over two thousand years ago. It's impossible" stated Kol making me look back at him again  
_

_"Impossible... this.. is.. impossible" I said to him pointing at my abdomen and rolled my eyes to myself "But what I had planned was quite possible" _

_"So how do you wish to achieve bringing Amara back?" asked Elijah and I took in a deep breath before continuing _

_"When I died a human, Amelia was able to bring me back from the dead. So you see it is quite possible to resurrect humans in this world after a long time of their death" I explained and Caroline spoke up that time_

_"It was because Amelia had a strong foothold. She used Damon's blood bond with you to bring you back. What we have of Amara?" asked Caroline in wonderment_

_"We have Amara's doppelgangers, at the moment two of them Elena and Katherine. Their blood should work as a strong foothold. What I am worried about is the consequences? There definitely would be one or two. Actually that's the only thing that I am worried about in this entire plan" I said that more to myself than to Caroline. _

_"You really did your homework Jacq, didn't you?" said Klaus with a smirk and then he looked at Kol and asked "What do you say little brother?" Klaus asked that to Kol as he was the one who was paranoid much about Silas. Kol was in deep thinking. Elijah seemed to have already made a decision. Kol spoke up finally _

_"We are going to raise Silas as a last resort. I want to look for another ways first" said Kol and I told myself in my mind, why am I not surprised. Klaus and Elijah agreed with Kol on this matter rather quickly. I still had a feeling that Kol wouldn't raise Silas even if he can't find another way for me to live. He is too frightened of Silas to do that. _

_"I think we should split up in groups" said Caroline, making everyone turn their attention to her "I mean why don't you guys work on finding another way for Jacq and meanwhile we work on raising Silas. Because raising Silas won't happen in one day. Jeremy has to complete his hunter's mark first and in order to do that he needs to kill a lot of vampires. It's probably going to take him weeks to get the full tattoo. Not to mention there are other stuffs to do as well. If we wait until you fail to find a way, we might risk Jacq's life. Besides, there is no harm in keeping a back up plan right" said Caroline already sounding excited about the mission impossible. Klaus couldn't help but grin at Caroline even Elijah's lips curved up into a smirk. Kol however was more focused on me. _

_"No, love, there is no harm in keeping a back up plan" said Klaus going with the suggestion and Caroline grinned happily to herself. She turned to face me and said_

_"Your plan is brilliant by the way" complimented Caroline and I couldn't help but smile which was more like a smirk_

_"I know. And I have everything planned out already. We just need to work on it" I said and was immediately cut off by a cocky ruthless control freak original _

_"We? There won't be any we for you" Kol stated at once as he came closer to me. I scowled at him angrily_

_"What do you mean? This is my plan and I am going to carry it out as we have just agreed to work on raising Silas" I said with determination in my voice but Kol was in charge at the moment  
_

_"You think I would really let you get involved in some crazy action when you are pregnant with my child" said Kol with mirthful cruel tone of voice_

_"So, what are you going to do, keep me locked up in a dungeon cellar?" I asked challenging Kol openly forgetting the fact that he could be really evil when he needs to be _

_"No, darling but you are going to do exactly as I say" saying that Kol's pupil dilated and I knew instantly that he was about to compel me again. And again I failed to do anything about it "You are not going to leave the mansion. You are not going to interact with anyone else but the Mikaelsons" I blinked as the compulsion got in effect. After that Kol looked at Caroline and said _

_"And your friends are also going to stay away from her, including you. I don't want anyone near her" Caroline was frowning at Kol angrily while I stared at him with disbelieve in my eyes. How could he do this to me? _

_"Why are you doing that to her?" asked Caroline fearlessly. Kol smirked at her a little_

_"Not that I owe you any explanation but I don't want Jacq to come up with a brilliant plan of escaping me. And I know for a matter of fact that she would need your help to achieve that. And the reason I don't want her out of my sight is because I simply don't trust her with the baby. You see she already put the child in danger once, I don't want to risk giving her another chance of doing it again and this time it might be intentional" said Kol while giving me a look. I was simply staring at him that moment_

_"Caroline, you should leave now" I heard Klaus saying. I looked at Caroline and saw her feeling pity for me but she couldn't do anything to help me and she disliked it very much. I wanted to talk to her but couldn't because of the compulsion. Caroline left and I still remained silent. However inwardly I was having a turmoil of negative feelings and emotions that time. I knew if I dared to speak up, I would probably say something very inappropriate. I simply turned around to leave and find myself a room, as I was going to stay at the mansion for who knows how long. I heard Elijah calling my name _

_"Jacqueline" I didn't turn to look at him and just said quietly  
_

_"Don't Elijah" I stopped near the bottom of the staircase and said to myself in a low tone of voice that was full of regret and hate "Now, I wouldn't mind dying a bit" and I was more heartbroken when neither Klaus nor Elijah said anything to Kol about what he did. That moment I simply regretted falling in love with Kol and hated him with everything I had in me. I wished I never met him in the world of vampire diaries.  
_

**End Of Flash Back  
**

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. My hand immediately went over to my stomach. I literary felt something move inside me even though for a friction of moment. I took in deep breath to sooth the pain away

"What bloody hell" I said as I tried to understand what was happening wrong inside my womb. No wonder the baby was a Mikaelson. It was already inflecting pain upon me. I frowned at my stomach angrily and shook my head to myself

"You don't like me, do you? Well the feeling is mutual" I said and immediately felt kind of stupid to talk to my own stomach. I have seen pregnant women doing it, just never thought I would do this one day. Suddenly someone spoke up from right behind me

"If you are going to talk to the baby, I would suggest you to be polite and caring. The Mikaelsons don't like rude behavior" said Kol and I felt his body pressing against my back. I immediately tried to get away from him but Kol clamped an arm around my body from behind and kept me in place and I was completely pressed up against his chest. I watched Kol snaking his other arm around my waist. His palm came to rest on my stomach exactly where the baby was. Kol was trying to feel it, the baby. I was feeling his breath on my neck but I tried not to think about it and prayed that it won't affect me. Suddenly the baby moved again, however this time I didn't feel the sharp pain that I felt previous time. It seemed that the baby just wanted to let Kol know of it's presence inside me. I was hardly two months old in the pregnancy period. And nothing should have happened so early. However it seemed that I was wrong. The fetus was stronger than how it should be at this stage and it was definitely strange in behavior and nature.

"I felt it move" said Kol with amused tone of voice as if that's the most wonderful thing, he ever witnessed in his life. I rolled my eyes to myself that Kol didn't fail to notice and it didn't please him a bit. He suddenly turned me around in his arms

"What is your problem Jacq?" Kol asked, anger was evident in his voice and he seemed a little pissed as well. But did I care? Obviously not

"You are my problem Kol. Let go of me" saying that I tried to push myself away from him only to find myself getting more tangled with Kol

"I have never met a woman before who doesn't love her own baby" said Kol and he was clearly disappointed and troubled and he was trying hard to understand me in his mind

"Well everything has a first time" I said to him bitter sarcastically and received a glare from Kol immediately. He then closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, Kol had his gaze softened already

"Why are you like this Jacq?" Kol asked more to himself than to me. He sounded very serious. That's the thing I have noticed for a while now, I mean since Kol found out about the child. The playful mischievous original vampire was suddenly acting very maturely and at the time, Kol looked almost like Elijah in the serious department. The realization of being a father must have changed Kol but I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. Yesterday, Kol was just a lover, who wanted to have fun and live life to the fullest and wanted to be reckless and immature with me. However right now, Kol was anything but immature. He even acted like a responsible and sober person which was obviously highly unlike Kol Mikaelson.

"May be it's in my genes" I said while slowly turning around in Kol's cage that he created around me so that I wouldn't get away from him and Kol let me do that thankfully "My mother was able to throw me away as if I was a garbage" suddenly silence fell over us and even though I didn't like the close approximate of Kol near me, I allowed us to stand together in the silence for a while and didn't struggle against Kol

"Your mother... you have never met her, have you?" asked Kol with unsure tone of voice. He didn't know whether he should talk about this or not. We never talked about my parentage before. I shook my head to Kol in reply to his question

"You know I would have found her out for you, if she was in this world. I would have asked her, why she abandoned you" said Kol and he really meant it. I only sighed heavily at that. Kol was still holding me closely to him. His one hand was still over my womb and unknowingly he was patting my stomach and his other hand held me against him. I didn't try to fight him off like I should have because the conversation we were having at the moment, was too intense for both of us especially for me. And truth to be told I wasn't that desperate to get away from Kol

"And what good, it would have done. Nothing would have changed. Besides, I think I know why she abandoned me. May be she made a mistake and couldn't live with it. Perhaps the circumstances were against her. May be, she was too young to take responsibility of a child. May be she was scared. There was a time when I hated her for throwing me away. But I understand her now, because I am scared too. And it's not because of the death that's approaching me. I just... I... the responsibility...being a mother... I don't know" I said and I swear I never sounded so unsure before in my life. I also didn't know why I was saying all these things to Kol when I never said them even to myself. Then I remembered that I was still compelled to answer his every question truthfully. The mere thought brought my anger back and I wanted nothing more than to get away from Kol instantly. However suddenly I felt Kol's lips against my skin. He planted a soft kiss on the curve of my neck. And he didn't stop there. Kol kissed my neck some more before he spoke up in my ear with a husky voice that immediately gave me goose bumps and unfortunately my breathing hitched suddenly

"Everything will be alright. You have the support of entire original vampire family. There is nothing you need to be scared of" said Kol as he kissed and nibbled with my earlobe a bit "All you need to do is give it a chance and accept that you would be a mother soon" Kol obviously wasn't just requesting me, he was telling me to do it. Just as I expected, he was using his sire bond to make me love the baby and I hated the fact. If I wanted to feel for the baby, I wished to feel on my own and certainly not because of the sire bond "This is our baby Jacqueline. And I refuse to believe that you don't feel anything for it"

"What if I don't" I said strongly and expected an irrational reaction from Kol. However the only thing he did was put more kisses on the back of my neck

"You are lying" said Kol with assured tone of voice and certain amount of confidence in it. I tried to get out of the embrace once again but Kol didn't let me

"Let go of me Kol, right now" I snapped at him angrily. The realization that Kol could compel me, sire me and make me do whatever he pleased was really getting on my nerves. I just wanted to be far away from him. I was absolutely fade up with Kol and his controlling powers over me. However as usual Kol didn't comply with my wish

"Will do, but you need to feed first. The baby must be hungry" said Kol and I realized then that perhaps that's why it was moving now and then suddenly. Kol waited for me to turn around and bit his neck but I didn't do that. Instead I grabbed his wrist and brought it up to my lips. I heard Kol sigh a little but he didn't say anything. Clearly he was disappointed. Kol was wearing a jacket over his shirt. I pulled down the sleeve to reveal his wrist. My mouth watered immediately. All the tasty blood that was flowing through his veins. My vampire face came out as well. I bit onto his wrist and bit hard. Kol should have flinched actually. But he only chuckled a little

"A bite won't kill me darling" I ignored Kol's sarcastic comment and focused on the blood. It was simply heavenly. The blood tasted even more delicious than before. I realized that I was indeed quite hungry. Apart from satisfying my hunger, the blood rushing inside me was doing one more thing to me which was quite uncomfortable at the moment. I was suddenly feeling my core heating up. I pressed my legs together so that I wouldn't get wet or at least to hide it from Kol who was still stroking my stomach lightly. I couldn't believe myself that I was getting aroused for nothing. As soon as I was good to go, I let go of Kol's hand and wiped my mouth clean. I didn't wait for Kol to let go of me and tried to get out of his hold myself. But I met with prevention. It made me fume with anger. I was literary feeling my underwear getting soaked at the moment. And I wanted to get away from Kol as soon as possible.

"You said you would let me go after I am done feeding" I said to Kol with stern and controlled voice. I was afraid that my voice would shake in wanton and desire

"Well I have changed my mind" said Kol and started kissing my neck again. My hair was tied up in a messy bun so Kol got very easy access to my neck and he was using the opportunity for his benefits "I won't leave you, not when you need me so desperately" came Kol's husky seductive voice. To say the least it aroused me more. The way he was kissing and sucking and sometimes licking the column of my neck, I couldn't help but close my eyes. I forced myself not to throw my head back and give into his seduction completely. I also managed to talk

"Back off Kol. I don't want you to touch me" I said through my gritting jaws. Kol lightly bit onto the crook of my neck as I said that. His breath against my skin was simply driving me crazy. Why on earth I was feeling like a needy hormonal girl?

"Well your body tells me otherwise darling" said Kol as he kissed a sensitive spot near my ear and sucked on it light. My whole body suddenly shook and a smirk appeared on Kol's face "I can smell you, you know? And it's driving me mad" said Kol and I snapped open my eyes. His husky voice was screaming his lust. And Kol wasn't just kissing my neck or holding me closely to him. His hands were wondering over my body very boldly. His touches were burning me with sensational fire. I felt his hand brushing over my breast. If I were a human, my heart would have burst out from my chest right now. My craving was getting beyond my control and at a rapid speed. My need was literary hurting me. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and lost control. In a blink of an eye I lost my resisting power. I turned around, held Kol's face in my hands and pulled him down on my lips for an urgent kiss. Kol responded to my kiss immediately. The kiss was anything but slow or soft. I opened my lips and instantly felt Kol putting his tongue in my mouth. His hand reached my hair and he untied it, then grabbed onto it so that he could title my head and get more proper access to my mouth. My hair cascaded down my back and went past the small of my back. I had my arms wrapped around Kol's neck. He was dominating me in the kiss and I was fighting him back which was enough to unleash the beast that was caged within Kol. But what I was wondering was that, why was I kissing him? I mean after everything he did to me. Kol did everything that I hated and never wanted things like those to happen to me. I should loath him with everything I had in me. And I indeed hated him. Then why was I kissing him? And why I never wanted it to stop. Why I wanted him so badly? Was it the sire bond? May be. But I suddenly felt like I was disrespecting myself, my dignity was severely wounded. Kol was doing wrong with me, sabotaging me and I was letting him get away with it. It took me a second to make up my mind and before Kol knew it, I was gone from his arms in a blink. I used vampire speed to get inside a bedroom not caring whose and quickly locked the door behind me. I turned around and leaned against the door as I slide down on the floor. I knew that moment instantly that this is going to be one hell of a pregnancy for me

**Third Person's POV**

Malanie was lying on the couch of the Salvatore boarding house. She was still unconscious but seemed that she would wake up very soon. Damon was helping himself with a drink while he stared at the sleeping girl from across her. Damon was merely observing the girl. How Malanie ended up in the boarding house was rather a long story. The summery of it, was Damon learned through Rebekah that Klaus was keeping Malanie imprisoned in his mansion. One of Klaus's hybrids named Chris wasn't sired to Klaus anymore. And he happened to be guarding Malanie in the art room. As Damon wanted to get to Malanie, he asked Tyler to convince Chris to let him in and take her out. Chris was Hayley's friend and he kind of owed her for helping him break the sire bond to Klaus. Tyler and Hayley were able to convince Chris to let Damon meet Malanie for only a while by promising that once he does their job, he is free from Klaus forever and that they got his back. No harm will come at his way. Chris did what he was asked to do, and fled from Mystic Falls immediately. And Damon brought Malanie to the boarding house. That time all the originals were busy with discussing something very important. Damon was lucky that no one noticed him when he sneaked in the mansion. He wanted to meet Jacqueline but Damon knew getting Malanie out of the prison was more important. The girl didn't want to come with him at first that's why Damon had to knock her out. Damon didn't know yet about Jacqueline being pregnant and that she was heading towards her grave once again. No one dared to tell him because everyone feared his reaction.

Malanie stirred a little, signaling Damon that she is about to wake up. Damon got up from the couch and walked over to her lying body. He swung his glass in rounds near Malanie's ear, the ice in the glass made small noises

"Wake up sweetheart" said Damon in a low seductive voice while smirking to himself. Malanie groaned a little and sighing out she opened her eyes. And just as Malanie looked up, she found Damon staring at her. The girl immediately let out an air piercing scream and moved away from Damon. Damon didn't lose his smirk and simply enjoyed the drama that Malanie was creating. After calming down a little, the first thing Malanie did was glare at Damon. She remembered how he knocked her out. That arrogant, rude, manipulative man slut. Malanie's anger really amused Damon. The girl got guts as she knew exactly who and how Damon was and still dared to glare at him. Damon knew that moment, that he is going to have some fun with this wonder girl

"You" spat Malanie hatefully. But Damon smirked at her

"Yes, me, Damon Salvatore, the one and only"

Little did they know that they have a rather long journey ahead of them and they are not getting rid of each other anytime soon

**AN: Okay this is it for now. The question is 'What do you want Jacqueline's baby to be, a girl or a boy?'. I can't really decide so please help. Next update when I get total 300 reviews *insert evil laugh* LOL. Love, hug and kisses to all :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey, everyone! I am super happy right now for all the reviews. Thanks a lot. Here is another chapter for you though nothing much happens here. It's just a filler chapter but still very huge. And WARNING lemons ahead so be careful. **

**Chapter 26: The Witches of New Orleans**

**Third Person's POV**

**On The Road**

Malanie glanced at Damon with an angry glare. Her hands were crossed over her chest and irritation clouded her face. Malanie was glaring at Damon now and then however the Salvatore paid no attention to her, as he kept driving. Damon was taking Malanie away from Mystic Falls for obvious reasons. Klaus would definitely try to take the girl back as she was full of knowledge about their future but Damon happened to want to keep Malanie all to himself for the time being. Hence the long road trip occurred. Malanie obviously had no idea where Damon was taking her. She asked him at least hundred times but Damon didn't oblige. Actually he didn't say a word to her since they began the journey. It was slowly getting on Malanie's nerves but what could she possibly do other than try to kill Damon with her enraged glares. Right after Malanie woke up in the boarding house almost forty eight hours ago, Damon shoved her into his car and started driving away. It was all too confusing for Malanie. Why Damon was doing this to her? What did he want? Malanie threw another glare at Damon's way when he finally pulled over. They stopped quite a few times before during their journey but never stayed anywhere for more than a few hours. Malanie thought this time would be no different. Damon got out of the car and stretched a little. Malanie however stayed inside. She decided that she won't get out of the car unless Damon gives her some serious answers.

"If you are waiting for me to open the door for you then you are never getting out of there" spoke up Damon, and not even bothering to look at Malanie. Malanie huffed in anger and glared more intensely at Damon

"Fine by me, I have no wish to breath in the same air as you anyway" said Malanie bitterly but her insult didn't have any affect on Damon. He simply walked away from near the car. Malanie watched him entering the house. It seemed abandoned. Whose house could it be? Wondered Malanie in her mind. And she had no idea where they were as well. Obviously it was in the middle of nowhere from where Malanie can't escape from Damon. That's why Damon left her without any worry, knowing Malanie wouldn't have any choice but to follow him inside the house sooner or later. After a while Malanie sighed heavily to herself and got out of the car. She slowly walked near the front door of the house. Feeling hesitation she pushed the door inside and opened it for her. Malanie slowly walked inside as if she was entering a haunted house. When she walked further inside, Malanie found Damon sitting on the couch. He was going through a box, full of stuffs, and seemed like he was looking for something. Malanie stared at him for a moment, this time it wasn't a glare. She desperately wanted to know why Damon was dragging her around the world. He must want something from her, but what?

"Tell me about Silas" suddenly Damon spoke up as if he was talking to her for hours now. Malanie frowned at Damon in both anger and confusion

"Excuse me" said Malanie not believing her ears that Damon brought her god knows where only to talk about Silas

"Tell me everything you know about Silas, apparently he is going to be the next antagonist, evil villain of our lives" said Damon and he finally looked at Malanie. The girl was staring at Damon with stern looking eyes by that time

"You want to talk about Silas" stated Malanie with annoyed tone of voice. Damon raised his eye brows at her and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"You think I brought you here to talk about your crush on that dick original" said Damon sarcastically however there was certain amount of venom in his voice as he spoke about Kol Mikaelson. Damon was still unaware of Jacqueline's situation because he happened to switch off his cell phone so that no one could track him down and find Malanie

"Don't you dare insult Kol" Malanie spat at Damon angrily and glared at him strongly. Damon only scoffed at that darkly

"O great defender of Kol, you have no idea what kind of a bastard he is" said Damon bitterly, the mere thought of that cocky arrogant original makes Damon's blood boil every time. Malanie this time smirked at Damon however quite poisonously

"Well unlike you, he is not a girlfriend thief. You have any idea how shamelessly you stole Elena from Stefan" that single statement from Malanie set Damon off. He came in front of Malanie in vampire speed and glared daggers at her. Malanie took a step away from Damon immediately as she was positively scared of him at the moment. The way Damon approached her was quite aggressive and she feared that Damon would hurt her.

"And have you any idea how shamelessly your precious Kol stole my Jacqueline from me" said Damon through gritting teeth and it almost sounded like a growl. However Malanie didn't care about his anger at the moment. What Damon just said, slapped her hard right in the face. She didn't believe Damon at first and glared at him heatedly

"No, that's not true, it can't be. Kol and Jacqueline, no way" said Malanie more to herself than to Damon "You are just trying to make me hate Kol and Jacqueline, aren't you? You manipulative asshole" hearing the accusations from Malanie, Damon simply rolled his eyes

"Rebekah was right, you are kind of dumb" said Damon and walked away from her, however he didn't miss to see the glare Malanie threw at his way "Jacqueline is sired to Kol and he is taking advantage of that every way possible. I want Jacq back and in order to do so, I need to break her sire bond to Kol" Damon explained that to Malanie. The girl slowly walked over to the couch across from Damon and dropped herself on it. Now that Malanie thought about everything that happened during her stay with the originals, she realized then why Kol was so worried about Jacqueline when she was suffering from the curse. Why he was the one comforting her the most? They were together, Kol was involved with Jacqueline and rather in a romantic way. Malanie felt her heart getting crushed instantly. Her forever single Kol from the vampire diaries show was screwing up with someone this time

"I can't believe it, Kol and Jacqueline... are you sure? Cause no one said anything to me about it. I mean I practically confessed my love for Kol to Jacqueline and she said nothing to me" said Malanie, shaking her head to herself and denying the truth in her mind

"Well obviously Jacq wouldn't tell you about her and Kol. She needed information from you and it's rather hard to get information from a heartbroken girl" said Damon and Malanie instantly felt betrayed and used. How dare they play with her like that? The originals and Jacqueline literary let her think that she might have a chance with Kol, and may be that's why she came here in this world in the first place, to be with Kol. But she could never have him, could she? He was already taken. And because of that Malanie not only felt miserable but angry as well. They forced her to make a fool out of herself. While she was pouring out her feelings for Kol, they must be laughing behind her back thinking how stupid she is. Malanie now felt downright humiliated. Thank god she was away from the originals at the moment. And she has no wish to face them ever again. Kol, how madly she loves him. How could he keep her in the dark like that? Was getting information out of her that important? May be it was but that doesn't mean, they had any right to play with her emotions the way they did.

"Someone stomped on your heart wonder girl?" asked Damon sarcastically, actually he was quite amused to see her hurt face. Damon had only one opinion about Malanie, she was out and out a drama queen. How can she possibly love Kol so much when she never met him before coming into this world? He was a fictional character in her world for Christ's sake. Was this girl planning on being in love with Kol for the rest of her life, knowing he wasn't even real? That was anything but a sign of a sane person. Malanie glared at Damon for his remark. She was already very upset, the last thing she needed was Damon, driving her crazy with his tormenting comments

"You speak as if you have an untouched heart. As far as I know more than one person broke your heart. And it sucks, doesn't it?" Damon didn't say anything to that and he didn't like it a bit because it was absolutely true

"I am assuming you hate Kol now" stated Damon suddenly showing interest in her love life. Malanie snorted at that

"I can't hate Kol even if I want to. He has gone far too deep inside me where I can't shake him off anymore. However, I do hate someone now. And it's not Elena this time. I never thought I could hate anyone more than I hated Elena but it turned out wrong. I hate Jacqueline even more. That psychotic manipulative bitch" Malanie spat that out hatefully and instantly had Damon gripping her throat.

"Say another word about Jacq and I will tear out your throat" threatened Damon with dangerous tone of voice. Malanie started gasping for air and tried to pry Damon's hand off her throat. She was getting desperate to breath again. Damon let her go after making her suffer for a while. Malanie started coughing instantly and breathed in air rapidly. Damon smirked at her and said

"Now you seem to have no problem breathing in the same air as me" Malanie in spite of what just happened, glared at Damon viciously. She rubbed her neck to sooth the pain away. Damon again went back to sitting on the couch

"You want my help to get Jacqueline back, don't you?" asked Malanie when she could talk again and she knew it to be true.

"Oh look, sometimes she can be smart" said Damon with a smirk and sarcasm laced his voice obviously

"And why should I help you for anything?" asked Malanie while glaring at Damon with passionate hate

"Because I will kill you if you don't help me besides, don't you think, if I get Jacqueline back, you might still have a shot with your prince charming. I will be happy, you will be happy, and we will keep our partners happy. It's a win win situation for all of us" said Damon and Malanie thought about it for a moment. She considered every other option possible but none seemed more promising. Finally she decided to team up with Damon

"It's a deal then" said Malanie with determination in her voice

"Yes, it's a deal"

**The Boarding House**

Stefan looked very worried and seemed anxious about something. He was walking out the Boarding house while trying to call someone. Whoever Stefan called didn't pick up so he left a voice message and it would be the umpteenth number message that Stefan left

"Damon, where the hell are you? Call me right now. I know what you are up to but there is something you need to know brother" said Stefan and shoved his phone inside his pants pocket. He was headed towards the Lockwood mansion where Elena was waiting for him along with Caroline. Suddenly Stefan was attacked from behind. Klaus grabbed him in a choke hold while Stefan tried his best to fight him off

"If you don't want to lose your heart or any other essential body part, I suggest you to start spitting out your brother's whereabouts" said Klaus in Stefan's ear which was kind of like a growl. Stefan was still trying to shake Klaus off but didn't succeed

"I don't know where he is. I am looking for Damon myself" said Stefan truthfully and Klaus knew he was saying the truth but why let go of an opportunity to torture Stefan some more.

"And you want me to believe that, tell me what he is doing with Malanie?" Klaus asked with more threatening voice. He got furious when he found out that the other girl from the other world escaped from him and also fled Mystic Falls and with none other than Damon Salvatore. And it's been two days since everyone is looking for them but still haven't found them yet. Pretty much everyone could guess what Damon might want from Malanie however that is none of Klaus's concern. He wants the girl back sooner rather than later. Malanie was naive enough to put all their lives in danger without even knowing about it.

"I don't know what Damon is up to Klaus. I had no idea about his plan of getting Malanie and taking her away with him" said Stefan and Klaus tightened his hold more "I will let you know as soon as I find out about him, I promise" said Stefan. He didn't want his brother getting involved with that Malanie girl. Because everyone knew Damon sometimes acted on impulse and with Malanie's knowledge about the future and Damon's intentions, they both could put everyone into grave danger. And Stefan didn't want that to happen. He knew that all Damon was trying to do was get Jacqueline back in his life but Damon needs to let go of her now. Stefan didn't like it a bit but he has to admit that Jacqueline belongs to Kol now because she is pregnant with his child. Therefore Damon needs to let her go and move on. Stefan cursed himself plenty of times for not telling Damon right away about Jacq. When he decided to tell him, means when Stefan got the guts to tell Damon about the pregnancy, it was already too late. Damon had already left town with Malanie

"You know I want to find Damon more than you do" said Stefan and Klaus finally let go of him. Stefan stepped away and looked at Klaus

"Well then, I suggest you not waste your time and look for your dear brother before I am tempted to hunt him down myself and you know very well, that that's not gonna end well for him" said Klaus but he wasn't finished yet

"And there is another important task that I need you to take care of. Young Jeremy needs to complete his hunter's mark. Find him some vampires, will you?" said Klaus and he was immediately attacked with concern from Stefan

"And risk your brother killing him off. I will not put Jeremy's life in danger" stated Stefan firmly. It was bad enough that Jeremy had to kill someone to break the curse from Jacqueline and now Klaus wanted him to become like Connor. On the other hand Kol was ferociously against going after the cure or Silas in another word just three days ago, what's the guarantee that he is still not against it and he wouldn't kill off Jeremy the first chance he gets for trying to complete the tattoo

"Trust me when I say this, you will put his life in danger, only if you don't have Jeremy complete his hunter's mark. Kol doesn't want to risk Jacqueline's life in anyway and if raising Silas means safety for her, Kol would do it in a heartbeat. So you see it's him who wants Jeremy to complete the hunter's mark and of course the rest of us want the same thing and you are going to do the job for us" said Klaus that made Stefan stare at him for a moment before he spoke up again

"If your brother cares about Jacq so much then why is he forcing her to give birth because as much as I know Jacq doesn't want the baby" Stefan fearlessly asked which made Klaus grin at him wickedly

"My little brother has a wicked way of loving Jacqueline, you wouldn't understand. And about Jacqueline not wanting the baby, well she does. She just doesn't know it yet that she wants the baby just as much as Kol wants it. But I am sure she would realize it soon enough" said Klaus with confidence in his voice and was about to turn around and leave when Stefan spoke up and stopped Klaus

"How is Jacq doing? Is she alright?" asked Stefan with concern. Klaus stared at him for a moment before saying

"Find out about your brother Stefan" saying that Klaus left in hybrid speed. Stefan understood that Jacq was not doing good. Klaus's lack of answer said it clearly. How can she be alright? Jacqueline was imprisoned practically and the girl hated that more than anything else. So far no one could do anything to help her out. What can anyone possibly do when the entire original family was guarding her? Stefan felt bad for Jacq. And honestly at the moment he could do nothing else but that.

**Mikaelson Mansion **

Elijah was staring at a highly active Jacqueline at the moment. She was continuously doing pull ups in an empty room. Music was blaring from her earphone and she had no idea Elijah was standing there in the same room. Elijah wasn't home these two days. He was visiting some witches and warlocks in order to find a solution for Jacqueline. But unfortunately he didn't come across anyone who could help into this matter. No one ever heard of anything similar to Jacqueline's situation, let alone help her survive the pregnancy. That left them with only of option, release Silas. And they have already started working on it. Kol would have been more happy if they had found another way to keep Jacqueline alive but as there wasn't any, he was ready to face Silas. He would rather face his fear than face Jacqueline's dead body. Sure Kol wants his child to be born in this beautiful world but he certainly didn't want him to become motherless right after his birth. Kol may not be showing any concern for Jacqueline at the moment because he wanted her to realize how much importance the child has in his life and wished for Jacqueline to start loving the child because of that reason. Kol wanted her to love the baby on her own and as her own. True she should have start loving the baby as soon as she heard about it but it didn't happen because of her complicated thinking ways and terribly confused feelings. Well when was anything normal with Jacqueline in the first place. But the main point is no matter how Kol acted, he was very worried about Jacqueline's safety and didn't want any harm come her way, especially not death.

After watching Jacqueline for a while longer, Elijah simply walked away from there without saying anything. He reached the living room where Kol and Rebekah were sitting. Kol was doing something on his laptop, probably doing some research on the baby. That's what he has been doing for past two days. Rebekah on the other hand was busy selecting a dress for upcoming Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She was looking up at the collections in her tablet before she is going to order them over. Elijah settled on his favorite arm chair and looked at his siblings

"Can anyone please enlighten me as to why Jacqueline is suddenly obsessed with exercising?" asked Elijah and expected an answer right away

"She said she is just trying to sublimate the urge of killing Kol" replied Rebekah with nonchalant voice and without looking up from her tablet

"Well it seems the urge is quite strong as I heard she is working out day and night" said Elijah with calm tone of voice however he was quite amused inwardly. And he doubted that's the only reason Jacqueline is doing push ups, pull ups, and all other kind of exercises till she can't breath anymore. And she doesn't stop until getting to that point when she can't take it anymore. Clearly she was trying to distract herself from something. And as she was grounded in the mansion, what else could she do to divert her attention from whatever it was that was bothering her

"Are you sure working out like that won't damage the baby?" Kol asked Rebekah looking up from his laptop. Rebekah rolled her eyes at that

"Not yet, no but after a while, it definitely will especially with all that aggressiveness. I told you to let her friends see her. They could have kept her mind occupied and she could actually have a good time during her pregnancy but did you listen to me. No, you didn't" said Rebekah and glared at her brother. She asked Kol to let Jacqueline at least meet her friends and that is also under their watch, but he downright refused her. Well now he is suffering the consequences. Jacqueline hasn't let him come near her in two days. She even made Kol fill glasses with his blood so that she wouldn't have to fed straight from him. Jacqueline was being extremely repulsive and it was putting Kol through hell. When he wanted nothing more than to just hold her, Jacqueline refused to come within sniffing distance of him. Kol didn't want to corner her or do something like that in fear he might hurt the baby accidentally. So he also kept his distance. But that didn't mean Kol wasn't going insane with wanton.

"I don't trust her friends Bekah and you know it" replied Kol with nonchalant voice avoiding Rebekah's roll of eyes at him

"Rebekah, you should find out what's really bothering her" spoke up Elijah "As she wouldn't speak with me or Niklaus thanks to Kol, you must find out what's going on with her. Because I am convinced that something is troubling her to no limit and it isn't the urge of killing Kol"

"Okay, Elijah, I will talk with her about that more elaborately" said Rebekah, both her and Elijah not caring about Kol's scowling face at them. Right then Jacqueline appeared there. She finished her work out for that time and was heading towards the kitchen. She just finished descending the stairs when one of their maids approached her with a bottle of water. The siblings could see her very clearly. The first thing Kol noticed was her attire. Damn her for wearing a short shorts which was black in color with white two stripes on both the sides and a red undershirt that revealed her perfect curves most perfectly. Her entire body was sweaty and looked exhausted. Kol wished she was in that state because of something else and not working out. The mere thought made him uncomfortable in a certain place. Just two days of distance from her and Kol behaved like he hadn't seen her for years. He was shamelessly ogling her body as if seeing her for the first time. Just to make things worse for Kol, Jacqueline, untied her hair that she had in a tight bun while working out upstairs. Her soft and silky hair immediately cascaded down and covered her entire back. She shook her head a little to untangle her hair properly. Jacqueline then took the water bottle from the maid and thanked her. She drank a little water at first, then she suddenly poured water on her face from the bottle. Water droplets started to roll down her face and neck, soaking her skin all the way. Kol had to grab onto the couch so that he wouldn't just walk over to Jacq and drank all the water off her skin. They must taste very sweet. And when a soft moan escaped Jacqueline's lips for feeling kind of fresh, Kol immediately felt something growing in his pants. Thankfully Jacqueline walked away from there after that and went to the kitchen, probably to get something to eat. Kol literary sighed in relief

"You shouldn't give her such dirty looks Kol, she is the mother of your child after all" said Rebekah as she tried not to smirk. Kol immediately threw her a glare while Elijah pretended not to be there.

"Well she shouldn't put on such shows in front of me then" said Kol defending himself and his wild perverted thoughts

"She just drank water, how is that a show of seduction?" Rebekah charged immediately not wanting to loose the argument

"Don't try to understand something, you wouldn't understand sister" said Kol and they both rolled their eyes at each other. Jacqueline walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries in hand. Rebekah called her before she could go upstairs. Jacqueline started walking towards the siblings as she was called

"Jacqueline, would you please help me pick a dress from this collection. I can't choose" said Rebekah. Jacqueline instead of sitting on the couch sat on the two steps stairs. She put the bowl of strawberries beside her. Her long legs were stretching in front of her. Rebekah handed her the tablet as Jacq reached for it

"What do you need a dress for?" asked Jacqueline as she started looking at the dresses one by one. She also picked a strawberry from the bowl and took a bite out of it. And she did it so innocently, that a drop of juice escaped her lips. She unknowingly licked it off with her tongue that looked a little reddish that moment. Suddenly fantasized images started to flash through Kol's mind. He saw himself putting the strawberry in her mouth and when the drop of juice escaped her lips, he licked it off from the corner of her mouth. And then many other naughty things clouded up his mind. Kol had to shake his head inwardly to get rid of those thoughts. Did Jacqueline really not know what she was doing to him just by being in front of him let alone eat strawberries in such a sexy way?

"Tomorrow is Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and I am going with Matt" replied Rebekah as Jacqueline kept going through the dress images. Rebekah and her human, it really seemed pathetic to Kol. But he wouldn't interfere. He had far better things to do now.

"Right, Caroline had submitted my application this year and said that she would hunt me down if I didn't participate" said Jacqueline and a small smile appeared on her lips, probably because of a memory. They all knew that she isn't going anywhere tomorrow and in a pathetic attempt of cheering Jacq up Rebekah blurted out something more depressing that completely wiped out the smile from Jacqueline's face

"I am sure Caroline wouldn't be able to come anywhere near you" said Rebekah and she immediately bit onto her tongue realizing that she shouldn't have said that

"Yeah, I am well aware of the Rebekah" said Jacqueline and took a silent deep breath that she hoped no one noticed but everyone did "Whichever one you want to wear Rebekah. They are all good" said Jacq and handed the tablet back to Rebekah. She was about to get up and leave for upstairs, clearly Jacqueline didn't want to sit with the originals longer than necessary. She didn't fancy their presence around her nowadays. However, right then Finn and Sage walked in the room. They were away for a while. Finn and Sage were absent even during the time Jacqueline was plagued with the hunter's curse. But they returned, probably because they heard the big news. Sage immediately walked over to Jacqueline. They were never that close but still they shared a hug this time. Finn on the other hand walked over to Kol and settled down beside him.

"Hey brother, welcome back" said Kol to his big brother. Finn has changed a lot over the time, thanks to Sage of course. He wasn't as boring as he was before. Finn actually learned to have some fun throughout the time.

"How is the soon to be dad doing?" asked Finn and Kol nodded his head to say he was doing good. On the other hand Sage engaged in a conversation with Jacq

"So, should I congratulate you or give you my condolence?" asked Sage as she has obviously heard about Jacqueline's little acceptance problem

"Sage" came from Finn to which Sage only smiled

"Condolence, please" said Jacq with a small smile that was completely forced. Sage and her sat back on the floor together, beside each other

"Honestly Jacqueline, I would have done anything to be in your shoes right now" said Sage truthfully to which Jacqueline rolled her eyes boldly

"That's what I told her" quipped in Rebekah

"Yeah, the grass is always greener on the other side. With Finn, yeah I admit being in my shoes would have been great but you know, with that-" Jacqueline pointed her finger at Kol without any hesitation "Trust me, all you would have felt is regret" Kol immediately narrowed his eyes at Jacq as Sage sighed heavily. She noticed that Jacqueline's eyes lingered on Kol for a while before she looked away as if it hurt her to look away from him and she had to force herself to do it.

"You are fighting again. Can't you two coexist peacefully for once?" said Sage sounding rather annoyed now. The situation was very sensitive. They shouldn't fight each other during this time. It's going to have bad affects on the baby but clearly Kol and Jacq were too immature to understand that.

"Oh no, I am not in a fight. I am just in denial of his existence" said Jacqueline with calm and nonchalant voice that made Sage roll her eyes in hopelessness "I need a shower, I will join you guys later" saying that Jacqueline walked away from there. Sage got up from the floor and took a seat beside Rebekah. She looked pointedly at Kol and asked him with stern tone of voice

"Okay Kol what did you do this time?" Kol didn't like it a bit that Sage was using her accusatory tone with him. Moreover Jacqueline's confession that she regretted being pregnant with his child, really wounded Kol. She practically meant, she would have liked anyone else as the father but him. Before Kol could say anything, Rebekah answered the question

"Oh he didn't do much, just turned her into his compelled pet" Kol was ready to attack Rebekah but Finn's hand on his shoulder stopped him from making a move

"You are unbelievable Kol" said Sage with disbelieve in her voice and turned to look at Elijah "And Elijah how come you let him to that to her"

"Honestly speaking Sage I am perplexed in this matter. I don't like it a bit how Kol is handling the situation with Jacqueline but I can't deny the fact that she has a spotty track record regarding staying safe. And at this situation, we can't let her get into any danger" admitted Elijah what he really thought

"Elijah is right Sage, Jacqueline is a danger magnet. It's not safe to let her roam around freely like she used to. Beside, it's just a matter of several months. Once the baby is born, she would change on her own. She would want to stay safe herself and not be careless and wild for the baby's sake" said Finn as he tried to defend his brother's action to Sage and explain their decision to her in a positive manner. Sage however still rolled her eyes at them

"This is what happens when a family lacks women in it. Finn this is not about just several months of caution, this is the matter of most important several months of Jacqueline's life. If you are worried about her safety then stay with her as if you are her shadow but don't cage her like this when it's clearly depressing her and having negative affects on her mind. So Kol, unless you want a mentally complicated or ill health baby, I would advise you to keep Jacqueline happy. No matter what you have to do for that. Give her everything she needs and wants. But make sure, she is content and satisfied. Because remember whatever you put her through, you will indirectly put your child through it as the baby is inside her. Happy mother happy baby, upset, angry and regretful mother, trust me you wouldn't want your baby to be the outcome of it" Sage finished her elaborate explanation and hoped that the Mikaelson brothers understood her words and would act upon it immediately. Clearly they didn't have a woman to make them understand these things properly. Sure Rebekah was there but she was no where near as mature as Sage. Rebekah was technically still a teenager girl and didn't understand these matters so deeply. And the Mikaelson brothers, well they are great when it comes to world domination and making someone's life a miserable hell but they totally sucked at taking care of a pregnant woman. And especially when the woman is a complicated teenager girl like Jacqueline. The situation would have been much better if Jacqueline was more grown up or mature about this matter but clearly she wasn't.

"Why should I be the only one to fix everything? Jacq is being difficult too and for no appropriate reason" complained Kol sounding like an immature child. The shower was still on, Kol heard that clearly as he focused on listening. That's another thing Jacq's been doing apart from working out. She was taking a shower whenever she felt like taking it and over couple of times in a day.

"What did she do?" asked Finn curiously

"She isn't letting Kol go anywhere near her" replied Rebekah with a smirk on her lips. She knew very well what that was doing to Kol and how desperate he was getting lately because of that. Rebekah thought, it served him right. He shouldn't have been so strict with Jacq in the first place. And it's Jacqueline, so of course she would revolt, in anyway and every way possible

"Well I am not surprised to hear that" spoke up Sage "You are putting her through hell, and she is doing the same with you. Come on Kol, she is pregnant for god's sake. She has the right to be moody and difficult. That's what most pregnant women do and responsible guys put up with that. Not to mention Jacqueline is a vampire pregnant woman so of course dealing with her would be far more difficult. But you have to do it anyway and still manage to keep her happy"

"Kol, I think Sage here is quite right. You both should stop being immature now. This is a very serious and sensitive situation. For the sake of the child, put your conflicts aside for the time being" said Elijah and he got up from the arm chair, probably to go somewhere "By the end of the day, I want to see Jacqueline smiling happily and out of depression. And I don't care how you achieve this but I want to see it done. I have already made a mistake by letting you compel her and I have no wish to live with that mistake"

Elijah walked out of the room and left a troubled Kol behind. How the hell he is going to make Jacqueline happy and keep her safe at the same time because her happiness lies with her freedom and her freedom is bound to put her in danger as always. It was a very difficult task for Kol but still he decided to attempt to try. Kol got up and started going upstairs. Finn, Sage and Rebekah's eyes followed him until he disappeared from their sights

"I hope he doesn't manage to screw things up more" said Rebekah more to herself than to her brother and sister in law

"You know I never imagined Kol as a father. He was always the wild and reckless one in the family" said Finn about his youngest brother

"Well I did" said Sage that kind of surprised the Mikaelson siblings "The way Kol and Jacqueline were in the past, this was bound to happen"

"Well let's just hope that they find happiness in the end" said Finn and he really wished for that for his brother Kol

**Jacqueline's POV**

I have been standing under the shower for twenty minutes now and what I was trying to wash away was the sexual tension I was feeling throughout my body. Ever since that night with Kol, I might have escaped him but I couldn't escape all the urges and cravings. And my need seemed to increase every hour. I started working out to get rid of the desires and it worked to some level but then one glance at Kol and all the urges came back with full force. And whenever I drink his blood, it's like I would go insane with wanton. I heard that some woman doesn't like having sex during pregnancy however some woman craves for it like twenty four seven. Unfortunately I seemed to be the second category. And being a vampire, my craving was hundredth times more heightened than human pregnant woman. I felt like exploding all the time. It was so frustrating that I couldn't even breath sometimes. Imagine how hard it is for me to stay away from Kol and not only that but also act as if he didn't affect me in anyway and that I didn't need him crazily. The only reason I was keeping myself away from Kol is because I was feeling egotistical. Kol dared to control me, and I couldn't let him get away with it. He may not let me out of his sight but that doesn't mean he can have me as he wished. I made sure that the only way Kol could touch me or come anywhere near me is either by compelling me or siring me or worse raping me. Thankfully Kol wasn't interested in doing any of those things when it's concerning having me getting laid with him. He wanted me willing for him like other times, actually he wanted me to beg him for it.

At times I thought about forgetting all the hate and anger and just go over to Kol and let him have me every way possible. And I know I am totally sounding like a needy whore but I can't help it. Being a pregnant vampire has screwed me up big times. That's why I give myself high credits for being able to stay away from Kol when I wanted and needed him so desperately. The only reason, I succeeded in doing that is because I would much rather suffer than let Kol have the satisfaction of getting away with controlling me and still have me in his arms and willingly so. That would happen over my dead body. I was kind of obsessed with getting revenge on Kol for compelling me. And the only way I could do it during this time was by giving him a cold shoulder that Kol despised to no limit. I intended on getting back to him for everything Kol did to me at that night when I confessed about the pregnancy. I just hoped that I wouldn't lose control on myself

I turned off the shower when I felt a little comfortable. The smell of my arousal was gone thankfully. You have any idea how hard it is to live in a house full of vampires and hybrids when you can get aroused for no reason at all and without any warning. It was definitely not comfortable, not to mention highly embarrassing. I really wished I was in other category where women didn't like having sex during pregnancy. I sometimes felt as if I would die in this sexual frustration. And that is also very embarrassing. Thankfully the originals didn't figure it out yet why I was continuously working out. They thought I was diverting my anger for Kol by practicing exercise. Only if they knew exactly what I was trying to divert my attention from. I dried my hair and put on a white semi transparent long sleeved top over my undergarments. The top reached the mid of my thighs. I was actually planning on getting some sleep even though it was ten in the morning. I figured getting a nap might help me get rid of some embarrassing unpleasant and unwanted feelings that were constantly welling up inside me. Thinking of doing that, I finally walked out of the bathroom.

Just as I entered my room again, I found the last person I wanted to see that moment. No scratch that, I never wanted to see him anywhere near me. Kol was sitting on the bed as he was waiting for me to come out of the shower. As I stood in front of him, Kol looked up and immediately froze. His eyes started roaming over my body without him knowing about it. I cursed myself in my mind for wearing such revealing clothes. I felt completely exposed under his gaze. I heard Kol gulping down his lust and it had quite a bad effect on my resisting power. The way he was looking at me, some unwanted feelings started to stir up inside me immediately. Only if Kol had looked away from me but he was never that decent instead he was ogling my body and it was threatening to make my breathing uneven. I crossed my arms over my chest for two reasons, one to look strong and seem unaffected by his presence near me and two to cover my bras which was black in color and quite visible to Kol that time. I remembered then that I was wearing black panties and that was quite exposed too but I couldn't do anything to hide that from Kol. To say the least, I was feeling highly uncomfortable, not to mention my own desires were making things a lot difficult to handle. I finally cleared my throat, to snap Kol out of the trance that he was in currently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with stern tone of voice and stared at Kol with hard gaze. But his mouth looked so perfect at the moment. I inwardly smacked myself for thinking that. Kol stood up and approached me slowly. His eyes never blinking for once

"Elijah wants me to make you happy again because obviously you being all depressed isn't good for the baby" said Kol and I remained quiet about it for a moment

"And?" I asked using my bored tone of voice which clearly said that I wasn't interested in this matter

"And I was thinking of all the ways to achieve this but then I settled for something that will make both of us happy" said Kol and before I could realize what he exactly meant, I blurted out

"There is nothing that can make both of us happy together" I said and immediately a smirk appeared on Kol's lips. My eyes widened as I understood what was he talking about. I immediately started backing away from Kol. But I couldn't go further because my back hit the bathroom door. I used my vampire speed and got inside the bathroom again and locked the door behind me. I hoped that Kol would take the hint and leave me alone. I was breathing heavily already. The thought of Kol breaking through the door to get to me, instantly turned me on. And that's exactly what he did. He broke the door and flashed in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and prevented me from struggling too much. Kol pinned them behind my back however he was careful not to hurt me. Then he settled me down on the sink counter. Kol didn't attack me like I thought he would. He just kept me caged within him. My body was lightly brushing against his and both of us were breathing heavily. Kol was staring at my lips and I was doing the same. We both wanted to kiss each other until we couldn't breath anymore but neither of us was making the first move and waiting for the other one to take the risk. I was still confused between what to do, fight him off or embrace him. My body obviously wanted him but my angry hateful and vengeful mind wasn't allowing me to do that. I looked away from his lips only to meet his eyes. They were full of longing and want and of course lust. Kol was craving for me just as much as I was craving for him. In that moment, something happened and I snapped. I lost all my controlling power and I pressed my lips against his before I could even realize what I was doing.

I kissed his lips hungrily and Kol kissed me back with equal want. My kiss must have reflected my need very clearly. Our lips moved together in sync. Kol let go of my wrists only to have his arms wrapped around me and pull me closer to his body. I was completely pressed up against him now. I grabbed on to his shirt to pull at him. Kol sucked on my bottom lip lightly and I understood that he wanted me to open up my lips for him. I contemplated a few seconds before parting my lips. Kol immediately pushed his tongue in my mouth as his hand reached my hair and I felt him grabbing fist full of it. A moan threatened to escape my breath but I held it back. Kol realized that and he left my mouth only to attack my neck and collarbone. He was trying to make me moan for him. I closed my eyes and threw my head back when Kol left a trail of hot kisses from my collarbone through the veil between my bosoms. I have noticed that since I became pregnant my breasts have become more sensitive to the touch. This time a loud moan threatened to escape my throat, so I bit onto my bottom lip hard. Kol came up and freed my bottom lip from in between my teeth so that he could ravish it.

"I want to hear you moan" said Kol against my lips. I shook my head immediately. There were too many people in the house right now. Kol sighed heavily understanding the problem. He thought of something quickly. Then he took off his deep navy blue color jacket that he was wearing over his black v-neck t-shirt. I was confused at first but then Kol put the jacket around me and said

"Let's go" and he started dragging me with him. I complied with his wish and started walking with him but that didn't keep me from asking

"Where?" I also understood why Kol put his jacket around me. He didn't want anyone else to see me so exposed on our way out. Yeah, he is possessive like that

"Where you could scream my name without worrying about anyone hearing you" and that's all I got from Kol. I knew right then, I have a long day ahead of me.

**Third Person's POV**

**Lockwood Mansion**

Matt and Jeremy were taking out boxes from the back of Matt's pickup. They were into arrangement department for the event like usual

"So, your Rebekah's date. Did she ask you or did you ask her?" asked Jeremy with a small smirk on his lips. Matt rolled his eyes at him

"Of course she asked me. And I just said yes" said Matt and then he spoke up again "Think I'll have to do that weird dance thing?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just for the contestants" replied Jeremy. He didn't know yet about Jacqueline. Elena told him that she went out of town with Kol for a while. She didn't know how to inform Jeremy about the situation. Besides, Elena really didn't want her brother involved in all the problems. But knowing Jeremy he wouldn't have stayed away if he had heard about Jacqueline. Hence he was in the dark. That's why Jeremy didn't even call her because he was pretty sure, if he had called Jacq, he would be interrupting something and Kol might kill him off for that later.

"I heard that you're April's escort. How'd that happen?" asked Matt with curiosity because he was pretty sure that Jeremy was taking out Anna

"Well, Anna has gone to see her mom and April needed a date and apparently you were taken" explained Jeremy and Matt grinned and laughed at that. He grabbed one of the kegs in the back of his truck and tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy for him.

"Okay, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs" said Matt but Jeremy had other plan

"No, wait" he jumped up into the bed of the truck "You want to see something cool?" saying that Jeremy picked up one keg in each hand as if they weighted nothing to him. Jeremy jumped down from the bed of the truck, and places the kegs on the ground. Matt looked at him with a mix of being impressed and worried.

"How did you just do that?" asked Matt with concern in his voice

"Ever since I was awoken as a Hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time" said Jeremy and he was quite cheery about it

"Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor, okay. A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one" Matt said expressing his worry without any hesitation.

"Hey, I would never hurt my sister" said Jeremy and he started to walk away "I will be fine" and he flashed Matt a smile. However Jeremy was stopped because someone blocked his way. He looked at the woman with questioning eyes

"May I help you ma'am?" asked Jeremy and Matt stood by him right away

"Do you know Jacqueline?" asked the woman and Jeremy nodded his head along with Matt

"Could you please tell me where may I find Jacqueline? My name is Jean-Anne Deveraux. Jacqueline and I met in New Orleans. I came here to see how she is doing" said Jean-Anne as she looked at Jeremy with observatory eyes

"I am sorry but Jacq, isn't in town right now. I will let her know about your visit" said Jeremy truthfully however Jean-Anne knew that wasn't the correct information. She knew Jacqueline was still in town and living with the originals right now. There must be some way to get to her or her things

"It's weird Jacqueline never mentioned anything about you" said Matt, he however was looking at Jean-Anne with suspicion "And you came all the way from New Orleans to Mystic Falls just to see how she is doing" now when Matt said that Jeremy also got suspicious. Why was this woman looking for Jacqueline anyway? It can't be just a normal visit. Jean-Anne however only smiled

"Well I couldn't help but be concerned about her. After all she is very unique" said the witch making the boys frown at her with confusion. What does she mean? Is she talking about Jacqueline being from another world? Probably

"Unique how?" asked Jeremy to confirm his suspicion. Jean-Anne stared at them for a moment and she realized something

"You don't know about her, do you?" said the witch and Jeremy and Matt looked at each other

"What we don't know?" charged Matt immediately but Jean-Anne only smiled at them

"You will find out, eventually" saying that she walked away from there leaving very confused boys behind. What could they possibly don't know? Wondered Jeremy in his mind. He better find out because clearly something was kept secret from him.

**Lockwood Mansion In The Back Yard  
**

Caroline was standing outside the house with her clipboard in hand. Elena has left her. She and Stefan are trying to find Damon. Apparently Klaus would kill Stefan if he doesn't find Damon and give Malanie back to the originals. Three girls walk towards her with flower arrangements.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!" the girls come to a halt immediately "Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize" The girls turn around and walk off

"Yeah, thank you" Caroline looked down at her clipboard again and right then Klaus walked up to her

"Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship?" she looked at Klaus and then back down at her clipboard

"Go away. I'm busy" said Caroline and showed that she had no interest in talking to him

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow" asked Klaus with casual tone of voice and not trying to show his mild interest in the vampire barbie. Caroline looked up from her clipboard again and over at him

"How about a quarter to never" Caroline replied sarcastically and looked away again. Klaus moved closer towards her

"I was promised a date in return for letting you meet Jacqueline" said Klaus and he made the biggest mistake of his life because Caroline turned to face him sharply this time and threw a murderous glare at him. Klaus actually took a step back seeing Caroline's killer look.

"And then you and your jerk brother forbidden me to even talk to her over phone let alone see her and you think I am gonna go out on a date with you, no way in hell Niklaus Mikaelson. You should be thankful that I am tolerating your presence near me. And I will keep loathing you until you release Jacq and let her be with us. But as you are never gonna do that, I suggest you stay the hell away from me" saying that Caroline was about to walk away from there but Klaus held onto her arm and stopped her from leaving

"Caroline, stop being so dramatic. You know what we are doing is for Jacqueline and the baby's safety. Besides, it's Kol who isn't letting you meet her, why take the anger out on me?" seriously it seemed very injustice to Klaus. Caroline should know, he can't really stick his nose in his brother's business and Jacqueline was more Kol's business than any of theirs. However Caroline didn't agree with that

"You could at least try to convince your brother to stop being such an ass" said Caroline knowing it was well within Klaus's capability "Because of him, Jacqueline can't even participate in the Miss Mystic Falls competition. She would have won for sure. Gosh I had planned so many things" Klaus quietly listened to Caroline as she spoke to herself and regretted everything that was happening currently

"What if Jacqueline participates tomorrow?" said Klaus and Caroline immediately looked at him with wide hopeful eyes

"Would she?" Klaus better not be kidding about this because Caroline already got her hopes up

"Only if you let me be your date tomorrow. Because, surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone. And I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend" said Klaus and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You mean the lady werewolf friend you knocked off" said Caroline and cracked up laughing. Klaus obviously glared at her for that and not to mention turned red as well. However seeing Caroline laugh, Klaus couldn't help but smile to himself. And the fact that he made her laugh, pleased Klaus to no limit

"Do I need to compel you to forget about that?" threatened Klaus with friendly tone of voice and anyone could tell he wasn't being serious. Caroline stopped laughing but giggles still escaped her breaths

"That won't be necessary" said Caroline. Klaus was still under the impression that something romantic was going on between Hayley and Tyler. Well good for him, he is getting to be with Caroline for a while because of that misunderstanding.

"So, are you accepting my offer?" asked Klaus again that made Caroline sigh heavily

"Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. 2 PM" she started to walk away "Black tie optional" Caroline informed then she quickly turned around and pointed at Klaus "And I already have a dress, so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage, you understand?" Klaus looked down submissively and nodded.

"And I will desiccate you myself if Jacq doesn't show up tomorrow" saying that Caroline walked up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline" said Klaus after her and immediately started thinking of ways to make his little brat of a brother agree on letting Jacqueline participate in tomorrow's dance event. And if Kol doesn't agree, well Klaus still has all the daggers with him.

**On The Road**

Kol was driving towards the house he recently bought, just outside of the town. But he could barely concentrate on the road. How could he, when the scent of Jacqueline's arousal was literary driving him insane. He should have bought the house somewhere nearer because the distance seemed too long at the moment as if he was going to another state. Jacqueline had her gaze fixed outside the window. She was scared of looking at Kol, knowing she would immediately lose control on herself and jump his bones right away while he is still driving and that could not end well. Kol however didn't like that she wasn't paying any attention to him when she was craving for him so much. So the original vampire decided to change that matter. He put his hand on her exposed knee but Jacq didn't react. But her breathing hitched a little that Kol didn't miss to notice. A smirk stretched across his lips at that and Kol started to take his hand higher. Jacqueline closed her eyes shut and seemed to be getting angry at Kol for toying with her in that situation. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her body right away. But Kol wasn't about to give her any peace, not when she turned on more. This time Kol didn't bother roaming his hand over her leg and went straight to the core. His hand opened her legs before Jacq could realize anything and his fingers brushed against her womanhood boldly. Jacqueline jumped up in her seat. She looked kind of shocked as well. And the fact that her core was burning up like fire, made Kol growl a little. He felt himself getting hard immediately. Jacqueline was tempted to rip his hand from in between her legs but then she felt Kol touching her sensitive nerve down there and a gasp instantly escaped her mouth. Jacqueline desperately tried to find something to grab onto because she was falling apart from inside. In the end she held onto Kol's shoulder and clutched it tightly.

Jacqueline was panting as if she was running for days. Her body was positively getting sweaty and her core impossibly wet. She squirmed in her seat and Kol enjoyed everything. He tortured her like that for a while, touching her with feather light touches, or merely brushing his fingers against her but Jacqueline wanted something much more different than that. She knew Kol was simply playing with her and it was making her furious. Then Jacqueline made a bold and unexpected move. She pushed Kol's hand away from her then stripped off her panties. After that she did something bizarre. Jacq started to pleasure herself. Her eyes rolled inside as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy. A deep moan escaped her throat as she touched herself. Kol stared at her in awe mixed with shock. She never did something like this before. Clearly Jacqueline wasn't going to beg him for her release and definitely not let Kol tease her so cruelly. Kol never wanted to forget this sight, it's not everyday, he gets to see Jacqueline touching herself in front of him. It stirred a strange feeling inside Kol, something wicked. He wished to know what she was thinking about in her mind while pleasuring herself. Kol stopped the car in the side of the road and leaned very close to Jacq. He whispered in her ear

"Who are you thinking about darling?" Kol used his husky voice that gave Jacqueline goose bumps "Tell me" Jacqueline was compelled to answer his questions truthfully, so she did

"You" Jacqueline gasped out the answer and moaned loudly. Even though Kol knew the answer from beforehand but it still pleased him to no limit. Jacq opened her eyes but her gaze was unfocused and her sight was blurred and hazy with lust so she closed them again

"And what am I doing?" asked Kol, his breath teasing her skin

"Touching me" replied Jacqueline with short answer. Her face was heating up already, blushing brightly. Clearly this was all new to her and she was feeling shy about it. Jacqueline didn't know why Kol suddenly decided to play such wicked game with her

"Elaborate" commanded Kol and her breath hitched immediately. Jacq sighed heavily before she started speaking up again

"Your hands are touching every inch, every nerve of my body, it's setting me on fire, burning me with unimaginable sensation" said Jacqueline and she groaned loudly right away because she finally reached her climax. She slowly pulled her hand out from in between her legs. Jacqueline was looking at her lap and didn't have the courage to look at Kol. Her face was completely flushed and red. She never did something like this before in her life. She had her fingers covered in her juices. Jacqueline was about to wipe them off with napkin but Kol stopped her. He brought her hand up to his lips and licked the wetness off her fingers which made Jacqueline blush even more if that's even possible. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly at the sight

"I am officially addicted to your taste now" said Kol and planted a kiss on the back of her hand

"You were supposed to take me somewhere" said Jacq as she tried to lay off all the sexual tension between them

"And we would have reached there by now, if you hadn't distracted me" Kol very easily put the blame on her as Jacqueline glared at him

"Right, well unless you don't want me to get out of the car and ran off to find someone else, I advise you to start the car and get to the damn place" said Jacqueline with angry tone of voice to which Kol only smirked and said as he started the car again

"Someone else huh? You really think I would let anyone come within visual range of yours with that kind of intention. I don't think so darling"

**Abandoned Barn**

A hybrid named Kimberley was chained up in the barn. Hayley stood nearby as she was watching her. Kimberley ran into the barn wall and broke a few boards in aggression.

"Scream. Let it out. We're at an abandoned farm. No one can hear you for miles" said Hayley with casual tone of voice

"Easy for you to say, wolf girl. You never turned twenty times in a row" Kimberly barked at the other girl

"No, but I watched a bunch of your hybrid friends go through it" said Hayley as Kimberley fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Why's it have to be like this? Why break every bone over and over?" growled out the hybrid as she asked those questions

"That's what the sire bond is. You're grateful to Klaus because he released you from the pain of having to turn every full moon. So, you're gonna keep turning until it doesn't hurt and you'll have nothing to be grateful for" explained Hayley which raised another question

"What's in all of this for you?" asked Kimberly but Hayley didn't respond to the question. Only if the hybrid girl knew what purpose she served to the wolf girl she would have never broken the sire bond with Klaus in the first place

"I don't hear bones cracking" said Hayley and right then Tyler walked into the barn. Hayley turned around and looked at him.

"Caroline bought us another day. Klaus wants to go with her to Miss Mystic Falls tomorrow" informed Tyler. Hearing Klaus's name Hayley cringed from inside. Caroline obviously told Tyler about Klaus knocking Hayley off in the show and Tyler blurted that out to Hayley and since then the wolf girl swore not to go anywhere near Klaus

"So, does that mean we're going?" asked Hayley hopefully

"Watching Klaus fawn over Caroline at some lame ass pageant. No thanks" said Tyler, it was evident that he was jealous and highly bothered. And for some unknown reason Hayley didn't like that much that Tyler felt so strongly for Caroline. And also happy that Klaus was so strongly interested in the vampire girl. Hayley didn't know why but she was harboring feelings for Tyler ever since she came into Mystic Falls. And somehow she knew this isn't gonna end well for her

"Oh, come on!" Hayley pleaded with Tyler. Kimberley's bones started to break. The two glanced over at her, but continued their conversation anyway "We need to hide what's going on here by pretending that I was the one that broke you two up. And besides, isn't it at your house?" Tyler rolled his eyes. Kimberley was still screaming in pain and looked at the two of them.

"Guys, like this isn't torture enough?! Can you take it outside?!" and she screamed again. Hayley looked at Tyler and batted her eyes. Tyler sighed in defeat

"Fine, we'll go" Hayley immediately smiled at that

"Wear a dress" saying that Tyler walked out of the barn. Hayley turned around with a grin on her face. Tyler obviously had no idea what was Hayley's real purpose of breaking the sire bonds of the hybrids with Klaus. He just thought that Hayley wanted to free them and that's what Tyler was determined in doing. He didn't want hybrids like him, being slaves to Klaus for the rest of the eternity. They were successful in freeing Chris. And soon enough all the hybrids would be free from Klaus and free to do whatever they pleased. Yes, there was a huge chance that Klaus would kill Tyler and Hayley in a blink of an eye if learned about their secret mission, that's why they needed to make sure, no one outside of trusted circle knows about this. If Klaus can't find any strong proof that Tyler and Hayley were the culprits, he wouldn't be able to murder them off. And the hybrids would never dare to blab in fear of death. So everything should be fine if goes according to plan.

**Jacqueline's POV**

My eye brows furrowed as I screamed loudly. A groan escaped from Kol's throat as well. We both were breathing heavily as we both reached our climax together. I finally opened my eyes and gulped down a moan that wanted to escape my lips. I felt my throat getting dry again but I kept myself from biting into Kol's flesh and drink from him as I have fed enough already. Kol stopped kissing my breasts and finally looked into my eyes. He claimed my lips and kissed them passionately. I kissed him back but it greatly lacked feelings. Kol obviously noticed that. During this entire time, my body was only responding to him because of lust and craving and many other things but not love. Kol didn't say anything about that till now however I had a feeling that he would now

"Are you alright?" he asked showing concern for me that didn't melt my coldness a bit

"Yes, the baby is fine" I replied and looked away from Kol. I waited for him to unattached our bodies and get off of me but Kol didn't do that. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him again

"Are YOU alright?" Kol asked with strong tone of voice. That time he looked like the original vampire that he really was. Sometimes I really forget that Kol was one of the most fearsome and dangerous vampires in this world. Well not my fault, I wasn't scared of him. I simply nodded my head

"We should go back" I said and tried to push Kol off of me

"What's the rush darling?" asked Kol now sounding playfully seductive. His demeanor changes in seconds. One moment Kol acts like an original vampire, the next moment, he behaves like a player and then who knows how he would get.

"Well I got what I needed so I would like to get away from you like, right now" I said and this time I used my vampire strength to roll us over and I got off of Kol and unattached us in the process. I started looking around for my clothes.

"I see, I was being used then. Damn, it's wounding my feelings Jacq" said Kol with mirth in his voice.

"Good" I said at once like his wounded feelings were any of my concern. I didn't even bother looking at him as I put on my bras and reached back to clip the ends. I felt Kol's eyes on me which was kind of making me pleased.

"You know I hate to be used" stated Kol now sounding a bit serious. I looked back at him this time and scowled at him with annoyance

"Aren't you an ungrateful dog Kol? You ought be thanking me for letting you fuck me even after everything you did" I then grabbed Kol's jacket and put it on and zipped it up as I continued talking "I don't know what you think about me, but I don't fancy sleeping with someone I don't have feelings for but unfortunately, my body isn't in my control anymore like everything else. So, I guess I have to sleep with you no matter how much I hate it. And the least you could do is not rub my helpless situation on my face" I said that with quiet casual tone of voice. I started looking around for my panties but remembered I took it off in the car. It made me sigh out impatiently. Before I could got off the bed, Kol made me lie down again as he got on top of me

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for me anymore?" asked Kol and he sounded greatly amused for who knows what reason

"Did you give me any reason lately to still keep my feelings for you?" I asked in return "No, you didn't so I would say, yes, I am 100% sure that I am not in love with you anymore" Kol titled his head a little and came closer to my lips

"Now what can I do to fix that little problem?" Kol asked that more to himself than to me. He turned us around so I was on top of him. Kol was holding me lightly and I could have got off in a blink if I wanted to but I needed to find out what he was thinking of doing now. Kol looked into my eyes and I was totally ready for being compelled again. And wondered what he is going to compel me to do? Love him. Now that would be real low, compelling my love and I doubted Kol would enjoy that

"I am willing to make a deal with you" spoke up Kol that kind of spiked up my interest. I frowned at him with confusion

"What kind of deal?" I asked being curious

"I will take all my compulsion off you but in return you need to promise me one thing" said Kol and now I was genuinely interested

"What?" I asked sounding very serious

"You must keep our baby safe and I swear Jacq if you do anything to endanger the child, I wouldn't touch you but your loved ones would severely pay for it" Kol meant each and every word of that statement. I rolled over him and sighed heavily as I lay beside.

"After the pregnancy was confirmed, the first thing I tried to do is get an abortion. Without thinking of anything. I just knew that I was freaking out and this shouldn't be happening. But the doctors failed to terminate the pregnancy. I was determined to look for other ways but in my search of other ways, I had time to think about it. And the more I thought about the baby the more I started to feel guilty for attempting to kill it. And at one point, I couldn't bring myself to look for other ways anymore. That moment, deep down I knew that I am going to give birth to this baby anyway. Not because I suddenly started feeling like becoming a mother but because I realized it's a life and the most innocent one. I would never be able to kill it. Perhaps all I needed was time to sort out my feelings but somehow I knew I would have chosen to keep the baby in the end" I then looked at Kol who was looking at me with intense eyes

"You shouldn't have interfered Kol. It just made me revolted and did nothing good. May be we have differences in our thinking ways but one way or other we both want the same thing, this baby to be born without any complications. I don't need to promise you anything Kol and I am not going to either. It's entirely up to you whether you trust me enough with the baby or not" Kol replied me by kissing my lips with love and passion

"You are one complicated woman Jacqueline" said Kol in between the kiss "But I still love you" saying that Kol took off his compulsions off me. I closed my eyes shut for a moment before opening them up again. I wasn't supposed to feel any different but I was. I was feeling free, and happy and blissful. A smile immediately spread across my lips. I didn't waste any time to capture Kol's lips with mine and kiss him passionately

"Now that's more like it" said Kol against my mouth. I took off the jacket again and went back to kissing Kol. I let his hand roam over my body. I stopped for a moment and looked at Kol

"I get it that you took of your compulsions to make me happy and it worked so well but is it only because Elijah threatened you to make me happy or does my happiness matter to you too" I asked with quite cheerful tone of voice. Because seriously nothing can ruin my mood that moment. However Kol frowned at me angrily

"For your kind information Ms. Jacqueline, your happiness matters to me a hell lot more than it matters to Elijah" said Kol with serious tone of voice however I shook my head to that

"I highly doubt that" I said with nonchalant voice. Kol scowled at me angrily this time

"Well then let me clear your doubts darling" said Kol, his British accent becoming more thick now. And before I knew it I had Kol thrusting inside me. I shook my head inwardly. Men, seriously, where do they think from? Definitely not brain. I spent two days giving Kol a cold shoulder in hope that he would melt and release me of his compulsion but he didn't bulge. But then, I had seven hours of crazy vampire sex with him, and I got him exactly where I wanted him. No wonder why Katherine uses seduction to get what she wants from a man because come on lets face it, it always works. Gosh I had so many things to do and plan out. But for now I focused on Kol only who was immensely pleasuring me at the moment. Kol removed my hair from my face so that he could kiss properly

"My hair has gotten so long. I should get a new hair cut" I said observing the length of my hair. It reaches my buttocks now. However Kol objected immediately

"No, I like it this way" said Kol as he planted a kiss on my mouth. He wasn't moving but he was still inside me and I loved the feeling of it "You know your hair is the first thing that I noticed in the past and got immediately attracted to it" I have noticed it before that Kol liked touching my hair, playing with strands of it or simply smell it whenever we are together. I also noticed that Kol's hair has gotten long too. His bangs fell over his eyes. It gave him a look of a young teenager boy. And I kind of liked it. I didn't mind seeing him manly as well but the boyish look was also attractive.

"My hair was very different than others in the past. Is that the reason you noticed it?" I asked and Kol nodded to that

"And I loved it and still do" said Kol and I smiled at him as he kissed me again. Little did I know what kind of trouble my hair was about to get me into?

**Third Person's POV**

"Sophie, please tell me you got something?" asked Jean-Anne with desperate tone of voice.

"I found out about a house where Jacqueline lives apart from the mansion along with the originals. And I already went there to raid the house" informed Sophie. She then took out a folded napkin and handed it to Jean-Anne. Looking at Sophie with questioning eyes, her sister unfolded the napkin

"Is that?" asked Jean-Anne and Sophie nodded her head

"It's Jacqueline's hair. I found it in her hair brush" said Sophie

"Are you absolutely sure it's hers?" asked Jean-Anne for confirmation and Sophie nodded her head making the other witch sigh heavily

"Then we must return to New Orleans and perform the spell" said Jean-Anne and Sophie didn't ask why because she knew very well that their ancestor's cemetery in New Orleans was the only place where Jane-Anne could perform the magic she needed to even though there was a high possibility that she is risking her life by doing so. But Sophie isn't going to stop her sister. Because they needed to do it, and no matter who they have to sacrifice for this or who they have to endanger or turn against or make alliance with, they would still do this.

"Jean-Anne, are you sure you want to do this? Let me do it for you?" said Sophie but her sister shook her head

"I will start this Sophie so that you could finish it" said Jean-Anne and folded the napkin back and put it in her hand bag safely

"This is only the beginning"

**AN: This is it for now. I can't seem to write short chapters even if I am writing nothing important. Hope you didn't get bored. The next chapter would be more eventful. Please read and review. I am always looking forward for them. Love, hugs and kisses :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Up with another chapter everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I didn't really have time to recheck the chapter after writing it once. Thanks a lot for your reviews. I wouldn't be able to continue the story without your support. Please keep them coming. Okay I blabbered enough now lets get on with the story... **

**Chapter 27: Problems In Pageant**

**Third Person's POV **

**The Gilbert House **

_Everything was very quiet and peaceful. __Elena was in her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to put a necklace on, but was having trouble clasping it together. Jeremy walked in the room that moment_

_"Need a hand?" Jeremy asked as he stood at the doorway  
_

_"Yeah, please, this clasp is tricky" said Elena and Jeremy walked over to her. He helped her with her necklace_

_"Hey, I, uh, picked up your clothes from the dry cleaners. They should be hanging on your door" Elena informed Jeremy as she remembered about that_

_"I really wish you'd stop acting like you were still my sister" said Jeremy. His voice was suspiciously calm. Elena looked at him with confusion. Before she could realize anything, Jeremy suddenly pulled the necklace tight around Elena's neck and started choking her. Elena gasped for air and feebly attempted to push Jeremy off her. Blood started to seep from the wound forming on her neck. Suddenly, Jeremy woke up in his own room in a cold sweat. He realized that the whole thing was just a dream. He gasped for air and held up his right hand. In it was a knife. He looked down at his other hand and raised it. A wooden stake with hunter's mark on it was grasped in his hand. He looked both scared and confused at that moment._

_"Jeremy" someone called his name. Jeremy looked up and found Jacqueline standing at his door. He frowned at her with confusion because she wasn't supposed to be here_

_"Jacq?" Jeremy looked at her with questioning eyes. She approached him gracefully and sat on the bed near him_

_"Jeremy, are you alright?" asked Jacq with concern in her voice however there was something off about her, something strange that Jeremy couldn't put a finger on right away_

_"I had a nightmare about killing Elena" said Jeremy and he was still pretty shaken about it. He glanced at the wooden stake again. Everything seemed just so confusing to him. However Jacqueline was calm. And she was staring at him with unblinking eyes. Jacq held Jeremy's hand, the one that had the stake in it. Their eyes met with each other_

_"What about me Jeremy? Do you dream about killing me too?" asked Jacqueline that confused and shocked Jeremy to no limit. He didn't really know how to answer that question but he spoke up anyway as if his mouth had a mind of it's own_

_"No, Jacq. I can't kill you, not even in my dreams" said Jeremy and a smile spread across Jacqueline's lips_

_"I know Jeremy" saying that with pleased tone of voice Jacqueline got up and started walking out of the room, leaving a very confused Jeremy behind. Jeremy however wasn't ready just sit there and wonder what the hell is going on. So, he got off the bed and started following Jacqueline. His sister was walking very gracefully towards the front door. Jacqueline opened the door but didn't step outside. She looked at Jeremy who looked back at her with confusion and wonderment _

_"Is it dangerous outside?" Jacqueline asked as if she was a child who didn't know anything about the world and scared to face it alone. Jeremy approached her and stood close to his sister_

_"Yes, it is" said Jeremy who took Jacqueline's hand in his and made them step outside of the house "But I will keep you safe. I promise" saying that Jeremy made them sit on the porch stairs. Jacqueline wrapped her arm around Jeremy's arm and leaned into him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and sighed peacefully. It seemed she never felt so safe before in her life. Then she whispered something that Jeremy heard quite clearly_

_"You must keep your promise Jeremy. You must"_

"Jer, wake up Jer... come on man...wake up" Matt finally shook Jeremy to wake him up. Jeremy snapped opened his eyes and seemed a little lost at first. He looked at Matt and got more confused because his friend was giving him a weird look

"Jeremy, why the hell were you sleeping on the porch?" asked Matt and it startled Jeremy to no limit. He looked around and realized that he was indeed sleeping on the porch. But he was here with Jacqueline, who was nowhere to be seen. Was he dreaming that up too? Probably. And did he really sleepwalk to the porch? Well the answer was quite obvious. Matt was staring at Jeremy with confused eyes while Jeremy tried to understand what the hell was going on with him. Matt started to get worried as well. Jeremy looked at him and said

"Something is happening with me"

**Jacqueline's POV**

After everything that happened, I never thought, I would be present at the pageant. However I was and I was happy to say the least. At the moment, I was with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie in the Lockwood mansion where this whole event was taking place. There was another girl named April. I never met her before neither I have seen her in the show. But I knew she is a character from season four and appeared on the TV show. Elena and Caroline were actually helping her with preparations for Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. And thanks to Caroline, I was participating in the dance as well. However I had no wish to win this competition. Because being Miss Mystic Falls, would smoothly get me into lot of school work and responsibilities that I would rather not burden myself with especially when I am a two months old pregnant woman. April currently was holding up two dresses in her hands, one red and one blue. She wished for Elena and Caroline to pick one from the two.

"Blue" both Elena and Caroline said together

"Really? The blue seem a little safe" said April giving her own opinion. I really hoped that the girl win this competition. She lost her father, not so long ago. May be being Miss Mystic Falls would give her a little happiness in her rough time.

"Safe is good, when it comes to the judges" said Elena explaining to April

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court" Elena laughed at that and Bonnie joined in as well however I didn't find it that funny. Actually I was feeling kind of down at the moment and all on a sudden. I had this strange feeling that something horrible is about to happen and I couldn't shake off the feeling even though I was trying to. I wondered if it had anything to do with Damon. He was still gone from the town with Malanie. Stefan and Elena spent the entire day yesterday searching them but unfortunately couldn't find Damon yet. They would still be looking for Damon and Malanie if they hadn't heard that I was finally out of Kol's compulsion and could meet them again. Stefan and Elena would continue their search after the pageant is over. I wished to join them but I knew Kol wouldn't let me so I kept that wish to myself and hoped that everything was alright with Damon and Malanie.

"What do you guys think?" asked April to me and Bonnie. Bonnie didn't want to come but when she heard that I would be here, she immediately changed her mind.

"I vote blue" said Bonnie agreeing with Caroline and Elena. April then looked at me with expecting eyes. I looked at her dresses again

"Umm... I like the red one" I said what I really thought. The red one would look good on April more than the blue one for sure

"The red one is little bit too showy Jacq" said Caroline as she watched April now getting confused about which one to wear

"Exactly, she needs to look a bit different if she wants to catch the judges eyes" I said and everyone looked at the red dress again "But whichever April feels comfortable wearing" I said and that was the end of my opinion regarding the dresses.

"How about you put on the red one and let us see how you look in it" said Caroline coming up with a solution for April's dress problem. April nodded her head to that

"Okay, I will go and get changed then" said April and she walked away from there to get changed in the changing room. Caroline then looked at me

"Jacq, where the hell is Rebekah? You need to start getting ready now" said Caroline getting impatient and edgy. Rebekah said she would get a dress for me but she hasn't arrived yet which was about to give Caroline a panic attack.

"She said she would be here in five minutes" I replied to Caroline with normal tone of voice because honestly I wasn't a bit worried about my dress

"And that was almost ten minutes ago" said Caroline huffing out a sigh of annoyance.

"Relax Caroline, I am sure she would be here soon" said Elena in an attempt to make Caroline calm down. Right then the door opened and Rebekah entered the room

"Speak of the devil and the devil is here" said Bonnie that earned her a glare from Rebekah however that wasn't very hostile. Thankfully Rebekah had my dress and I could finally get ready. The dress was properly packed so I didn't know how it looked yet. Caroline couldn't wait to play Barbie with me. She was dreaming about this day for weeks now.

"What took you so long?" I asked Rebekah wondering what got her hold up

"My brat of a brother who you are so fond of, suddenly decided to take an interest in your dress. He rejected the dress I chose for you and made me bring you this" Rebekah shoved the dress in my hands and sighed out loudly with frustration. Clearly she wasn't happy with the changes "And he precisely asked you to keep your hair open" said Rebekah as she rolled her eyes to herself. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie looked extremely excited as I started unpacking the dress. When I finally revealed the dress, they looked at it with awe. I had to admit the dress was beautiful. Okay more than beautiful, it was perfect. It was a white long dress with a black belt in the middle and the design was similar to ancient Greece dress that women, specifically goddesses wore in the past. And the material of the dress was very high quality Georgette and looked very expensive.

"Okay, I sure don't like that cocky arrogant original but I have to admit, he has incredible sense of fashion" commented Caroline to which Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Oh please, my choice was better" said Rebekah and I shook my head to myself. She and Kol always get into arguments over small and unimportant matters.

"Where are your brothers? Are they here already?" I asked Rebekah and wondered about the Mikaelson brothers. They are all supposed to be at the pageant.

"Please tell me they are not here yet especially Klaus. I don't want him on my back so early" said Caroline as she groaned a little and sighed out with frustration. She looked devastated at the thought of Klaus trying to get under her skin with constant attempts. I wondered if Caroline was really so immune to Klaus's charms or there is a tiny part in her that loved the attention from the original and craved for it as well. Whatever it is, I sure as hell didn't want to get involved in that.

"Why do you complain? Didn't you agree on your own to be his date today? My brother isn't that bad you know" said Rebekah defending Klaus as always. Everyone in the room excluding Rebekah knew that Caroline didn't really break up with Tyler and they were just pretending. Tyler being with Hayley was just a pretense. Caroline and him were still together. And I didn't like the fact a bit that Caroline was playing with Klaus in such a way. She was giving him hope but in the end Caroline would crush that hope brutally. It would leave Klaus broken and angry. I didn't appreciate it a bit when I found out what Tyler, Caroline and Hayley were doing with Klaus. This would not end well for sure. The only reason I stayed quiet about it was because I needed Hayley to un-sire those hybrids. Klaus even though wanted to raise Silas but I doubted he would gladly want to sacrifice twelve of his hybrids. However if they are not sired to him anymore and Klaus couldn't use them anymore, then he wouldn't have any problem killing them off himself or make someone else do it for him. Besides, I didn't want him to kill Tyler or Hayley. May be Klaus would have agreed on giving up twelve hybrids on his own as my life was at stake here but in case he didn't agree because it was no secret that Klaus can't make anymore hybrids and he was quite protective of the remaining of them. I couldn't take any chances here. I didn't really like the fact that we have to sacrifice so many hybrids, but we didn't really have any choice here, did we? I realized then that my wish of staying alive was really costing me and others a lot.

"And to answer your question, no they are not here yet" said Rebekah to me "I came early to get you ready"

"Go, get changed Jacq. We still have a lot to do" said Elena and I went to the changing room. I bumped into April on my way. She looked beautiful in the red dress. She should definitely wear that one. Once inside the changing room, I looked at the dress again and couldn't help but smile to myself. Kol had a very unique way of being romantic. It wasn't the cheesy type romance that I hated myself rather it was something dark which was immensely addictive and consuming. I sighed in contentment and started undressing myself. At one point I was only wearing my undergarments and I stood in front of the mirror. I observed my reflection carefully and realized that my belly indeed looked a little different than usual. It seemed grown to me but it was easily ignorable. I didn't really know what to feel when I realized that pretty soon I would have a huge tummy. I guess I would just have to wait to find out about the feeling.

**Third Person's POV**

**Lockwood Mansion **

Carol Lockwood was on the stage. She was introducing the pageant as the Mayor of the town.

"Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls" she announced and everyone clapped "We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making" said Carol and everyone clapped again. Right then the Mikaelson brothers along with Sage approached the crowd and walked through gracefully. No one could tell who looked more handsome. There was this aura around them that attracted attention very easily. Finn had his arm intertwined with Sage as they walked together like the couple they really were. Klaus immediately started to scan the crowd for a certain blond beauty. On the other hand, Kol knew that his girl wouldn't be in the crowd and he had every intention of going to the dressing room where she most probably would be at the moment. He couldn't wait to see Jacqueline.

"Elijah" a female voice spoke up. Even though it was Elijah who was called that moment but it got others' attention as well. Elijah found Jenna, who he knew to be Elena's aunt standing not so far from him. Jenna and Elijah had spent some time together when Elijah first arrived in Mystic Falls. Both of them remembered the time and the meetings quite vividly. After that they didn't really have any opportunity to associate with each other

"Jenna, it's a pleasure to meet you again" said Elijah with a charming smile

"I must admit I am surprised to see you here. I thought you left town" said Jenna, feeling a bit nervous to talk to Elijah as she knew very well that he is an original vampire. Not so far away Alaric noticed that his wife was chatting with the original vampire family. He immediately walked over to her and looked a bit scared as well. Of course the fear was for Jenna. He didn't want her anywhere near the originals.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" asked Alaric as he stood beside his wife with protective demeanor. It only made Klaus and Kol smirk to themselves. Even Elijah's lips curled up into a mysterious smile.

"I was talking to Elijah here" replied Jenna as Alaric glanced at the originals before looking back at his wife

"Elena is looking for you. You should go see her. She must need something" said Alaric which was a complete lie. Jenna suspected it however she nodded anyway.

"Excuse me" Jenna politely excused herself from Elijah and walked away from the group. Alaric was about to leave too but Klaus suddenly came close to him and blocked his way

"Alaric Saltzman, best buddy of Damon Salvatore. You must know where he is. Care to share the information mate" said Klaus with a Klaus smirk plastered on his lips. Alaric didn't hesitate to glare at him. He remembered the time vividly when Klaus possessed his body. It was horrible. Well obviously that wasn't the only horrible thing that he and his family did but still that was something Alaric hated Klaus most for.

"I don't know where he is and even if I knew I wouldn't have told you" said Alaric with strong tone of voice. They were in the middle of a pageant, surely Klaus wouldn't kill him on the spot and risk exposure. Klaus however only smirked at his bravery which was quite stupid actually. Clearly he spends too much time with Damon.

"You do realize that without vervain in your system how easily I could compel you to answer my questions" said Klaus and he stood nose to nose with Alaric "But I know for a fact that you don't know where Damon is which I must say is quite clever of him. But he can't run for long now. And when I find him and I will find him, you might lose your best friend" suddenly Klaus spotted Caroline and decided to end the threat right there and go over to her "Better start looking for another drinking buddy" saying that Klaus walked away from there leaving a very disturbed Alaric behind

"There goes our brother" said Kol more to himself than to others. He couldn't believe Klaus was so head over heels for Caroline who didn't like him a bit. Or may be that's why he fancied her so much. Caroline was a great challenge for Klaus, there is no doubt in that. However, it's quite doubtful that Klaus would ever get Caroline to be with him. But then again nothing is impossible in the world of vampire diaries. Who knows one day Caroline might fall in love with the charismatic hybrid original. Klaus is certainly looking forward to that day.

**The Study Room**

"You are joking right" said Jeremy to Stefan after he explained to Jeremy what was going on with Jacqueline exactly. Matt was there with them and he was dumbstruck at the moment. Both him and Jeremy couldn't believe what they just heard from Stefan. The vampire on the other hand sighed heavily knowing how difficult it is for them to believe the truth

"Trust me Jeremy, I am in no mood for jokes right now. Everything I said is true" said Stefan with assured tone of voice

"When did you learn about this?" asked Jeremy while trying to absorb all the information and wrap his mind around it

"The night you broke the curse" replied Stefan which made Jeremy snap immediately

"And I didn't hear about this until now. Did Elena know too? Of course she knew. Why didn't she tell me?" asked Jeremy getting angry at his sister for hiding something so seriously important from him

"Listen Jeremy, she didn't want to hide this from you. Don't be mad at Elena. She is the one who asked me to tell you" said Stefan defending Elena right away "She just didn't know how to explain this to you"

"Well she does trust you with words" spoke up Matt for the first time. He was slowly overcoming the shocked state as well

"Oh my god" suddenly Jeremy gasped making Stefan and Matt look at him "This is it" said Jeremy and Stefan frowned at him with confusion

"What?" Stefan asked but Jeremy ignored him and looked at Matt

"You remember, I told you about my dream this morning" said Jeremy and Matt nodded his head in response

"In which you kill Elena" stated Matt. Stefan however was getting more and more confused

"But I promised Jacq that I would keep her safe" suddenly everything was making sense to Jeremy "I have been thinking since then why I wanted to kill Elena but protect Jacq when they both were vampires. Jacq is pregnant. May be that's why my hunter instincts are working differently towards her. I am not sure though but what other explanation is there for that weird dream"

"I don't agree with that Jer. I mean you are a vampire hunter. Why would you want to protect a vampire offspring? Besides, the hunter Connor didn't hesitate to try to kill her, even after his death" said Matt which put Jeremy's explanation in question. Stefan understood bits of their conversation but he still needed to know more

"Jeremy tell me about your dream" asked Stefan and Jeremy gave him elaborate description of his strange dream. After hearing everything Stefan got more troubled and confused. Nothing made sense. He sighed heavily before saying

"Okay, we will figure out your dream later"said Stefan. He didn't tell Jeremy yet that Jacqueline's life was at risk because of the pregnancy and that he needs to complete his hunter's mark so that they could raise Silas. What Jeremy learned was already too much for him. Stefan would tell him the other parts later

"We must get going now. They are about to start"

**Outside The Mansion**

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes" everyone walked up the lawn to watch the introduction of the girls. All the contestants were present there except for Jacqueline. Kol couldn't wait to see her but she was nowhere within his sight. This got Kol worried immediately. She was supposed to be on the stage. Why wasn't she?

"As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court" said Caroline and everyone clapped for the girls. Kol spotted his sister along with Matt. They were standing at a little distance. Kol decided to ask his sister about Jacqueline therefore he made his way towards her. Music started playing for the introduction of the girls.

"We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark" announced Caroline and there was a round of applause for Valerie as she walked down the stone steps. Rebekah clapped her hands as well. But suddenly she found Kol standing in front of her face. Matt immediately tensed up seeing Kol there. He was still very scared of the original which was pretty crystal clear.

"Bekah, where is Jacq?" asked Kol with anxiousness in his voice. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother

"Relax Kol, she would be here soon" said Rebekah and a smirk appeared on her face "I know patience is bitter brother but it's fruit is sweet" said Rebekah that made Kol roll his eyes at her

"Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsay" Caroline kept announcing names. Another round of applause was given for Amber.

"You should get in line with the escorts" said Matt with fearful voice. Jeremy was already standing in line. Kol didn't say anything to that and simply walked away from there. Matt literary sighed in relief when the original brother left them. Meanwhile another girl had been introduced and more applause were heard. She took the arm of her escort and they walked off together. Matt turned his attention back to Rebekah

"What's taking Jacq so long? She should be here by now" asked Matt with concern in his voice.

"I am sure Jacq is planning a grand entrance" replied Rebekah with normal tone of voice. She wasn't worried about Jacq because Rebekah knew she was alright. Jacqueline just needed a moment to herself before coming outside. She seemed a little nervous too which was highly unlike Jacqueline but Rebekah didn't give much thought to it. People get nervous about being the center of attention all the time. It was nothing unusual. Matt however didn't look satisfied with the answer. On the other hand the youngest original instead of being with the other escorts like he was supposed to, Kol went to talk with his brothers. He was downright getting paranoid about Jacqueline by the time. She was still absent from the stage which was very concerning. All her friends were already at the lawn so Jacqueline was alone as well

"Jacqueline isn't here yet. I think something happened" said Kol to his brothers "I am gonna go look for her"

"Hold on" Klaus stopped him "What did Rebekah say? She was with her this entire time" said Klaus looking over at their sister who seemed quite relaxed

"She said not to worry but what if something happened to Jacq" said Kol with worry in his voice. He looked quite tensed up as well

"Nothing happened to her Kol. She is here" said Elijah as he was looking at the stage. Kol turned around and Jacqueline was indeed there. And she was looking absolutely breathtaking. Jacq wore the dress Kol picked up for her and also had her hair open just like he preferred but styled beautifully which gave it perfection. Jacqueline looked more beautiful and stunning than how Kol imagined her to look. She simply looked like a goddess at the moment. Everyone else became blurry for Kol and he could only focus on one girl. Caroline was still announcing names but Kol couldn't hear that. He so badly wanted Jacqueline to look at him and meet his eyes however the girl had her gaze lowered. Jacqueline seemed to be feeling shy as well because she was blushing brightly. May be she was avoiding looking at Kol because she feared losing control and just ran up to him and kiss him with everything she had in her in the middle of the crowd. Kol wanted to kiss her right then and there. And it was very hard for him to restrain himself. He wouldn't mind making out with her instead of dancing with her.

"She is looking drop dead gorgeous" complimented Sage about Jacqueline as she clapped hands along with others

"Of course she is. After all she is my girl" said Kol proudly

"Am I hallucinating or Jacqueline is really blushing?" asked Klaus as he looked at Jacq carefully

"It's quite unlike her" agreed Elijah as he observed her as well. Sage however rolled her eyes at them

"Stop being paranoid brother in laws. It's just the pregnancy. Women sometimes behave strangely during this time" explained Sage however the Mikaelson brothers didn't find it that convincing. Jacqueline looked completely flushed at the moment and for no reason at all. She may be feeling shy but how can she feel that shy and when it comes to Jacqueline, shyness is quite rare. Something else must have happened with her.

"Katherine Wilson accompanied by Eric Hanson" said Caroline and a round of applause was heard for Katherine. Suddenly Jacqueline flinched that everyone noticed. She looked at her palm and furrowed her brows a little. She looked quite confused for a moment. Then Jacqueline folded her fingers into a fist and dropped her hand down again. She pretended as if nothing happened. But Kol and the originals knew that something just happened to her. But they had no time to investigate the matter because Caroline announced her name that instant

"Next is our second last contestant Jacqueline Holmes accompanied by Kol Mikaelson" Jacqueline walked down the stairs gracefully while holding her dress in her hands. Kol also approached her. She looked at him for the first time and gave him a smile that Kol didn't return. Instead he looked at her with concern and questioning eyes. Jacqueline ignored that look and took Kol's arm and led them to the dance floor where other couples were standing in line.

"Jacq, what just happened?" asked Kol in low tone of voice that only a vampire could manage to hear. Jacqueline frowned at him with confusion and behaved as if she didn't have any clue about what Kol was talking about

"What are you talking about?" asked Jacq with equal low tone of voice. On the other hand April started to descend the steps. She was the last one remaining on the stage. Her eyes fell on Jeremy and a huge smile appeared on her face immediately

"Why is your face burning? And why did you suddenly flinch back on the stage?" asked Kol interrogating Jacq and clearly not caring that they were standing in a dance floor at the moment. Not that anyone could hear them or anything. Jacqueline suddenly looked troubled as if she got caught while she was trying to hide something. And that seemed to be the matter exactly

"You noticed" stated Jacqueline not looking straight at Kol that time

"And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert" April continued to walk down the steps and finally reached Jeremy. She took his awaiting arm and smiled more brightly. Jeremy led them to the dance floor and stood right beside Jacqueline and Kol. Jeremy and Jacq looked at each other and Jacq gave him a small smile.

"Jacq, we need to talk" whispered Jeremy to his sister. Jacqueline only nodded her head to him. Kol was still waiting for an explanation. Jacqueline finally looked at him again and spoke up with pleading tone of voice

"Kol let's get this over with first. I will tell you later" Jacqueline feared that Kol would drag her away from the dance floor to know what happened with her and create a scene and also ruin everything in the process. Kol didn't like it much but agreed anyway. He was worried for Jacqueline and wanted to know what was going on with her sooner rather than later. However he didn't want to upset her or embarrass her in front of everyone therefore Kol went along with her request. A different music started that moment and all the girls and their escorts bowed to each other and began the dance. A smile slowly crawled up Jacqueline's lips as she put her hand up and held it close to Kol's hand but not touching him according to the rules. Seeing her smile like that Kol couldn't help but be happy and blissful.

"I wish we were doing this somewhere else" said Kol making Jacq smile more brightly. They danced like the other couples however for that moment they both seemed lost and in their own little world even though they were surrounded by many people.

"I wish that too" said Jacqueline and she blushed a little. Their no touching part of the dance was over soon and now everyone scattered away on the dance floor with their partners. Kol swirled Jacq once before bringing her close to him again. He took her waist possessively and held her hand and started dancing once again. Kol was a marvelous dancer and Jacqueline was impressive as well. They had no problem dancing without worrying too much about their steps.

"By the way, you look extremely ravishing. And for the first time I don't want to take off your clothes" said Kol with his trademark smirk, however Jacqueline rolled her eyes at him. She even glared at him a little

"Seriously Kol, can't you save your dirty talk for later. We are in the middle of the dance floor in a pageant for god's sake" said Jacq that only made Kol smirk more. He stepped away from her a little so that he could swirl her once again before bringing her back in his arms. They were again looking into each others eyes. However suddenly something happened to Jacqueline and she closed her eyes as if in pain or hurt. Kol immediately got worried and frowned at her with confusion and concern. Their beautiful moment was ruined in a blink of an eye

"Jacq what's wrong?" asked Kol but he didn't received any answer from Jacq. He was tempted to stop dancing immediately and thankfully the music stopped itself indicating that the dance was over. Jacqueline opened her eyes again but what Kol saw really shocked him. Her eyes were completely black and there was no white in it. Kol didn't step away from her though instead he cupped her face so that no one else would notice her eyes. Jeremy couldn't see Jacq's eyes however he realized that something was going on wrong with the couple as he was standing very close to them. Everyone was clapping around them but Jeremy didn't care. He excused himself from April and walked over to Kol and Jacqueline who were standing not so far however behind everyone else. As Jeremy came closer he could see clearly what was going on. He was startled to say the least

"Jacq?" young Jeremy gasped out her name. By then the other vampires and hybrids also started to realize that something was going on wrong with Jacqueline

"I... I need to... get out of here" Jacqueline could barely speak and her breathing got uneven as well. But before Kol could take her away from the stage and far from the crowd Jacqueline gasped loudly and held onto her abdomen. Her eyes became normal again but fear clouded her face immediately. Kol didn't know what was she scared of neither he had any idea what was going on with her. Suddenly he smelled blood on her body though faintly but Jacqueline wasn't hurt anywhere. However Jacqueline got more scared and tears started to drop from her eyes. She looked in extreme pain as well. Thankfully they were covered by the other couples otherwise everyone would have noticed that something was going on wrong with one of their contestants.

"Jacq, where are you hurt? What's happening?" Kol asked having no idea what to do when he had no clue what was going on with her. Thankfully Caroline arrived there

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Caroline but she stopped talking at once when she saw in what state Jacqueline was at the moment and she also smelled blood on her. Unlike Kol, the blond vampire understood what was going on exactly. Her eyes went wide immediately. Jacqueline was bleeding from her core which was not a good thing at all during pregnancy. It often means miscarriage.

"Kol, take her inside, right now" commanded Caroline. Kol didn't waste any time to pick Jacqueline up in his arms in bridal style not caring about the stunned glances from unknown and stranger people. He walked away from the crowd in human speed at first until he was out of everyone's sight, then he used vampire speed to get inside the Lockwood mansion. But he wasn't invited in before so Kol couldn't get through. Jacqueline let out an air piercing scream and curled up into a ball in his arms. She grabbed onto him for support but it didn't help her much

"Please Kol do something, aahh... Kol... please...please...aaaahhhh" Jacqueline screamed at him for help but Kol couldn't do anything but hold her closely. By then Kol also realized what was happening with Jacq. He heard her back bone cracking which made her scream more. Thankfully Kol didn't have to handle the situation all alone because soon his siblings surrounded them.

"Jacqueline" came Elijah's shocked voice. Jacq was still squirming in pain. Her bleeding also increased and very soon the blood would appear on her dress if this kept going on.

"She is going to lose the baby" said Sage as she examined Jacqueline's symptoms carefully. The mere statement made Kol devastated but he had to keep it together, for Jacqueline who was suffering horribly at the moment. There was no time for grieve for anyone. They needed to take care of Jacq

"We need to take her inside" said Rebekah with anxiousness, knowing they need invitation first. Thankfully Caroline came there in time with Tyler right behind her also followed by Hayley

"Tyler invite them inside" said Caroline. Tyler didn't waste any time. He was there for that reason in the first place. Tyler invited the original family inside. Kol vamp speed Jacqueline inside the house and put her down on the couch first. The girl looked helplessly scared and continued writhing in unstoppable pain. Groans were escaping her throat and Jacq was screaming now and then. Her entire body was getting sweaty. Even though on the couch Jacqueline curled up in a tight ball. Her body was on a war inwardly. Soon Jeremy and the others came inside. Bonnie immediately rushed to Jacqueline. Her magic was back even though only a little bit but still may be she could do something to help the situation. However just as Bonnie touched her to do some kind of protective or pain killing spell, Jacqueline's eyes turned black again.

"What is happening with her?" someone asked from the crowd. Jacqueline grabbed Bonnie's hand and the witch felt the vampire channeling her powers and drawing on it. Bonnie's eyes went wide as she started shaking a little bit

"This is impossible" gasped Bonnie when everyone else looked pretty confused

"What's going on Bonnie?" asked Jeremy with anxious tone of voice

"She is channeling my powers to her" replied Bonnie. Jacqueline however seemed to be completely lost and couldn't hear any of them. Her sole concentration was on drawing powers from Bonnie. It started to make the young witch weak very soon. After all Bonnie had limited powers only at the moment.

"How is that even possible? Jacq is a vampire" stated Elena the obvious

"I think it's the baby" said Hayley who was with everyone else at the moment. Her assumption was correct indeed but it raised more questions and increased more confusion. Pretty soon both Bonnie and Jacqueline fainted together. Elena and Caroline rushed to Bonnie where the originals took care of Jacqueline. Kol immediately put his hand on Jacq's abdomen

"Is the baby alright?" asked Rebekah with fearful voice. The mere thought of the baby dying in the womb brought tears in Rebekah's eyes. Only if she knew that the baby was strong enough to even protect itself before birth. Kol felt the baby moving under his hand and also heard it's heart beat. Kol nodded to his sister and sighed in relief himself though inwardly. Everyone else relaxed as well. Once everything calmed down a bit, everyone's mind filled up with questions. What just happened? How could Jacqueline or the baby act like a witch? What happened to Jacq in the first place? So many questions but there was no answer to them. Little did the group in Mystic Falls know that they weren't the only ones confused at the moment and desperately looking for some answers and explanations.

**New Orleans Cemetery **

"What just happened?" asked Sophie Deveraux more to herself than to others. Suddenly she looked very puzzled

"What are you talking about Sophie?" asked Jean-Anne with concern in her voice. She just performed the binding spell, not caring about getting caught or dying at Marcel's hands

"The spell" said Sophie while glancing at her palm. The cut was still there. She needed to cut herself to make sure the spell worked. And it did work because when Sophie cut her hand she not only felt her own pain but also felt someone else's pain, Jacqueline's to be exact. But then something happened which was quite startling and troublesome

"It lifted off" stated Sophie that made Jean-Anne frown in confusion and disbelieve

"What?" asked the older witch with shock in her voice. The other witches gasped too hearing that "But the spell worked, didn't it?" asked Jean-Anne and Sophie nodded her head in confirmation. She was just as much confused as others

"Yes, it did. But then the spell broke. And I was feeling weird too for some time" informed Sophie and tried to make sense of all this

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a witch who was standing in the crowd

"Perhaps their witch got back her powers and she unlinked the baby from you" stated one of the witches whose name is Sabine.

"I warned you about this. Now everyone is going to be in danger" said Agnes in a creepy witch way "The originals are going to come for us now and kill us all"

"There was no way, they could have figured out about the link between the baby and Sophie so soon. And even if they did figure it out, it would have taken them time to do the unbinding spell. Something else is happening in Mystic Falls. Something we didn't learn about yet" explained Jean-Anne to the others. She looked puzzled herself but she needed to stay calm to keep the others from freaking out. Only if she knew who broke the bond. Clearly no one could guess that an unborn child could perform such strong magic. When Jean-Anne had linked Sophie and the baby, it immediately sensed a threat and broke the link on it's own. Even though it sounded complete absurd but that was the truth. The baby was indeed that powerful and strong.

"What do we do now?" asked Sophie, looking at her sister

"I am saying this again, we shouldn't involve the originals in our matter" warned Agnes to the younger witches

"Then how do you propose we find Divina?" asked Jean-Anne with aggressive tone of voice this time. Agnes didn't have the answer to that question so she went silent "The originals are our only hope of finding Divina in time and complete the harvest ritual. Otherwise we all know the consequences of not completing the ritual" Jean-Anne sighed heavily and Sophie put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her

"Everything will be alright Jean-Anne. We will figure out another way to make the originals help us out" said Sophie with optimism in her voice

"First thing first, we need to find out who protected the child" stated Jean-Anne not losing her hope yet

"I am on it" said Sabine. She took the job because no one knew about her and Jacqueline didn't see her before

"You must leave New Orleans too" said Sophie to Jean-Anne who nodded in reply. Sophie took her hand and said with determination in her voice "We will succeed sister. I promise you"

**Jacqueline's POV **

I felt my consciousness coming back to me again. For a moment I forgot everything, where I was? What happened with me? But the memories came back in a blink and I snapped open my eyes. I shot up immediately into a sitting position and the first thing I did was checked my abdomen. I desperately tried to feel the baby inside me. I can't just lost it, no I can't. But there was no movement in there. For a second I felt like collapsing again. I felt tears threatening to come out of my eyes when I heard it's very inaudible heartbeat. The baby was still inside me and alive. Just as I realized that I breathed out heavily in relief. The mere thought of losing the baby made me wanna crumble from inside. I never thought I would feel like this especially about the baby. When I got a grip on myself I looked up and realized that I was in Kol's bedroom in the mansion. And he was sitting very close to me and observing my every move very carefully. Was he mad at me? Kol can't possibly think whatever happened was my fault. I had no idea what was going on with me. I realized then that others were in the room as well. They were probably waiting for me to wake up. I was still wearing the white dress from the dance. I didn't remember many things that must have happened with me. And I must be looking quite baffled about the entire situation. Rebekah finally came over to me

"Jacq, how are you feeling now?" asked Rebekah putting a hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture

"Confused, I don't know what happened with me" I said truthfully. Rebekah looked at her brothers before speaking up again

"You must know something Jacq" stated Rebekah firmly. I looked at her with stunned eyes because clearly she and the rest of the Mikaelson family wasn't believing me that I was really clueless about the events that took place not so long ago

"You think I am lying to you. You think I am hiding something, don't you?" I asked getting a bit pissed off that moment

"Well that's what you do Jacq, you hide things from everyone. How are we suppose to believe that you have no clue about what happened today" this time it was Nik who spoke up and I really felt hurt realizing that they didn't trust me a bit

"I swear Nik, I don't know anything about it. All I know is that I have been feeling weird this entire morning as if something bad is about to happen. Then just before the dance started I felt very strange and disturbed but I thought the pregnancy was causing those feelings so I ignored them. But when I was on the stage, suddenly something cut my palm even though I was touching nothing that moment. The cut healed quickly but I knew something was going on wrong. I thought about finding out about it later but then I really don't know what happened. I have no idea" I said and took in a deep breath afterwards

"But if you still have doubts then please you are most welcome to compel me to say the truth" I said with hurt in my voice and it pained me more when Klaus actually contemplated the idea

"She is saying the truth Nik, I know she is" Kol spoke up for the first time. I bet he suspected me as guilty too like his siblings. And if I say, it broke my heart, it would be a huge understatement. But for some reason I didn't get mad at Kol like I was supposed too. As a matter of fact I did have a tendency of keeping a lot of secrets from everyone. And the Mikaelsons were well aware of that nature of mine. I was just glad that Kol believed me after I explained myself unlike Klaus.

"What really happened to me? I don't remember anything after the dance" I said and hoped to get an explanation

"It seems that your baby has witchy powers Jacq" said Rebekah with excite tone of voice and to say the least I was very shocked and confused as well

"What? Are you sure? I mean, I am a vampire and I am pretty sure the baby is vampire in nature. You can't be both a witch and a vampire, that's the most absolute law of the supernatural world" I stated the obvious. My baby and a witch, no way in hell, that's absolutely impossible.

"We know Jacqueline but this child seems to have bent that rule. For now we know it is both vampire and got magical powers as well" said Elijah and I felt my head spinning suddenly. How is that even possible?

"So what does it make the baby?" I asked more to myself than to others

"A vampire-witch hybrid, I guess" replied Rebekah "If so then this child is going to be the first immortal witch or warlock" the girl original spoke with awe in her voice. I glanced at my abdomen and thought to myself, 'Can you be anymore unique?'

"And if our theories are correct then it's the baby's magical powers that allowed him to remain alive even after you turned" said Nik which made sense but still there were a lot of loop holes in that theory

"But I am pretty sure I don't have a drop of witchy blood in me neither Kol was a warlock when he was a human. How did this baby become magical?" I wondered as I asked that out loud

"As a matter of fact Jacqueline, our mother was a very powerful witch. It's not that impossible for your child to inherit the magical genes" said Finn who looked fascinated as well

"Now that makes sense" I said with unhappy tone of voice. I was not thrilled at all and for very good reasons. What if the baby is too powerful? I mean the child started showing powers while still in my womb. I could only imagine how he would be when grown up. What if the child can't control his powers and harm people around him and most importantly endanger his own life. It would be disastrous for sure.

"Why do you make that face?" asked Rebekah noticing my fallen face

"I am worried" I replied at once "Whatever happened today, what if it happens again? What if it gets worse? How long do you think I can handle it before these powers kill us both" I said and it seemed that the Mikaelsons have already thought about it from beforehand. They must be having a long discussion about everything while I lay unconscious.

"That's why we are going to raise Silas as soon as possible" said Rebekah and I frowned at her with confusion "Today the baby channeled powers from the Bennett witch to remain alive" a little gasp escaped my breath as I heard that. I didn't remember it happening at all "As she wasn't powerful enough, she fainted but saved you from having a miscarriage"

"Oh my god, is she alright?" I asked with concern. I was still very bothered about what I was hearing

"Yes, she is fine" Elijah replied that for me "It turns out that you don't need to be an immortal like Silas to survive the pregnancy, however Silas indeed is the only one who could help you. I am assuming that the more this child would grow the more powerful it will become. It's powers need to be controlled and contained. I also think that if the child channel enough powers from a witch he wouldn't absorb your life to stay alive. As Silas is the most powerful warlock of all time, he should be able to keep you and the child safe till the birth" explained Elijah and I was still processing everything in my brain. Things turned out more complicated than I thought which was nothing unusual though

"How long do you think it will take Jeremy Gilbert to complete his hunter's mark?" asked Kol in his British accent to Niklaus more particularly

"I am working on it" replied Klaus "Not long hopefully" however I immediately objected to that

"Oh, no... no one is dragging Jeremy into this world of crazy. He already killed once for me. I don't want him to turn into a professional killer" everyone looked at me as I said that

"Jacq, we don't have time to find another hunter" stated Rebekah but I interrupted her immediately

"I know" I paused a little after saying that "I have another hunter. With a complete hunter's mark. We don't need Jeremy" I didn't really want to tell anyone about Katherine's hunter but if I hadn't then everyone would have made Jeremy kill countless vampires and turn him into another Connor which I really didn't want to happen.

"And who is this mysterious hunter?" asked Klaus with mild interest but I wasn't going to answer more than what I already told them

"We can't do anything but wait now. Bonnie needs time to get ready. I just hope nothing bad happens meanwhile" I said and deliberately avoided answering Klaus that he realized very clearly. Also he didn't like it a bit. Rebekah got up from the bed and cleared her throat loudly

"We should let Jacq take rest now. It's been a very long day after all" Rebekah walked out the room while dragging Klaus with her. Elijah and Finn left us as well. Kol however stayed behind as expected. I looked at him and our eyes met. I suddenly grew nervous. He was boring his gaze into mine and it was making me feel something in my heart. I gathered up all my courage and spoke up to him

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with soft tone of voice. I hoped he wasn't angry at me.

"No" Kol replied which kind of relieved me. He took my hand in his and took it up to his lips. Kol planted a soft kiss on the back of my palm "But I must say, I don't appreciate that you almost scared me to death today" we stared at each other and remained in complete silence for a while. For a moment we actually got lost in our own little world. The silence broke when I spoke up again

"You were right Kol" I said and paused a little before continuing "I do feel for the baby. But I didn't realize it before today exactly how strongly I feel for it. When I realized that I was going to lose the baby, I got so scared. I never felt such fear in my life before" even the mere thought of losing the baby made me shudder from inside and tears started to roll down my eyes. Kol pulled me into an embrace right away. I clung onto him like my life was depended on him. I was shaking like a little bird in his arms. Kol was stroking my hair lightly as he tried to calm me down. The memories from the pageant when I started bleeding and I got shocked as I understood what was happening to me, they were very horrible. I didn't know what would I have done if I really had a miscarriage today. I probably would have died by now.

"I never want to feel anything like that ever again" I whispered to Kol as I grabbed onto his shirt to pull him closer to me more "I know now that I want this baby, more than anything else" for a second I thought may be I am feeling like this because of the sire bond but a small voice inside my head told me that no, I wanted this on my own and the sire bond has nothing to do with it. It's just the thought of losing the baby that made me realize of it's importance and value to me.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby Jacq. I promise" said Kol in my ear as he kissed my head. I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable in his arms. Kol held me with certain amount of protectiveness as he kept running his fingers through my hair. I felt extremely safe and calm that moment and just wanted to fall asleep right away.

"Would you have left me if I had lost the baby today?" I asked Kol out of nowhere. I didn't know why I wanted to know this. But now that I asked the question I wanted an answer. Kol cupped my cheek with one hand and made me look into his eyes. He never gave me such intense look before. If I was still a human my heart would have been pounding against my ribs at that moment

"No matter what happens Jacqueline, I will never leave you and I won't let you leave me. I want to spend my eternity with you" Kol kissed my lips softly as he said that "We will be together always and forever" I could only nod my head to that as I buried my face in his chest once again. I inhaled deeply and a soft moan escaped my throat. Since when did Kol start smelling so incredibly exotic. I was always fond of his scent but at the moment, I felt like getting addictive to it. I took in more deep breaths. It was very peaceful as well. Suddenly I felt an urge to rip off his shirt and drain Kol dry completely. The mere thought brought my vampire face out means veins appeared under my eyes

"I need to feed" I said and without wasting a moment, I took off Kol's blazer and unbuttoned his vest. Kol took it off himself as I helped with the shirt buttons. I dropped his shirt and held his face with both my hands. I kissed his lips first before I started planting soft butterfly kisses along his jawline and throat. Kol had his arms wrapped around me. I was standing on my knees so I was hovering over him. Kol moaned a little when I started roaming my hands over his broad chest. I kissed Kol's neck before carefully and softly sinking my fangs in his veins. Kol closed his eyes as he felt immense pleasure. I had my eyes closed too as I drank the deliciously warm blood quite greedily. There was nothing in this world that could taste so good. I wondered what would happen after giving birth to the baby. Would I still crave for Kol's blood? I doubted that. It was only a matter of time now before more mysteries would reveal themselves.

**Third Person's POV**

**New York**

"New York, city that never sleeps" said Alaric as he and Stefan stepped out of the airport. Stefan looked around the place. As expected the area was quite crowded. So many people live in this city that a few dead people goes easily unnoticed. Damon used to live here once. He liked this place very much for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure he is here?" asked Alaric to Stefan. They were in search for Damon and it finally brought them to New York

"No, but I am sure he came here. And even if he is gone already, we can still find a lead on him from this place" said Stefan to the history teacher who nodded his head in understanding

"How do you know Damon was in New York in the first place?" asked Alaric curiously

"Have you ever heard about my friend Lexi?" asked Stefan in return and Alaric nodded his head in response

"The one who helped you stop being a ripper" said Alaric and Stefan nodded to that. Alaric never met Lexi in person but he heard about her plenty of times.

"She is living in New York nowadays. Lexi spotted Damon with a stranger girl who we know to be Malanie at a gas station not long ago" explained Stefan. He really wanted to bring Elena with him but she wanted to stay in Mystic Falls along with Jeremy and Jacqueline. Elena did a good thing by not coming along with Stefan. She would have caused distraction for him when Stefan really needed to focus on finding his brother. Besides, Stefan didn't mind Alaric's company. He was great to go on an adventure with. After all he was Damon's best buddy and not everyone gets that position.

"So from where should we start?" asked Alaric which made Stefan smirk a little

"Well our tour guide will answer you that question" just as Stefan said that a girl with long blonde hair appeared in front of them. A huge grin was plastered on her face

"It's about time I get to see your face again" said Lexi as Stefan approached her. He embraced her right away

"I missed you" said Stefan while hugging his best friend. Alaric stood close to them and watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes

"Liar, you would have at least called me if you had missed me" complained Lexi as she pouted and pulled away from Stefan and glared at him playfully

"I am sorry I didn't call you but trust me, things have been quite crazy since I last saw you and they just keep getting more interesting everyday. And now with Elena being a vampire, everything is changed" explained Stefan his lack of contact with his best friend and also apologized to her

"How is Elena handling being a vampire?" asked Lexi with interest. She already heard about Elena so she wasn't shocked

"She is handling it quite amazingly, I have to give her that" said Stefan with a small smile on his lips. He then turned to Alaric and introduced him to Lexi "Lexi this is Alaric, Damon's best buddy" Lexi and Alaric shook hands with each other

"So what happened with your insufferable brother?" asked Lexi with curiosity in her voice "Why is he running away from you?"

"It's a long story Lexi" said Stefan but he knew that would only make the older vampire more interested

"Well I am all ears, please enlighten me Stefan" said Lexi with gleam of interest in her eyes

"Sorry to interrupt but we should really start searching for Damon. We could talk while we look around" suggested Alaric and Stefan agreed with him immediately

"We don't need to look around. I know exactly where he is right now" said Lexi with a smirk on her lips that really surprised Alaric and Stefan but in a good way

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Jacqueline was resting her head on Kol's chest as Kol held her close to him. They were lying on the bed together, wrapped up in blankets in the afterglow of their love making and they enjoyed the silence immensely that allowed them to listen to each others soft breathing. Jacqueline missed listening to Kol's heartbeat. It was such a sweet sound. However being with Kol was most important to her. Jacqueline sighed in contentment. Kol was stroking her hair affectionately. Something was going on in Jacqueline's mind. Kol could literary feel it but he didn't say anything. He was waiting for Jacqueline to speak up herself and that's exactly what she did after a moment

"Kol" she said his name. No matter how many times Kol listens his name coming out of her mouth, he never finds it less enchanting.

"Yes, darling" responded Kol in his unique way

"I was thinking about changing my name" said Jacq with very casual tone of voice however still not looking up to meet Kol's eyes. Kol on the other hand got very confused at what she just said

"Why? What's wrong? Your name is beautiful love and suits you perfectly" said Kol still not understanding why Jacqueline would suddenly want to change her name. Does it have anything to do with the pregnancy? Kol wished not

"Okay, whatever you say sweetheart" said Jacqueline and she gave out a heavy sigh as well as if she suddenly got upset. Kol was really getting confused by then. What got into Jacqueline all on a sudden? Kol wondered in his mind

"Which name you have in your mind?" asked Kol out of curiosity. He thought Jacqueline wouldn't answer him but she did immediately

"Well I was just thinking about changing my name from Jacqueline Holmes to Jacqueline Mikaelson but clearly you don't want me to change my name which is... sad but livable" Kol felt like falling from the sky as he finally realized and understood what exactly Jacqueline was saying to him. However instead of hitting the ground Kol started floating with his overwhelmed feelings at the moment in his mind. Before Jacq knew it, she was turned around and Kol was on top of her. He was looking straight into her eyes

"Did you just say what I think you said?" asked Kol and Jacqueline immediately lowered her gaze from his eyes and blushed brightly as well. A smile which was almost like a smirk was playing on her lips that moment. Kol made her look into his eyes again as he spoke up

"Say the name again" Jacqueline blushed even more this time but complied with his wish. She leaned in close to Kol and whispered in his ear

"Mrs. Jacqueline Mikaelson"

**New York**

"You are lying" Damon growled at his brother and punched Stefan in the face. Stefan took the hit and didn't even fight back

"No, Damon. Stefan is not lying. He is saying the truth" said Alaric from distance. He was afraid of going near Damon. It seemed like he would explode into pieces any moment now. Malanie was there in the same room and she heard everything as well. Lexi was keeping the human at a safe distance. Malanie never saw Damon going so violent even in the show. For that time being the wonder girl even forget about her own heartache and stared at Damon with shocked eyes

"Damon, please believe me. Jacqueline is pregnant with Kol's child" said Stefan while breathing heavily "You have to let her go brother. Let her go" Stefan knew how hard it was for Damon to believe the reality and letting Jacq go was even harder for him. But Damon has no choice now but to move on from Jacqueline. Stefan wanted Damon to get his love back himself but even he wouldn't approve of it now. After a while Damon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He remained like that for a few moments. Damon opened his eyes again and suddenly he calmed down. He stopped breaking things around him, stopped hurting his brother, stopped growling in anger and rage and above all Damon stopped himself from feeling anything at all. An uncomfortable and suspicious silence was surrounding them at the moment. Damon was too calm for Stefan's liking. Why did he suddenly went calm?

"Damon" called Stefan but his brother didn't response to him. Stefan and Alaric exchanged worried looks. Stefan then looked at Lexi who shook her head at him. Stefan knew what that meant and what Lexi was trying to say to him but he didn't want to believe that. Damon slowly walked up to the couch and settled on it. He poured himself a drink as he remained completely calm and unfazed

"Damon" this time Alaric called him and the history teacher dared to go near Damon a little bit. Damon didn't look at him though talked to him

"Care for a drink" he asked with emotionless monotonous voice. Alaric knew very well what just happened but he wasn't ready to accept that as well

"Oh my god, did he... did he just turn off his humanity?" asked Malanie out loud. She was beyond confused now. Because she remembered vividly, that it was Elena who turned off her humanity after Jeremy got killed off by Silas. Malanie noticed this already that not everything was going on according to the show in this world but truth to be told she didn't expect such drastic change. What's going to happen now? Because Malanie knew very well that Damon without his humanity was a very bad news. Apparently Stefan and Alaric even Lexi knew that too. Suddenly Damon stood up from the couch and announced

"I am feeling homesick. Who fancies a ride with me back to Mystic Falls?"

**AN: Okay folks this is it for now. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Please review and tell me what do you think of the story so far and give me your opinions and ideas freely, they are really helpful and inspiring. Love, hugs and kisses for everyone :) **


End file.
